Triviality Chinese version
by ShatteredPerceptions
Summary: Bonded by accident, betrayed by those closed to him. Soundwave is forced to take up a title he never thought possible. Chinese version. Sticky. SW/OP. Translated by FlorenceTWA.
1. Chapter 1

翻译声明：

文章原作者为Vectorsigma3441 / ShatteredPerceptions / Tsarist_secret and A_scattered me,翻译者为FlorenceTWA。一切权利归作者所有

Original authors:Vectorsigma3441 / ShatteredPerceptions / Tsarist_secret and A_scattered me

Translated by:FlorenceTWA

All rights preserved by original authors

作者声明

禁止剽窃本文。全文均包含18禁内容，阅读前请自行注意。此后章节将不再重复相关警告。

空气清爽，令人心平气宁，汽车人首领的办公室里只有上边的几盏昏暗的灯还亮着。

除此之外，一切都浸在黑暗中，一片怪异的寂静。

他的桌上散布着数据板，有的歪歪斜斜，有的落在边上，甚至还有一些掉在了地板上。这房间里几乎完全没有私人物品，除了偶尔会有一两个来自地球的小装饰之外。总体来说，这里相当不引人注目。

擎天柱正在充电，时不时地隔几分钟翻个身。有时他觉得，以他这种庞大的造型，不管摆什么姿势都不可能完全舒服。在赛博坦就不一样了；柔软的充电床可以很好地容纳TF的机身，但是在地球上，就没这个条件。

他翻了个身，仰卧着，把手臂搁在头盔上方，又顺手挠了下天线，光学镜略微闪了闪，活动着下颌。

他出于过劳的疲惫而叹了口气，然后关闭了光学镜。

避过汽车人，进入这座火山，实在是匪夷所思地容易。这里有无数的天然或者人工形成的通道，大到连TF都可以轻松通过。岩石中所含的大量金属矿可以完美地掩盖一个TF的能量场，不过，同时也会造成通讯系统失灵。

至于进入方舟，那就是另一码事了。方舟的安全主管的多疑症众人皆知，还有他那出色的建立严密安全监控网的能力也是一样。

红色警报要是知道声波拥有方舟的重要通行密码，大概会直接烧毁CPU的。

擎天柱的私人洗车间里有一道暗门，只有很少数的某些TF才知道这条用于紧急情况的安全通道。

厚重的暗门就藏在一台大型储存柜后面。

声波毫不犹豫地输入密码。

在它无声无息再次关闭之前，他及时地走进屋里去，动作迅速而安静。他绕行着走出洗车间，然后带着一种很要命的熟悉感走进擎天柱的充电间。

看到他的目标四仰八叉地躺在充电床上，声波顿时停下了脚步。看到擎天柱没戴面罩的面部装甲，和修长而松弛的肢体，他深红色的护目镜微微闪了闪。

他悄悄走近充电床，在旁边跪下来，膝部装甲碰在地板上几乎没有发出任何声响，然后俯过身去，轻轻抚过擎天柱的头盔，手指尖一路滑过，直到他露在外面的嘴唇。

"啊，声波，你总是选这么差劲的时间…"擎天柱责备道，感到嘴唇暴露在陈旧的空气里。他睡觉的时候从来不戴面罩。

声波对这句指责不予置评，但是收回了手，让它落在身体一侧。

擎天柱开启了蓝色的光学镜，露出柔和而愉快的笑容。他挪动手臂，伸了个懒腰，然后转过身来侧躺着，以便面对着这个比他小一号的TF，这个霸天虎。

"这次又怎么了？"他问。

他用食指和拇指捏住对方面罩的下半部分，光学镜里闪过一道黑暗的光。然后那只手开始下移，抚摸着声波脖颈处的线路，感受着那里能量液的脉动。

"你为什么到这儿来？"他再次问。

声波主动地把头偏向一侧，进一步露出线路，让面前的TF能够更好地触碰。他能感觉到自己的内部系统运转声音在加大，对这种安抚感到满意。尤其是当擎天柱的手指掠过一根更粗也更敏感的管线的时候。

"请求：需要更多的…"

他停顿了一下，虽然只有一小会儿。他的CPU试图选择一个合适的词语来表达自己的需求。难道他要说自己受不了呆在暴影号，被孤独，被像病毒一样侵蚀自己线路的渴望，给慢慢逼疯？或者说虽然自己仍然忠于霸天虎，但是已经不再相信威震天的信条？说自己痛恨红蜘蛛和他那愚蠢而傲慢的seeker小队，恨意比一千个太阳加起来还炽热？自己没法信任霸天虎任何一个成员，而他们也不信任自己？

他唯一拥有的只有自己的磁带。当然，他的磁带仓是空的；他今天很慷慨地放了他们一天的假。不过他知道，磁带们已经开始怀疑自己了。

声波的护目镜几乎暗到了黑色的程度。他单调的电子音说出了一个很简单的答案：

"…联系。"

擎天柱停下了手上的动作，注视着面前的TF。他承认，声波在某种意义上算是很招人喜欢，但是他没让自己的思维停留在这些想法上。这是为了隐私，虽说他很早以前就禁止声波在幽会里使用读心术，用死刑来作威胁。不过这通常不造成大问题，偶然的几次他注意到声波在他的思维里游逛，他已经给了他相当的惩罚。

"我知道了。"擎天柱终于低沉地回答道。他坐起来，挪动了一下，把脚放在地上。然后他站起来，居高临下地看了声波一眼，走了开去。

他翻动着一堆东西，找出一个高纯度能量块，装甲在静寂的房间里叮当作响。他漫不经心地缓缓走回来，在声波身边蹲下。

"我猜你饿了，是不是？我知道威震天最近的冒险行动都不是很成功…"

但他没递任何东西给声波。

声波低下头，光学镜比刚才更亮了些，用余光观察着擎天柱的每一个动作。他的读心电场波动着，卷曲着，好像一个独立的存在一样面对着对方—自己的敌人！—渴望着延展开来，搜索一切力所能及的信息。但他只允许它轻轻擦过对方的CPU，然后安全地撤退回来。他很清楚后果。

在擎天柱走回来之后，通讯官也没有移开目光。他凝视着对方贵族气的面容，心不在焉地欣赏着，然后看向能量块。能量的气息飘向他的嗅觉传感器，异常的甜美而诱惑。

尽管没有表现出来，但是听到那句话，他还是在心里纠结了一下，很不情愿地意识到霸天虎近期的失败。

"我有每日的定量配给。"他平淡地回答，后半句"虽然大部分都是给磁带的"决定不说。

恰恰这个时候他面前闪过一个窗口，提醒他能量值已经很低了。声波手指略微颤动了一下，设法取消了警告窗口。他才不想求对方，他不会让自己掉价到那个地步。但是内心深处，他知道自己为了填满油箱，曾做过比那还糟糕的事情。

"那很好。"擎天柱答道，"因为我不给霸天虎提供饮食服务…"

他吹了吹能量块，确保声波能更好地闻到它的高品质气息。然后伸出手，触碰对方的红色光学镜的边缘，那里与面罩相接。

"我也不碰霸天虎。要是我的部下们看到你跪在这儿，会怎么想？可是，每次你都要回来，要求这要求那…这实在是…让我心烦。"擎天柱坦白道。

他把能量块举到唇边，喝了一大口。

还剩下一些。他晃动着能量块，光学镜盯着里面的东西，然后很快地把它喝光了。嘴角边留下一滴粉色液体，他把它舔干净。然后把空能量块放在旁边的架子上，站起身来。

"把你的面罩摘了。"他低声说，大踏步地走到一把椅子前面，舒服地坐在上面，展开双腿，脸上带着倦怠的表情。"开始干活。"

声波的手在身侧握成了拳。他心烦？他…

出于极端的愤怒，他的读心电场开始冲击自己设定的限制，他破碎的自尊最后一次涌上来，试图迫使他离开这里，挽救仅存的尊严。但是仅仅向擎天柱望上一眼，就能在他的系统中激起强烈的欲望，甚至使得他暂时忘记了自己是个霸天虎的叛徒，可以在汽车人首领的面前这样贬低自己。他要如何退却呢？哦，是啊，如果汽车人们看到他现在这个样子，一定会嘲笑他，而威震天呢，肯定不会仁慈地一炮炸掉他的火种舱那么简单。

他空荡荡的油箱因为能量不足而开始翻腾，促使更多的窗口开始弹出。

声波编写了一道人工命令，让那些警告再也不许弹出来，然后伸手到肩膀上解下肩炮，轻轻放在充电床边的地板上。大多数霸天虎就算是对接的时候不敢解掉武器，但是声波知道，他自己的头脑才是真正的武器。

然后他转过身来，用双手和双膝支撑着身体。

声波开始爬行。他的面罩一分为二，滑入头盔的侧面。他舔过自己的嘴唇，感受着面部装甲裸露在空气里的丝微刺痛。用猫一样优雅而流动的动作，他有意地摇摆着身体，表达着很明显的诱惑意味。

"我可以使你愉悦。"声波喘息着说道。他开始用正常的声调说话，而不是用装在面罩内侧的第二发音器。

当他抵达坐着的汽车人首领，他用一侧面部装甲摩擦着对方强壮的蓝色的腿，然后让嘴唇一路下滑到内部线路。他口中的防护油在光滑的金属上留下一片片痕迹。

他希望擎天柱别提护目镜的事情，他还没摘掉…他希望把这一点尊严再延长一小段时间。

擎天柱微笑着，分开双腿，给他更多的空间来发挥。他观看着，长而宽的手指抵在上嘴唇的位置，另一只手伸下去触摸声波的头盔，在光滑的金属面上温和地勾画着。

他平静的表情开始扭曲。那只手开始收紧，指尖深陷，粗暴地抓住对方的头盔。利用自己出色的力气，他将声波抬起，伸手掐住他的喉咙。

"我给你下命令的时候…我希望你能服从…对于我给你的荣幸…这是你起码应该做到的。"他嘶声说道。

声波的发声器短暂地爆发出一阵静噪。他应该预料到了这种暴力的反应，但还是试着掰开那些残忍的手指。颈部的管线不规律地跳动着，试图压迫更多的能量流通过被压缩的通路。

他弯下一条腿，尽最大的努力保持平衡，以使得重要管线不承受太大的压力。

"是…擎天柱…长官，"他挤出这句话。

"很好。"擎天柱嘟哝着，松了手，看着声波倒在地上。他嘴唇勾出一个笑容，思考着要不要因为情绪不好而踢他一脚，但最后还是坐回椅子上，疲惫地长长叹了一口气。

"在你给我服务的时候，我想看着你那漂亮的橙色光学镜…"他低声说，手指在上嘴唇上划过一道线，身体倚向一侧，然后调整了一下坐姿，伸手抚摸自己敏感的大腿。"我猜，你也需要我拆你一次。"他又说，用很淡漠的表情看着声波。

"的确。"声波回答道，支撑起身，重新跪在擎天柱的两腿之间。一阵快意的战栗传遍他的全身，他想起了上一次会面之后，能量接口的刺痛足足保持了好几天。

"我可以使你愉悦。"他再次声明，更加专注地重复着之前的行动。他很有自信，知道自己给对方带来的快感，是任何一个小汽车人想都不敢想的。

声波把脸贴在擎天柱的下腹部装甲上，几乎是虔诚地吻遍整个尚处在关闭状态的对接面板。他这么做原本是想间接把脸藏起来，因为他不习惯让擎天柱轻易看到他的表情。但这种努力是徒劳的，而且他知道这种不自然的态度也不受欢迎，于是把头转向一侧，专注于对方的手，自己则仍然倚在他的腿上。

他像塞星动物一样用鼻梁轻触对方的手指，模仿吸引注意力的动作，时不时地舔过手指尖，然后大胆地把其中一支含进湿润的嘴里，把那段金属短暂地吮吸了一会儿，再退回去以便含住第二支。他挑逗般地刺激着指关节，继而张开嘴，用舌头带动着那两根已经湿透的手指，展示着，仿佛是为了准备接下来要做的事情一样。

然后他直视着擎天柱的脸，光学镜明亮而充满欲望。

擎天柱带着毫不掩饰的笑容俯视着他，蓝色的光学镜因快感而变得暗淡浓重。他用一支手指在声波口中摸索着，施加压力，观察对方是不是能够克制呕吐反射。

他发出满意的意味不明的声音，抽出湿润的手指，在自己的车玻璃上揉擦出诱人的弧线和圆圈。

然后他从通风口发出一阵突兀的笑声，给了声波一个施以恩惠似的眼神，把腰胯向前挺出，开启了对接面板，输出管缓缓竖起。他的部件的规格和他的体格是很相称的。

他伸出手指，掠过声波漂亮的嘴唇，食指和拇指捏住下唇把玩了一会儿，然后松了手。

"就你们这种TF而言，你长得算是很不错了，"这句话一半是赞美，一半是侮辱。"告诉我…"他握住自己的输出管的基部，轻轻挤压着，"威震天有我这种规格吗？"

声波的视线移向下方，发声器传出不加掩饰的嘈杂的噪声，表示着对这种讽刺语气的不满。尽管血统比较低等，他怎么说也还是有非常高等的天赋，足够他统辖其他的TF。

不过…声波没有允许自己流连于这些沮丧的情绪，尤其是现在，擎天柱正用如此骄傲而富有情趣的方式炫耀自己的对接部件。他最后舔了一下对方正在收回去的手指，然后很迅速地迫近，欣赏似的用面部装甲的外缘摩擦着炽热的表面。

他开始舔舐对方的输出管，舌头在管壁上盘卷，沿着每一条突出的棱划过。呼吸变得灼热，风扇为了冷却过热的机体而开始运转，他因为自己的性致高涨而开始扭动，膝盖在地板上擦过，双腿略微分开。但他仍然双臂交叉，手腕交叠着放在背后，保持着明确的服从姿态—毕竟，擎天柱还没允许他动用双手呢。

"威震天：无法相比。"他发出愉快的声音，在坚实的输出管上印下更多的亲吻，"擎天柱：在每个方面…都更出色。"

声波从容地用舌面一路量过它的长度，然后在顶端收拢嘴唇，低下头颅，把输出管纳入口中，直到抵达基部为止。他让咽部管道放松，这个部件因为异物而本能地收缩着。紧接着，他收紧口腔，开始吸吮。很明显，他对这种服务和感觉都很感兴趣。

擎天柱情不自禁地发出微弱的愉悦的叫喊，头部后仰，抵在椅背上面。他双手扣紧声波的头，把他牢牢按在自己的输出管上面。

"啊，没错，你肯定最了解威震天是什么样了，是不是？"他低语道，快感冲击着线路，这种感觉根深蒂固，而且完全切中要点。他内心的支配欲开始膨胀，让他觉得，所有的霸天虎都该跪下来为他服务，正像声波这样。有谁知道他多少次从战场上放走了声波、他的小磁带，以及很多其他TF呢？声波总得至少做点什么来回报他吧。擎天柱为此而忿忿不平，抬起一条腿来压在声波的两腿之间，用自己的胫部装甲摩擦着他的对接面板。

"嗯，我希望你足够润滑，"他念叨着，带着懒散而舒适的神情，低下头，专心地看着正为他服务的TF。"我希望你还是那么紧。"这既是希望也是要求；他喜欢自己的床伴有坚韧而紧迫的能量接口，那样对接起来才有感觉。

他静静地观看了几分钟，最终说："好吧，你可以用一只手…"

声波发出一声呻吟，感觉到擎天柱的小腿挤压着自己的下腹部面板，力道足以激活那里面的压力传感器。他感觉到润滑剂开始慢慢沿着对接通道流淌，刺激着敏感的内壁，为对接做着准备工作。这使得他毫不顾及尊严地在对方的腿上晃动起来，并且用自己的腿困住它，不让它收回去。现在他得到了许可，便伸手到对方另一侧的大腿上，灵敏的手指寻找并刺激着装甲下面的接缝。

然后他从输出管上抬起头来，不悦地为自己辩解道："我和威震天并非情侣关系。"

至少，不再是了。比起忠诚但是无聊的情报官，威震天更喜欢和美丽而轻佻的Seeker们对接。在威震天不顾红蜘蛛的公然反叛，提升他为二号人物而取代声波的时候，事情就已经很明朗了。

声波略带怨念地自己想着：就算换成自己，也会更希望有个苗条的小飞机来暖充电床，而不是方块机型。

但是他现在，在这里，因为自己不知为何吸引了擎天柱的注意力，这其实就足够了。是，这简直是自杀行为，竟然迷恋于这种扭曲的关系—如果这能被称作关系的话—但是声波仍然忍不住因为这一成就而感到洋洋得意。

他又进一步做了补充，语气里面渗进了一些激烈的情绪："结论：我只允许你一个TF拆卸我。我的能量接口始终为你而准备，性能良好。"

擎天柱发觉声波困住他的腿不放，不禁一阵大笑。他更用力地用小腿摩擦了一下，对于声波受到刺激之后的反应感到非常有趣。这个TF还真是个欲求不满的可怜虫，他想。他屈尊纡贵地伸手去摸声波的头，半是挑逗，半是试探。

"就算威震天现在不是你的情人吧…"他回答着，露出贪婪的微笑，用手指勾住声波的下颌，拇指在他构型完美的嘴唇上游走。对方很僵硬，就好像受了什么伤害似的。他的另一只手伸向下方，一支手指按摩着输出管的顶端，把刚开始出现的能量液涂抹开来。

"他们肯定很好奇你去什么地方了…"继续说着，擎天柱伸出手去，把能量液抹到声波的嘴唇上，留下一片闪着光泽的痕迹。"等你回去之后，一闻就能闻出来是刚拆过的…既满足，又疲倦，没准还有点酸痛。"他出神地触摸着对方嘴唇上敏感的地方。然后挪了挪腿，把声波从身上用力推下去，自己站了起来，用手抚摸着输出管。"哦，那样的话威震天不知道会怎么想？"他舔了舔自己的上颚。"他肯定会…啊，肯定会把你大卸八块的…"

声波被这一下动作推得向后倒在地上，双腿向前伸开。他抬起一侧膝盖，用手肘撑起自己，头向后仰着，看着擎天柱站起身的动作。他还能感觉到口腔里的感觉，能闻到自己嘴上的气味—诱人的，像那个能量块一样的气味—但是控制住自己没有去舔干净。

"我一直很谨慎。"他回应道，"他们不会知道。"

或者说不会在乎。而且小磁带们也应该不会笨到为了这种事而纠缠他，他更不想因为自己的安全隐患而给他们增加心理负担。

"至于威震天…"

声波基本上从来不笑。如果有笑过，那么就是偶尔的激烈战斗的时候，而且是透过变声器发出的，以让他的对手惊慌失措为乐。但是这次，他真实的笑声透过发声器传了出来，深沉，因为讽刺而略显刺耳。他用闲着的手轻轻碰上自己的大腿，手指沿着一条线路缓缓上行到裸露的对接部位，再向上，勾勒着输出管区域；他用了相当的意志力来禁止输出管激活，因为他知道擎天柱不会喜欢这种事情。

他转而挪动自己的双腿，张开更大的角度，让对方毫无阻碍地欣赏到自己已经开始润滑的能量接口。他先是掐了一下边缘，因为引发的剧烈的感觉而深吸一口气，然后以情色而有伤风化的姿态，用两根手指把它展开。深蓝色的指尖在闪闪发光的区域滑动，涂布着已经聚集在颤抖的出口处的润滑剂。

之前的嘴唇上的能量液已经干涸了。声波诡异地微笑着，光学镜暗下去，橙色仿佛在暗暗地燃烧。"威震天一旦发现，对我的处理会非常严峻。直接处死，比那要好得多。问题：你会因此悲伤吗？"

擎天柱在输出管上的手停下了动作，听着对面的TF的话，蓝色的手指微微痉挛。他收紧那只手，直到疼痛侵占自己的意识，然后松了开来，剧烈地呼出一口气。声波的能量接口确实不错…很坚韧，或者说根本就是很少利用，自己能有这种机会，的确是件乐趣。但是他没有认真考虑过—毕竟，他没有必要关心一个毫无价值的霸天虎。或者说他根本就不去关心。

他放下手，站直身板，俯视着声波。情绪在他脸上掠过，非常迅速，非常短暂，然后露出渺小的微笑。

"我是个有同情心的领导者。我让你进入我们的基地，让你和我在一起，让你碰我，而且我也出于你的需求而拆卸你。你还想从我这里得到什么？"他的微笑和光学镜里充满了怀疑。"你…想当我的爱人？和我同等地位的人？"

声波紧张起来，微笑在面部装甲上冻结。他内心里像一头狂怒的野兽一样咆哮着，诅咒着擎天柱的残忍，也诅咒着自己为什么掉进这种陷阱里爬不出来。下一刻，他却很明显地放松开来，把手抬到嘴边，舔着手指上自己的能量液。

他说："我的人生观：实用主义。希望，是为愚蠢的TF准备的。"

（对…最好还是不要告诉你我多么需要你…而且最好别让我知道你喜欢的其他TF是谁。）声波想着，CPU里面开始构建各种恶劣的念头。（我会把他们全都捉到，撕成碎片。）

声波借助强力的水力控压系统，流畅地立起身来。但他并不急躁，双腿仍然保持着蹲伏的姿势。当他触碰到那根直立的能量输出管，发声器里传出一阵呻吟—那个能给他带来很多乐趣的部件—然后挺直了后背，身体向前探去，使得湿润的管端轻轻擦过自己的腹部装甲。他没有停下，而是伸出舌头舔过擎天柱的挡风玻璃，弄得到处都是油渍，尤其是中间某条看不见的接缝，他知道从这里能打开胸部装甲。他能感觉到内部的火种强有力的脉动，难以想象和领导模块融合是什么感觉…他知道他没机会体验这种感觉。但是，仍然是不错的幻想题材。

"那么，你为何不开始拆呢，擎天柱。"声波贴在他脖子上悄声说道。他需要踮起脚伸直身体才做到这个动作。机身的热量一波一波辐射着，发声器里传出微小的呻吟声。"用力拆。"

擎天柱当然不知道声波的嫉妒心理，他相信这个霸天虎一次次回来只是为了对接。其他的原因岂不都太感性化了，真可笑—尤其是对于霸天虎来说。

此外，他当然也不会对任何TF敞开自己的胸部装甲，他不希望这样做。没有人能赢得他的火种…因为他无法感受到爱。不管他的心里曾过有多少爱，它们早就被藏匿在那里的领导模块毁灭殆尽了。

他自己的，无法摆脱的地狱。

他很久以前尝试过。尝试着摆脱那个受诅咒的物体。可是它和自己的内部线路熔合了。连救护车，他都不让看，更不要说其他的TF。

擎天柱露出微笑，伸手抓住声波的肩膀，把他向后一直推到墙上。然后他快速地把对方转了个个，迫使他面对着墙。

"你想被我用力拆？好，那我就拆你。"他紧紧地用力抓住对方的髋部，轻松地把他举起来，让他双脚不能着地，然后手臂扭转，让声波所处的角度能够露出能量接口。他调整了一下自己的位置，然后利用重力，缓慢地让对方在自己的输出管上坐下去。

他感到紧致而湿润的感觉包围着他，不禁呻吟出声。直到完全对接上，他才停下来，嘴里喘着气，光学镜闪耀着快感的光芒。

声波被转过去的时候吃了一惊，脸撞在冰冷的墙上。他没敢挣扎，强迫自己放松，允许对方来给他安排想要的姿势。他从光学镜的一角观察着擎天柱，等待着，嘴角拧成一个倦怠而情色的得意的笑容，仿佛刺激他来取走应得的奖品一样。

当他感到输出管进入机体的时候，他很大声地呻吟起来。

他的双手在墙上寻找着支点，但是一直从光洁的表面上滑落下来，响起尖锐的摩擦声。他能感觉到管壁出于尺寸的原因被过度延展，本来应该很痛，但是炽热的金属在内部上行的感觉还是让他非常享受，导致痛觉被转化成了快感。

电流在线路中咝咝作响，直达火种。

擎天柱的手指过于用力地抓着他的装甲，一定已经造成了很多凹坑，但是他到现在已经顾及不得那些了。

"嗯…你感觉起来真不错，汽车人…"他含糊不清地说，充满了静噪。他的光学镜因为欲望而极度明亮，橙色的光几乎开始摇曳。"比威震天好得多。"似乎为了强调这一重点，他收紧自己的能量接口，压迫着对方的输出管，微张着嘴，伸出舌头舔舐着嘴唇。

他本来很满足于慢慢对接的，但是听到这话，略一停顿，皱着眉头，在声波的后颈上喘息道："我当然比威震天好得多。"然后继续向上推动。他的手很夸张地挪到对方的体侧，掐捏着线路，把手指探到任何空间足够的接缝里去。

静寂保持了几分钟。然后擎天柱喘息着笑出声来，气流吹在对方身上。他把手抬到声波上方的墙面上，现在唯一的支撑就只是他自己的腰胯部和对接联接了。

抛开一切伪装的和善，他开始很激烈地冲刺，把声波整个钉在墙上。"你可能不信…"他一边说，一边继续着动作，"很久很久以前，啊，我拆过威震天。我那时候是个参议员…他是个保镖…这些事情真是可笑。…不过，那时候，他也是个可怜的婊子。"他又笑起来，继续向上冲击，有意地粗暴对待着对方。

声波瞄了擎天柱一眼，很惊讶自己从来没在他们CPU里读到过这种信息—尤其是威震天，反而对事情本身不那么惊奇了。他没有过多考虑…他也不想。

尤其是像现在这种拆法的时候。

他喜欢这个角度，能量通道感觉更窄，紧紧地贴着输出管。那管子一路向上，有力地压迫着通道内壁，每次擎天柱一移动，声波就觉得它上面的棱摩擦着每一个感受节点。这几乎过于疼痛了，过于深入，但那也正是感觉良好的原因。他透过发声器喊了出来，那声音高亢而充满需求。

他同样喜欢背后的TF充满力量的感觉，哦…他多么热衷于被控制，被纳入应有的轨道。强大而有力，牢牢地困住他，没有逃离的机会，不断地感受着输出管穿透自己的感觉。他的线路在极度兴奋中轰鸣，现在他几乎要因为快感而抽泣起来了。他被迫站在脚尖上，试图用自己的混乱的动作配合对方，胸前的玻璃在墙上咯咯作响，双手撕着墙面，留下很深的痕迹。每次抽出的动作，都会从能量接口涌出润滑剂，飞溅在地板上面。

"啊啊啊…是的，就快了！"他反复舔过的嘴唇闪着油渍的光泽，嘴角咧成一个野性的笑容。"你不打算征服我么，擎天柱？"声波始终看着对方，用余光的注视来挑战着；明艳的光学镜在欲望和光芒中燃烧，浅色愈加明亮，几乎如同琥珀一般。

这些声音，连带着擎天柱自己的沉闷的呻吟，足以让他的线路燃烧并刺痛。他深呼吸着，用笑声来回应对方的话，一只手野蛮地抓住声波的髋部，每次向上冲刺的时候，都用力把声波压下去。润滑剂可真多啊，他想着。他能感觉到声波的润滑剂都快流到他自己的能量接口那里了。这让人心神不宁，他知道对方很喜欢这种被控制的方式。挑逗地，或者说是残忍地，他调整得离墙面远了一些，仅靠对方的重力来继续冲刺，并且把一直放在腰间的手挪到了对方的能量输出管上，手指在前端画着圆圈。

"只是听你呻吟，就能让我的输出管全功率激活。"他说着，这是句实话。能从这个通常毫无情感一脸禁欲的霸天虎嘴里听到这些声音和话语，他不止从一个方面感到很自傲。

过载已经临近了，但他故意延迟着，暂停下动作，挪动着深陷在能量接口里的输出管。

擎天柱的粗话让他的火种更激烈地燃烧起来，能量接口自发地开始痉挛。这是种令人兴奋的感觉，因为他知道自己可以让这个汽车人—这么一个高尚正义的值得崇拜的领袖！—失控到这个地步。哦…如果我能想办法让你那个可爱的粉色女TF看到你这副样子的话…他愉快地想着。

处在这种对待之下，已经确实开始疼痛了。那些蓝色的手指紧握住他的装甲板，输出管穿透着他的机体。尽管有着充足的润滑剂，还是在他内部剧烈地刮擦着。以一种受虐狂似的堕落的方式，进一步加剧了他的快感。

他不停地呻吟：断断续续的喘息和声音从无法闭拢的口中逃逸出来。有时感觉太过剧烈了，他忍不住把头从一侧甩到另一侧，头盔的外缘在墙上擦过，呻吟声闷在墙面上难以传出。他心里已经开始呐喊着对方的名字了，一次又一次，因为近乎绝望的刺激而语无伦次。然后，他谨慎地径直把这些心理活动投射到擎天柱的CPU，还有当他在暴影号上孤独一人时的潜藏的需求和欲望，那些每当想起对方的时候，就纠缠着他的念头。

擎天柱…擎天柱…继续…继续…

声波感觉自己已经接近顶峰，全身颤抖，能量接口收缩着，因为即将过载而越来越紧，摩擦进一步加剧。对方的手指在自己的输出管处摩擦着，让他分心，让他觉得自己的一切自控都已经土崩瓦解了。他激活了输出管，它越过那些手指，火烫而坚硬地伸开来，指向墙面。

尽管之前他的声音很响，到了终于过载的时候，声波却几乎没有发出任何声音。他猛地向后仰过头，脖颈的管线牵张着，疯狂地吸入着尽可能多的空气。有那么一会儿，在全身麻木的线路和僵直的零件之间，他唯一能感觉到的，就是自己的能量输出管向着对面的墙泵出着能量液，能量接口收紧到了能让擎天柱拔不出输出管的地步。

他喊了一声，喊的不是声波的名字，而且只是出于受到精神冲击的惊讶和快感。擎天柱已经离过载很近很近了，不可能再控制自己。随着这声喊叫，他无法抵抗对方的紧缩感，进入过载状态，最后还短暂而狂乱地冲刺了几下。他的能量液从输出管喷涌而出，涌入对方的再复制油箱，充斥着他的身体。

虽然这不见得是什么好事。或者说根本不是什么好事。

温暖的润滑剂和能量液沿着腿部装甲淌下来，流在地板上。他觉得有一些渗进膝盖的关节里面去了，弄得很湿，但是快感太过强烈了所以他不去管。他叹了口气，任凭最后一点能量液在对方的能量接口里涌出。

他不会蠢到现在就甩开对方不管。所以他一手抓住声波，一手搭在自己机体上，蹒跚着向后退了几步，小心翼翼地坐在充电床上，然后四仰八叉地躺下。他的输出管还在对方体内，时不时地因为能量接口的再次紧缩而战栗一下。

在如此激烈的运动之后还要支撑着对方的重量，这使得他的胸腔剧烈地起伏着。

他让屋里的冷空气在体内循环，以便冷却自己的系统。

过了一会儿，他抓住声波的后颈，然后是他的头盔顶端，把他拽下来让他平躺，与自己几乎平齐。

"我记得我告诉过你，管好你自己的心灵感应？"他嘶声说道，俯过去弯起腰，以便咬噬对方的头徽，像是个警告似的，然后松口。

他发出愉快而满足的低沉的声音。当感觉到擎天柱的牙齿压迫着头上的敏感装甲的时候，换气系统几乎停顿了一小下。"你当时不见得很在意。此外…"声波的发声器开始发出低沉的机械的低语，"…这种时候，提取信息并不是我的优先任务…尤其是你在我机体里面那么深的时候。"

声波懒散地抬起一条腿围住擎天柱的腰胯，让他们彼此湿润而裸露的对接部件保持紧密结合，享受着输出管留在酸痛的过度激活的能量接口里面的感觉，就像用塞子一样困住里面的能量液，使它不漏出来。想到这个，他突然兴趣大增，一个念头一闪而过：应该设计个小装置来达到这种功能。或者把这里面留下的东西舀出来，等回了自己私人的房间，再去慢慢享受。

警告窗口再次开始弹出，提醒他油箱几乎是空的。他忽略了它们，试图留下足够的能量以便成功返回基地。燃油泵的运转有些不连贯，他的橙色光学镜降到了棕色的程度，但是最后他还是把弹窗都压了回去。

他用一只手划过对方后背的装甲，描摹着接缝。

"擎天柱…"他低声说，抬起头来亲吻着对方的下颌，"问题：我不应该得到奖赏吗？"

擎天柱因为这句话而抬起头来，蓝色的光学镜十分倦怠，但是神色满意。"行，随你便，"他说道，挪起身子把输出管从能量接口里拔出来，开始整理装甲。到处都是各种液体，能量液，润滑剂，保护油，声波的和自己的都有。他坐起身来，疲倦开始侵袭，他克制着没打哈欠。"就在那边。"他对着分配器做了个手势。

然后，他站起来，走向自己的洗车间。他进入一个隔间，打开淋浴，水是热的，他在升腾的水蒸气中打了个冷战。有的时候他觉得，住在火山边上的确是件好事，热能和能量都有保证。他往身上倒了一些溶解剂，用刷子开始擦洗，尤其小心地洗着敞开的对接部位和大腿内部。

他才不会发好心让声波用自己的洗车间。让那个TF回暴影号之前在海里泡一泡就得了，他不管这些。

声波躺在充电床上，注视着擎天柱的每一个动作，直到对方消失在隔壁的洗车间里为止。他在原地躺了很长一段时间，然后设法站了起来。然后，他疲倦地蹒跚走向分配器，忽略着腿上往下流淌的液体。

他喝了满满两个能量块才让自己的系统恢复到最佳状态。这些能量味道很好，新鲜，物质含量丰富。和他们在暴影号上喝的那些低品质能量完全没有可比性。声波想着这些，表情有些扭曲。

他合上对接面板，从子空间拽出一块布，把腿上剩余的东西擦干净。然后他看了一眼墙上的艳丽的痕迹，能量液还在沿着表面缓缓往下流，但是已经冷却，几乎要凝结了。他犹豫着要不要把它擦掉。

他又向洗车间长长地凝视一眼。擎天柱从不让他分享洗车间，他很清楚。如果那样做，就太过亲密，太过友好了。

声波的嘴角扭曲起来，表情也不那么好看。出于怨恨的心理，他收起浸湿的布，然后从胸口又制造出两个空能量块，一直装到满，打算带回去给磁带。

既然他都这么自降身价了，干嘛不多收点费用呢？

他把护目镜和面罩稳稳地装了回去，走过擎天柱的身边，熟练地找到隐藏面板以便离开这里。

两人没再多说一句话。


	2. Chapter 2

擎天柱终于在洗车间里洗完了机体，回到充电床旁边，把上面的一团糟收拾干净。他坐下来，重重地叹了一口气，阴郁地看着被弄脏的墙和地板，冷却的某些液体和润滑剂在闪闪发亮。他决定还是待会儿再去收拾那些。

一阵可怕的痛楚突然袭击了他，他低吼一声，伸手紧紧抓住自己的胸口，尖锐的剧痛席卷而来。他机体上的通风系统疯狂地运转着，几分钟的时间，他就那样一动不动。

当然了，又是领导模块。

不管他什么时候感到愉快，满足，或者只是有一点点高兴，它都会侦测到这些动向，并且给他痛苦。他认为这是一种提醒，告诉他，那些事情还都不够美好。所有的事情都该完美无缺，一点点纰漏都不能有，到那时候，也许领导模块就会放过他，给他一分钟的安宁。

最终，他的运动系统的电缆终于不再僵直，他缓缓陷入充电状态中；太疲惫，太痛苦，什么都不想做。

清晨很快降临了。清晨意味着警车。

擎天柱打开光学镜，检查了一下自己的通讯器，看到一大堆警车发给他的请示。他的系统实在太饱受摧残了，才不会因为这点小事就试图清醒过来，当他试着挪动，痛觉仍然在机体里烧灼。

他呻吟着把头放回金属网的枕头上，决定就是不起来。再说，他现在这么难受这么悲惨，想起来也做不到。所以他维持着刚才睡着的姿势不动，但是紧接着注意到了一个阴影，遮住了一些光线，很可能是另一个TF来了。

"出去。"他疲倦地嘟哝着。

"得了吧。"救护车很淡定地回复，"你现在痛苦成这样，我可有活要干。"

首席医官注意到，屋里有一种对接的气息，不由得绷紧了下颌，挺直了后背。墙上和地板上的痕迹很容易看出来；混浊的紫色液体，还有清澈的润滑剂的痕迹（这个绝不会错），都凝结在了地上。擎天柱昨天晚上肯定好好享受了一把。

当然，他忍不住好奇，那个幸运的TF是谁。

"救护车。"擎天柱终于认了出来，视线扫过首席医官，而对方简短地鞠了一躬。

"来，这个应该能帮到你。"医生说，手里变出一根针筒。他在床边跪下来，手从擎天柱裸露的面部装甲上拭过，手指停顿在脖颈的空隙处，在那儿找到一个合适的注射点。针尖轻而易举地滑入最重要的能量管线，救护车慢慢地把药剂注射进去。

"那么，你昨晚和谁对接了？"他漫不经心似的问道，手臂挪动着，擎天柱抖了一下。他一只拇指按住活塞后面，同时环顾着房间，寻找更多的线索。不管是涂装，还是个人特征，什么都行，但是他只看见一些颜色不搭的白色的漆，粘在擎天柱的臀部和腿上。那可能不是爵士就是警车了。或者他找了外人过来也说不定。

"救护车。"擎天柱缓慢地警告了他一句，光学镜危险地闪烁着，紧紧皱着眉头。

"抱歉，我不该管闲事。"医生安抚道，搭上擎天柱的肩膀。"你其实可以直接叫我或者铁皮过来的。你知道，我们应对你的情绪变化，算是绰绰有余呢。"他取笑着。

啊，对，那些情绪。当他感受到领导模块的威力的时候，爵士和警车对他而言太精致太脆弱了，像救护车和铁皮那样比较大的机型还是更好一些。那让他可以用拆卸来发泄情绪，粗暴而剧烈。领导模块不允许他表达情绪，所以这件事对他而言算是最好的了。

救护车同情他，认为他很可怜。

医生拔出针，向后退的时候脚踩上了什么东西。他条件反射地低头去看。他马上开始后悔自己的举动。

地上躺着一件武器，圆柱状的肩炮，看起来非常非常熟悉。蓝白相间，末端是一套炮塔般的射击孔。他很确定自己有那么一两次还被这武器瞄准过。这让他大受震惊，嘴都合不拢了。

擎天柱从充电床上抬起上身去看，自己也瞪大了几乎白热化的光学镜，燃油泵差点在胸口里卡壳。他的进气口呛咳了一下，突然一跃而起，紧紧抓住救护车的喉咙，把他推到墙上。他的表情怒火中烧，看着救护车徒劳地抓住他的手臂，手指陷入装甲里，试图呼吸。

他们僵持了几分钟的时间。擎天柱最终松了手。

救护车滑落在地上，光学镜几乎一片漆黑，张嘴大口喘息着，双手按摩着自己脖颈上的管线。"擎天柱，"他说道，双手扶地，深深俯下身体，"我知道自己没有权利质疑你的行动，但是，他？"他嘶哑着喘了一口气，继续道，"我可不觉得普神会赞许你这么做。单单因为你和他拆卸，就会危害到整个团队！"他恳求般地呻吟着，"求你了，擎天柱。你要是对我们高层任何一个人都不感兴趣，那至少在咱们的军队里面选个TF出来，我可以向他们传达情况，你想要谁都行。那儿肯定有你想要的吸引人的TF，对吧？幻影？或者飞毛腿？要不然双胞胎两个一起？"他急促地问道，情愿把任何一个TF卖出去。

擎天柱松开拳头，走回床边，用脚把声波的武器踢到床底下，以便远离视线。那个TF怎么能蠢到这个份上，把这东西都忘在这儿了？他的思维波涛汹涌，领导模块也随之波动着。但是镇静剂开始起效，他慢慢地平静下来，那种安定被强加到他的身上。但是，他还是不打算为自己的暴力行为道歉。

"你什么也没看见，救护车。如果你和别人提起这件事，哪怕是千斤顶，我也会把你的CPU重装一遍。"他温和地说，走到洗车间，用温水打湿了几块布，回到屋里来擦墙擦地板。

他还是对这幅景象有那么一点感兴趣的—声波只激活了输出管那么短的时间，就造出那么多能量液，相当了不起—但是很快，它们就被擦掉了，他的心情也不再愉快。他可不习惯自己清理对接之后留下的麻烦。在塞伯坦，甚至有专门安排的TF在对接之后给他做机体清理，何况是这些痕迹呢。也许下次他和声波再见面的时候（也许很快，毕竟他把武器丢在这儿了），他应该要求声波别再来了。换个门锁，加强一下警备系统…就算得被迫把录音机留在身边来对抗心灵入侵，这个代价也得付，毕竟是他自己犯的错误。救护车说得对；普神才不会赞许这样的事情，从来也没赞许过，他自己也知道，面对这么一个强大的感应系TF，自己很容易产生各种动摇的。

也许声波早就在他脑袋里面埋下了一些想法，来诱导他们继续这种关系？现在想起来，这一切确实很荒唐。热烈的对接当然很好，但是这值得他承担这么大的心理压力吗？领导模块在催促他下决定了，它试图让他对声波产生负面印象。

【谎言，欺骗…】它压低声音对他说，【他只是在利用你，满足他自己的快感…你以为你对他而言是很重要很特殊的TF吗？不是还有威震天？威震天也拆他。而且你恨威震天…】

那种想法，他无法否认。对他来说那才是理性的。

擎天柱处理完了留下的那些污迹。在他身后，救护车犹豫着站起来。"我知道，擎天柱，我能理解。"他同样温和地回答，嗓音基本上已经正常了。他的脸上掠过一个很明智的神情，擎天柱看在眼里。

把房间里剩余的东西也麻利地收拾好之后，擎天柱迅速地把面具安回脸上，走出房门，医生紧随在后。他离开自己的房间，走进办公室；警车正在等他，但是他完全没有理会，继续向前走，来到主过道，方舟里其他的TF也在这里来来去去。

他停下来亲切地跟天火打招呼，对方与其做手上的实验，看起来更乐意和他聊天。这个实验致力于制造一种生产简单而时效长久的能量芯片，也许能从根本上解决能量需求问题，切实可行地终止战争。说起来，这战争也不过就是长期饥饿的TF之间的小小纷争而已。幸好汽车人占据了优势，擎天柱掌握了充裕的能源可供他继续做一些无意义的事情。

他们保护人类；保护人类的资源。

威震天则在行使着他暴虐的统治。哪怕霸天虎能拿到全宇宙所有的能源，这个TF也不会收手的。他想要统治整个银河系，不过就以擎天柱自己获得的第一手信息来看，他们不会成功的，因为高层已经不稳定了。

如果威震天知道自己在拆他的情报官，会发生什么事？

看起来，声波只有需要能量的时候才出现。不值钱的婊子，就为了弄点食物给自己和那些磁带们。这是另一个"不该对声波那么感兴趣"的原因。他身边有很多TF非常情愿和他上充电床，而且他们还非常喜欢这种事…因为他们想和他在一起，作为Prime，他是离普神最近的TF。

可是，没有人知道真正的擎天柱是什么样子。真的，他还是宁愿自己被叫做奥利安。这个念头唤醒了过去的美好的记忆，迪恩和艾丽尔，那时候一切都很普普通通，但后来他就被领导模块选中，重新格式化，被迫去领导整个星球。这就像是第二次生命，过去的大部分记忆都被大委员会强制清除了，出于"保护他"的名义。他从来就没有任何选择，这很不公平，不过TF生本来也就是不公平的。

他打开右边的门，精神抖擞地走进去，没有TF有权利跟随。这是一个巨大的房间，方舟上最宽阔的地方，也是普神的圣坛，唯一一个只有Prime才被允许踏入的地方，其他的TF连看都不能看。他们哪怕只是在走廊外经过，都会移开目光，有些甚至一路过这扇门就遮住光学镜，生怕自己启动它们。绝大多数的汽车人，或者说绝大多数的塞伯坦人，与其做这种亵渎的事情，宁愿去死。只是看一眼，就会有很严重的惩罚，要是进入这房间，就没有资格活下去。

擎天柱在祭坛面前跪下，把手放在一个平台上，那是专门为了他的宽阔的前臂而制作的。就在那里，在镶满水晶的高台上，一枚玻璃容器容纳着散发光辉的能量球体。

普神的光芒。

它比正常情况下要暗得多，里面的能量缓缓地流动着。神还在沉睡。

这不是普神的火种，当然不是，那火种还在塞伯坦的地表下深深埋藏；这是一个媒介，如果擎天柱非常需要，就可以通过它来和普神交流。但是，他从没有唤醒过这沉睡中的巨人。他只是一直等待神自己苏醒，因为他不敢打扰它。他也没有这个愿望。如果真要发生什么重要的事情，神总会给他警告的。也许，他只是什么都不做。

他端正身姿，把手放下，开始祈祷。但是他不知道自己在祈祷什么。

—

声波对自己感到非常恼火。

首先，他去了方舟，这种行为已经就很危险了。然后，他竟然又轻轻松松地把音频脉冲炮忘在了那儿。这到底是为了什么？为了一次火热的对接而且还要被对方嘲笑一通？当然了，那时候他出于精疲力尽，不得不手动关闭一半的配置系统，以便平息那些能量过低的警报。等他再做一次全系统扫描，才被告知肩膀上的武器槽是空的，那时候他都离开火山了。

他生气地揉着头盔，手指在头徽上敲着，思考如何才能把那个炉渣的东西拿回来。擎天柱很可能会把它安全地藏好，直到下一次见面为止…如果他不因为忘掉东西而惩罚自己的话。或者更糟糕的情况—也许他会认为这种关系太危险，不该继续下去了。不过，与其和他轻易分手，声波宁愿把这个汽车人的处理器撕成碎片，让他变成一个空壳。

一回到报应号，就对上封锁那张阴郁的脸。

"你走路用不着那么小心—"

声波跨下电梯，非常灵活地避开那个相当大的缝隙。

"—因为你反正也会在上面绊一跤的…"飞虎队成员还是说完了自己的话。他看上去有点失望—虽然不很确定，他一直都是这种阴沉沉的表情—然后漫不经心地抬起一条腿扔在操控台上，一只手变出一块破布，另一只手拿着一小瓶很昂贵的抛光蜡。

"要求：通知工程队维修电梯故障。优先权：三级。"

封锁停下自己的装扮工作。"那又有什么意义？它总是会一次又一次坏掉，总有一天我们全都会齐刷刷下线，那时候就没人修这玩意儿了，所以现在修它又有什么用…"

声波很坚决地打断了封锁的"一切都是浮云"式演讲。"命令：通知工程队维修电梯故障。优先权：二级。"

"可是—"

他觉得自己开始偏CPU痛。"你现在的抛光也是无意义的，因为我目前非常希望处决你。指控：极度令TF恼火。预期的结果：你的火种舱钉在我舱室的墙上。"

声波用不着实施自己的威胁，因为没有必要让威震天因为失去飞天虎而大发雷霆。但是，嘴上说说的感觉还是很不错的。对方给了他一个白眼，但还是服从地接通了工程队的通讯。声波转过走廊拐角，沿着过道走向高层居住区，一路上还能略微听见吊钩那苛刻的评论传过来。

此时，声波开始调动自己和磁带之间的思维联络，检查他们的情况。除了激光鸟之外，大家都回应了他。他猜测激光鸟不在基地，毕竟这种共生关系受到距离范围影响，和bondmates那种更亲密更永久的联结不一样。

擎天柱的印象再一次渗入他的思维。声波想起这次他们两个这次的接触，火种渴望地波动着，那种感觉一路延伸到他酸痛但是舒适的能量接口。

紧接着，他就很不幸地遇上了红蜘蛛，对方大概刚刚完成轮班，光学镜黯淡，急需充电。即便如此…虽然他们两个关系非常差，声波还是暗自里很欣赏这个Seeker的自信满满的姿态：扭动的腰肢，闪亮的高耸的翅膀，脚上的推进器显得那一对美丽的白色的腿更加修长。

红蜘蛛一见到声波，那张小嘴就立刻拧成了他标志性的轻蔑笑容。

"你刚刚回来，嗯？你流水线的跑哪儿去了？"

对，就是这刺耳的声音，总是让他恼怒。这真是浪费了一张非常完美的、非常适合用于某种服务的嘴。真是可惜。在以前，声波可是很乐于想象各种让他闭嘴的方式。

他的护目镜闪烁了一下，又暗下去。"解释：不必要。"

"作为3IC向2IC解释解释，可是很必要的。"红蜘蛛讽刺地坚持道。

看来声波计划的洗澡休息之类的事情要稍稍推迟一下了。"任务：威震天首领的命令。"

"任务？"红蜘蛛的光学镜因为怀疑而闪亮起来，"我怎么没收到通知？"

【因为你是个可憎的炉渣，】声波满怀愤恨地想着。威震天当然没下那种命令了。就算红蜘蛛真的出于自大而跑去向他伟大的首领打小报告，声波也总可以利用心灵感应来说服威震天，是的，他当然下过命令，要求声波去为他做一点小小的侦查工作。这又不是第一次了。

他单调地回答道："优先权：非常低。"

红蜘蛛俯过身来，光学镜里散发着恶毒的光，换气口散发出的温暖的气流从声波身上掠过。这让他在面具后面露出不悦的神色。"那么，白铁皮桶子让你去干什么了？"

声波不予回答。红蜘蛛继续说着："该不会让你去和碳基的公共电话搞对接吧？嗯…不过你不是很喜欢那么做吗，是不是？"

他还想张嘴继续说，但是声波那看似无穷无尽的耐心已经到头了。

红蜘蛛尖叫一声，连连后退，头盔的侧面短暂地爆出一串火花。他咆哮着抬起头。"你敢再做一次试试！你个欠拆的—"

他的眼神突然聚焦到声波肩膀上的空荡荡的地方，就像一枚热追踪导弹，这让声波全身的能量液差点冻住。

"你的武器呢？你为什么闻起来就好像—"

"嘿，老大！"

声波从未像现在这样对他们的打扰心怀感激。

"老大！别让我们连值三班好不好！"

轰隆隆和迷乱冲到他们旁边，用闪闪发亮的、充满恳求的光学镜仰视着他。声波皱起眉头，不知道他们在搞什么名堂，于是用心灵感应略略浏览了一下轰隆隆的思维。

"武器…"他从磁带的处理器撤回自己的能力之后，终于开口说，"目前呈分解状态，在我的个人工作台。需要清除里面的…液体。"

"老大，我们不是故意偷走的！"

"我们很抱歉把它弄坏！"

红蜘蛛出于简单的好奇，瞟了两个磁带一眼。"你们两个白痴到底要干嘛？"

迷乱毫不讲礼貌地一伸舌头："我们就是想拿来玩玩，也不行？"

声波几乎听见红蜘蛛的思维过程瞬间卡壳的声音，这真是有趣。他不知道出于什么原因，竟然把"玩"和"液体"两个词给联系到了一起，就算是轰隆隆和迷乱也不可能有那种"冒险精神"，把那种东西带到充电床上去的。

红蜘蛛的深灰色的脸开始因为厌恶而扭曲。"这…普神啊！我真是没话可说了。"他优雅地一个回转，跺着脚走过他们身边，最后说了一句："我把轮值表改了。你的欢乐组合小怪物们在三个循环之内要去执行监视任务。让他们别迟到。"

轰隆隆立刻用中指比出一个人类常用的侮辱手势，但是完全被忽略了。"喂！TC和闹翻天才应该值那个班，不是我们！"

红蜘蛛停顿了一下，歪过脑袋，恶劣的微笑从肩膀后面的间隙里也看得清。"是么。那就当这是惩罚的一部分吧…谁让你们弄坏了声波的脉冲炮呢？"

两个小磁带对他怒目而视，轰隆隆向前一步，冲着他摇晃着拳头。"红蜘蛛你去死吧！我真应该把你拆成渣，这样所有TF都会开心的！"

红蜘蛛听到这句话，翅膀一闪，回身用一侧的氖射线枪充满攻击意味地直指蓝色的双胞胎。而轰隆隆为了反击，双臂变形成打桩机，迷乱也开始准备高频音攻击。

"你们这帮小炉渣…！"

"来啊动手啊！"

声波不悦地抿起嘴，又向红白蓝三色的TF发射了一波心灵攻击，以便在争吵发展成走廊大战之前阻止这一切。红蜘蛛蹒跚着后退，一只水蓝色的手紧紧抓着头盔。

"我一定会把你这种以下犯上的家伙关进牢房的！"他尖叫着。

声波对此丝毫不以为意。在霸天虎工作了这么久，红蜘蛛从来没有说服过威震天给自己这样一个…毫不重要的惩罚。而且半数以上的时候，威震天还会当面嘲笑他。"目前的情绪：很恼火。"他这句话可不是说谎。"轰隆隆和迷乱会被严格管教。"

说完，他就从Seeker身边擦过，把对方留在那里气得语无伦次，这让他心情很满意。他期待磁带们跟上来，他们也确实那样做了，甚至还走在他前面给他开门。机器狗从充电床上和他们打了个招呼，一只红色光学镜懒懒地亮起来。

"哇哦，你看没看见红蜘蛛的脸色？"

"我真不敢相信他就那么随随便便改了我们的轮值表！"

"他就是个炉渣！"

声波把双胞胎的喋喋不休给屏蔽掉，亲切地摸了摸机器狗的后背，然后沉重地坐在椅子上，髋关节和腿关节的零件随着这个动作抗议似的吱嘎作响。他仰着头，疲惫地环顾着房间，心不在焉地提醒着自己：轰隆隆又把游戏设备在地上到处乱扔，得训训他。不过现在…哦，他太累了。他只想休息一小会儿。然后去洗那个早就该洗的澡。感谢普神，他有自己的清洗间。

"问题：你们最近摄取能量了吗？"过了好一会儿，声波开口问道。

轰隆隆停下自己的长篇大论，摇摇头。"没。自从上次之后还没有。怎么？你手上有？"

虽然其他霸天虎不敢对抗声波，但是声波知道，双胞胎直率而粗暴的态度总是给他们自己惹麻烦；只要声波不在，就总是有大个的TF偷走他们的能量配给，然后当着他们的面喝掉。虽然轰隆隆和迷乱事后通常都能打赢对方，但这没有意义，因为他们的能量还是被夺走了。声波很多次试着终止这种欺负的行为，但是告密者不受欢迎，而双胞胎也常常过于自傲，不愿意跟他承认某些事情还是逃过了他密切注意的光学镜。

他从子空间取出一个满满的能量块，沿着充电床推向机器狗的前爪。粉色的液体在顶部的保护层上波动着，机器狗等它平静下来了，才不再蜷缩，伸展开自己流线的黑色机体。

"你从哪儿弄到这么大一个能量块？"迷乱问道。

声波很坚决地盯着机器狗优雅地舔能量的动作，不去理会那两只小护目镜背后的沉甸甸的注视。他的沉默换来迷乱的恼火的喷气声。

"老大，你从哪儿弄来的能量块？"迷乱不屈不挠。

"我有我的方法。"声波含糊地回答道。

他不知道轰隆隆和迷乱是怎么精确地同时发出一个怀疑的"哼"的，也许这是塞伯坦双胞胎所特有的那些奇妙特点之一。这时，机器狗已经喝完了自己那份，把能量块简单地往外推了推。轰隆隆探过身去，一把夺走。

"老大，这品质相当不错。"他喝了一大口，满意地大叫起来，"说真的，你到底从哪儿拿到的？"

"你是不是从威总的秘密储备里拿的？"迷乱咧嘴笑着，催促着他，"我猜肯定是！"

"是的。"声波一边站起来一边回答道，决定在他们问更多问题之前赶快去把澡洗完。但迷乱的下一句话让他僵在了原地。

"还是说，你从汽车人头子那里拿来的？"

声波转过身来。"你说什么？"

迷乱已经把能量块拿在手里了。他用手背擦了擦嘴，然后全神贯注地盯着声波，在那种强烈的目光下也毫不退缩。"别对我们说谎，老大。你知道，我们又不瞎。"

"我们本来希望你能自己承认来着。"轰隆隆淡漠地说，看着自己的脚，试图摆出毫不关心的样子。"时间一长，这事就藏不住。何况还有你屁股上那块蓝漆，全报应号也没有TF有那个颜色。"

他的目光很尖锐地聚焦在声波左腿内侧的装甲上，就在对接面板下方，声波没清理干净那儿的接缝。干透的润滑剂在那块漆上留下了无光泽的痕迹。对别的TF来说很难注意，但是对这些观察力超群的小磁带而言，一眼就看得出来。

"证据：非决定性。"

"机器狗跟着你去的，"轰隆隆继续说，"他亲眼看见擎天柱拆你，就好像在拆一个两塞币就买得起的地下角斗场的婊子。"

轰隆隆的简单的描述非常刺痛内芯，因为他很成功很精确地还原了事实真相。声波一掌拍在桌面上，巨响在突然沉寂的房间里非常刺耳。他的第二发声器劈啪作响，难以对他言语里强烈的情感波动进行再合成。"我不是叛徒！"

"我没说你是！"

声波内芯一片混乱，可是外在姿态却还是出奇地冷静。紧张蔓延了他的全身，几乎要阻塞他的燃油泵。他站直身体，身形高大，缓慢地刻意地笼罩在另外三个TF上方。轰隆隆和迷乱几乎是一模一样的顽固的神情，机器狗没有从充电床上下来，但是聪慧的光学镜明亮而警觉。

"你现在正在考虑格掉我们的记忆元件，对不对？"迷乱终于说道，语气里面充满谴责。

"的确。"声波平静地承认。

"你真的觉得我们会跑去告诉威震天？我们刚才还在为你打掩护，对付那个炉渣红蜘蛛，而且我们还特意告诉你，我们知道你的事情。拜托，老大，我们才没有那么蠢。"

声波给舱室门控系统发送了一个远程控制命令，几声不祥的咔哒过后，门锁一切就位。"我不能确定。你们呢？"

"你知道你不可能同时把我们全抓到的。"迷乱低声说，嘴角向上挑起。"你也知道，那扇门我很容易就能破解掉。"

"正相反。我甚至都不用动。"

他并不常常四处宣传自己的心灵能力到底有多么强大。威震天只关心他的工作能否完成而已。

轰隆隆看见自己兄弟的挑战似的笑容，不由得做了个怪相，然后狠狠给了他手臂一拳。

"哎哟！你干什么—"

"老大，"轰隆隆严肃地说，完全忽略迷乱，"我们不会把你的秘密说出去。现在不会，永远也不会。你要是不相信我们，就扫描我们的处理器。"

声波毫不犹豫地采纳了轰隆隆的提议，而且也毫不留情。他太激动太紧张，没办法试着放温柔些。所以，他像海啸一样席卷着他们的思维，剧烈地侵入一切意图，这让双胞胎开始畏缩，就连机器狗也呜咽起来，三角形的耳朵紧紧贴在黑色的头上。

他很满意，对于自己的探查结果非常安心，然后当啷地一声坐回椅子上。

"还有谁知道？"他问，电子音比往常还要低沉。

"除了我们之外？"轰隆隆摆了摆手，收回护目镜，以便按摩一下光学镜周围。"没别的TF。不过…"

"我们不能确定另外三个的情况，"迷乱接话道，"激光鸟一天到晚给威震天做侦察，蝙蝠精还是那副呆样，圆锯鸟嘛…还是圆锯鸟那德行。"

"很好。保持现状。"

"还有一件事，老大？"

声波偏过头看着迷乱，护目镜里的深红色凝聚在一侧。

"你真的喜欢他吗？"

这次，声波没能控制住自己的退缩。这个问题简直值得上一千万塞币，不是吗？


	3. Chapter 3

Seekers，Seekers。他很喜欢他们，但是同时又很讨厌他们。

红蜘蛛是个众人皆知的叛徒，背后下黑枪，总是想篡夺权力。但偏偏也很擅长吸吮输出管。闹翻天，是个讨厌的捣蛋鬼，不知道什么时候不该惹事招TF烦，要不是因为会瞬移，简直就一无是处。至于惊天雷…他总是对霸天虎事业不够忠心，摇摆不定，威震天早就想处理处理这个问题了。

威震天此时正按着红蜘蛛的头盔，脸上带着满足的神情，后者则在为他的输出管服务。

按在红蜘蛛头盔后面的那只手牢牢地把他困在原地，但是他并不在乎…至少现在是这样。他安于吸吮那根坚硬的输出管，它充满他的口腔，在喉管里推进，炽热而舒适地刺激着内部敏感的传感线路。

"嗯…"

他向上看了一眼，深红色的光学镜里燃烧着他很少表露出来的神情。他的发声器发出低低的震动，他知道这种动作会带来威震天很喜欢的一种快感。胸前的进气风扇懒散地旋转着，表明他的内部温度正在上升。他调整一下自己的姿势，把腿分得更开。对接面板目前是关闭的，他暂时还不想放下自己的自尊心来做那个。他的一只手挑逗地沿着琥珀色的机舱下滑，另一只则缓缓顺着对方银色的大腿摸上去，蓝色的手指走行在一条变形接缝上。

红蜘蛛抬起头来，输出管的末端啵地一声从他的嘴上脱离。在他们周围，一系列显示屏此起彼伏地滴滴作响，闪烁着，有些显示着滚动的编码，有些则显示着整个报应号各个角落的监视录像。

"伟大的威震天…我真的得对此表示抗议。你在浪费我宝贵的时间，我本可以用它来想一些好办法，用来打败可恶的汽车人。"红蜘蛛沾满润滑剂的嘴唇扭成一个性感的微笑，随着下一句话，暗藏的嘲弄愈加强烈，"至少这才是一个'真正'的霸天虎首领该做的事情嘛。"

红蜘蛛放在威震天腿上的那只手转而去握住输出管的基部。他手腕一扭，用手掌流畅地从弯曲的表面上用力滑过，然后又沿着他首领输出管上面坚硬的突脊一路舔过去。这种感觉使得威震天把目光从正在读的数据版上面收回来。

"闭嘴，"威震天反驳道，喉咙深处响起一阵笑声。他凌厉地抓住红蜘蛛的脸颊，牵拉着对方的面部装甲。"我才是首领，我来决定我们的计划。至于你呢，大体上来说也就只擅长吸吸输出管，你要是不想被我直接插脸的话，就该好好干活。"他愠怒地警告着，然后松开手。他红色的光学镜暗下来，慵懒地伸出手去触碰红蜘蛛的翅膀，手指在上面的边缘上下滑动，画出无形的图案，然后在那红漆上面用手指用力刮出自己的名字。

"啊，你这个粗俗的不称职的野蛮TF…"红蜘蛛怒吼道，因为这种侮辱而绷紧着。他的光学镜闪烁着，出于愤怒…以及高涨的欲望，因为他的翅膀在威震天的手指带来的愉悦的刺痛下开始震动并颤抖。

"我知道你现在很想用手指自慰。每次我用脚碰你，你都在发颤。"银色的TF斥责道。

"我是你的空军指挥官，而且还是2IC！没有我，你都别想抱任何希望获得胜…"

威震天出于示范，把腿伸到红蜘蛛的双腿之间，抬起脚来在seeker的对接面板上摩擦。

红蜘蛛原本的反驳被一阵静噪取代，张开嘴喘息着。双腿之间那只脚感觉很不错，这使得他暂时地跪直身体，在上面更用力地压下去。他的能量接口已经湿透，渴望着被填满，零星的痉挛沿着他的线路向上传递着充满需求的刺痛感。之前的愤怒消融殆尽，被轻松而恶作剧的笑容取代，这种瞬间的情绪变化只有红蜘蛛才做得到。真的，他发觉那张该受普神诅咒的数据版是不会转移掉他的首领的注意力的，也当然不会取代他的聚光灯效应。

"我也知道，你很想看我用手指自慰，我的首领，是不是？"他说，通常刺耳的嗓音这时听起来几乎是令人愉悦了，沙哑之中透露着欲望。他倚向前方，向他的首领诱惑地展示着自己的玻璃机舱，展开自己的翅膀，倒置的霸天虎标志骄傲地闪耀着。"把那张数据版放下，注意力放在我身上。我比那东西有趣多了…我保证。"

红蜘蛛倦怠地挪动一下红色的臀部，然后开始用仍然关闭的对接面板摩擦对方伸出的肢体，刺激着内部的感受器。他长长地呻吟着，重新把威震天的输出管含回嘴里，继续用舌尖挑逗着火热而粗糙的金属表面；从顶端的狭缝沿着整个长度一路向下，向下，一直延伸到对方的能量接口处。

"光学镜看着我，"当他重新抬起头来的时候，他说道，两腿把对方的脚紧紧夹住，自己的风扇更快地旋转起来，"看着我取悦你。"

红蜘蛛把威震天的能量接口那柔韧的边缘上开始汇聚的润滑剂舔净，然后把嘴唇对到圆润的开口上，用舌头挑逗着带有螺纹的内壁。他用一只手指滑进去，用于配合舌头，另一只手握住被忽略的输出管上下运动，灵活的手指在每一根富含传感器的棱上摩擦着，时不时地停顿下来，挤压着并且轻轻捏掐着顶端。

威震天体内又一部风扇开始呼呼作响，他一时间绷紧全身，红色的光学镜闪烁着，手里的数据版落到了地上。快感在他体内汹涌，从脚底到头顶，一声呻吟从他的嘴唇间逃逸出来。他把腰部向前挺，让红蜘蛛能更容易地够到他的能量接口，并用手指尖描摹着对方的翅膀的边缘。

"红蜘蛛，你这简直可以说是在为晋升做努力了，不过…你也永远不可能比现在的位置更高了。"他说，挪动着自己的腿，持续不断地在红蜘蛛的对接面板上摩擦，然后在seeker的头上屈尊纡贵地拍了拍，继续观赏着对方嘴和舌头的动作。

听到这句话，红蜘蛛眯起光学镜。

威震天舔舔嘴唇，在自己那条腿上某个地方按摩着，感觉到更多的润滑液在自己的能量接口里开始汇聚。

他脑海中开始形成一个计划。再过不久，军队就会开始缺乏能量供给，他的职责就是解决这个问题。对他而言，第一优先的事情总是确保自己的军队有足够的食物，其他都是次要的。这是件容易的工作，不需要他本人直接参与。有很多TF在这方面比他自己在行多了。

他通过通讯系统呼叫声波。这次…他们只需要完成目标任务，很简单。

声波回复之后，威震天给他发送了一条指令，让他在指挥室会面。也就这个TF，能顺利完成一次简单的能量运输任务，并且出最少的差错。

"嗯…你要是做得够好，我待会儿也许会允许你拆我…"他对红蜘蛛低声说，身体又略有一些绷紧。

"哦，那么，"红蜘蛛假笑着，光学镜抬起来，用充满欺诈意味的甜美而可爱的表情看着威震天，"我给我伟大的首领做做前戏就是再合适不过的了…如果他这么慷慨，愿意给予我这种荣耀的话。"

"别太激动。我是说如果你做得够好的话。"威震天回答道，一只光学镜亮起来，闪着幽暗的余烬似的红光。他的能量接口在对方的手指上面收紧，并享受着这种感觉。

然后他做出怒容，在红蜘蛛的头盔上轻敲几下。"我知道你还能比这更努力些的，你这个肮脏低下的家伙。"

红蜘蛛出于报复，粗鲁地把第二根手指也插进威震天的能量接口，丝毫不给心理准备地扭动着手指，知道自己在直接刺激内部的节点簇。他在螺纹内壁上摩擦，诱使它变得柔软并且牵张，享受着它在自己入侵的手指周围弯曲的感觉。真希望接下来不是手指，而是自己的输出管。

威震天关闭光学镜，向后躺在椅子里，头悬向一侧，克制着不去把臀部向前压在红蜘蛛手上。润滑剂在能量接口里涌出，感受器在机体里向上向下传递着快感。一种很美妙的发痒的感觉。

红蜘蛛暂时放下嘴唇和手指的活计，用舌头在对方闪亮的臀部组件上拍打着，发出长长的夸张的呻吟声。他优雅地弓起后背，一只手毫不在意地把威震天的腿推向地板的方向，以便使对接面板滑开，那能量接口已经做足准备，液体的微光非常显眼。红蜘蛛深红的光学镜在欲望之下变得朦胧，他把手指猛地插入自己已经开启的接口，力度远比他敢于用在威震天身上的要大得多，换气系统几乎卡住。威震天看见他的手指埋进他自己的两腿之间，不由得咧嘴而笑。

红蜘蛛回到对方的输出管上，一下就把它整个纳进嘴里。这种时候他的面部装甲还保持着那么妖冶的表情，简直就是犯罪。当他用力吸吮的时候那感觉是多么的好，他的嘴唇在输出管上牵张的样子多么诱人。

威震天已经接近过载了。就好像脑海中的扳机一样，当他已经接近的时候，他会很清楚。他的大腿持续地紧绷着，发出一声呻吟，因为捂着嘴而不是很清晰。

啊，啊，快了。再有一点点就好。

红蜘蛛已经沉醉于嘴里的输出管和自己温暖的收缩的能量接口里的手指，如此专注，以致于根本没注意到第三个TF来到了现场。自动门那几乎不可闻的"唰—"的声音，在他早已迷蒙的处理器里没能及时引起注意，但是冰冷坚硬的地板上响起的脚步声终于使得他侧过头去看，虽然他早就知道是谁敢那么厚颜无耻的来打扰他们。空军指挥官的样子看起来几乎有点滑稽，嘴里塞着输出管，光学镜因为大吃一惊而非常明亮。他愤怒地从威震天的双腿之间撤回身来，含糊不清地诅咒着，手指僵直着，没有从自己的能量接口里抽出来；而声波仅仅是略微闪了一下护目镜。这不是他第一次被声波看到自己在服务威震天…可能也不会是最后一次。但他还是为此万分烦恼。

"他来这儿干什么？"红蜘蛛厉声说，"他要是来加入的话，我可就不奉陪了。"

声波一如既往地忽略了他，把注意力转向坐着的TF。"威震天大人，您叫我来。"

威震天骂了一句，狠狠在红蜘蛛后脑上拍了一巴掌。

"你这个愚蠢的傻瓜，他当然不是来'加入'的。"他嘶声说道，暂时把声波晾在边上。

就算声波真的来"加入"的话，红蜘蛛也得乖乖接受才行，威震天这样想着，伸手抓住红蜘蛛的下颏。他的输出管在抽动，再有一点点就会过载。他握住自己的输出管，用手指掰开红蜘蛛的嘴。空军指挥官的光学镜闪动着不愉快的惊讶神色，在这种虐待之下模糊地叫喊起来。

"婊子，我有点东西要给你。"威震天低声说道，握住自己的输出管前后抽送起来。

这只花了不到几分钟的时间，当他过载的时候，那种包容一切的快感又回到了他的全身。他的液体全都喷溅在红蜘蛛漂亮的脸上，这场面很不错…他笑起来。他喘着气，光学镜闪亮着，享受着过载之后的感觉，在椅子里重新坐直。

"是的，声波…我有任务给你。大致内容都写在那张数据板上…就在那儿。"他说道，指着刚才从自己手里滑下去的那张数据板，丝毫没有捡起来的意思。他表情平静，心里却等着看声波离他们这么近会不会流露出什么神情来。他知道对方非常憎恨红蜘蛛。但是他觉得下属之间互相争斗是件有趣的事情。

红蜘蛛仍然跪在威震天脚边，因为受到羞辱而脸色很难看。迅速冷却的液体正顺着他的脸颊往下流，从下颏滴下去，又淌到他的机舱光滑的表面上。被提到的那张数据板就在红蜘蛛旁边，离他的腿很近，但是他也不去捡。

声波穿过房间，走近两个TF，把被随意丢在地上的新任务捡起来。他举高数据板，以便迅速地阅读这次的目标。

红蜘蛛非常讨厌这一点：声波还是拒绝表现出任何对他的注意力。很显然，这该诅咒的家伙不仅是性格很像一台有毛病的量产机，就连性欲也像。其他的TF要是看到自己，光学镜都挪不开。他的通风系统恼怒地换着气。"作为你手下'受TF尊重'的空军指挥官—"他抬起头瞪着威震天，"—我主张还是由我来执行任务比较好。声波显然会需要我更高级的空中支援。"

"我的能力：足以胜任。汽车人：低级。"声波偏了一下头，俯视着跪坐在地上的2IC，仿佛是强调自己的观点，"精英三人组：不需出动。"

声波的回答并没有让红蜘蛛大吵大嚷起来，但是很显然，Seeker一点都不高兴。他在膝盖上挪动着身体，把始终埋在自己能量接口里的手指抽出来。他把手伸到脸前面，舌头在食指和中指间穿梭着，清理手上厚厚一层的冷凝液。光学镜则直接聚焦在声波被遮盖的面部装甲上，用自己的目光迎战着声波毫无表情的注视。等他的手干净了，又在湿漉漉的脸上抹了几把，把威震天留下的液体抹在手里，然后向旁边从容不迫而又充满厌恶地一甩。一些小液滴飞溅到声波的腿上。

"哎哟。真对不起。"他面无表情地说，听起来一点也不觉得对不起。

红蜘蛛很不情愿地在心里给了声波一个赞叹：他一点反应都没有，任凭那混浊的液体在深色装甲上开始凝结。声波仅仅是放下数据板，开始和威震天说话。

"这次任务将会成功，威震天大人。"

"声波，我们需要这次的能量。一切细节都在这上面。"威震天说，点头示意声波手里那张数据板。红蜘蛛的行为让他略微流露出一些怒容，但是他没说什么。至于任务，他刻意没有做口头说明，这可以保证红蜘蛛不惹什么蠢事。

威震天站起来，把自己的输出管收好，摸了一下红蜘蛛的头。这就是作为霸天虎能得到的最好的"感谢"的表示了。"既然你这么想到外面去，红蜘蛛，你和你的小组可以去做操练演习。"他得意地笑着，离开椅子，双手交叉在胸前。"声波，在霸天虎全军里，你的秘密行动能力是最出色的。别让我失望。"他又往前走了几步，打开地球全息影像。

"遵命，威震天大人。"

威震天的光学镜闪耀着，向旁边转过头，用一只红眼睛看着身后的两个TF。"你们两个可以走了。"他的手在面前的控制台键盘上拍打着，"但愿你今晚不太累，红蜘蛛，否则你就又只能用嘴了。"他手一挥，关上控制台，转身离开房间，往自己的舱室走去。

"你不会就这么把我扔在这儿吧！"红蜘蛛对着威震天远去的背影怒吼。

他没得到答复。

一阵短暂的沉默，然后是打破沉默的声音：手指烦躁地敲击着金属的大腿。红蜘蛛的线路里保持着那中缓慢的灼烧感，他暴露的能量接口深处的传感器节点仍然处于激活状态。但是红蜘蛛对于威震天的打发行为太过于怒火中烧，没心情自己动手解决。

"威震天到底安排你去干什么？"他终于厉声问道，一只光学镜恨恨地转向声波。

声波仍然站在原地，最后浏览一次数据板，然后删掉了所有内容。他小心地把它放在控制台上，动作带起的气流让红蜘蛛翅膀上的面板发痒。

"能量取回。"他简简单单地答道。这时候他才觉得有必要去注意腿上的东西了；他从子空间拿出一块布，很有效率地把腿擦净。红蜘蛛漫不经心地看着这个举动，注意到（不是第一次了）声波的狭窄的腰胯，宽阔有力的胸部装甲，以及修长干净的大腿线条。要不是他早知道威震天以前和声波对接过，他绝对会相信这个TF真的是没有对接系统之类的东西。不过那是很久之前了，远在来到地球之前。

"内核温度过高，缺少对接。"情报官毫无帮助地评价道，停下动作，直起身来。

"是，是，你真聪明。"红蜘蛛生气地回答。他停顿了一下，光学镜里的光犀利起来。然后他做出一个纯良无害的微笑，动人地用手掌划过自己的座舱。"…我猜，你应该不会愿意帮我这个忙吧。"内芯深处，他的自尊因为自己这个建议而有点受损，但是他作为一个科学家，非常好奇声波是一个怎样的对接对象。

又是沉默。

红蜘蛛不知道声波是盯着他，还是他身后的显示器。然后声波的发声器里传出一个不可辨识的声音，他也不知道那是不是意味着声波觉得好笑。也许只是静噪而已。

"怎么样？"他厉声问道，开始不耐烦。

"不行，最近没有更新杀毒软件。"说完这句，这个极端可恶（在红蜘蛛看来）的TF把脏兮兮的布扔在暴怒的红蜘蛛的腿上，然后离开了房间。

—

今天的任务非常简单，非常例行公事，而且最妙的是，这和威震天那些雄心勃勃的阴谋毫无关联。声波只需要监督大家占领一个当地的发电厂，在汽车人到来之前尽可能多的收集能量块。接手这种既没有红蜘蛛也没有飞虎队的任务真的很不错。没有红蜘蛛肯定是容易理解的好事，至于飞虎队，他们倒并不那么烦人，但是他们基本上是疯子。幸好，今天他手下的是三个尖头。也许他们太吵了些，有时候还有点愚蠢，但是比高层那个三人组好管理得多。至少，他安排他们做空中巡查的时候，他们没有抱怨。

所有的事情都进展顺利。不管怎么说，他的确掌管一切。

"喷气机，冲逢，挽歌，"他通过内置通讯对他们喊话，"报告情况。"

"没有汽车人的影子。"

"至少现在还没有。"

"哼！炉渣的，我想来点真格的！"

再过不久你们就能看到了，声波阴郁地想。他简短地回答道："继续。"

他肩膀上的武器架不再是空的了。不把还能使用的旧的原型武器扔掉，真是正确的决定…虽然它有时会和瞄准系统不兼容。不管怎样，要他在报应号毫无保护措施地游荡，简直不可想象。什么"我记不得放在哪儿了"之类的借口是不可能会让红蜘蛛挪开怀疑的目光的。

声波想起这些，嘴角有些扭曲。他把视野集中于自己身处的观察平台的下方，这里很高，足以观察到下面成排的发电机。

人类的防御力量真是可怜。他特意选择了一个较小的工厂，远离俄勒冈州的市区，靠近险峻山区的地方。当然，他采取了即时控制措施，阻止人类联系汽车人；他们的主要联系线路被割断，迷乱在破坏紧急通讯线路，声波自己的干扰设备也在运行—虽然不是全功率，只要能阻碍人类这种原始的无线信号就足够了。如果完全封锁掉所有的信号，这会使任何一台路过的卫星把这个地区标志为紧急事态。

一声恼火的吼声传来。"快点，肉虫子！我们可没有整个太阳循环可耗费！"

突击部队就是这样。满怀杀意，并不成熟，但是如果恰当地利用，还是会很有用处。

在建筑物主墙壁上，精确瞄准的炸弹造成一个大洞，展示着外面灰色潮湿的荒野。大火车在洞口前，耐心地以航天飞机形态等待着。一个人类女性经过声波高高在上的平台，她的身体渺小而脆弱，挣扎着搬运过于庞大的能量块。在她后面，更多的她的同事从双胞胎的一员中接过能量块，呻吟着搬起它们，沿着一条井然有序的线前进，就像一条有机物构成的传送带。然后突击部队接手，夺下能量块，摞起来压缩，放进大火车的机舱里。这样利用人类，比浪费资源去看管他们更有效率。杀了他们也许更容易一些，但是这也意味着会一团糟，所以没有必要…而且会导致汽车人英勇奋战。他真的不喜欢他们这种"正义的怒火"发作。

"快点，肉虫子，干活！"轰隆隆吼道，在人类之间走来走去。他跳到一个平台上，来到声波旁边："老大，我们没有空能量块了。"

"了解。能量块构建开始。"声波同意道。

他放下自己执枪威胁的手，用最小的能量耗费来制作所需要的容器。有一个人类蹒跚着，黯淡的光学镜…不，是眼睛，大大地睁着，充满不正常的好奇，观看着这一景象。但很快，激光鸟就呼啸而下，爪子从那个人的脑袋上仅隔几英寸的地方精确地掠过，他吓得尖叫一声逃回队伍里。轰隆隆窃笑起来，开始嘲弄那个恐惧的人类，让他不许傻站着看这些。

三变的货舱已经快要半满了…是的，就现在而言，一切都很顺利。

"你看什么看？干活！"

他们沦落到这个地步，真的很不幸。必须从这个缺乏经验的种族手里偷窃能量，一旦剥去他们这层微不足道的科技外壳，就毫无防御力可言。而塞伯坦，他们真正的王座，合理合法的领土，却在如此遥远的地方，充斥着动荡和萧条的政治。那骄傲的演讲和呐喊，曾经征服他，让他如此的效忠，那是如此久远的事情。

那个人类女性再次差点跌倒，但是很快又爬起来，向游民那里小心翼翼地瞥了一眼。然后她抬头看向声波。声波刻意地让光学镜闪烁了一下，她赶紧埋下头，匆匆跑回等待运输的能量块那里。

声波的心灵感应蔓延着向她展开，这使她不由得一阵畏缩，虽然并不知道为什么。他捕捉到两个经过的人类男性的思维，能量块闪耀的光辉把他们的神情映成可怖的粉色。

【我不想死…】

【好可怕】

【那台变磁带机的机器人真吓人…】

人类的思维过程总是太混乱，太飘忽不定，这不合他的兴趣。他们的大脑中枢发出的电脉冲太过微弱，很难专注于某一点上，尝试这种事情总是让他cpu痛。

【我不想死！】

【汽车人在哪？他们为什么还没来？】

【他为什么总是盯着我？】

【求你了上帝！我他妈的不想死！】

声波屏蔽掉他们枯燥乏味的思维，踩着吱嘎作响的碎玻璃从平台上迈下来，飞落到地面上，毫不在意自己是不是把人类吓了个半死。威震天已经失去这场战争的最初的意义了—他对这恐怖的事实的认知，从未像今天这样强烈。

"那些炉渣的汽车人还没到吗？"浪客跺着脚发着牢骚。

这个深灰色的TF坐立不安，毫无耐性。声波注意到，他现在十分无聊，他那动力不足的处理器除了野蛮的毁灭欲望之外，什么都处理不了。游民则眯起光学镜，看见一个人类搬着更多的能量块走过来，就突然往前一俯身，把引擎故意开得很大声，做出威胁的姿态。那个人类惊叫一声，向后摔倒，能量块从手臂里翻滚出去。

"噢你看啊，你把它吓到了。"浪客开心地笑起来。

"突击部队：无价值的行为，不予鼓励。"声波训斥道。

两双红色的光学镜从地上抽泣的人类转到他身上，充满恨意地对他怒目而视。声波毫不畏惧地反过来注视着他们，直到这两个蠢材想起来他才是上级，而他们不是。他们悻悻地回到压缩装载的工作上去。这继续了一段时间，直到通讯器里响起喷气机激动的声音为止。

"发现汽车人，正迅速向你们这里过来！"

"总算来了！我都快以为自己要锈死在这里了！"

声波回头看了一眼大火车。四分之三满。装载量不错。他自己也很想放手一战，但是最优先的任务是保证威震天拿到这批能量。

"擎天柱：是否在汽车人车队中？"他询问道，忽略着自己线路里涌出的期待。

"不知道，他们在那架航天飞机里面。"

他并不是没有注意到轰隆隆投过来的注视，以及迷乱向下撇的嘴角，虽说离这么远看得不是很清。就连激光鸟的光学镜也微微闪了闪，声波不知道该如何去理解这个动作。

"大火车，"他命令道，"直达目的地：报应号。Seeker组：护航，提供全面的空中援助。"

每次都是喷气机反对得最厉害。"什么？让我们错过这个把汽车人打成破铁片的机会？大火车自己回去就行了！"

但是大火车可不喜欢自己飞回去，尤其是当货舱装着这么多压缩能量的时候，一发激光弹就能爆炸。"我们要是没法把这些能量运回去，威震天会生气的，那时候你觉得他会拿谁开刀呢，嗯？"

"反正不是我！"冲锋回嘴道。

"他会拿我们所有的TF出气，你个尖头傻瓜！"轰隆隆的声音刺耳地切入通讯频道，"还是说，你不记得他上次把你打成渣的事情了？哈！我觉得他大概是把你这个丑八怪误当成红蜘蛛了吧！"

"轰隆隆，你这个小不点炉渣，我要把你—"

声波没心情听他们斗嘴。尤其是汽车人向他们全速推进的时候，如果擎天柱也在，就更不妙了。

"安静！Seeker组为大火车提供全面的空中援助。推荐路线：西南方向，翻越主山峰。"声波坚持到，冰冷的话语通过单调的电子音透露出强硬的态度。"雷达干扰：暂时提供。持续时间：两星时。妥善利用。"

"可是—"

"一切反对意见：驳回！"

声波挪动脚步，站稳之后，把大部分的力量汇聚于自己的内部发射台。不难理解为什么声波被认为是一个很难对付的情报官：所有的电波频率，不管是人类的还是塞伯坦的，都在一瞬间充满了噪音，发电厂和周边地区变成了一个巨大的通讯盲点。大火车不会浪费这个机会，他强有力的引擎轰鸣起来，沉重的机体在起落架上一次反弹，然后毫不费力地向天空推进。那些人类很幸运，他们躲到了一个远离大火车的角落里，否则绝对会被他的反冲气流烧焦。

游民和浪客因为嗜血的期待而激动起来，周身的能量场波动着，明确地显露着战斗的渴望。但是声波知道，尽管手下的TF都会全心全意一战，汽车人还是远远比他们多。他需要牵制他们足够久，以便保证大火车的安全。希望这些信号屏蔽足够让汽车人找不到霸天虎的航天飞机。

他的磁带们给他发送讯息，表示已经准备好。声波低头看向那群人类，然后毫无表情地指向左边墙上那个大洞。

"逃回你们的汽车人拯救者那里去。"他说。

一句"汽车人"就能让他们睁大眼睛，满脸乐观的喜悦，这真是不可思议。他们一分一秒都没有耽搁，那些细细的小腿能跑多快就跑多快。有一个人类太过匆忙而绊倒在地，他的同事们忙于逃命，根本不停下来帮他。当最后一个人类俘虏也从瓦砾中爬出去之后，声波转过身来面对着正门，举起武器，手指紧紧搭在扳机上。他并不是发善心想放过这些人类，仅仅是希望他们能够充当一个合适的分散汽车人注意力的目标而已。至少直到他无法继续屏蔽信号为止。要是运气好，说不定哪个汽车人落脚不小心，还能意外踩死一个两个的。

多雨的季节。地球人把这叫做春天。

擎天柱能听见雨水敲击在天火的装甲上的声音。他们正在天空中急速飞行，船舱中亮着鲜明的红色LED灯。他不得不尽可能地蜷缩起来，以便自己能装得下。和一大堆别的TF一起挤在这里，还是很困难的。

他的目光转向爵士。3IC正在讲笑话，有关威震天的一个比较…头脑简单一些的计划，这些过去的旧事让他不禁微笑起来。当然，是在面具后面。

"—我记得那是红蜘蛛的翅膀因为能量块而着火之后发生的事情吧。"擎天柱插话道，横炮哼的一声笑了出来。

爵士笑容满面的脸转向他的方向，也跟着大家一起大笑，"对啊，他还在甲板上跳舞，就像塞伯坦某个酒吧里面的女TF一样，谁能想象到红蜘蛛还有这个本事啊！"他咯咯地笑起来，横炮狠狠拍了他后背一下，结果只是他笑得更厉害。

天火那过分正经的空洞的声音在机舱里回响起来："我得替他解释一下。翅膀是很敏感的，尤其是翅膀尖。这是个弱点。"

横炮又一次笑起来。"我会记住的，比如…"他意味明确地扭了一下臀部，"…和空袭来点什么活动的时候。"他一只手从机体上一直滑到白色的大腿处，擎天柱感觉到自己的能量输出管有点不安分，但是他丝毫没动，不想引起别的TF的注意。

警车一只手轻敲着自己的头盔。

真可惜，擎天柱想到。横炮长得很诱人，他的双胞胎哥哥也是。要是两个一起弄到手，让他做什么都可以。

"我们还是把注意力集中到目前的任务上来吧，各位。至于你们两个，我记得曾经有更糟糕的事情发生在你们自己身上。"警车说道，完全破坏了愉快的气氛。爵士缩回身子，靠在天火的机舱墙壁上，横炮叹了口气，也坐了回去。

"那么，我们重述一次要点，擎天柱？"警车问道，把自己手里的数据板又过了一遍，做完最终检查，放进了子空间，然后期待地看着擎天柱。

"啊，好的。这次的任务很常规。当地的紧急通讯通过电话联系到我们，看起来霸天虎似乎在该地区的坝区水电站抽取能量。应该会很简单，空中侦察汇报说霸天虎的活动与后援都很少。"

横炮抱怨起来，在警车和爵士中间烦躁地扭动，"你是说，这次会很无聊。"

天火不悦地插话道："帮助人类永远都不是无聊的事。我们是这个星球上的客人，我们应该尽自己的一份力。"

擎天柱点点头，表示认可。"是的，他们允许我们留在这里，还提供能量给我们制造能量块。如果没有他们的帮助…"到这里也就不用再说什么了。如果没有能量，他们就会重新陷入静锁状态，甚至是死亡。"不仅如此，他们还在太空桥上为我们提供了帮助。如果没有他们，我们可能永远都不能回到故乡。"

横炮叹了口气，耸耸肩，用肘部捅了捅边上的爵士。破坏者嘟哝着给他挪开地方，让横炮能从警车边上的位置出去。

天火开始侧转，所有的TF都努力在急流中坐稳。擎天柱继续说：

"他们是在一个很小的堤坝进行能量收集。我并不特别关心他们偷走多少能量，"他承认道，光学镜暗下来，在面罩后面绷紧下颏。"我更担心人类。死伤越多，对我们就越不利，不管这可能性有多小…但就现在而言，我们还是得尽可能长久地留在这里…"

一阵宁静笼罩了机舱。武器严格检查，蓄势待发，爵士开始轻声哼歌。

"爵士，当我们出去的时候，你去做前线侦察，应该—"

一阵令人震惊的静噪爆发突然席卷了他们的通讯器。擎天柱猛地坐起，捂住脑袋，把音量调低，刺耳的声音几乎破坏了他的音频接收。

"他流水线的，"横炮咒骂道，用手指揉着自己角状的音频接收器。警车不快的表情印证了擎天柱的怀疑。

"这是声波的通讯屏蔽。"警车说道，擦去嘴边不小心咬破的地方渗出的能量液。"我们本应预料到的。"

"距离三十公里处有seeker起飞。"天火插入道。一秒钟之后，他向右侧急转弯，所有TF都被抛到机舱的墙上。地球的重力比塞伯坦要高很多，擎天柱的机体猛地撞在墙壁上，不由得闷哼一声。他伸手摸了一下肩膀上的排气道，发现撞弯了一点。

"是霸天虎，"天火继续说，"喷气机，冲锋，和挽歌…还有大火车，正在一同撤退。比预计的数量要多。还有声波和磁带，也许还有别的什么地面部队。你确定空中侦察是准确的吗？"

"当然，"警车回敬道，"地面部队只限于一些磁带，一个声波，最多再有三个TF帮他而已。考虑到Seeker精英小组没有出现，这足以证明我的逻辑组件运转无误。"

横炮把头撞向身后厚厚的金属墙。"这就是你炉渣的'我知道敌人比我方数量多'解说方式？"

"横炮！"擎天柱冲他吼道。

"这次战斗结束之后，你会因为不服从上级蹲一天禁闭。"警车回答道。擎天柱面具后面的怒色渐渐和缓下来。每当他们组成单独的战斗小组，总是会有这种事情。警车和爵士在一起竟然不吵架就已经很是个奇迹了。这两个TF总是有严重的意见分歧…

"准备着陆，"天火提醒道，"你们必须迅速行动。我会在空中吸引敌人火力，并尽可能地提供地面支援。"

"很好，我的朋友。"擎天柱点点头，快步走向舱门。他几乎总是第一个冲锋在前的。他在处理器里回味着这一点，感觉到天火在下降高度。很快，舱门被开启，浓重的雾气蔓延而入，擎天柱冲下舷梯，其他的队员紧随在后。

他们离开足够远的距离，看着天火再次起飞。雾气略略变淡，冰冷的雨水沉重地落在他们的装甲板上。爵士抖抖机体，打了个寒颤，嘟哝道："真是好天气。"

大家聚集在擎天柱周围，他在手中调出一张当地全息图，放大到发电厂本身上。"一定要小心，附近可能会有5到10个人类。我们不可能看得很清，射击之前一定要保证无误。磁带部队可能会很麻烦，但不是太严重的问题，他们的视野也受到影响，而且因为更小，更贴近地面，处境比我们更不利。但是要当心空中打击。警车，你和横炮去左边，爵士去右边，我从中间走。"

擎天柱直起冒着水汽的机体。"谁有什么问题吗？"

"没有，都明白了，Prime。"爵士小声回答。警车点点头，举起自动步枪。横炮也准备好自己的武器，但是表情却不像这些高层一样阴郁。他在充满恶意地微笑。

"保护好警车，横炮。"擎天柱补充道。

战略家不屑地哼了一声，转过身去，门翼诱人地摇曳着。他果断地一挥手，示意横炮在他左面掩护。"还是保护好你自己吧，Prime。"

爵士冲其余的TF挥挥手，然后消失在雾里。就算警车看到了，也不会在乎的，更不会回应。擎天柱摇摇头，他常常好奇，警车和爵士到底了解多少实情。他的火种在这种念头下似乎开始收紧。他这是放弃和妥协吗？应该是的。

但是，现在手上还有任务。擎天柱开始沿着弯弯曲曲的道路前进，这很可能是堤坝水电站的员工们常走的车道。和大多数人类建造的道路不一样，它并没有被铺平修整，红色的泥土在急雨的冲洗下缓缓流下路面。堤岸在更高的地方，河流的交汇处可能也在那里。

他快步走上斜坡，踩在草上，这样更易行走。每一步都清晰可闻，身边的树随之震动。这些树可以提供一些屏蔽，如果他趴下的话，他在陡峭的堤岸上就能得到更多的防护。如果没有TF从他后面突袭的话。

他走得越近，就听见越多的模糊的声音。人类，尖叫着的人类。他全身一阵寒战，但并不是因为冰冷的雨。他总是很有同情心，或者说他希望如此，他们的尖叫总是那么的刺耳。尤其是女性。他能看见他们疯狂地跑下来，全身湿透，溅满泥水。如果当时没有任何可用的通讯系统，那么救援行动就会没有希望了。

当注意到擎天柱的身影在雾气中逐渐接近，一小伙人群最前面的一个女性尖叫起来。他赶快屈下机体，稍微抬起手，膝盖很不舒服地嵌在泥地里。"所有人都在这儿吗？"

她惊慌地看看后面，全身发抖，脸颊通红，眼睛已经哭到肿起来。"是的，"她回答，"我们六个人。"她用袖子抹抹鼻子，血液粘在脏兮兮的白色上衣袖子上。

"感谢上帝，你们来了。"另一个人说，他和旁边的人紧紧抱在一起，眼镜已经快要掉下来了。

"很好。沿着这条路，大概一公里左右，有一片空地。你们快去那个地方，呆在边上。汽车人会解决掉剩下的霸天虎的。"擎天柱说完，站直机体，绕过人群，回头看着他们，确保他们会按照他说的去做。当他们消失在雾中，他很确定他们能够找到路。毕竟他们比自己更了解这片地区。

战斗的声音突然出现在他的音频接收器里，不过，是从天空传来的。天火一定是和尖头们打起来了。擎天柱继续走上山丘，直到看到脚下出现被修剪的草地为止。这一定已经是在工厂的周围附近了。围绕着厂区的雾气变得更淡，他能看到一些被压毁的交通工具。一定是霸天虎把它们毁掉的。直到这时，他的光学镜才聚焦到外墙上的大洞，就在前面不远的地方。他看见声波模糊的机体轮廓，于是举枪射击，然后迅速闪到旁边。他轻松地辨别出警车的自动步枪发射的酸弹的"砰""砰"的声音，还有左面树丛里传出的尖锐枪声，来自汽车人的标准式配备武器。

四周的环境非常昏暗。声波从洞口中纵身而出，另两个磁带从他开启的磁带仓中变形飞出，空气从他的身边分流而过。机器狗敏捷地四脚着地，奔去支援其他TF，圆锯鸟则飞去与激光鸟会合，途中还向擎天柱的大致所在方向扫射一大片激光。

声波的目光直接聚焦在他的汽车人"情人"身上，时间似乎静止了一刹那。"擎天柱…"他低声说，声音在面罩后面几乎无法听见。

松散的沙砾和岩石顺着斜坡翻滚而下。他的双脚踏入湿润的地面，向旁边猛地转向，沿着山坡曲折地向上奔跑，避开那些向他瞄准的射击。浪客在高处用粒子束枪射击的声音传来，一些树木扑簌着倒下，但他不关心这些。他正在维持的通讯屏蔽维持不了太久了，最重要的事情是让大火车安全抵达目的地…然后，才是那些重要的货物。

声波找到了他的目标—一台人类的汽车。他抬腿屈膝，向着已经破损的车一脚踢去。一声巨响，车辆向一侧翻倒，沿着破碎的沥青路面一路下滑，发出难以忍受的尖锐刺耳的噪声。声波在此基础上又狠狠给了它一脚，让它沿着斜坡剧烈地翻滚下去，冲着擎天柱的方向。

擎天柱没有合适的防护措施，看着径直向他冲来的汽车，咒骂了一声。他看不见声波，不过声波就在他前面更高的地方。他立刻做出一个判断：以他这样的庞大的机体，闪到旁边是来不及的，连滚两次勉强还有可能，而且也并不容易。这是个体格问题。

他深深踏入地面，站起身，用强壮的手臂护好自己的机体。车辆直直地撞在他身上，他闷哼一声。冲击力很大，但擎天柱的力量更大，他把它用力推向一边，让它沿着山坡一路撞了下去。装甲几乎没有什么凹陷，他举起枪向着山上开火。

至于爵士，其实比擎天柱还要更接近声波。破坏者藏在一栋建筑的侧面，涂装很好地与昏暗多雨的深灰色环境融合起来。他从角落窥探，只能看见对方的肩膀和机体的边缘。这栋楼很高，没办法爬上去从上面袭击，从楼的另一侧进攻也不可能。于是爵士从藏身之处走出来，当声波的肩膀与后背进入他的视野，他开了一枪，先是站在原地，听到击中的声音之后，才迅速后退，但是却差点沿着堤岸滑下去。他向前摔在了地上，狠狠咒骂了一句，爬起来迅速退入树林。

声波咬紧牙关深深吸气，该死的汽车人这一击给他的肩膀造成了突如其来的剧痛。因为太过突然，他不得不中断了通讯干扰，内部线路也在能量流失下开始抗议。但是他不是轻易能被打败的TF，一直如此，也不会改变。外部的损伤对他来说并不重要。他开始追踪爵士，想把他打到静锁。同时，他也感觉到周围的各种通讯频道开始重新活跃起来。

"Seeker组，大火车，"他呼叫道，"汇报情况。"

"红蜘蛛的前男友在跟着我们，"喷气机回答道，他的讽刺语气在霸天虎加密频率通讯里都能听得一清二楚。

"大火车？"

"飞了很远了。"

声波很庆幸树木越来越稀疏，这让他走在其中不费吹灰之力。

"飞行太保？"

"没看见。"

"首要目标：能量货物。"

"知道了，知道了，"大火车突然在通讯频道里发起牢骚来，"我也爱你，声波。"

看来情况确实不错。天火是个和平主义者，一个羽翼丰满的Seeker组足以应付他，同时保证大火车的安全。

他的机型太宽阔，不可能躲到树干后面去。于是他选择藏在一片灌木丛后面，这里有条天然形成的沟渠。同样也是深色的涂装，同样适合融入环境之中。现在，他集中着注意力，护目镜开始变暗；他倾听着远处传来的遥远的械斗声，雨水从上方树叶上滴落的声音，以及他所追踪的TF的独特的能量信号。

【你不可能躲开我，汽车人…】

声波的脉冲炮发出高频的充填声音，不过几乎轻不可闻。他慢慢地向前探身，动作平稳，从容不迫，犹如猫的动作一般。当武器完全就绪，声波按下扳机，瞄准着他所预测的汽车人的所在位置。音频脉冲席卷过树枝，让它们剧烈地震颤着。

"请求空中支援！"爵士的声音突然在高层通讯频道中响起。擎天柱抬头看向天空，天火开始折返，而霸天虎的四架飞行器迅速消失在远方。

"注意实弹！"航天飞机喊道，擎天柱听到他的武器逐一开火，继而是子弹撞击地面。混凝土停车场几乎爆炸开来，擎天柱伏下来护好自己。泥土四处飞溅，他听见附近的树林里一些树木被轰碎，劈啪作响，非常响亮地裂开。他利用这个机会跑到了山顶。透过烟雾，他几乎看不清轰隆隆，但是还是向着对方开了两枪。然后他跑到建筑的侧面寻找遮蔽，差点绊倒在天火射碎的一大块停车场上。

爵士尽可能地躲避着声波，就他的能力和体型而言，这并不难。声波那一枪打在他的装甲上，烧伤了他的两脚。他不停地向后面胡乱开火，希望让声波难以应付。这些霸天虎难道真的在试图防守这个地方吗？

声波闷哼一声，一枚流弹击中了他的侧腹，深深嵌入冷凝液箱和副油泵中间。能量液从破损的管线中奔涌而出，声波下意识地一手捂在破裂的装甲上。他们必须赶快离开这里。

霸天虎通讯频道里充满着不堪入耳的诅咒，既有塞伯坦语，也有英语。他似乎听到这其中还夹杂着粗野的德国腔，听起来的感觉就像废料处理器里面被堵住的过滤器一样。

"他渣的破航天飞机！真该送他去见U球！"

"擎天柱打中我了！"轰隆隆大喊起来。

"大火车：汇报情况。"声波命令道，语音一如既往地超然而专业，尽管能量液不断地从他的手指之间渗出来。

"已经远离危险了。正在接近报应号。"

"早就该撤完了！"迷乱吼道，"你们流水线的怎么花了那么久？顺路去联合国博物馆抢劫了？我们可都在这里拼命！"

"闭嘴，小东西！"

声波长出一口气，既是出于宽慰，也是出于痛苦。"任务完成。霸天虎：撤退。"

他再次向着工厂的方向跑去，泥水湿淋淋地溅在机体上，能量液在管线中炽热地冲撞。他的磁带在半路上与他会合；机器狗和受伤的轰隆隆在空中变形归位，进入磁带仓，迷乱则还在胡乱向着天火发射导弹，另两个磁带在拖住其余的汽车人。他的视野中，各种警告信息大声鸣叫着，但他的反重力装置并没有受到影响，适时地得以开启。伤口的紫红色液体和雨水混合在一起，在机体上流淌着；痛苦被他坚定地予以忽视，阻隔在思维的深不可及之处。

他并不关心突击部队，他们可以自己逃走。在空中一个转身，他最后看了一眼地上的汽车人们，还有他们留在身后的大肆破坏。他成功了。这才是唯一重要的。他忍不住给擎天柱送去了一阵思维的笑声，温和然而充满胜利的喜悦。


	4. Chapter 4

现在还是人类的一年之中很早的月份，但是阳光仍然灼热地照在擎天柱的涂装上。这种刺激让他感觉很痒，但是以这种变形形态，他似乎没法解决这个问题。呆在人行道的线之间通常会有所帮助，不过还有一件事情让他不喜欢地球，那就是沥青的热量。他的轮胎橡胶很烫，非常不舒服。这些加上他阴郁的情绪，让他更加感觉到压力沉重，但是有他身后的一群战士在场，他是不会显露出来的。

他只是允许自己的引擎换到低速档，虽然车速会降，但是可以减轻内部线路的负担。救护车紧跟在他后面，然后是大黄蜂和爵士。其他的汽车人留守在基地担负各自的职责，由警车负责监管。他们和人类的会面很顺利，不管擎天柱如何在心里暗自坚持着：不行，我们是不可能和你们分享我们的武器技术的。

他和美国的关系最近开始变得紧张，这会使情况很棘手。他们想要一种足以抵御霸天虎的手段。擎天柱能理解他们，但是一旦他们获得了武器，就会用来做一些比防御外敌更为糟糕的事情。他至少还是很清楚这一点的。不过，这还会使得人类不再需要汽车人驻守地球，而擎天柱很愿意回到塞伯坦去重新收回那片属于他的土地。虽然承认这种事情听起来会很自恋，但是他真的很想管理贵族阶层遗留下来的庞大的领土和财富，而不是方舟上这一小批TF。

"你还好吧，擎天柱？"救护车在后面问道，他发现对方刚才这十里地行驶得越来越慢。

"我没事。"擎天柱忧愁地回答道，声音听起来很遥远。接下来的路途，他沉默地继续行进，沉默地听着斯派克和大黄蜂的谈话声从开着的车窗传出来。爵士在后面询问似的吱吱喳喳地发出噪音来，他回了一个低沉的声音代表自己没问题。（译者忍无可忍的吐槽：你们两个说人话行不行，或者说TF话，用noise交流是想要怎样！你让我咋个翻！）又过了一段时间，他觉得忍耐不住了，于是开到路旁一个空停车位停下，优雅地变形，直起身来。

其他TF也跟随其后，除了大黄蜂，不过他能看到斯派克从黄色大众汽车的里面好奇地向上看着他，然后年轻人慢吞吞地离开车子，以便让他的搭档也能变形。

"我要独自离开一会儿。"他温和地说，打手势指着背后的树林。

爵士发出很不满的声音，想要张嘴回一句很没礼貌的否决，但是擎天柱抬了一下手，示意他闭嘴。然后，擎天柱转向救护车，两TF坚定地对视了好一会儿，当他的光学镜开始变得冷峻的时候，医生终于让步了。

"好吧，擎天柱，你自己随便去吧。"他轻声回答。擎天柱注意到爵士瞪着他，而医生的话也流露出失望的语调。

"擎天柱，"大黄蜂开始抗议，"你会被霸天虎盯上的！你至少应该带我们之中的一个TF一起去。"他很理性地建议道，抬手指着这一群TF。

擎天柱伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，在面罩之下微笑起来，蓝色的光学镜闪烁着。"别担心，大黄蜂，我不会有事的。我会开着自己的追踪系统。"他温和地开着玩笑。"我估计，可能天黑之后过一会儿就会回来。"他又加上这一句。

"可是，擎天柱…"斯派克也提出疑问，这让他把注意力转移到地下，"这实在太危险了吧！我的意思是，你可能会被杀的！谁知道那些霸天虎藏在什么地方？我敢肯定他们甚至能听到我们在说这些！"他说着，很紧张地环顾四周。

"行了，行了，这是汽车人的首领，又不是普通TF，没事的。"救护车插话道，并且意味深长地看了爵士一眼，以使他保持安静。

破坏者变形回汽车形态，救护车紧随其后，最后是大黄蜂。斯派克很不情愿地进了驾驶室，救护车最后做了个道别，然后发动引擎，另两TF慢慢地跟上。等到他们离开了自己的视野，擎天柱转过身，沿着一条小径走去，把扫描设备开着，以确保真的没有霸天虎在附近。深绿色的松树从他的肩膀和腿上擦过，他知道自己沉重的脚步声吓走了很多的野生动物。幸好，俄勒冈林地茂密，有的时候方圆几英里都看不到一个人类。他就这么向前走着（对他这样体型的TF来说已经算是很安静了），当看到水面反射的光芒时，才从自己全神贯注寻找落脚点的专注中抬起眼睛来。

他打心底里承认，这里景色很不错，然后找到河岸上一个相对平坦一些的地方，坐在那里，埋下头开始沉思。

—

在擎天柱身后的密林中，茂密的枝条几乎直达天空的地方，声波站在那里。他从一开始就跟踪着这些敌人，在他们开始那愚蠢的讨论的时候，就已经在了。不过这次，的确是威震天安排的任务。隐藏起来并不是难事；他的变形形态在人类眼中完全无害，可以借助敏锐的接收器获得一切外部信息。他只需要当心那个麻烦的3IC—爵士。那个TF总是让他很烦扰。

"任务：去和其余的磁带会合。不要参与。"他通过内部通讯告诉机器狗，以免自己的声音顺着风向传到小河那边被擎天柱听到。

磁带TF用爪子在泥土里挠出长长的一条痕迹，不愿意离开主人身边。声波在芯里叹了口气，倚着树干直起身来，粗糙的树皮擦过他的装甲。

"听话，机器狗。别让我失望。"

机器狗的光学镜挑战似的亮起来，还是原地不动。他最忠诚的磁带无论如何也要保证他的安全，即使那意味着违抗他的命令，这确实是很值得钦佩。但是，声波有足够的能力保证自己安全。为了说明这一点，他对着机器狗的cpu发了一个精神脉冲，一个小小的电击。很快就胜负分明了；机器狗乖乖低下头，发出一声微小的痛苦的呜咽，光学镜黯淡下来。

"记住你的上级是谁，"声波严厉地说，"下次我不会这样轻易原谅你。现在快走，别被发现。"

机器狗出发前看了最后一眼，然后以不可思议的优雅动作跳上那些下垂的枝条，声波目送它离去，直到黑色的身影彻底消失在视野里。接下来，他的一只手越过机体，伸到脖颈上摩擦着自己绷紧的颈部线路。

声波离开自己刚才停留的地方，开始向河岸走去。他现在能看到擎天柱坐在岸边，似乎正在思考着什么。

身为间谍，声波的隐蔽性自然很出色，反重力系统自动抵消着他的体重，使得他落在地上的步伐几乎完全没有声音。为了避免突然出现吓到对方，当走到足够近的地方之后，他透过空气给擎天柱的处理器传去一个思维上的爱抚，就像一双无形的手轻轻触碰一样。毕竟，他不希望对方那饱经历练的战斗本能突然启动，一见面就给他来上那么一枪。

"建议：你应该听从你的小黄蜂和他的人类宠物。这里确实有—"一个微小的不可辨识的静噪声音发出，然后声波的合成电子音突然切换成了正常的流畅的男高音，他的面罩一分为二，向两侧收起，"—强大的，邪恶的霸天虎藏在附近。"

擎天柱要求声波远离自己的思维是有理由的。这个TF很喜欢在他的思维上触摸—不管是习惯还是别的什么，这总是让他很烦躁。声波可以如此容易地控制他，让他做这做那，这是件令TF恼火的事情，而且领导模块也不喜欢这样。

他向前倾了倾身体，肩膀的轴承发出轻缓的摩擦声，然后站起身来，沉着地面对着对方。由于思索被打断，他下意识地抬起一只手轻轻捻着面罩的底部。如果声波没有关掉第二发声器，也没有打开面罩的话，他可能会有一点担忧，毕竟只有这些行为是只在他们私会时才会出现的。于是他讽刺地一笑。

"这里也有强大的，不怀好心的汽车人在附近，猎捕那些霸天虎。"

他一点都不信任声波。这个TF是个机会主义者。他会不会趁着自己不注意的时候从后背开一枪？很有可能的。他冰冷的光学镜阴郁地扫过河面，看着落日的光辉在波纹上闪动。他承认，地球确实有着极为丰富的色彩，这种风景并不存在于塞伯坦。

"救护车在我房间的地板上看见了你的脉冲炮，他对此意见很大，"他开口说，言语里只流露出一点点的阴暗而激烈的情绪，不过应该足以让声波看出来他很生气。"他求我停止这种行为。"他面罩后的嘴唇扭曲着，"我不知道是不是应该采纳他的建议。"

这些话让声波很凌厉地偏过头来。"求"他停止这种行为。这个词选的真是巧妙。声波一直都很好奇，到底有哪些汽车人了解他们的领袖所隐藏的一面；他曾经屡次尝试在暗中对他们使用读心术，来探查这个话题，但是只有敬畏和赞美。他还没找到过机会试探擎天柱手下的高层们，尤其是救护车；那些汽车人几乎像一群过分热心的量产保镖，简直是虔诚地保护着他们的医官。

但是声波没有试图为自己辩解。他什么也没说，只是很快地微微一低头，表示自己感到抱歉。

因为说实在的，对他这样的TF来说，犯这种错误实在是太低级了。本来就不应该发生这种事。被救护车在那里发现…这的确是最不幸的情况。话说回来，他把武器忘在了充电床边的角落，不仔细看应该很难发现…那么救护车到擎天柱的私人房间到底是去做什么的？

擎天柱重新回过头看着面前的这个霸天虎，光学镜并不是像平常那样冷漠，也不是偶有的温柔的神色，而是面对敌人的那种神色。"你走吧，"他说，抬起手指着远方。

声波站在原地一动没动。对方光学镜里面毫不动摇的目光已经很明确了，他知道那是什么意思。但他并没有走开，只是僵直地站在原地，站在对方面前。一种麻木感在他身上蔓延，从手指尖开始，穿过线路，越过齿轮，直到处理器。他的嘴角微微向下一撇。

"不。"声波简简单单地答道。

擎天柱不知道应不应该退缩。通常不论在什么情况之下，他都能很从容地面对任何敌人，但这一个却太过亲密也太过陌生了。要是录音机在场的话会好得多。显然，必须在目前的局势恶化之前迅速平息这件事。

他转过身去。"我不知道你为什么一次次回来找我。你到底想从我这里索取什么？我的火种吗？"一阵低沉的笑声从发声器里传出，"我已经有安排好的bondmate了。"

脚下的河流映着他们的面容和机体，倒影在流动的水中扭曲变形，轮廓线向着同一个方向模糊地波动着。声波直视着倒影开口说话，看着自己偏向一侧的头盔和随着每一个词语移动的嘴唇。

"那个女性体：她是你的被选中者，但是你并没有和她bond。那就是她的全部：一个被选中者。由大委员会指定。你对此满意吗？你心甘情愿让自己余生的行为遵从一群自私而纵容的TF的指示？"

"自从我被重新格式化成为汽车人的领袖那一刻起，我所有的行为就早已被安排好了。何况我从来也不想要bondmate。"擎天柱回答道。他思考了一会儿，又说："你应该叛变的，我不明白你为什么到现在还不叛变。"这句话他已经不知道说过多少次了。

声波上前一步，几乎是宁静地微笑着看着对方，而相应的，擎天柱差点不由自主地后退一步。不过他还是仅仅挪动了一下重心，并没有抬起脚。

"告诉我，擎天柱，我为什么要为了一个我并不信任的缘由而叛变？结局是显而易见的：我不会受到信任，反而会因为自己的能力和出身被关进监狱。"他的微笑就像被抹去一样从脸上消失殆尽，护目镜灼灼发光，红色的视线变得凌厉而凝聚，声音也严厉起来。"而且我也拒绝扮演双重间谍。你很清楚这一点。你需要给我一个非常出色的理由，才能让我叛变。但是我们都知道，你做不到。"

擎天柱终于还是后退了一步。"这会花一些时间，但他们会接纳你的。我不会让他们把你关起来。但我也代表着汽车人，我有其他的责任，这你也知道。我就是不明白你为什么这么…痴迷。"

这并不是说他在原谅这种迷恋行为，实际上他在尽一切努力让声波远离自己，但是他越是努力，对方就越对他感兴趣，而这些事情也就一直继续下去。声波思考着，护目镜微微暗淡下来。擎天柱说得对—他从没有试图用空虚的承诺和错误的爱恋来缓和他们之间的关系。如果他真的这么做了，那声波也早就会对他失去兴趣了。按霸天虎的原则来看，一个TF的伴侣应该拥有这些被称赞的品质：力量，势力，权威，热情。这些特征正是威震天最初吸引声波的地方。但现在，这却让他被汽车人的领袖所吸引，因为他知道在对方的线路之下藏着一个黑暗的灵魂，他就是无可救药地痴迷于这种造物。

声波伸出手臂，手指尖轻轻碰上擎天柱的肩膀，沿着一条内部线路的轨迹向下滑动。对方很不自在，这一点很容易看得出来。他为此而感到暗自得意，这种情绪缓慢地渗入他的语调之中，虽然听起来仍然很镇静，似乎丝毫不感兴趣一样。"如果大委员会真的把我监禁起来，把门焊死…你会对抗他们来保证我被释放吗？多高尚的行为。"他又向前两步，侵入着对方的私人空间，从容不迫地向前微倾机体，让自己压在擎天柱的腰胯上。"问题：我难道不能给你带来快乐，以你的那些汽车人无法做到的方式？"

擎天柱的光学镜闪烁了一下，他把手放在声波的腰上，但是手指毫不施力。"大委员会很信任我的意见。"他设法回答着，但他知道，他在和一个不会听他编理由的TF争论。如果他带声波回到总部，声波会不会被关进监狱？很有可能的。其他TF甚至还可能把他当做一个叛徒，剥夺他的领导权。那意味着除去领导模块，那种牺牲太大了。

他面罩后的脸笼罩着痛苦的表情。他难以想象那会是多么可怕的过程，也绝对不想去经历。上一次他有所尝试的时候…这个念头让他的后脊一阵冰冷的战栗。

"你当然让我快乐，"他很艰难地说出来，下颏在面罩后面僵硬地运动着，不得不努力避免自己咬牙切齿，"上一个能取悦我的TF现在还留在塞伯坦。"

声波对这些话，还有擎天柱放在他身上的手，报以微微一笑，嘴角很轻很轻地上扬一个角度。是的，他很高兴能听到这些。这可以暂时地控制住他的恶劣本性，每当牵扯到汽车人领袖的时候，这些本性总是会暴露出来。

"结论：很满意。"

为了表示这一点，他偏过头，用舌头在擎天柱的喉咙上滑出长长的湿润的痕迹。这是一种诱惑的表态，他知道自己很擅长这件事。湿热的空气从他的通风口中轻而浅地传出，表明着他的机体在很短的时间里就已经加热起来了。他真的不需要再说什么—他想要的东西很明显。但是他等待着，希望擎天柱决定不会终止他们的这种关系。如果那种安排真的实施了，那将很不合时宜，很令TF绝望。

他的面部装甲紧紧挨着对方的面罩，嘴唇在那层金属上移动，正对着擎天柱被隐藏起来的嘴。他凝视着那明亮的蓝色的视线，而自己盖在光学镜上的护目镜已经变成了倦怠的深红色。他的手也并不空闲，滑过对方的腰，把他拉近自己，手指在背后的装甲板上探查着，很专业地向下滑向臀部。

擎天柱僵硬地站着，为了决定要不要回应而做着内芯斗争。过了一小会儿，他还是放弃了，抬起一只手轻轻掠过声波机体下部的按钮，时不时按动一两个。声波的确有一种独特的魅力，非常真实，非常可触可感，他无法否认这点。很快，他就融入对方的爱抚之中，而且同样很快地开始回应。

声波向前倾身，机体的上部压在对方游移的手上。擎天柱的手指抚摸过他胸前磁带仓的金色边缘，几乎忍不住想要问声波，他藏在这其中的火种是如何显现的。如果用手掌按上去，就能感受到那火种在快速地脉动，充盈着渴望。

他非常喜欢擎天柱的手在他身上的感觉，尤其是当对方肯花时间慢慢探索他的机体的时候。当那些手指掠过机体上的按钮，这让他的呼吸很明显地一震。那些按钮并没有那么敏感，这种触碰似乎才是造成这种感觉的原因。声波松开环绕对方的手臂，抬起手拨弄着一只雨刮器，在手指之间揉捏着这根纤细的金属。

"擎天柱，"声波开口道，上唇略略抬起而露出牙龈，满足的低声变成一种温和但充满占有欲的危险的语调。他用舌头从对方脖颈上的主管线中理出一根，轻轻咬下去，又抚慰似的温柔地舔舐吮吸。"周围环境：无其他TF。信号阻滞器：已开启。你在犹豫什么？"

"我不知道，"擎天柱承认道，深蓝色的光学镜向阴暗的密林中望去，越过深绿色草木飘摇的河岸，那些植物对人类来说算是很高。这是一幅完美的貌似和平的图景。声波在他脖子上咬过的地方隐隐刺痛着。"看起来太空旷了。"

"担忧：可以理解，"声波回答道，把机体压得更近，"我会重新扫描这一地区。"

这也是为了减轻他自己的忧虑，不仅是为了擎天柱。他不需要靠视力来确认没有其他TF在附近；他那经过优化的扫描系统可以精准地定位一切在场的生物，不论是硅基还是碳基。唯一有能力侥幸逃过他的扫描的TF，只有那个该死的汽车人，录音机…以及他自己的磁带，当然，他知道他们的忠诚比岩石还要牢不可破。

当他做这项工作的时候，擎天柱的手滑落到他的腰胯上，手指沿着臀部的接缝移动着，滑进去抚摸着运动系统的缆线—虽然他的手指太大，进不去多深。然后他伸平手掌，对着声波的臀部用力一拍，很满意地听到金属清脆地一响。

"扫描结果：本地—啊！"声波因为这出其不意的刺痛而一颤，那里的线路和已经敏感化的传感器碰撞在一起，"本地野生物种。"

擎天柱简单地点点头，抬起另一只手摸了摸自己的面罩底面的接缝，然后又在声波臀上捏了一把，终于决定把面罩取下来。他把面罩放进子空间，露出面庞，嘴唇在冷冽的空气中微微抽搐着。他几乎无时无刻不带着这面具，实在是不习惯再做表情，虽然有的时候也会去尝试，但他知道，那也基本上都是和现在这个TF在一起的时候。

他满足地叹息着，放开声波，然后坐在松软的土地上，蓝色的光学镜收紧变窄。声波毕竟不是他唯一需要担心的问题。

随着齿轮柔和的旋转声，声波跪下来，身处擎天柱的两腿之间，双手按在两边的地面上，那里的石块滚动开去。他用手臂支撑着大部分的机体重量，弓起后背，臀部抬成一个诱人的姿势。

他继续向前俯身，然后暂时停下来，似乎犹豫不决地看着自己的情人露出的脸庞。他的舌尖滑过面前的对方的嘴唇，很简单地吻了几下，然后用牙齿咬住擎天柱的上唇，吸进口里，又湿润地啪地一声松开。他的手向后移动着，在土壤里留下长长的沟痕，以便稍微坐直，伸展机体。

声波的口腔润滑液很快在他嘴上冷却下来。擎天柱用手背擦擦自己的嘴唇。"如果他们看见你这个样子…那些霸天虎会怎么想？"

"霸天虎：此事与他们无关。"声波冷漠地回答。

"的确无关。"擎天柱同意道。

他向后仰过头，裸露出脖颈上脆弱的绷紧的管线。野外的微风和水下基地的沉闷比起来，的确是不错的改变，他私下里想着。护目镜在落日的余晖下闪动着，反光的表面似乎燃烧起来。

擎天柱挪动着机体，向后躺下来，仍然谨慎地盯着声波。很明显，这是一个直白的邀请，他弯弯一根手指，示意对方。从前他也曾允许声波用这种姿势，不过这种情况毕竟很少。

"你要是这么想要我，就来诱惑我吧，"他低声说道。然后他短暂地皱了皱眉，不悦地说："还有，把那该死的护目镜摘了。"

"如你所愿，"声波答应道，尽管生性拘谨，还是立刻遵从了这一要求，护目镜平缓地收进头盔之中。

他活动了一下肩膀。光学镜的数据读入需要重新适应暗环境，有那么一刻什么也看不见，但这被他完全忽略掉。他饥渴地注视着面前对方躺卧的机体，光学镜从那自傲的姿态转向强劲的机体，再到颀长的双腿，然后向上，直到对上那双热切的蓝色光学镜。他把自己白色的大腿抬到对方蓝色的腿上，跨坐在对方身上，微微向前倾身，笼罩下来。

"有的时候，当你拆完我之后，我回到基地…当我独自在我的舱室的时候…你想知道我那时在做什么吗？"他用刻意的抑扬顿挫的语调问着，每一个词语都在口中流转，就像品尝着甜美的能量糖。

擎天柱把手落在声波的臀部上。他能想象到的…"写战术效率报告？"很没用的答案。

声波用一贯的淡漠忽略掉擎天柱的话，手指诱惑地沿着自己的机体下滑，挑逗似的按动着自己的按钮，然后用一只手指压在对接面板上。手指尖划过上面，金属发出微弱的尖锐的声音。海蓝色的面板慢慢开启，他的能量接口已经毫无悬念地湿润地发着微光，一滴润滑剂沿着开口流下来。他很迅速地把两根手指深深插进里面，毫不在意自己的动作是不是太过粗暴。但是这感觉真好…虽说擎天柱的修长的手指…还有更长的输出管，当然会比这感觉要好得多。

他的舌头像蛇一样蜿蜒伸出，发声器的音量一降再降。"答案：我用手指从自己体内把你的能量液刮出来，再吸吮干净…直到我让自己过载为止。幻想着你再一次把我充满。然后再一次。"

一声长长的呻吟。擎天柱看着声波把手指伸进能量接口，扭动它们，拔出来又插回去，直到温暖的液体沿着指节一点点流下，溅在擎天柱下身的装甲上。啪嗒，啪嗒。他的手腕弯成一个角度，擎天柱可以直接看见他的能量接口的边缘紧紧收缩在侵入的手指周围。

诱惑擎天柱这种伟大的TF…这是件兴奋的事情，声波不管做多少次都很情愿。在这些时光里，他发现自己对这个汽车人的欲望正在稳定地逐步超越自己对威震天的忠诚。至于自我厌恶的感觉，一般都是事后才产生的。

"你的味道：令TF上瘾。"声波坦承道，内部风扇开始启动。他的光学镜已经暗下来，只剩一抹浅浅的橙色光芒，就好像他非常倦怠，不愿意将它全部启动一样。他大胆地从腿中抽出手来，摸上擎天柱的脸，把自己的湿润的液体抹在对方的嘴唇和周围的面部装甲上。这幅景象让他非常心满意足。然后他伪装出Seeker想要被关注时的那种神态，问道："我应该如何为您服务，我的Prime？"

擎天柱的光学镜扩张着，明亮地注视着他允许骑在自己身上的这个TF，几乎说不出话来。光是想像声波在事后舔净自己的能量液这种场景，就让他的cpu几乎快要熔掉了，热量传遍他的机体，尤其是他的输出管。

他的对接面板热到了不可置信的程度。他低沉地呻吟着，伸出舌头舔去声波在他嘴唇上留下的润滑剂。这是一个代表占有欲的动作…但是他的思维深处明白，不管他如何去理解这个动作，都不重要。对接面板向旁边打开，他几乎被自己的这个声音吓了一跳。

"我…"他回答道，感觉好像喝醉了一样。这种无比奇怪的感觉汹涌在他的线路中，并不让他感到不适，而且他感觉自己的输出管正在延伸。"我要干你。"他几乎有些神志不清地说，说完了话，嘴唇还在移动。

他伸手出去，紧挨着磁带仓金色边缘的上方抓住声波的机体，避过自己竖立的输出管，把对方粗暴地拉向地面。然后他跪坐起来，转而抓住声波的头盔，把他的头按在地上。他的手指绷得很紧，沿着声波的后背野蛮地拖拽回来，直到两只手都放在对方的臀部上，然后把那里抬高。声波把自己的微小的欣喜的笑容藏在泥土之中；这毕竟也都是游戏的一部分。

"你是我的，你这个婊子。"擎天柱嘶声说道。

"的确。"声波同意道，声音埋在泥土中几乎轻不可闻。擎天柱这样声称自己是他的所有物，用这种粗野而情色的方式，让他非常兴奋。从后背传下来的一丝痛觉几乎是在佐证这一点。他丝毫没有抱怨对方这种几乎无情的对待方式：把他抛在地面上，摆成一个四肢着地的姿势，就为了满足擎天柱自己的喜好，好像他是什么玩物一样。

擎天柱完全没有做前戏的意思，只是一只手握住输出管，对准声波的能量接口，放在边缘上面，然后直接向前一挺，非常流畅地就穿透了进去。出于后见之明，声波在此之前自己做的准备还是很有必要的。擎天柱对他的能量接口而言总是太大，那根输出管深入体内的灼热的滑动总是带来一种让TF震惊的感觉。一声掺杂着静噪的呜咽—他知道这个汽车人有多么喜欢听见这种声音—从他的发声器里逃逸出来，衬着他长长的吸气声。这种延展的感觉，一方面是痛楚，另一方面也是满足，终于，终于！可以得到他想要的东西。

擎天柱将自己的机体抬高，双手放在对方的肩膀上，笼罩着这个较小的TF。他收紧腹部，臀部向前冲击，然后退回来，然后再次进入。声波的光学镜在这些有力的冲刺下不断地闪烁着，亮度变化着，愉悦得几乎抽泣起来，似乎毫不在乎自己嘴边的接缝沾满的口腔润滑剂和有机土壤混在一起。即使那些泥土进到头盔的通气口里，或者刮到自己敏感的牙龈上，他也不在乎。他现在只在意擎天柱对自己的征服与控制，对方炽热的机体压在自己身上，整个包围着他，似乎是在警告他不许逃走一样。

在他们身边不远的地方，一片密集交织的枝叶之下，藏着一双红色的暗淡的光学镜。激光鸟向前探着脖子，头盔上的摄像机镜头自动调节着角度。这真是讽刺，它正在使用的躲避监测的设备，正是面前这个它试图秘密监视的TF亲手装上的。但是，它的能量已经不足，如果声波再次扫描周围，传感器就会探测到，它不能冒这个风险。磁带悄无声息地飞到空中，使用着反重力装置，而非自己的推进系统，在几乎微不可闻的树叶沙沙作响之中滑翔开去，消失在黑暗的天空之中。

"这是最后一次了，"擎天柱阴沉地嘶声说道，声音危险而致命，"这是我最后一次拆你。今晚一过，一切就结束了。"他补充道。

声波机体一颤，感觉全身直到核心都在发冷。

他最糟糕的担忧还是变成了事实，痛苦地意识到，自己在这种扭曲的关系里确实走得太远，以致于不愿意接受这种声明，尽管他明知这才是最好的结果。欲望开始褪去，他短暂地盯着自己落在肩旁的蓝色的手，看着自己的手指绷紧，抽搐。他的系统开始警报大作，之前的快感迅速地变成完全相反的感觉，对方的输出管的边棱在他体内激起非常不适的摩擦感。

"你当然不是那个意思，"他刺耳地回答，一只过于明亮的光学镜从扭过的头盔边上，用余光望向对方。

擎天柱感觉到了对方的机体开始毫无反应，几乎是僵硬起来，于是他停下了自己的动作。总得有个办法能让声波意识到他们所做的事情是毫无意义的才行。他停顿一会儿，然后向后弓起机体，输出管向外滑动，带出的润滑液粘在自己身上。然后他稍稍向前，仅把输出管的前端留在能量接口里。他蓝色的光学镜对上声波的橙色的目光，线路里涌起一阵轻蔑的感觉，几乎抑制不住。声波即使在他停下来之后，也一直盯着他。

他最终受不了这种让TF难以忍受的观察，于是蹲坐下来。"别傻了，"他不满地说，"你和我都知道，这种事情继续下去是很愚蠢的。我们这是把所有的事情都赌上了。"他试图温和地说，声音比往常的男中音稍稍高了一些。

擎天柱说的是事实；一旦威震天对此事有所耳闻，声波一定会被撕成碎片。而且汽车人的大委员会，那个在层层承诺和宣传之下充满偏见的团体，也不可能会很宽容。

擎天柱把手挪下来，握住自己的输出管。"你可以回到你在报应号上的对接对象的身边去…"他还是忍不住在火种深处感到一阵沉甸甸的感觉。他早应该知道声波不可能会很顺利地接受事实的。

声波仍然没有回答—就好像说不出话一样。他的处理器里只剩下一个念头，那就是擎天柱不认为他这个TF值得冒险。这种拒绝是很可怕的感受，即使是他，也不可能免疫掉。他模模糊糊地想着，唯一剩下的一条路，也就只能是回到报应号继续效忠于威震天，直到他最终被擎天柱用精准的一枪解决掉，如此而已。

声波知道自己最后的手段是什么。很不幸，竟然不得不走到这一步。他连一个齿轮都没有移动，专注于自己的精神力量，想象者它们汇聚成一个燃烧的焦点，然后猛地一击。擎天柱在这一凶狠的袭击带来的震动之下不由得一个蹒跚，不过并没有跌倒。声波没给他机会去拿武器，又释放出一波精神冲击，直击对方的cpu。这一下他终于向后倒了下去，重重地摔在河岸上紧邻河水的地方。这第二次冲击已经让擎天柱无法正常运转，他模模糊糊地注意到自己的机体是如何撞在地上的。就好像是红蜘蛛的氖射线，带来强烈的剧痛，不过还有一种麻木的感觉。

声波现在怒火中烧，但这是一种冰冷的愤怒，不会带来满足，也不会进一步刺激他自己。他只允许自己感受到这种情绪；一旦他在这时丧失专注，他肯定会被那些不应有的感情所控制。他迅速地扑过来，趁着对方还没有从冲击中清醒过来，伸手从子空间里拎出一副能量手铐。

"我告诉你很多次了，你是我唯一的情人，"他不动声色地说着，动作敏捷地铐上擎天柱的手腕。"难道你现在还不明白吗？"

确保擎天柱无法在短时间内摆脱控制之后，声波把对方的腿踢到一起并好，然后悠闲地重新跨在他身上。他们的对接装置仍然裸露在外，擎天柱的输出管还竖立着；声波挪动着机体，让它重新进入体内，直到整个长度都完全容纳进去为止。输出管牵扯着他的能量接口的内壁，剩下的润滑液正在干涸，不能保证顺利地滑入，但是他几乎完全没有感觉到所产生的刺痛。

擎天柱发出一声几乎不可辨识的低沉的声音，他现在还说不出话来，脑袋里面嗡嗡作响，一阵怪异的疼痛同时穿透着他的火种和cpu。他昏昏沉沉地想着，要是完全被声波心灵控制了，该会是什么样子。就像一个木偶完全听命于它的主人。当声波在他的输出管上坐下去的时候，他只是感到一阵又痛又痒的感觉。

然后，声波握起拳头，狠狠地向着身下的TF的面部装甲砸下去。第二拳砸得更狠，几乎把嘴边的装甲整个撕裂。他冷漠地对着擎天柱破裂的嘴唇溢出的能量液短短地瞥了一眼。擎天柱在震惊之下，没有做出任何反应，虽然这两拳让他稍微清醒了一些，感受到下颏深处的疼痛。然后他终于在恐慌和痛苦中尖叫起来。能量液从他的嘴角流下来，他开始挣扎，挺起机体，把重心压在肩膀上，拼命地来回扭动。他那还埋在声波的能量接口里的输出管几乎完全感觉不到快感。

他满嘴都是能量液，挣扎着试图把声波甩下去，不停地用高音调的声音发狂地大喊大叫。"你…你这个疯子，炉渣，"他几乎想不到别的话来说，发声器开始劈啪作响。愤怒燃遍他的全身，屏蔽掉很多痛觉信号，战斗系统开始激活。"我要宰了你！"他咬牙切齿地怒吼。

"是什么让你觉得我会心甘情愿地放你走掉？"声波终于也开始咆哮，平日的波澜不惊的口音变成了塞伯坦古老的街头方言。他从擎天柱的腿上抬起机身，膝盖继续向旁边滑开，关节处的缆线从接缝中鲜明地显露出来。重力让他重新稳稳地坐下去。他的光学镜在黄昏的暮色中格外明亮，映照着他的身形，几乎显得可怖。"我宁愿完成威震天没能做到的事情。真遗憾，领导模块不会同意我把你重新格式化成一只磁带；我原本是很愿意把你留在我的火种旁边的，我的情人。"

擎天柱踢着腿，抬起其中一条用膝盖重击声波的后背，然后是另一条，同时一直在向上猛抬机体，以便获得有利的动势。通讯系统，对了，得想个办法激活它们；他思维一片空白地在混乱不堪的处理器里寻找着密码。

声波的一只手伸到了擎天柱下身某处的一片不起眼的装甲上；手指嵌入接缝，用令TF震惊的力度直接把那里撕开。一些传感器裸露出来，那里通常是只有医疗所需的时候才会用到的。他从自己的机体中牵出一条纤细的缆线，末端处的通用接头的银色光芒短暂地闪过，然后猛地把它插在传感器里。

擎天柱尖声叫骂着，试图坐起来，向前探着机体想要咬声波。不行，不能动那些接口，不！他感觉到领导模块开始对目前的状况产生兴趣，就好像被新方式唤起了一样。他转而拱起肩膀保护好自己的上部机体，领导模块才是最重要的，如果能尽可能长时间地保护它，那么也许还能挺到其他TF到来。

"停止反抗，汽车人！"声波坚决地命令道，更深地把膝盖嵌入地里，试图坐得更牢。

"操你个流水线的！"擎天柱骂回去，又一次挣扎起来。

声波勉强躲过对方的牙齿，开始皱眉。当他几乎被下一个弹跃动作给震飞的时候，他又给了擎天柱一击，这次是恶意满满地反手一拳直贯对方的整个面部装甲。金属的撞击声在宁静的森林里刺耳地回响着。"不，要被操的是你。"

这一拳差点把他打懵，至少让他的传感器通路断线了好几秒钟。他从完全的麻木中慢慢恢复过来，喉咙里面全是能量液，让他呼吸不畅。他本能地把能量液吐出来，咳嗽着，通气口噼啪作响地换着空气。

通过已经建立的硬件连接，声波进入了系统权限认证界面：访客、医疗、自定义。他完全没有关心这些，非常娴熟地摧毁了这些虚拟屏障，丝毫没费力气，然后攫取了隐藏的主控制通路。通过这个，他飞速地穿过各种陌生的程序设置，直达对方的通讯协议。他非常及时地解除了它们的运行，上传了自己的密码，有效地阻止了擎天柱呼叫救援的企图。

对方因为这一挫败而在身下又一次挣扎，声波紧紧夹起下部机体，疼痛和不适传导上来，消失在思维的不可及之处。他没有多少时间可以浪费，必须迅速行动；擎天柱非常强壮，他不可能永远压制住他。相对的，摧毁一个TF的处理中枢则是非常耗时耗力的过程，而且对方那可怕的意志力也是不可小觑的影响因素。但是这都不重要；在压力之下，声波可以表现出很出色的创造力和适应性。

声波脸上的表情看不出是激动还是愉悦，只有他的光学镜在激烈地闪烁，他正在无情地攻击擎天柱那难以对付的防火墙，夺取最高控制权限。然后，他简洁的唇线绷得更紧，光学镜的边缘开始流溢白色的光芒。他无法突破对方的中枢核心；每一个拐角都被屏障封锁，这几乎是一种可触可感的实体力量，他在内心深处向着这种挑战怒吼着。

声波发出一声低沉的金属质感的吼声，那更像是源于他的胸腔而非发声器。擎天柱的输出管还在他的能量接口里面，就像两个型号不符的齿轮一样很不适地嵌在一起。他从通气口呼出一口空气，开始在对方身上上下运动，腿部的液压装置让他保持着稳定适中的节奏。几下插入和摇摆的动作就足以粗糙地刺激他体内的传感器，以便稍稍缓和这种磨擦的痛觉。

但擎天柱感觉不到快感，他只剩下对于事态恶化的震惊的感觉。对方的能量接口非常不适地包裹着他的输出管，粗糙的刺激让它开始刺痛，于是他调用了收回输出管的命令编码。这倒并不难。他做了一个痛苦而扭曲的表情，输出管缓缓撤回机体内部，这种感觉让他的机体抽搐起来。

"很好。随你的便，汽车人。"声波刺耳地回应他，空荡荡的能量接口开始对之前的折磨发出抗议，于是他也漠不关心地让对接面板滑回原处。他向下俯视着自己的猎物，不知道对方到底有没有听进去自己的话。"如前所述：霸天虎并不会愉快地接受拒绝。这对我们的自尊是一种侮辱。一个TF应该完成他所发起的事情，你难道不同意吗？"

擎天柱的通讯系统不仅被屏蔽，而且完全下线，他现在只能寄希望于救护车有那个直觉能回来查看一眼。他呆滞的光学镜越过声波，迟钝地望向夜空。他是不是说过自己天黑以后再过不久就会回去？也许他们有派出空中侦察。他之前确实有注意到空中有什么东西。他长出一口气，平躺下来，关节疼痛地吱嘎作响。已经疲惫得不想再挣扎了。这并不是机体上的原因，这是因为领导模块。不知为何，这东西一直在摄取他的能量储备，使它自己的力量增强；他很好奇，它是不是要准备发起攻击。

"你这个蠢货，"他笑起来，对着仍在试图绕过防火墙的声波。"就算你真的能解决我的防火墙，你也要对付领导模块；那是五个Prime的意识。即使只是面对那种智慧本身，你也会立刻被淹没的。"他哼了一声，仍然在笑，张开嘴试图平稳自己的呼吸。"你也一定会觉得很好奇，到底是什么让我改变了这么多。"他摇摇头，光学镜黯淡下来，笑容变得自鸣得意，破裂的嘴唇又流出能量液。然后他在cpu里下了指令，关闭了自己的防火墙。

"尽管去试吧，让我的胸腔开启，把你要做的事情做完。"

声波吃了一惊，没有预料到这突如其来的服从态度，差点向前扑倒，但还来得及双手稳稳撑住，手掌落在对方的蓝色头盔旁边的地面上，肩膀高高拱起，手臂的连杆几乎僵直。他能感觉到自己之前用于攻击擎天柱系统的恶意指令，阻碍一解除，它们就开始在各种程序中毫无目标地反弹。他突然涌出无边无际的愤怒。

"别想嘲弄我！"他的嘴唇绷紧起来，露出尖利的牙齿，苍白的表情扭曲成一个冷笑似的可怖的表情。"我不是弱者。这一循环结束之时，我的预测：不是你的终结，就是我的终结。"

擎天柱的光学镜阴暗着，笑着回答道："那我们就走着瞧。"

他从来就不应该让自己和这个汽车人走得如此之近，也不该让自己的占有欲发展到如此危险的，令TF厌恶的地步。他从一开始就应该杀了对方，把威震天如此渴望的胜利占为己有。最后的念头已决，声波通过强制建立的链接发送了指令。擎天柱的卡车形态的第一层装甲迅速撤去，露出第二层银色的更薄的金属层，而后者也很快向内收回开启。

声波几乎无法把目光从这一景象上移开。

他并不是没有见过这神圣的造物的全息照片，但是它们完全无法与它实际的样子相比。它看起来就像—毫不隐晦地说—像是一个寄生虫。它的手柄已经扭曲，像触手一样包绕着擎天柱的内部线路，在某些地方甚至烧融到了一起。它原本是被描述成一个蓝色的光芒四射的水晶体，安顿在一个近似圆柱体的容器中…实际上，这块水晶散发着脉动一样的光辉，就好像是一个独立的生命体一样，几乎整个嵌在擎天柱的火种舱里。

"目标：不是领导模块，也不是它的智慧。目标：是你。"他生硬地说，从之前的联接线路旁边拽出另一条连接线，把它插入擎天柱的能量输入主管线旁边隐藏的一个紧急接口里面。有一个屏障，一个非常巨大的屏障，在阻碍他完全侵入擎天柱的核心。

"你想解决我…就得先通过领导模块。"

擎天柱说话的时候，领导模块也开始充盈力量。哪怕是bond这种事情，也需要这东西移开位置，才能露出火种来。他还没向任何人打开过自己的胸腔，只打算为通天晓这么做；如果当初交往顺利的话，也许会是艾丽塔。但是，他没有打开自己胸腔的选择权。绝大多数的TF想把火种给谁看就可以给谁看，而擎天柱不可以。他的头盔疲倦地转向侧面，光学镜一片空白，而对方仍在他的处理器里发起一波一波的袭击，梳理着所有的数据和程序，寻找，寻找，寻找。他不知道要花多久，才能让自己的前情人意识到，不可能用任何命令编码来避开它的力量；根本就没有这种程序，没有任何隐藏起来的可以用于对付它的秘密，因为这是领导模块的独立而自主的意志。

"你必须…"他说着，声音越来越有气无力，"你必须直面领导模块，否则它就会一直保护我。"口腔润滑液和伤口的能量液混合着从他的下巴流下去，他的手臂一直保持着弯曲的姿势，已经非常麻木。"你必须专注于领导模块本身…才能杀了我…"此时此刻，这种极端消极阴暗的情绪让他觉得，死，真的是件很不错的事情。

声波听到这些话，攻击开始有所动摇。"生命终结：你很情愿？"他问道，几乎不可置信。然后他的光学镜开始收窄，只剩下细微的光线从中映射出来。"或者你在诱骗我？"

擎天柱抽搐了一下，光学镜更加黯淡，而领导模块的光芒愈加增强。"你触摸它一下…"他低声说道。

声波握起的双拳陷入地里，他又一次加大了精神攻击的力度。不管这是不是一个骗局，他都不甚在意。

当然，擎天柱是对的；如果他想要毁掉对方的中枢处理器，那么就必须对付领导模块。他一直到现在都在避免正面的冲突，一直在寻找可用的通路，但是不管如何努力，都会被重新导回这一虚拟屏障面前。程序命令对它完全无效，而他发起的直接攻击也都仅仅是…被吸收掉了。

声波严峻的神情缓缓平顺下来，挪动着肩膀，向着对方俯身下去。他抬起一只沾满泥土的手，轻轻擦着擎天柱脸上的能量液，虽然这反而留下了一条长长的污迹。然后他转而把手伸向领导模块，手掌伸展着悬在这块水晶的上方。他能感觉到这个物体散发着不断增强的力量，在他极为敏感的传感器上跳动。但是他紧接着收回了手。

擎天柱接口上的连接线被声波一把扯下来，伴着响亮的金属刮擦声。这一次，他把所有的专注都贯注在自己的心灵能力上。虚拟的手指化为利爪，挖掘，切割，破坏，推动，尽一切的努力来试图削弱他和自己的目标之间的阻碍。他毫不留情地集中一波又一波的攻击，直指领导模块，希望得以侵蚀这种内在的屏障。所有系统都在全功率运行，红色的文字在他不稳定的视野前跳跃着，警告他电容器温度过高，能量储备即将耗竭。他的整个机体都在颤栗着。这是非常可怕的感觉，非常痛苦，但是声波还是顽强地继续进攻；他想要证明什么，无论是什么都可以，只要能让他有机会摧毁擎天柱。除非他的处理器烧毁，他是不会停手放弃的。

"我一定会打败你，"他咬牙切齿地说，光学镜充满耀眼的白光。他的手臂无法支撑自己，顺势倒在对方的机体上，手肘勉强支住体重。领导模块离他的面部装甲非常近，脉动的光芒几乎是在召唤他一样，这令他非常不适。

碰它一下，擎天柱当时这么说过。

他照做了。他的CPU似乎即将确确实实地爆炸开来，换气系统已经几乎跟不上体内风扇那疯狂的旋转速度。声波伸出舌尖，颤抖着舔了那块水晶一下；火花开始四溅，在湿润的尖端劈啪作响。

擎天柱的蓝色光学镜突然闪耀起来，他弓起后背，大声地喘着气。

于是事情就这么发生了。

声波体内似乎有什么东西突然垮塌了。无边无际的力量冲涌进他的线路，这是一种纯粹的极端的巨大痛苦。他被冻结在原地，发出无声的尖叫，被彻彻底底地震悚，甚至都完全没有意识到自己终于突破了这个屏障。

领导模块的意识非常轻松而从容地侵入了声波的思维，推开一切他有能力设置的阻碍。对他而言，这个存在非常生硬突兀，非常痛苦；而它也毫不掩饰自己的暴戾的本性，对于在每一条线路里所造成的痛楚，它都刻意地享受着。

它先是搜索了声波的记忆档案，浏览着他所有做过，看过，思考过的事情。它很快地做出判断意见，然后一声不发地继续向前。接下来是人格组成，它分析估量着在他各种情况下所作过的行为，以及未来的可能性。最后，它品评起声波的机体形态。从面部的形状与轮廓线，一直到能量接口的内部结构…一切重要的细节都应该对擎天柱而言是完美的。它的职责正在于寻找一个最完美的配偶，以便延续Prime的血统。

"滋…"声波试图发音，企图命令擎天柱撤回这流水线的东西，但是却只能发出静噪。

"炉渣的，到底…怎…怎么了！"擎天柱恼怒地问道。

领导模块留下的反冲效应非常恐怖。这让声波无法忍受，装甲下的齿轮和缆线不自主地收紧，让他的机体以几乎不可能的角度猛地弯折起来。他张着嘴，喘息着，艰难地挤出的声音听起来像是窒息一样，充满着更多的静噪干扰。他能感觉到它，它无形无体的低语听起来完全无法辨识，这古代的意识在他的中枢处理网络之间隐秘地流淌着，让所有的线路都在这种入侵之下似乎扭动起来。凡是它所过之处，他谨慎地建立起的所有防御措施都被直接摧毁，就好像它们从未存在过一样。作为一个能够心灵感应的情报官，他习惯于控制别的TF，却对于自己遭受的同样的对待完全不能适应。机体上的伤害是一回事，精神上的伤害则是另一回事—这是绝对的摧残。

"完美…"它低声说道。

作为回报，它给声波传达了一些擎天柱的信息…这才是这个TF内芯的真实的自我：他在情绪控制上的缺陷，他的热情，他的过错与问题。然后它还展示了一些记忆，虽然并不是全部：这位领袖对手下的战士的关爱，对汽车人的毫不动摇的信念，还有他对通天晓的感情，这包括一些激烈对接的片断。看起来就像是TF之间bond的时候才会有的情景，但是并没有真正bond的那种激情和亲密，而且很明显也没有那么强烈的快感。

"你就是最合适的选择。"它最后说道，极端的成功的喜悦从它内部爆发出来。然后，它在两个TF体内造成一阵快感，如此剧烈，以致于擎天柱开始扭动，发出一声咆哮似的呻吟。

痛苦突然消失，取而代之的是纯粹的欲望；声波低低地喊了一声，他不知道到底哪种感觉才是最糟糕的。领导模块温柔地驱使他开启自己的胸腔，露出火种；它像病毒一样蜿蜒进入他的思维和线路，无形的手在施加影响，锲而不舍地引导他做出打开装甲的动作…他无法使自己停下。他自己的火种在机体的更深处，只有磁带们能接触到的地方；但是在一个他不知道自己什么时候下达的指令之下，火种舱伴着柔和的机械转动声慢慢地升了上来。保护层向两侧开启，他的火种暴露在外，像擎天柱的一样明亮耀眼。

领导模块开始移动，焊接着或者缠绕着它的缆线逐一松弛。它缓缓滑向上方，进入胸腔上部的某个空隙，安全地安顿下来。擎天柱的火种舱也开始打开，足以承受重击的澄澈的玻璃移向旁边，露出深蓝色的火种，金色的能量像藤蔓一样在内部盘卷着。他之前没有顾得上关闭自己的对接面板；在如此强烈的快感之下，他感觉到自己的能量接口里开始充溢润滑液。

这是一种极其奇怪的感觉，声波原本僵直的关节突然好像融化了一样。他直直地向对方身上倒下去，用自己关闭的对接面板摩擦着擎天柱的下部机体，然后被欲望控制住，对接面板带着轻微的沙沙声滑向两边；这是一天里的第二次了。他挪动着臀部，能量接口那敏感的外轮廓顺滑地擦过擎天柱的对接口，两TF的润滑液都被抹开在他们裸露的对接装置上。接下来，他的输出管从机体内滑出，传感器渴望着刺激；他弓身向后，发出一声毫无尊严的渴望的呻吟，基础程序开始催促自己进入他身下这具正在扭动的机体。这个角度有问题，但是他完全无法集中意识，也就没注意到他采取的姿势有误。他只能感觉到热量，还有—普神啊—那些潮湿的感觉，浸润在他的输出管的下方。

声波原本陷在擎天柱头盔旁边的泥地里的手，猛地抓住一只蓝色的音频接收天线，用尽全力握下去。

"让它停下…"他竭尽全力挤出这句。

"做…做不到！"

如果是在正常情况下，擎天柱一定会因为自己的火种的反应而感到耻辱。它正在散发着渴望，试图相应领导模块那磁铁一样的吸引，而这个霸天虎现在又控制不了自己的行为。当声波胸腔里涌动的能量终于抓住了自己的战利品—他的火种—他向着夜空发出一声长长的嚎叫。

声波的重量完全压在他的身上，他的手臂被困在下面无法移动；此外，不管他多么希望，他就是无法伸出自己的输出管。他迫切地希望两腿之间可以得到刺激，除了这件事他什么也不关心—直到他们的火种合并在一起为止。

"不—不！"擎天柱尖叫起来，试图挣扎，但领导模块夺走了他的力量。他的臀部向上抬起，双腿张开，渴望着什么东西，任何东西都可以。他能感觉到他们的存在正在融为一体，混合着，声波的记忆、情感和思维的短暂的片段一一闪过。这个过程迅速而仓促地进行着，擎天柱弓起机体，把声波从自己的火种上弹开，然后又不由自主地向上探身，重新融入对方那难以忍受的机体热量中。他当然明白这是领导模块在他体内起着作用，让他摆出顺从的姿态。同时，它也在催促声波拿走自己应得的东西：擎天柱现在是他的了。

擎天柱又一次抬高机体，肩关节发出碾轧声，痛苦地抗议着。他的火种更深地嵌入声波的火种当中，直到他已经完全不知道在发生什么事情为止。他有很久很久没有这么为自己的身芯安全焦虑过了。

快感的刺痛蔓延在他的机体当中，驱除着恐惧—领导模块使得他不再继续关心下去。他发出呜咽的声音，向后仰着头，机体弯折着，动作幅度如此之大以致于开始疼痛。他的手腕已经被扭曲得很厉害，一定受到了严重的创伤；手指尖粗暴地深深嵌入泥土中，借以表达着自己的情绪。

"我没法让它停下，"他呻吟着说，"这可是领导模块。"

"让它停下！！！"

"他渣的我做不到！"

声波拽着擎天柱的天线，把他按回地面上，自己的胸腔猛地压下去，让火种重新融合在一起。擎天柱的意识已经进入他的机体，他能感觉到所有的一切；诱使着他的领导模块，他自己为了重新控制住自己行为的徒劳的努力，他无法抑制的对擎天柱的渴望，以及对方的欲望，和自己的交织在一起。

领导模块给他灌输着这些不堪的思维和情感：它的宿主现在已经是他的配偶了。一切都是他的。声波像疯狂的野兽一样咆哮起来，没有抬起自己的胸腔，用机体把擎天柱的一条腿撞向旁边。他的下部机体挪动着，输出管的尖端在擎天柱大腿内侧的金属上摩擦，然后找到了正在淌出润滑剂的开口；他向前推动，对方的能量接口紧得不可思议地包裹着他的输出管。声波发出一声低沉的声音，向后略退，然后猛地把整个输出管直插进去。

声波在他体内的每次冲击都让擎天柱不由得喊出声来。他极其希望能自由移动自己的手臂，以便把手放到对方的腰胯上，催促他再快一点，再用力一点，挤压着拖拽着，求着对方拆卸自己。他的光学镜蒙上一层雾气，蒸汽从他的嘴里溢出，他轻声地呻吟着，渴望着释放，破裂的嘴唇仍在疼痛。他抬起腿来，膝盖直指天空，给声波腾出更多的空间。

"我的汽车人…这样真好…"声波低声吟唱着，用舌头舔着对方破裂的嘴唇。

擎天柱感觉非常棒，这简直是完美的感受。他的能量接口和火种，包绕在火种周围的自己的一切存在，他们的彼此链接着的融合着的核心…他过于沉浸，过于沉醉，以致于不再记得领导模块在诱使他们做什么事情，也不再去抗议这种安排。声波把脸深深埋在擎天柱绷紧的颈部管线里，开始在主能量管道上面舔舐吮吸，发出微弱的难以听清的声音。擎天柱感觉到对方的嘴唇在自己的脖颈上移动，他偏过自己的头，抵在对方的肩膀上。

声波整个机体都在剧烈运动；臀部不断向前，火种彼此纠缠着，每当他过于远离的时候他的核心都在抗议，于是他重新俯下机体。他灼热的输出管深深埋在那美妙的收缩着的内壁当中。他向前，向后，不断循环。双手牢牢抓住擎天柱的大腿，手指缓缓摩擦着金属，就好像在试图清除掉对方之前的那些情人的痕迹一样。

"啊，声波！"擎天柱呻吟道，抬起机体向对方迎上去。他已经完全不能自已。

他的嘴里流出口腔润滑液，柔和而晦暗的光芒沿着下颏消失在颈部管线当中。他从未感到过如此多的快感，以及欲望。这简直震撼TF的心智，他轻轻地咬着自己的新bondmate的下颏，因为机体动作的用力过度而喘着气。温暖充溢着他的机体，持久而愉悦，他的能量接口满是润滑液，整个接口都开始快速地在体内的硕大的输出管上不断收缩。他以前也见过声波的输出管，也碰过那里，但是距离上一次他的能量接口被穿透，已经有很久很久了。这给他带来极大的狂喜。

声波没有回答，只是沉重地喘息着，拂过对方的颈部，热空气深深渗入电缆和管线之间。他的能量液在体内线路里冲撞着，警告信息充满了整个视野，他终于开始过载，非常激烈。他并没有尖叫和大喊，仅仅是混乱的充满快感的抽噎声，臀部仍然向前推送着，渴望着延长这种感觉。他们两TF的高潮都在全功率发动，出于火种联接的缘故，而在同一时刻到达顶峰。擎天柱感觉到声波的能量液冲进他的能量接口，炽热而愉悦，他们的火种劈啪作响地冒着火花；在最后的一瞬间，这种链接闪成一片耀目的白光，让他的光学镜暂时失灵，他的机体僵直着。一波又一波的快感冲刷着他的体内，激烈得几乎开始疼痛，他毫无知觉地向着夜空尖叫起来，光学镜毫无目标地望向遥远的星光。

一切终于结束了。过量的能量从声波的线路里溢出，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到领导模块正在从自己机体内撤离。他疲惫地跌落下去，各种副系统开始自动下线。他最后看到的景象是一个强制静止锁死窗口，然后他的机体就完全失去了知觉。

擎天柱跟着倒向后方，他们的火种仍然愉快地混合着，彼此压迫在一起。"普神啊…"他轻声说道，蓝色的光学镜迅速地暗下去，能量耗竭开始控制他的意识与机体。


	5. Chapter 5

声波一上线，就面对着擎天柱的脸，以及撕裂一样的处理器疼痛。他迷蒙地注视了很久，被对方平和的沉睡的面庞所深深吸引。伴着一声沉闷的刮擦声，他从机体下面抽出被压住的手臂，手指缓缓划过，从对方的一只光学镜直到沾满油污的脸。他的胸腔下面压着一种舒适的温热的感觉，热量蔓延着流过他的线路，抚平着内部的伤痛。

领导模块。他们进行了火种融合。

这段记忆像大力神的拳头一样向他直接砸下来。声波猛地直起身，深吸一口气，踉跄后退着远离对方躺卧的机体。他坚定地忽略着自己的火种那种沮丧的波动，因为它正被带离自己的另一半（他很绝望地注意到了这一点）。然后他匆忙地保护好自己的脆弱部位，让胸部装甲和对接面板严丝合缝地关好。他一手撑在地上，支持着自己站起来，可是很快又跌坐下去。平衡仪在一阵晕眩中转动着，他跪坐在地上，齿轮发出撞击的巨响。很明显，他的系统仍然很迟钝，还没有正常重启完毕。

他下意识地例行常规地执行了一贯的自检。几个下拉窗口在他的光学镜前显现出来，显示着很不寻常的数据，告知他，他的心灵感应能力不知为何有所提升。声波试图思考一下原因，但是他的系统太过迟滞，对这一指令完全不起反应，他对此感到十分不悦。接下来，他犹豫着，试着探查自己火种里新形成的连接。它感觉起来完全不像自己和磁带的共生关系那样。更确切的描述的话，这种东西的亲密程度简直可怕，而且透过这个汽车人的存在继续向下，还有一种陌生的存在—他意识到那是领导模块。那就是他的能力的增强来源…如果他想要利用这一新的力量，就需要去接触它。

声波茫然地望向河的对面，越过森林那黑色的轮廓，直到光学镜停在这颗星球的唯一一枚月亮上为止。他的内部计时器指明，他们已经下线了很长时间，不过还不致于引起磁带们的注意，或者更糟糕的情况，威震天的注意。他…不知道该对这件事情做出什么样的应对措施。他计算了那么多种可能的情况，但是这种情况是他绝没有预料到的。

仍然处在震惊当中，就像依赖自动导航一样，声波摇摇晃晃地爬向河岸边。冰冷的河水拍打着他的胫部装甲，他从子空间拿出一块干净的布，开始擦洗自己大腿周围干涸的能量液，以及机体上散布的打斗的痕迹，尤其是磁带仓周围。他的动作就像一个最低等级的量产型一样快速而粗糙，手指总是从布面下面露出来，刮坏自己的涂装。就现在而言，他才在乎不了那么多。

在火种连接断开之后没多久，擎天柱也惊醒过来，声波感觉到自己的bondmate上线，火种不由得抖动了一下。擎天柱呻吟着关闭自己的胸腔装甲，挪动着机体试图让自己的手臂接受一些信号刺激，双脚痉挛着。他下了一个指令关闭自己的对接面板，然后尝试了五次，才翻过身来。

对方在他身后移动着，努力找回着平衡感，声波能听到他试图站起身来的声音。但是，擎天柱的机体太过沉重，他只能向前爬着，面部装甲和头盔以及一侧的肩膀从泥土中拖曳而过，深色的草地上的草叶被卡在一些不应该进东西的位置里。他也能听见声波，能感觉到，一种极端不安的感觉开始在他的油箱里蔓延。当他已经足够远的时候，他花了几分钟的时间来把自己油箱里仅剩的能量吐得一干二净。他非常不稳地跪坐着，过了几分钟，感觉好了一些，于是站起身来，摇晃着，双腿难以站直。

声波听见擎天柱在清油箱的声音，但是很无情地打消了自己那反常地希望去安慰和帮助的念头。重新融合他们的火种以便稳固他们新形成的联系。进行对接。这些念头只是在增加他的处理器疼痛而已。相反的，他专注于洗掉自己头盔上的泥土，用手从浅浅的河流中拢起水来，尽可能多地把它洒到自己身上。

擎天柱蹒跚着走向声波，在这么近的情况下，他需要控制住自己从通风口散发着的热量，避免再次使自己唤起。他想让自己的手摆脱出来，想赶紧清洗一下，想把那炉渣的面罩戴回去。他竟然进行了火种融合。永远地，不可改变地。他们从此可以通过这种联系来交谈，感觉彼此，了解彼此；他们可以正式对接，可以创造新的火种。他弯曲着自己的手指，它们不断颤抖着。

"把这个拿掉。"他转过身来伸出自己的双手。

声波听到这个命令，很明显地紧张了一下，直起身来，不带表情地看着对方手上的伤痕，那是手铐切进去所造成的。通过bond的外边缘，他能感觉到对方的怒火正在渗入。他还能闻见自己留下的气息，自己把这个汽车人据为己有的标志，这在他的基础程序中激起一阵他没有预料到的心满意足的感觉。他一言不发地站起身来，擦布从松弛的手指中掉下，落在腿边的一个泥污的土堆上。他的嘴严肃地紧抿着，平静地打开了手铐；它们也落在了地上，在他的左脚旁边叮当一声掠过，滑下河岸，掉进水里。

擎天柱的手臂无力地垂在两侧，他痛苦地挪动着它们，试图看看到底造成了多大的伤害。这下救护车又要发飙了。

"油膏：有助恢复。"声波低声说道，把一个没有任何标记的软管抛在草地上，然后迅速地转过身去不看对方。

擎天柱看都没看，而是几大步走开，重重地坐在地上，在子空间里拿出面罩，然后戴上。他很快地吃掉一份紧急能量配给，内芯激烈地斗争着，到底要不要给声波一份。他觉得声波自己应该有，但是毕竟他们是霸天虎，很可能没有什么额外的能量储备。

擎天柱最终还是耸起肩膀，转过身，扔给他的bondmate一小份能量。这些都是咀嚼式的压缩份额，虽然味道一般，但是会很有用处，尤其是像他们现在这样能量耗竭的时候。他的cpu开始作痛，机体运行效率甚至还不到正常值的一半。他一想起声波试图杀死自己的行为，就很想捏着对方的脖子把这个TF掐到当机。

声波漠然地看着落在自己脚边的能量配额。像往常一样，能量过低的警告在他面前闪烁着，但是他只是站在那里没动，头徽上的水珠滑落下来，在月光中闪耀着。

擎天柱用手背揉着自己天线的后面，说道："你现在知道领导模块是怎么对我的了；不管它想要什么…"

"是的。领导模块：拥有独立意识的个体。"声波中立地评价道，"你的烦恼：可以理解。"

擎天柱只是摇着头哼了一声。

直到这时，声波才低下身去一把捡起那块能量，打开外包装的保护层。味道比较单调，他的金色光学镜闪了闪。能量粘在他的牙齿上，又很快被溶解，形成的能量液可以让他几乎空掉的油箱暂时得到缓和。现在他有能量了，原本沉寂的扫描系统得以重新自启，梳理着周围环境，探测着入侵者。反馈结果为安全，他为此感到侥幸。

然后，声波注意到擎天柱根本没碰那管软膏。也许他是想要让伤口又痛又痒地缓慢自动修复，直到他那坏脾气的医生能给他诊治为止？这让他觉得有点受辱，不过他很确定，更应该让他觉得耻辱的应该是他自己，因为他没能杀掉这个汽车人。然而，他不清楚什么才是更糟糕的—是作为霸天虎的失败呢，还是接踵而来的严重后果；要知道他永久性地和对方bond在了一起，而且偏偏不是任何其他TF，而是汽车人的领袖。

【对事情报以希望的时候应该小心谨慎。产生的后果很可能根本不是你所期望的。】声波想道，脸部略微扭曲着。

不。这种无谓的渺小的幻想，在声波存身的那毫无吸引力的残酷的现实环境中，是毫无立足之地的。一些声音突然从他的发声器里逃逸出来。最初他还不清楚自己正在发出的声音是什么，不过很快地，他吃惊地意识到自己正在毫无控制地笑；一种被压抑的，稍稍有点歇斯底里的笑声，听起来一点也不愉快。

擎天柱抬眼向笑声的来源望去，蓝色的光学镜明亮起来。他在膝盖上擦了擦手，站起身来，从子空间拿出一块布擦拭着染满能量液的手腕。然后他向边上晃了晃，猛然一个转身，握着拳冲上前，狠狠地在声波的脸上打下去。他自己差点因为缺乏平衡而跌倒。声波的后背撞在泥地和鹅卵石上一定不好受吧！也许对方应该庆幸，自己现在还是很虚弱的；要是货真价实地全力打上一拳，可就会把他打飞到河对面去了。

擎天柱没有看着对方倒地，而是用力甩着手，试图缓和疼痛。他喘着气，光学镜变成深蓝色，迅速地思考着最好的解决方法。

"你回霸天虎那边去，就当什么都没有发生过。我也回汽车人那边，永远不再提起这件事情，至少也要到战争结束为止。Bond的效果那时候就会消蚀得差不多了。你别想踏进汽车人总部；我会让录音机保证我的安全。"

声波平躺在地，修长的腿伸展着，一只手肘支地，用另一只手的手背擦了擦自己刺痛的面部装甲。他仍然在难以自制地笑，虽然声音放低了一些；因为他们这种预料之外的困境实在是太匪夷所思了。他的通风系统在高负荷下呼呼作响，试图使系统冷却；他很确定地感觉到，内部有一根早就不堪重负的冷凝管线炸裂开来，液压正在降低。

"录音机：二级通讯人员。无法与我的高级能力相比。"声波嘲弄道，忍不住就是要继续刺激对方，虽然话语里还是夹杂着时不时的古怪的笑声。

擎天柱走向河边，小心地低下身去，轻轻把手放进河水里，冲掉能量液的痕迹。他从重新上线的时候就开始专注于恢复自己的通讯系统的功能，当它终于在自己的音频接收器里嘶啦一声响起来的时候，他却不由得吓了一跳。他文本回复了几个TF的问候，告诉他们自己没事，只是睡着了而已。只有对救护车，他是口头答复的，不过也是简明扼要。

"火种融合：不可忽略，无论战争是否存在。"声波坚持道，直起身来跪坐着，向前倾斜着机体。"目前情况：必须认真讨论。我们两方情况均非常不利。火种将无法适应过远距离。Bond不会简单地消失掉，你这个蠢货！"

然而，擎天柱仍然无视他的警告，似乎在自己的否定现实的世界中很自得其乐。声波在腿部装甲上缓缓收紧手指，又放开它们，不断下意识重复着。他的监测系统表明，对方正忙着给自己的追随者们回复信息。真的，他还不如绑架了擎天柱，把他锁在哪个山洞里，远离一切可能会窥探的光学镜。运气好的话，单凭擎天柱消失这件事，威震天可能就会气到机体自燃，那样战争就结束了，所有人都可以回塞伯坦。多么快的解决方式，一点问题也没有。声波叹了口气，左右移动着脑袋，就好像脖子上只装了一根弹簧一样；他的cpu已经在抽搐了。那根破掉的冷凝管线很可能比预想的要严重…像刚才他想出来的那种愚蠢之极的情景，就是最好的证据。

擎天柱仍旧忽略着声波，接着做自己的事情。他打开自己的对接面板，弯下腰，用手拢起水，洗去声波的能量液。他用两根手指伸进去，把液体全都刮出来，把更多的水泼在接口周围，又把布打湿，进一步轻轻地擦拭。"你过载得还真快，"他评价道。

这句不留情面的话让声波的橙色光学镜阴沉下来。"擎天柱：拆起来真的很美妙。"他狡黠地回答着，同时也怀恨在心地注视着对方在河水里清洗机体的动作，饥渴的感觉微微掠过自己的线路。

擎天柱抬起头。"你拆起来感觉更好…战争时期发生这种事，实在是太糟糕了…不然的话，我本来是可以把你带回去当宠物养的。"他低吼着继续自己的活计。

声波用观察一样的目光凝视着他。"擎天柱：与威震天十分相像，尽管你自己的认知可能并非如此。"他嘲讽道。

"哈哈。不管霸天虎对汽车人的先入之见是怎样，反正善良和原谅是没法赢得战争的。我们很可能和所有的TF一样冷酷，尽管我们确实坚持某些原则。"擎天柱回答道。

"你的人类盟友对于这种欺骗会很悲伤的。"

擎天柱重新抬起头，光学镜十分郑重。"我们从未向人类承诺过任何事情。就像任何一个能够思考的物种一样，他们明白战争是什么。没有正义，没有邪恶，没有什么事情可以绝对化。就像我们的例子一样。"他说到这里，苦涩地笑了一下，"但是，汽车人仍然有自己的理念，我们试图遵照这些来生活。我对于民主制和汽车人那难以动摇的奉献精神是深信不疑的；至于霸天虎，我不认为你们知道什么才是真正的忠诚。"

"如此天真的雕琢的话语，从一个从未认识过真正的压迫的TF口中说出来。"声波继续嘲讽着，静噪渗入他的语音。"霸天虎：从不隐藏自己真实的意图。那就是我们的忠诚。汽车人：在偏狭的观念下分出明确的政治层级。你难道忘记了这场战争是因何开始？或者，你仍旧相信自己幻想出来的乌托邦，一切都可以平等，除了那些艰辛劳作的维持体系运转的TF？"

"我不可能让所有TF都摆脱贫穷。那是不可避免的。我不会忽视这个问题，但是我无能为力，除非我们在其他星球上找到新的能量来源；那样也许还能解决问题。你不要忘了，战争是可以盈利的。你不会相信那些高层精英的某些所作所为的。至于我，我从来就不是一个贵族阶层，从前也是劳动者，直到领导模块找上我为止。否则中产阶层又怎么会为我提供那么多的支持？都是因为他们觉得我可以信任。"擎天柱以一种结束争论的口吻说完，头都不抬，继续清洗机体。

声波盯着自己的新bondmate，过了很长时间，才开口说："不管你自己的信念如何，你们的一切努力都是徒劳的。即使汽车人能够占据优势，一切事物也终将回到原点。你们的委员会—"他像是对待变质的能量块一样把这个词厌恶地吐出来，"—会导致这种结果。"

"我对大委员会并没有控制权。只有钛师傅才能做到。"

"那么如果不是为了改变，你是为了什么战斗？保护一切有感知生命的权利？这不合逻辑！"

擎天柱深叹一口气。他重新抬头看着声波，试图使自己的表情顺利地传达过去。"我以为你见识到了领导模块之后，就不会再问这个问题了。要是你什么时候能见到大委员会和钛师傅，甚至魔力神球本身，你更会因此改变观念；要知道，试图对抗五面怪时期遗留下来的古老技术的造物，并不是一件容易的事。是他们创造了我们。"

声波听到这些，光学镜不由得亮起来。这确实很让他惊讶，倒不是因为普神的地位被否认，毕竟他很久以前就已经抛弃那种对于全能的神灵的信仰了—他惊讶的是五面怪的地位如此重要。在他的研究中，他常常看到这个掩饰在神秘之中的词汇。"那你更应该明白我们为何不应被信仰所束缚，为何不应遵循设定的命运。我从搜寻尸体上的零件赖以生存，一直到今天的地位，都是因为我相信，一个TF如果希望改变未来，就必须为之而战斗。即使是你们的大委员会，也不可能对革命无动于衷。"

"你别弄错我的意思，普神的确是存在的，只不过他不是真正的神。只是很古老，很富有智慧而已。总有一天你会见到魔力神球，那才是像神一样的存在。"

声波对擎天柱的话持怀疑态度，但是如果真有机会见到那个流水线的大委员会，他是不会拒绝的…能有机会把他们全部摧毁掉的念头是很吸引TF的。这时，他自己的通讯系统突然上线重启，讯号器里的一个零件在此过程中不幸发生短路，火花从他的头盔侧面的音频接收器喷溅出来。他的表情因为不适而扭曲了一下，赶快重新设置电路走向，连接到备份通路上。

"老大！老大！"迷乱响亮的声音从他的外置扬声器里传出来，"你到什么炉渣地方去了？连通讯都不开。"

"声波：运转正常。有什么事？"他让自己像往常一样言简意赅地回复。

"没什么事。就是提醒你一下，再过三个循环有你的轮班。"

"信息接收完毕。之前发生轻微故障，其余一切正常。即将返回。"

这种事情也能编成轻微故障。

磁带的语调透露出一丝责难的意思："好吧，你爱怎么说都无所谓，老大。我先挂了。"

通讯结束，声波瞥了擎天柱一眼，光学镜一边亮一边暗。"就目前而言，我可以迁就你，"他非常严肃地说。逐渐变亮的天空中，一丝蓝色从山峦的背景中显露出来，缓缓地向着他们上方漆黑的天幕推进着。"我不会以任何方式危及到我的共生体。但是你很清楚，领导模块已经明确指出它想要的事情。"

"当然了。"擎天柱尖刻地回答着，关上自己的对接面板。在面罩后面，他的嘴唇扭曲起来，对粘在擦布上的能量液感到厌恶；他把那块布顺手扔进子空间。然后，他转过身，一只脚踏在河岸上，另一只脚留在河水里，让自己的平衡系统得以放松。

"但是，就算领导模块也许认为你对我来说是完美的，我也不在乎。自从我被迫当上Prime的那一刻起，这东西就一直让我麻烦缠身。我不想要你，不想让你在我的附近，更不想和你正式对接。我早就选好继承人了。"

他一边说着，一边抬起一只手，把一块嵌在头盔裂缝里的泥土抠出来。

"谁知道呢，也许你会再次找到杀死我的机会也说不定。"他想了想，继续说道，换了换站姿，腰胯部的零件吱嘎作响着，爬上河岸的最高点。"我不在乎你或者你的那群磁带，最好也别让我看到那些讨厌的东西出现在我的基地附近。我就当你不存在。"他傲慢地站直机体，态度一如既往的冰冷。

但是声波在他火种内部产生的感觉却给予他温暖。

声波并未显露出自己的出离愤怒。被如此的对待，就好像是什么不被需要的毫无意义的东西。他从来都是极具价值，不管是他那恐怖的能力还是自给自足的本领。就连威震天那样不把自己的属下放在光学镜里的TF，都能经常来找他寻求建议。他的火种在火种舱里微微沉降，在那些怀恨的词句之下收缩着，就像一个被踢了一脚的情绪低落的生命体。

"我不是一个你事后可以随随便便抛弃的精密模型！汽车人：你并不是唯一一个被这种事态发展所困扰的TF！"他激烈地反驳，嘴唇在牙齿上绷紧着，表情开始愤怒。他的语音突然转为低沉而恶毒的耳语："还是说，你心烦的理由是，领导模块选了一台等级低下的磁带机，而不是高级指挥官通天晓。"

擎天柱的通风系统瞬间加速运转起来，他的脸色非常阴沉。"你…别想把通天晓牵扯到这事里面。"他无法反驳对方的话。的确，领导模块不允许他们两个在一起，这很明显。只要一想到这件事情就让他很悲凉。

声波张开嘴，似乎要再说出什么激烈的言辞，但是紧接着又突然闭紧。明亮的橙色光学镜稍稍缓和，他的后脊挫败地松懈下来，内部系统向他剧烈抗议着：像那样让自己激动，对于燃油泵一点好处也没有。他非常疲倦，除了这种感觉以外什么也不想思考。护目镜和面罩重新滑回他的脸上，嗒的一声合好，以一种防卫的姿态把自己从汽车人的目光之下遮蔽起来。

"我必须尽快返回基地。"他最终说道，即使是透过第二发声器，也清楚地透露出疲惫。

"我也得回去。"擎天柱回答道。长途跋涉的返程驾驶会耗尽他的能量储备，而且还不可避免地要和自己的私人医生见面。

声波向左边偏了偏头盔，似乎在思考什么。"此外，轰隆隆和机器狗已进入周边地区。"

"我知道。"

的确，有两个身影从阴影和模糊而厚重的树干轮廓中走出来。机器狗无声无息地迈着步子踱向声波，只有草叶在发出微不可闻的声音，而另一个磁带则似乎毫不在乎自己隐蔽得如何。

"用不着开火，"轰隆隆冷笑道，走过擎天柱的身边，看都不看他，"我们不会攻击你的。"

"机器狗：违背了直接命令。"声波严肃地指出，试图找回一些常态的感觉。

机器狗发出一阵机械的刺耳的声音。尽管声波完全可以翻译出来，轰隆隆还是哼了一声，两手叉腰，重述了一遍机器狗的回答：

"他说他担心。你的通讯一直都接不通。"

就像是在强调自己的心情一样，机器狗绕着声波走动起来。它绕了整整一圈，发现自己的主人没有受到严重的机体伤害，于是满意地紧挨着他坐下来。它在试图保护他。在磁带的光学镜里，声波目前的形象一定很落魄：他跪在那里，看起来就像是在向汽车人首领投降一样。也难怪他们会意识到他现在有多么悲惨。

"我的运转正常，"声波重复道，没有精力去为磁带的举动感到烦恼。

轰隆隆撅着嘴，左右晃着机体，看起来非常非常不悦。这一次他确实关注了一下擎天柱的存在，用护目镜的余光斜视了对方很久，然后再次忽略他，转过身径直走向声波。估计他是认为这个汽车人不值得费芯去侮辱。他站在声波身前，头盔微微后仰，正好能碰上磁带仓的金色边缘。

"我不知道你们都玩了些什么对接花样，但是老大，说真的，你看起来真他流水线的比炉渣还炉渣。"他毫无礼貌地说。

擎天柱芯想，这也就是为什么他如此讨厌这些磁带：他们总是举止粗鲁，惹TF烦。他讽刺地笑起来，评论道："跟刚刚bond完的TF可不能这么说话，知道么。"

他和声波的关系必须做出某种改变和妥协…否则，他们不可能在如此不堪一击的边缘上坚持下去。在他看来，唯一可行的结局只能是声波叛变。擎天柱沿着bond送去一些说服性的景象，试图借此说服声波：如果他和磁带们来到汽车人这边，那么就能得到优质的能量，不用担心挨饿，没有TF会在背后暗算他们，磁带们也可以随便行动，不用担心受到其他TF的阻碍。然后，出于对声波的考虑，他又加了一条：他可以同意照顾声波，即使并不爱他，并不想和他bond，也会好好对待他。这是他最后的努力。

轰隆隆猛地抬起头，红色的护目镜瞪着擎天柱，吃惊地大张着嘴。"啊…？你们bond啦？我说，我之前确实好像感觉到什么，但是…"他停顿了一下，开始意识到什么，然后把目光转向声波，慌乱的音调整整提高了一个八度。"你竟然bond了？和他？"他抓住声波胸口，脚踏在对方的腿上，把机体抬高到足以面对面朝着对方的面罩大喊大叫的位置。"你疯了？你怎么能随随便便就和汽车人头子bond，就因为你觉得你…"

"轰隆隆。够了。领导模块：进行了干扰。"声波以不容置喙的口吻说道，轰隆隆立刻闭上嘴。两个磁带现在都迷惑地看着他，他不得不进一步解释。"领导模块选择我作为合适的配偶。它强迫我们进行火种融合。"

轰隆隆的困惑慢慢变成恐惧，他看起来想要进一步抗议。这虽然合情合理，但是声波严厉的目光让他很快又安静下来。至少是就现在而言。他从声波的机体上滑下来，带着金属刮擦的尖锐声音，然后问了一个声波很不想听到的问题：

"那么现在怎么办？"

声波确实不知道。

现在他正被这个汽车人所提议的庇护所吸引，这就已经够糟糕的了。他那叛徒一样的火种在说着，是的，是的，叛变吧，和你的配偶留在一起！但是，他仍在运转的逻辑中枢完全不同意。声波并不愚蠢；他存活了这么久，从污秽的塞伯坦社会靠着勒索和谋杀一路爬上来，变成一个不可或缺的霸天虎高级军官，可不能因为这种甜蜜的虚假的承诺而毁了一切。毕竟，要保证bondmate其中一方的存活，是不需要另一方的正常运转的：大委员会完全可以把他陷入永久性的静止锁定状态—那样还可以使得bond的效果更快消失—而且把他的磁带关进监狱。

【当你意识到我们不得不彼此保持接近的时候，你的态度转变竟然可以如此之快。】他尖刻地这样想着，把这一思维直接传达进擎天柱的中央处理器，以及自己的重重疑虑。他用的是心灵感应而非bond连接，这是一种不露声色的侮辱对方的表现。作为一台早已拥有很多火种链接的磁带机，他把它看作是一种至高无上的信任关系，并且也一直是和磁带们这么实行着的。所以，他不会让这场闹剧污染了他的观念。

擎天柱不知道怎么把外来的思维从脑袋里除掉，他很可能根本做不到。"这是互惠互利。我有这些手段，而你需要它们。"

声波发出一个充满静噪的声音，听起来似乎像是嘲讽的哼了一下。他刻意地不看擎天柱，而是沉默了很久，然后转而回答了轰隆隆的问题："维持现状。"

"可是…"

"我们必须回到基地。威震天首领：若我不能及时汇报，将会非常不悦。"声波的电子音吟诵道。

他几乎无法把自己的机体抬到站立的姿势，不得不一只手扶在轰隆隆的肩膀上以保持平衡，而轰隆隆看起来被他这一刻的虚弱给切切实实地吓坏了。就连机器狗也跳起来，用身体侧面顶着声波的腿，默默地支持着他。他在内芯深处不由得叹一口气。然后，他进行了计算，发现自己必须一路走着回去，这样才能有足够的能量残余，否则就无法利用反重力飞行器飞越海洋到达报应号。而且还得走快些，才能及时赶到。像是被磁铁吸引着似的，他不由自主地抬起头看了擎天柱一眼，补充道："我会做出决定。"

"希望你做的决定正确。"擎天柱回答道。

然后，他看着声波离开。

一直到火种内的躁动的存在平缓下来，擎天柱才终于确认声波确实离开很远了，和他的磁带一起。这时已经接近早晨，或者说黎明，东边的地平线涌现出深深浅浅的紫色，很快就会浮现出那颗普通的中等大小的恒星，在这如此不寻常的星系之中…离塞伯坦如此遥远，如此不同，却是他进行了火种融合的地方。不过…除了形态结构的不同，人类和TF的区别也许并不大。

两个种族都能够感受、思考，并且拥有爱。他们都能用如此多的方式进行交流。

然后他又想起御天敌说过的话，他曾经虔诚地尊敬着这个TF，直到他被威震天谋杀为止："无论你做错什么，都应该负起责任。你做不到别的事情，但你可以让自己变得更出色。"

他叹了口气，手指拂过破裂的风挡玻璃，思考着救护车到底会把他怎样。他手下的高层团体之间有一种微妙的平衡关系，每一个TF都彼此竞争着。擎天柱觉得自己很可能根本没办法避开众人的目光回到基地…但是救护车已经通知他回去，仅仅是在这里思考，就很可能会迟到。他的油箱又开始紧缩，担忧占据了他的身芯。

他慢慢地变形，小心地把机体折叠起来，只有几片受损的装甲彼此碰在一起。但是幸好，在疼痛难以忍受之前，它们就又错开位置了。他沿着泥土的道路行驶着，寻找着自己前一晚留下的足迹，终于找到了离开森林的路。他吸引了一些人类的好奇注视，但是他没有精力去在意；他现在看起来可不像是个汽车人，而且那个阵营标志也受了损伤，很可能已经被整个刮掉了，就像其余的涂装一样。这个东西必须立刻重涂才行。

几个小时之后，擎天柱顺利地偷偷进入了方舟。他用的是声波每次来访走的那个后门。当他进入洗车间之后，他回身把门牢牢地锁好，确保从此以后再也不会有TF从这里进来。声波以前用的密码也被撤销掉了。他最后蔑视地看了一眼这个入口，认为这扇门就从来不应该被建造出来；然后，他转过身打开水流，很高兴自己又回到了自己的房间里。感觉真是恍如隔世。

滚烫的水在他的身上流过，洗去泥土、草叶和能量液。污水流下机体，从他的装甲缝隙之间淌到地板上，在下水道口周围形成旋涡，缓缓地消失。他把喷头对准受伤的地方，洗掉上面的泥土和凝结的血液。很快，他的视野就开始摇摆不定，边缘变得模糊，他意识到自己已经严重能量不足。他能感觉到领导模块吸收着他的火种能量，以补充它自己的消耗。这让他的火种一时间剧烈跳动起来；他不知道要多少能量才能维持这东西的运转。以前从没发生过这种事，但他的能量消耗一直都比同样机型大小的TF要高很多。他的思维立刻转到了通天晓身上，一阵让他晕眩的剧痛侵袭着他的系统。他发出压抑的抽泣声，抬起一只手遮住自己的光学镜，感觉自己的喉咙在灼烧，脖颈的管线绷紧着。然后，他摘掉面罩，弓起机体，让自己发出几声绝望的哭泣；一切都仿佛灼烧着，带着羞愧，耻辱，恐惧，还有以难以置信的方式失去的爱。他原本打算和迪恩度过余生，只有这个TF是他自始至终一直深爱的。他们曾是最好的朋友，偶尔也算是情人，这可以一直追溯到擎天柱还是奥利安的时候。而现在…一切都不复存在了。一切都再也不可能了。

无助地抽泣了一会儿，他终于回到现实中来。他抬起头，嘴唇在水流下颤抖着，然后缓缓站起来，把喷头关上。然后他转身打开通向自己卧室的门。幸好，房间是空的，但他环顾之后，发现有TF进来过。很可能是警车或者救护车，更有可能是后者。

他的隔热毯已经被叠好，其他的地方也都整整齐齐。柜子上所有的能量杯都被洗净，摞在一起，没有污点，没有水痕。他温和地叹了一口气，略微有些无奈，一瘸一拐地穿过房间，来到一扇门前，对面就是他的办公区。他把头抵在门上，仔细听着，确认对面应该没有TF，然后输入密码，开门进去。

结果一进门就看到一个黑白相间的身影仰躺在他的办公椅里，看起来非常满意的样子。

"擎天柱，你终于回来了。"警车简短地说道，双手交叠着放在腿上。他深谋远虑的光学镜上下打量着对方的机体，观察着每一处伤口和凹陷。"你看起来是和别的TF打起来了，是不是？"这语调完全是在嘲弄，擎天柱也用不着假装警车不知道发生了什么事情。

"是啊，"擎天柱苦涩地回答道，然后尖刻地说："我他渣的昨晚找了不少乐趣。"他慢慢走过警车的身边，扶着椅子保持平衡。

"看在普神的份上，还是让我帮你一把，免得你在这流水线的地板上摔成一堆废铁，"警车提议道，起身抓住擎天柱的胳膊，甩在自己肩膀上。他的体型相对较小，作为支撑非常适合。"救护车和你谈完之后，我要一份完整的汇报。"

"知道了，警车，"擎天柱咬着牙不悦地答道，"我知道怎么遵守自己的职责。"

警车发出一声嘲笑的噪音，但是擎天柱决定还是不去反驳这个举动。他们穿过门，来到走廊里，爵士的脑袋立刻转向他们。他从墙上直起身，手臂交叉在自己凸显的前胸下面。很显然，他并不想在擎天柱的办公室里和警车一起等着；擎天柱认为这次不能怪他。

"去清空医疗室前方的大厅。"警车命令道，向破坏者摆了摆手。擎天柱的手腕上有一滴能量液正缓缓地沿着他白色的装甲流下来。

"是，长官。"爵士简洁地答道，护目镜看向走廊远处的灯光。他们三个都知道，要不是擎天柱在场，爵士根本不会服从这种指令。他小跑着在他们面前离开，转过走廊的拐角，向大厅里闲逛的几个TF喊话，威胁他们再不走就找点事情给他们做。

很快，他们就来到医疗室宽敞的大门前，门扉向两侧倏然开启，让他们得以进入。救护车正带着一脸让TF非常不舒服的笑容等在里面。他打了个手势指向旁边的某一间私人等待室；医疗室里还有几个受伤的TF，很显然这些伤员没法让出地方来。到了门口，警车从擎天柱的胳膊下脱身出来，转身就走。而爵士则用冰冷的蓝色目光紧紧盯着擎天柱的光学镜，擎天柱只能沉默不语地对视。

"快点吧，我们可没这么多时间可以浪费。"救护车说道，戳了戳擎天柱的后背。他踏进门去，救护车紧随其后，然后锁好门。灯光亮起的嗡嗡声在屋里显得格外响亮，医生转过身来，绕过一个摆满工具的医疗托盘。

"怎么了？坐到台子上去。"救护车说着，略微转过头，瞪着对方。擎天柱默默地照做了，在医疗台上小心地伸展开自己的机体。到处都很痛，他感觉非常疲惫，能量储备也非常低。

"我—"他开口道，但是救护车打断了他。

"用不着道歉，"医官冷漠地说。

"我又没想道歉。"擎天柱说着，在维修台上躺好，以便稍微使自己精疲力尽的机体得以休息。他放松地叹了一口气，抬起手来，看着自己被毁坏的手腕，残余的泥块和草叶从装甲里伸出来，让伤口更为不适。他活动着关节，泥泞的位置撞在一起发出刺耳的声音，这让他不禁面露痛苦。

"你到底跟他干了什么流水线的事情？"救护车突然转过身来问道，一只手里拿着一只注射器，另一只手拿着一块湿布。

擎天柱发出一声饱受折磨的痛苦的叹息。"我不觉得现在适合讨论这件事，救护车。"

救护车那保养得当的装甲在天花板的灯光下闪耀着，过于明亮，以致于擎天柱抬手遮住自己的光学镜，蓝色的光芒暗下去，以适应光强。突然间，他感到脖子上一阵冰冷的刺痛，不禁叫出声来，全身紧张；他很小心地试图观察，但是看不出来救护车给他注射的是什么东西。他只能看见注射器另一端的一个大大的红色按钮。

"注射进去的时候会有灼烧感，知道了吗？会很不舒服。这种药应该只用于油箱注射，所以针头才会这么粗。不过我觉得，你应该能受得了。"擎天柱看到他的手指微微向下一按，这很快就起了效果：液体的疼痛感从他的脖颈汹涌而出，迅速地蔓延到他的肩膀和右臂。他只能剧烈地喘息着，在维修台上痛苦地弓起机体，双手紧紧抓着台子的边缘，喉咙里发出一声尖叫。他抽搐起来，机体的上下两部分向相反的方向扭曲着。

"停下！"他喊道，努力使自己不再移动，但是这很难。他知道自己剧烈的反应并不会使情况有所好转，针孔处流出的温暖的能量液正渗入他的脖子。"救护车！"他再次喊起来，切切实实的恐惧开始在深处攫紧他的火种，通风系统高速运转，冷凝液在全身循环着，试图排出他在这短短的一刻就产生的大量热量。有那么一会儿，他从痛苦中缓和过来，但是很快又被淹没，他继续挣扎着。他知道，救护车这么做，就是为了表明自己有能力给他这种惩戒。

过了好几分钟，擎天柱终于被允许短暂休息一下。他一动不动地等待热量被排出体内，过于疲惫，以致于完全不想移动。但是，尽管救护车的注射非常痛苦，他的机体还是开始陷入麻木，让他进入一种平和的状态中，各种感官都受到限制。

"你这个愚蠢的家伙！你这是在给汽车人带来耻辱！你简直就像一个没过磨合期的幼生体，连自己的输出管都管不好！到底发生了什么！！！"救护车向他大吼。

擎天柱没有立刻回答，于是救护车动了动注射器上的手指，对方立刻全身一颤，光学镜大睁着，充满恐惧。"就像我之前说的那样，我是去散步。"他很快地回答，而救护车的脸拉下来，他不由得又开始畏缩。医生现在对他有如此的控制力，这让他内芯深处感到憎恶。而且他知道，这种事情其实迟早都会发生的。

"然后呢？"救护车严厉地追问。

"我到了那里之后，声波出现了。他一直跟着我们，我没发现。"擎天柱说着，舔了舔嘴唇，在处理器里回顾着自己的思绪。"我们决定…呃…对接，来消磨一下时间。然后我决定以后不再和他约会了。但是声波不同意。"

救护车长出一口气，这时候，擎天柱才注意到，医生早已开始给他进行维修。他太过于沉湎于记忆了。他似乎又感觉到声波，似乎可以看见他，碰触到他的机体和优美的轮廓。他的火种在胸腔里疼痛地跳动了一下，而救护车的手指在他的挡风玻璃上停了下来。

"然后局势就变得暴力起来，他用他的能力把我制服了。我…完全没有准备。但是领导模块…它有了自己的主意。"

救护车的蓝色光学镜明亮起来，对这一情况甚感兴趣。"难道它…对声波感兴趣？"他好奇地问道，好几种表情在脸上闪过。

"是的。它浏览了他的思维和火种，探索了他的存在，然后让我们bond。我们现在已经是配偶了。"

救护车本来是正在用工具夹出擎天柱内部装甲里面的泥块，听到这句话，工具叮当一声掉在地上。不过除此之外，他显得出乎意料的平静。"一个霸天虎和一个汽车人竟然火种融合了，"他自言自语道，然后尖刻地笑起来。"我又算是什么TF，怎么能去质疑领导模块的智慧呢？"

擎天柱在维修台上全身松弛下来，他试图坚持着保持清醒。"我也不能。"他回答道。

"他现在又在什么地方？"救护车问道，手里继续忙碌起来，"如果你们不进行适当时长的对接，你们之间的联系就会受到损害。你们两个应该至少有一周的时间来做这件事情，让链接固化，否则会导致持续的疼痛，还可能伤害到火种。"

擎天柱叹了一口气。"我们不得不分开。声波无论如何也要回霸天虎去履行职责。但我能肯定，事态总会变化的。"

"那之后又怎样？"

"他会过来这边，由汽车人保护，直到他能离开为止。"

救护车恼怒地摇着头。"他怎么过来？什么时候过来？你要怎么和其他的TF解释？"

但擎天柱的光学镜已经关闭，救护车仔细听着，发现他的系统已经进入深度静止锁定状态。这会使得他体内大多数的程序和多余功能被关闭，除了重要系统和火种的能量循环以外。要让他醒来，还要等很久的时间。

"看看你都干了些什么流水线的烂事。"

救护车自顾自地摇摇头，转向房间的另一边，把体征监测系统打开。在他的上方，通风系统嗡嗡作响；在空气管道的筛网后面，一只亮闪闪的人类眼睛瞪大着看了一会儿，然后消失不见了。这是斯派克，他正闭上眼睛，手掌按在脸上，希望自己从没有答应过发条和喷射来玩这个捉迷藏游戏。要是他们没告诉他"你的帮助也许能让我们搞明白声波的那群东西是怎么随意进出的"就好了。要是他有什么理由可以拒绝就好了。如果他当时有作业要做，或者和大黄蜂一起出去驾驶，或者和卡莉有约会…

他的下方很安静，虽然他还是可以听到救护车工作的细小的叮叮当当的声音透过通风道传上来，当然还有他自己的夸张的心跳声。他不知道医生是不是能用那精密的感应器捕捉到自己的存在，他可不希望被发现正在偷听这么令人困扰的谈话，这真是太不幸了。

斯派克小心翼翼地从自己贴附的墙上直起身来。他紧紧闭着眼睛，觉得周围的硕大的金属管道仿佛突然间变得又热又局促，让自己很不舒服。一滴冷汗从他的脸上滑落下来，让他打了一个寒颤，他赶紧在肩膀上蹭了一下脸，把它弄掉。必须立刻离开这里，他果断地想着，四肢着地，完全无视着粘在自己身上的灰尘。尽管他心惊胆战，他还是谨慎地从黑暗的通风井尽可能安静地向外爬；当他爬过接铆的位置，他向着天上的随便什么神祈祷着，如果他的体重一定会弄出吱嘎一声巨响的话，请至少要让这个声音离医疗室越远越好。

与此同时，他飞速地思考着这件事情。

这实在是很好笑，斯派克想着，他对汽车人以及一切的TF的了解都是如此的幼稚。他开始意识到，基于自己那有限的人类知识，他对机器人的所作所为的预期完全蒙蔽了自己的观念。一开始他以为事情是非黑即白的；非常酷的外星巨型机器人变成非常酷的机械交通工具，从外星来到地球，与试图统治宇宙的邪恶机器人对抗而保护着人类。就像漫画里面的一样。一成不变的善恶观。汽车人总是微笑着，非常友好，有伟大无私的擎天柱，有活泼的爵士，严厉的警车，粗鲁的老军人铁皮（这个TF说起话来就像他爷爷那样）。不过，他和这些TF在一起的时间一长，他开始注意到，汽车人们的行为具有两面性，在人类面前是一回事，在自己人面前又是另一回事。擎天柱有的时候是一个不折不扣的混蛋，爵士和警车对彼此的憎恶已经深入核心，而铁皮一旦讲起自己的战争故事，关于什么"一枪打死那个倒霉的进入我的视野的霸天虎"之类的，他的声音就带上特别愉快的腔调，这让人感到毛骨悚然。

还有救护车…救护车面对在剧痛中挣扎的擎天柱，完全冷漠不顾，这让他感到恐惧。

在现实中，没有黑也没有白。一切都是不同色调的灰色。他们不是机器人，他们是TF，是塞伯坦的生命体。这是一个种族，尽管有如此多的不同，但还是在很多方面与人类有着相似的特征。他们并不是有机体，但是仍然有自己的缺陷、偏见和文明。他记得有一次，在见过女性TF之后，他红着脸问TF做不做"那个"，而大黄蜂一笑置之，只是告诉他塞伯坦的居民没有性别之分，只有机体类型的区别而已。那时，斯派克以为这些TF都是既无性别也无性欲，他以为他们没有生殖系统，也就不需要性交。全都是从流水线上装配出来的。但是，他确实看过或者听过一些零碎的片段，让他对此产生怀疑，并且慢慢意识到，这些TF和其他的物种一样，也是会对彼此产生欲望的。有好几次，斯派克曾经目击过飞毛腿炽热地盯着横炮，或者用那种像是男性对感兴趣的女性才会有的动作去碰对方。而且也不只是限于这两个而已。他有一次和大黄蜂提起这事，但是他的朋友再次一笑置之。现在，他仔细想想，自己问过的很多事情，大黄蜂都是敷衍敷衍就不了了之。

就算他们确实彼此有性关系，斯派克也很难想象。难道方舟上的TF全都是在搞基？插座和插头的画面在他脑海里一闪而过。这些想法真是太糟糕了。

他停下来，耷拉着脑袋，诅咒着擎天柱和救护车用英语谈话的习惯。他妈的！现在他要怎么办，担负着这么麻烦的秘密？他不可能透露给大黄蜂，但是也绝对不能自己严守。这会让他崩溃的。虽然他并不是每个词都听懂了，但是他明白擎天柱是和敌人有着某种不合法的…或者说离奇的关系，然后他们…成了配偶，就因为这个什么"领导模块"之类的东西。他们不得不待在一起。就好像包办婚姻，双方全都不同意。他从这件事情上，至少看出来情势非常严峻，而自己对于这些外星生物的了解也太过贫乏了。

斯派克一点也不喜欢声波，而且尤其憎恨那些磁带。

他继续向前跋涉着。在通道的尽头，他终于看见了灯光，并且抵达了自己希望是可用的出口的地方。他不知道这条通风道连向哪里，就以他这种RP来看，很可能又是谁的卧室之类的，但是只要能出去，也管不了这么多了。他从覆盖着出口的铁网之间眯着眼望出去，非常庆幸地发现这是一个空办公室。

然后他发现这个铁网上面没有把手，没有夹片，也没有螺丝钉，脸色不由得阴沉下来，扭成一个怪相。这下他要怎么出去呢？

他纠结着要不要爬回去重走，没准这次可以找到休息室。这时，自动门沙沙作响着开启了；斯派克直起身来，紧贴着铁网，侧着身子去看是谁进了屋。一个非常熟悉的黑白相间的TF从他身边走过；说实话，他希望来的是爵士，因为警车总是板着脸，这有时会让人很尴尬，尤其是当他再带上那种"我非常不赞成"的表情的时候。

"警车！"斯派克悄悄喊道，在面前的金属屏障上敲着手指。

警车吓了一跳，两张数据板从手里掉下来，响亮地落在光滑的金属地板上。他抬头向声音的源头望去，发现是这个小小的人类，于是很明显地放松下来。有那么一刻，他差点以为是声波的某个磁带。他向着那里走过去，表情很不悦。"你不应该在通风管道里游荡。你很可能遇上别的TF，他们看都不看就会向你开枪。"

警车伸手上去抓住铁网，轻轻一拽，把它掰了下来。他把这东西放在身后的办公桌上，然后又抬起手伸向年轻人。"现在下来吧，"他说道，语调里面透露出不耐烦。

这就是为什么斯派克希望来的TF是爵士。警车那种语气总是让他觉得自己是个五岁了还尿床的小孩。他一手扶住通道出口的边缘，然后跳到对方白色的大手上。

"我只是在和发条和喷射玩游戏，"斯派克撅起嘴，说道。他拍了拍自己的衣服，把头上的灰尘也抖掉。"你知道的…我们只是想看看声波的磁带到底是从什么地方进出的。红色警报总是抱怨这事。"

"我很清楚这一情况，但是这与你无关，而且也不安全。你必须停止这种行为，否则我不得不禁止你进入基地。如果媒体得知一个年轻人在汽车人基地里遭遇不测，那可不是好事。"警车一边说教着，一边退后几步，把年轻人放在桌子上，然后弯下腰去捡起掉落的数据板。他重新把它们排好顺序，和桌上的一堆数据板放在一起，然后坐下来，无视身边的人类的存在，打开一张数据板开始阅读。

斯派克眨了眨眼睛，不知道警车是真的忘了他呢，还是故意无视他…不知为何，他觉得后一种更有可能。他在那里站了好一会儿，盯着数据板上滚动着的陌生的符文。一分钟过去了，对方仍然没有回应，于是他开始猜测警车的另一种秘密性格到底是什么样子，还是说他真的一年到头都用这种态度把身边的人烦个半死。

"我…会受到惩罚吗？"他终于犹豫地问道，打破沉默。然后他在光洁的桌面上盘腿坐下来。他不会轻易被警车耍的。"大黄蜂出去巡逻了？"

"不，我是在等你的监护人。你可以和他一起回家，因为大多数的汽车人今天一直都会很忙。我们正在执行一些秘密任务，大黄蜂也在其中。"警车一口气回答完他的问题，然后把手放在数据板上，蓝色光学镜似乎要看穿这个小小的人类。"以后小心一些。擎天柱要是知道你在方舟里这样闲逛，可是会不高兴的。"

斯派克略微畏缩了一下—大概是因为警车那锐利的光学镜，还有被提起的擎天柱的名字，那个TF遍体鳞伤的弱势的形象在他脑海里一闪而过，更加深了这种不安的感觉。他的好奇心开始蠢蠢欲动。"我能问个问题吗？"

警车犹豫了一下，不知道这个人类能问出什么问题来。"可以。我会尽自己的能力去回答你。"战术家说道，轻轻地在桌上敲着手指。今天诸事不顺，尤其是擎天柱把自己弄成这个样子的情况最为棘手。

"我就是想问下…"斯派克越说越小声，叹了口气，盯着自己皱巴巴的裤子皱起眉头，然后抬起眼睛看着对面的TF的面部装甲。"领导模块到底是什么东西？"

警车顿了一顿，严肃地注视着这个人类。"领导模块，是一个对汽车人来说非常具有象征意义的装置。汽车人的首领，也就是擎天柱，无时无刻不把它携带在身上，并且从它获取智慧和力量，来帮助他领导全局。只有最高的指挥者才能有机会持有它，如果他没有后代，领导模块会替他选择下一个继承者。但通常来说都是没有后代的。你是在哪里听到这个词汇？"警车问道，关掉手里的数据板，以代表他非常认真地看待这件事情。

"呃，嗯…"

斯派克赶紧把眼睛低下来，避开警车凌厉的目光，思考着他现在对于领导模块所了解的特征。然后他得出一个结论：领导模块可能像是一种结合体，一半像那种"力量+20"的护身符，一半像拉斯维加斯颁布的结婚证。

"我记得好像是谁提起过那么一两次，"他最后回答道，试图使自己听起来完全不关心的样子。"就是说，这个东西需要传承下去，对吧。就像国王把他的王冠继承给下一代？"然后斯派克皱起眉头，因为王位继承通常都是落在儿子身上，但是要擎天柱有孩子，那实在是令人难以置信。"那么…嗯…擎天柱有后代吗？"

警车把头盔凑近这个人类，一只蓝色光学镜凝视着他。他的桌上某个地方响起嗡嗡的通讯声音，但他忽视着它的存在。领导模块可不是常常能被提起来的话题，大多数的汽车人对它的全部力量一无所知，但是有的TF也许的确会偶尔提到。人类太过于好奇了，这对于他们自己不是什么好事。"擎天柱没有后代。如果他想要，他需要和另一个TF火种融合。"

年轻人思考着，试图以自己有限的理解力把这些外星词汇弄懂。"就是说…哎…我这么说不知对不对。领导模块可以安排擎天柱去…和某个人结婚，成为配偶，然后就可以和对方生孩子…？比如说—"他想着那些画面，不由得脸部扭曲起来，"—他们可以造出一个新的机体来，然后魔力神球把生命赐给他？"

"不是的。对于携带着新生命的一方来说，他会把新的TF储存在胸腔里，直到时机适宜为止。有很多种方法可以带来新的生命，魔力神球是其中的一种，但是这和两个TF自己创造的并不一样。"警车说道，发现自己很难解释清幼生体是怎么回事，因为对方的脸仍然很困惑。"简单来说，他们会造出他们自己的幼生体—或者说小孩—而不需要外界帮助。"他嘟哝着躺回椅子里。"但是擎天柱还没有火种融合过，也就是说讨论这些没有意义。领导模块固然可以帮他找配偶，但是我们也不确认它是否总是这么做。"

"哪怕是霸天虎也可以吗？"斯派克脱口而出，想要闭嘴的时候已经晚了。

警车保持着完全中性的表情，但是他的火种深处在那一瞬间突然涌起一阵顿悟和恐惧感。看来今天的事件都暗示着他们面临的严峻形势，还是做好最坏的准备为好。"我只能说我不希望发生那种事。"他回答道，语音冰冷，终于去按下桌上的通讯器取消接听。

斯派克控制着自己不要去纠正对方，虽然他很幼稚地想要看到警车知道实情以后当机的样子。"那要是真的发生了，会怎么样？"他谨慎地追问。

"那就发生了而已。擎天柱的bondmate会比我的级别还高，我无权做出任何干涉。"警车低声答道。然后他补充说，"这之后，我们所有人都会面对汽车人道德观的全面垮台。"

斯派克觉得快要忍不住了，用手指尖揉着眼睛，想着：等到一切都真相大白的时候，到底会有多么糟糕呢？声波可是对威震天最为忠诚的霸天虎啊。"如果领导模块给他选了个，嗯，谁呢…？比如闹翻天？或者别的什么霸天虎，然后让他和擎天柱结婚…那他们难道就不能离婚或者分居了？"

"火种融合在情感上是互相连通的，他们甚至连彼此的所思所想都能分享。一旦融合了，就是永久性的。这种配偶不能彼此分离太久，因为会很痛苦。"警车不悦地回答道，他被这些连续不断的问题搞得芯烦意乱。"我建议你把最后要问的也问完，因为我有工作要做。"

"好的…"斯派克过于恐惧，没有心思去对警车的打发人的态度感到生气。综合起警车告诉他的，以及他自己之前所知道的，他突然感觉非常不舒服。他拍了一下双手，紧盯着地面："那么谁来接我回家？"

"丹尼尔来接你。你已经问了这么多问题，不想把最想知道的也问了吗？"警车好奇地问道，手指在高层通讯频道的按钮上游移着—得让救护车好好交代一下情况了。

斯派克紧张起来。警车一定是开始怀疑他了。他弱弱地微笑着，逼迫自己做出感到稀奇的表情来。"你看，你有这么多的工作要做，我不能要求你陪我玩'二十问'什么的吧。"

警车眯起光学镜，绷紧嘴唇，希望其他的什么TF能来和这个人类交谈，而不是他。他知道自己应对人类并不擅长。"一个问题肯定没关系的，只是快点问完就行了。救护车正在向这里过来，他要交份报告。"

这时候，斯派克已经可以确定自己一定是露馅了—他听到救护车的名字，看到警车这么坚持不懈地向他套话，逼他坦白，不禁恐惧地睁大眼睛，面无血色。他本来想要拖延时间直到丹尼尔过来，但是他现在非常想马上就走。他匆匆忙忙地站起身来，橡胶鞋底在桌面上可憎地响着。"我真的…想不出什么可问的了。我还是…"他的声音开始变调，"…在外面等吧。"

警车面无表情的脸终于露出一个微笑，他向后退了退椅子，打了个手势。"可以，走吧。"他回答道；这个人类自己是不可能从桌面上下得去的。"要是你直接告诉我出了什么事，而不是避而不谈，就容易多了。难道你生了病，不舒服吗？救护车不会介意给你做个检查的。"他说道，开始采用一些很卑劣的策略来逼迫这个人类坦白。

"警车，你有的时候真他妈的混蛋，你知道么？"斯派克嘶声说道，心理防线终于还是崩溃了。反正警车早晚都会知道这种事情的。"我知道我不应该这样做，而且相信我，我希望我从来没有听见过—可是我就是听见救护车和擎天柱的谈话了，就在刚才。我相信你能猜出来他们说的是什么。"

"与其去猜，我更希望能明确的得知，"警车回答道，优雅的面庞扭成一个比平常还要令人不安的表情。"但不管是什么，都不会是好事。爵士，"他轻蔑地说出破坏者的名字，"还有我自己，为此不得不把擎天柱从他的房间护送到医疗室。要知道这种信息是机密，一旦泄露出去，后果不堪设想，斯派克。除了我和擎天柱本人之外，你不能向任何TF提起这件事情。"

"相信我吧，我一点都不想和别的TF说。"斯派克叹了口气，两手交叉在胸前。他意识到自己不需要对警车有所隐瞒，于是稍微平静了一些。然后他咬着下唇，过了几秒钟，抬起头看着警车。"不过没错，这不是好事。你就想象一下最糟糕的情况吧—不会比这再糟了。擎天柱和一个霸天虎有着密切的关系，领导模块从中胡作非为。你想知道我们现在讨论的是谁吗？还是说你已经猜到了？"

警车的处理器全速运转着处理所有的信息，没过多久，他就意识到斯派克到底说的是哪个TF。他用塞伯坦语诅咒了一句，这句噪音听起来像是金属尖锐刺耳的刮擦声音掺杂上几声咔哒声。然后他一掌打在桌面上，几张数据板被震落在地，也把斯派克震得站立不稳跌坐下去。"那个蠢货，"警车怒气冲冲地说道，"和一个霸天虎火种融合已经够糟糕的了，他竟然选了一个会心灵感应的？这下局势更加难以挽回了。"

他们身后响起敲门的声音。是救护车。

斯派克猛地转过身去盯着大门。他爬起来，紧紧捏着拳头跪坐在那里，可怜兮兮地小声问道："我可以走了吗？"

"是的。"警车答道，尽可能轻轻地把人类捡起来。他快步走向自动门，门扉倏然开启，救护车红白相间的身影就立在那里。"进去吧，"警车对医生说道，从他身边擦肩而过。他弯下腰，把人类放在地板上。"别告诉任何TF。就算是大黄蜂也不行。"然后他迅速转过身，跟在救护车后面匆匆走回办公室，带起一阵气流。门缓缓地关上了，咔哒一声锁紧。

"我操…不是吧。"斯派克对着闪闪发亮的紧锁的金属门自言自语道。他现在算是彻底了解整个情况是怎么回事了。


	6. Chapter 6

作者：警告，本章内容包含大量的对接活动描写，请视个人情况决定是否阅读

舒适的温暖在室内散射着，伴随着微弱的嗡嗡运转声，来自不止一个机体。威震天的充电床上杂乱地交织着一堆肢体和身躯，整个房间陷于一片黑暗之中。一枚红灯在角落懒散地闪着光，不是安全监控就是显示器，还有一个旋转式塞伯坦全息日历在某个表面上亮着，很可能是首领的桌面。除了偶尔的换气系统的动静，或者叹气声，一切都很平和。

威震天躺在充电床中间，被三个seeker环绕着，他们的手臂在他的机体上方各处彼此交叉。红蜘蛛离他最近，双臂环抱着他宽阔的机体，头盔栖息在他的肩膀上。惊天雷夹在首领的臀部和红蜘蛛之间，他的手臂疲倦地搭在威震天腹部光滑的银色装甲上。至于闹翻天，则自顾自躺在一边，不过机体贴的很近，左机翼把这一群TF盖住一大半。他们都彼此对接过，否则威震天才不可能让他们在自己的充电床上过夜。当他处理完红蜘蛛，他就倒在床上陷入充电，其他几个也陆续下线。本来他是想把声波也邀请来的，但是找遍对方惯常出没的地方，连TF影也没有。这可真是奇怪…

威震天挪了挪机体，咕哝着把压在下面的手臂抽出来。身边的Seeker们也被稍许移动，愉快的温暖浸润开来。一切都很好。手里有能量，汽车人正在走向落败的趋势，而威震天自己的欲望也得到了非同一般的满足。简直是完美。

过了十分钟不到，一阵恼人的铃声在他的音频接收器里响起。威震天抬手抹了一把脸，光学镜像余烬一样微亮着。就不能等一下吗？应该可以吧，就等一下再去理会吧。

等等。那不是紧急通讯频道吗？

威震天一个激灵，从床上弹起机体，彻底吓醒过来。"渣，"他低声说道，红蜘蛛在他身边动了动，然后也坐起来，沉重的呼吸正对着他的肩膀，他仍能闻到高纯能量液那既苦涩又甜美的气味。这些蠢Seeker，既然他们摄取能量过度，他当然会趁机利用利用他们。他感觉到红蜘蛛的舌头在自己的脖颈上慢慢舔舐，忍不住打了个寒颤。

"什么事？"他通过通讯频道低声问道，几乎完全没有把注意力放在这上面。红蜘蛛的嘴唇比这可有意思得多。他的2IC既疲惫又宿醉的时候真是不错，气焰尽失，不发牢骚，也不呻吟。嗯，可能呻吟还是有的。

"有紧急情况。"闪电浮躁而单调的声音在通讯器里沙沙响起。

"我看得出来，蠢货。到底什么事？"威震天严厉地驳斥道，躺回床上，红蜘蛛爬上来跨在他的下部机体上面。他们像霸天虎那样亲吻；咬噬着，如果需要润滑就用舌头舔舐几下。

"激光鸟在这里。这个小炉渣在接入计算机系统，还要求见您。很显然，是有关声波的什么紧急情况。"三变一口气说道，听起来极为不耐烦。威震天可以想象到他用脚踢着安全系统控制台的样子，于是更加不悦了。

"我很快就到。"他没好气地回答道，关掉了通讯。

"给我下去，"威震天向红蜘蛛吼道，把他利落地拍飞，对方四仰八叉地摔到闹翻天身上。

三个seeker全都醒过来，开始吵吵嚷嚷，但威震天已经下了充电床，差不多走到清洗间那里了。红蜘蛛站起来摇摇晃晃地跟在他后面，用拇指揉着脸上的一块干涸的能量液。

"闪电要怎样？"他质问道，追上了威震天，然后趁机钻进他的个人清洗室。

威震天背对着seeker，踏进清洗间，喷头立刻启动开来。红蜘蛛也进到水流中来，贴在威震天背上，双手在威震天紧绷的腹部装甲上开始游走。他向前探着机体，把他的首领推近墙面，然后匆匆回身抓起一些肥皂。

"看来我得逼你说出来，"他低语道，从威震天的臀部开始，在那些被润滑液和能量液沾染的地方涂抹着泡沫。

威震天呻吟起来，头盔向后抵着瓷砖墙壁，急促地呼吸着。

"看吧，这就对了，你这个可怜的TF，"红蜘蛛在威震天的肩膀上用哄骗的语气说道，结果很快就被一手肘打在头盔侧面。

"可以停下了，你这个愚蠢的炉渣。"威震天吼道，转过头，水流冲激在机体上，红色的光学镜灼灼发光。

红蜘蛛假笑着退了下去。他一只手沿着威震天的机体向上游移，狡猾的手指滑入接缝中，碰触着下面的线路和内壳；另一只手则刺激着对方的对接面板，用食指和拇指或捏或拉。霸天虎首领的机体愈发下沉，没过多久，机体下部就开始顶着红蜘蛛的臀部。他的对接面板终于打开，红蜘蛛用手握住那根显露出来的输出管。

"很好很好…"他轻声说道，从带棱的前端到基部用力地抚摸了一下。威震天可真不错。

红蜘蛛自己也打开对接面板，他用自己已经激活的输出管在首领的大腿内部摩擦着。这让seeker的膝盖开始发软。如果他能够把这个用在威震天身上，那真是太美妙了；现在看起来就是绝好的机会。他转而用拇指直接揉着对方的能量接口，嘴里散发出的炽热的呼吸流过威震天的脖颈。他对着脖子轻轻咬下去，然后把自己的输出管径直插入威震天的接口里面。

这激起了一声愉悦的喘息，威震天绷紧机体，后背挺得笔直。红蜘蛛的臀部向前推进着，把对方顶在墙上，然后用手套弄着对方的输出管。他扭动着手腕，肥皂泡成了绝好的润滑剂。

"红蜘蛛，"威震天简短地低语道，两只手都撑在湿滑的墙上保持平衡。他微微喘息着，抬起一只手以便把头盔抵在前臂上。很明显，他非常享受。

红蜘蛛低语着说了些什么，机翼向外展开，更多的水流仿佛按摩似的打在他们身上。这实在是太过刺激了，他花不了多久就会过载。于是他更激烈地向前冲刺着，一边挤压按摩着那炽热的金属，一边向前猛烈而直截了当地往复运动着臀部。哪怕只是想象着拆威震天的场景，就足以让他难以自制，大多数日子都是这样的。而且他也喜欢威震天那紧绷的能量接口。这丝毫不奇怪，要知道威震天根本就不怎么用接口。

很快了，马上就要到了。红蜘蛛的燃油泵开始加速运转，更多的能量液在机体中高速循环，直到他抵达过载；他能感觉到威震天的输出管在手中微微抽动着，将混浊的紫色能量液射到对面的墙上。红蜘蛛的过载十分剧烈，呻吟着用臀部紧紧挤压在对方的机体上。突然间，一阵奇怪的感觉侵袭了他的全身，一阵美妙的震颤，把他的快感进一步延长。当这些终于结束，红蜘蛛步步后退，喘息着，直到后背撞在墙上为止。

"刚才那他渣的是什么？"他口齿不清地问道，关上自己的对接面板。

"是静电场，你这个傻瓜。用自己的能量场去影响对方的能量场。如果是口交的话那感觉会更好。"威震天不悦地回答道，抬手转动喷头，洗掉墙上的能量液。他用一块布把自己擦洗干净，而红蜘蛛还在原地喘气。"快点，蠢货。闪电说有紧急情况。"

红蜘蛛气恼地服从了指令，抓起一块布，边往外走边把自己擦干。

威震天穿过昏暗的房间，对充电床上两个沉睡的seeker看都不看一眼，然后用一贯的优雅姿态侧身走出房门。红蜘蛛在他背后比了一个粗鲁的手势：去你流水线的。

在控制中心，激光鸟正栖息在椅背上，狭长的头盔一会儿偏向左，一会儿偏向右。尽管他看起来感到很无聊，但他并没有真正流露出极端不耐烦的实际心理。细长的光学镜微微闪烁着，每隔一会儿就略略换个姿势。然后他尖刻地盯着闪电，目光平稳而毫不动摇；对方的姿态十分傲慢，紫色的脚直接踩在控制台上，面部装甲上一副鄙夷的神情。激光鸟越是瞪着他，他的脸色就越阴沉。

他已经把自己的录像上传到了控制台的主显示器—这会使得录像非常巨大而清晰地播放出来，到时候一定会进一步增强冲击力—只要下达指令，就可以随时播放。确切来说，是威震天的指令。

他真正的主人，声波，背叛了他们所有TF，他们的首领，还有他们的阵营。而且是以最糟糕的方式。

主控室的门倏然开启，他红色的光学镜因为期待而明亮起来。威震天的志得意满的身姿，后面跟着脸色阴沉的红蜘蛛，然后是不知为何也来到这里的吊钩。

"但愿是件好事，"红蜘蛛咕哝道，一只手架在涂装鲜艳的臀部上，"希望不会是什么'黄色迷你TF和他的人类吉祥物在汽车人基地搞在一起'之类的疯狂录像。"

激光鸟气得神经网络都快要炸起毛来，发出一连串的数码模拟的叫声。红蜘蛛亮起一只光学镜，鼻子哼了一声，完全不放在心上。威震天一言不发，只是光学镜越过seeker往后看了一眼，然后向吊钩致意。至少这些工程队成员是只在有正当理由的时候，才会用各种要求来烦他的。何况吊钩也是决策层的一员。

然后，威震天把目光转回主屏幕，看着激光鸟，想知道它作何打算。闪电也平静下来，在椅子里坐直，多少也摆出点尊重的样子。突然间，主屏幕亮起来，威震天看着逐渐显现的颜色，感觉自己的油箱里一阵虚脱。

擎天柱和声波面对面站着，前者先开口说话了。"我不知道你为什么一次次回来找我，你到底想从我这里索取什么？我的火种吗？"他的语音从音箱里隆隆传出，在威震天脑袋里不断回旋着。

这真是当面一击。一种奇怪的嗡嗡声在他的音频接收器里响起，他握紧双拳，移开目光，咬牙切齿。他已经知道接下来会怎样了。

"问题：我难道不能给你带来快乐，以你的那些汽车人无法做到的方式？"

威震天抬起头，正来得及看到声波逼近擎天柱，两TF又说了几句之后，就躺倒在地上开始亲吻。他们继续交谈着，而威震天忍不住用手挡住了光学镜。他们又开始亲吻。威震天紧紧地用手指抵着额头，金属都开始皱起来了，令TF厌恶的吱嘎声充斥在惊悚的寂静之中。闪电坐得笔直，比金属板还僵硬，已经不只是感兴趣那么简单了。红蜘蛛看起来既感到厌恶又感到受辱，至于吊钩…威震天看不出他的想法。

"锁上主控室的门，"霸天虎首领低声吼道，它们马上被锁得结结实实。不，绝不能让其他TF看到，至少现在不行。

"有的时候，当你拆完我之后，我回到基地…当我独自在我的舱室的时候…你想知道我那时在做什么吗？"声波的声音传来。威震天病态似的欣赏着声波的手指探入能量接口中，向那个汽车人展示着的动作。

"答案：我用手指从自己体内把你的能量液刮出来，再吸吮干净…直到我让自己过载为止。幻想着你再一次把我充满。然后再一次。"

但是他逼迫自己看下去。他的表情凝固不变，光学镜非常冷冽。

然后，接下来的一句话让他再也忍受不住了。

"你是我的，你这个婊子。"擎天柱说道，声波则默许了这句话。紧接着，录像截然而止，屏幕上只剩一片模糊的逐渐淡出的灰色。

是的，他看见了擎天柱那长度和直径都很令TF印象深刻的输出管，而且他也看见了声波有多么欲求不满，以及光学镜里的不顾一切的神情。他以前也见过声波这样，很久很久之前，在他们还彼此对接的时候。威震天转过身，狠狠地一拳砸进离他最近的控制台，火星和金属碎片飞溅开来。紧急报警的声音当即鸣响，细小的火苗在破损处涌现；他把手收回来，抖散火焰，脸色极端震怒。

他转身缓缓走向高台，坐在自己的王座里，交叉着手臂，盯着地板。"干得不错，激光鸟。"

激光鸟听到这句赞扬，光学镜略微暗了暗。他此前的义愤填膺已经烟消云散，火种深处只有一种空荡荡的极其不舒服的感觉。然后，他飞向房间的最高处，把自己隐在阴影之中。

红蜘蛛的视线来回扫视着，一会看看空白的显示屏，一会盯着沉思的威震天。Seeker的cpu适应速度很快，不可能轻易死机，所以不能说他是完全被震住了，但是他确实因为自己刚刚见证的事情而目瞪口呆。他在脑海中回顾着刚才的录像，油箱里的最初的反胃的感觉已经逐渐消失；他很惊讶擎天柱原来如此强横，这彻底粉碎了他关于汽车人的"温和得让TF恶心"的先见观念。更重要的是，他也很惊讶声波原来是这么性感。他从没见过那护目镜和面罩下面是什么样；那张罪恶的嘴，还有那倾斜的光学镜…还有那种特别的橘色，据说是只有Polyhex的低等居民才会有的遗传特征。

一种极端喜悦的神情在红蜘蛛的面部装甲上显露出来。他终于想明白了。最重要的是，如果可以就此解决掉声波，那该是多么美好的事情。

"威震天，"他愉快地低语道，向他们的首领走去，完全无视屋里另外两个TF。

威震天的阴沉的光学镜对上他的目光，似乎是在警告他，别说蠢话。幸运的是，红蜘蛛今天没兴趣自寻死路，因为他太欣喜若狂了：在这么多TF里，偏偏是声波成了叛徒，多么讽刺啊。他在相当远的地方停下来，远离威震天的可及之处。

"看来你的宠物把你当傻瓜耍了。他竟然和你最痛恨的敌人在一起，嘿嘿，'分享能量场'。你觉得我们应该怎么…处理这件事呢？"红蜘蛛问道，话语里的恶意像糖浆一样甜美地滴下来。

威震天向后躺在椅子里，手指紧紧抓着扶手。"我们会让他见识一下霸天虎的行事准则。我不会容忍任何形式的背叛；不需要审判就可以杀了他。"他迅速地脱口而出，表情严峻。但是，为什么是声波呢？这个TF一直都是他最为重要的支持者之一！或者，也许他从始至终一直是个双重间谍？这倒确实更有可能。威震天一直都认为自己看TF还是很准的，这件事实在是…太不可想象了。

吊钩一直交叉着双臂在一旁观察着，等了一会儿，然后走上前去。他一声不响地走到威震天的王座前，拉过对方的手，查看上面的几道割伤。幸而伤口并不严重，于是他从子空间拿出一块布擦掉上面的能量液，然后就放开了手。

"应该把他交给我。我可以测试一下他的cpu，看看都泄露了什么信息。如果马上就杀死他，那太过鲁莽了。"吊钩单调地说着，又把手臂交叉在胸前。"他现在在哪里？"他问着，转头看向闪电。

三变直起身，转过去在控制台上输入了一些指令。"我现在就打开每个霸天虎都配备的追踪器…"闪电咕哝着，在金属台面上敲打着手指。"啊，看来他离这儿不远…大概八公里。如果他保持现在的速度，那么…还有半小时就会回来了。"

闪电转回身来，起身走向王座，在威震天面前停下来。他面带笑容地搓着双手。"我们去拦截他吗，威震天大人？"

"不用，"威震天答道，"他待会儿有班。他会自己到主控室来。闪电，去主舱室集合所有TF。等我在这里向声波问完话，并且把他的某一只宠物弄到手之后—"他说着，停顿了一下，向激光鸟所在的位置看了一眼，"不论哪个霸天虎把他的头给我拧下来，我都会给他升一级职位。我们不需要一个活TF来分析cpu；死的也一样好用。"

他再次停顿下来，交叉着手臂，思考了一会儿。

"他的感应能力是个大麻烦。也就是说，我们需要完美的时机。如果他感觉到一大堆TF想要他死的思维，他就会逃走。等我给你信号，你才能开始讲解集合的目的，闪电。如果出任何差错，那么你也会被看作是叛徒。"威震天向前倾着机体，光学镜阴沉下来，似乎是在着重指出这一点。

"遵命长官，"闪电答道，对自己目前的职责感到激动万分，"我现在就走吗，首领？"

"可以，越早越好。去每个舱室逐个把所有TF叫醒。这会给我们一些时间。"

威震天把主控室的大门解锁，然后把之前设定的最高安全警戒也解除掉。闪电敬了个礼，一路窃笑地走出门去。

"吊钩，回医疗室去。我很确定会有一些…伤员。"

现在只剩红蜘蛛和他自己了。

"在声波回来之前，转移我的注意力。"

红蜘蛛把头偏向一侧，光学镜暗下来，认真思考着。他现在只想嘲笑威震天，让对方因为这件事情而颜面无光；但是，他也很懂得如何去应对首领的各种情绪状态。当威震天这么平静的时候，通常也就是最危险的时候。

"还是老办法吗，威震天？"他问道，微微扭着腰身走近王座，然后动作熟练地一抬腿，跨在对方的大腿上，骑在上面。"我真的得问一下—你那忠诚的哈巴狗是不是总是这么…放荡？或者说，这又是件擎天柱做得到而你做不到的事情？"

在威震天来得及为此发怒之前，红蜘蛛顺从地降低光学镜的亮度，亮闪闪的机翼颤动着向后展开，像是在自豪地展示一样。他的发声器里传出一阵高音调的笑声—自打下流水线起，他头一次如此期待声波回到报应号—然后迅速而轻蔑地摆摆手，嘴巴拧成一个感到好笑的表情。

"不过我跑题了。你希望我分散分散你的注意力，我办得到。比如…嗯…我给你讲个短短的故事如何。别用那种眼神看着我，我保证这不是能讲给幼生体听的故事。"

红蜘蛛半是挑逗半是不怀好意地向前倾过去，抬手抚摸着对方的融合炮，一根手指在武器的边缘上缓慢而从容不迫地游移着。

"现在，好好听着。很久很久以前，战争还没有发生，塞伯坦一片繁荣，那时候运气差的TF还在它镀金的脚下挣扎。有两个新手科学家，一个是seeker，另一个是航天飞机，他们被派到宇宙中，以科学的名义进行考察工作。"

"我可不喜欢听以前听过的故事。"威震天说道。

"不不，耐心点。我保证这个故事你从没听过。说到哪儿了…啊对。旅程漫长而寒冷，但是他们找到了很多从未被记载过的星球。"红蜘蛛一贯的刺耳嗓音变成了愉快的慢吞吞的语调，就好像真的是在给幼生体讲睡前故事一样。他继续讲下去："然后，在帕拉萨克斯的东北方向的某个很远的区域，他们找到了这颗恒星：色彩丰富，充满有机生命，有三个卫星环绕。两个科学家很自然地喜出望外。这很可能意味着在科学界的重大突破—尤其是对于那些持怀疑论的TF来说。于是…他们就着陆了。"

威震天向后躺在椅子里，把腿上的seeker拽向自己。"然后呢？"

红蜘蛛回忆着，光学镜明亮起来。

"有那么多可看的、可记载的东西！Seeker过于兴奋，打算自己独个四处走走看看。他看到了看起来像是一大滩液体的东西。那并不是水，但也是某种和生命形态有关的东西。这时候，有什么东西从茂密的植物中滑行出来，缠住了他的腿。是一根长长的、湿滑的…触手。更多的藤蔓伸出来，包裹住他的四肢，把他困住，然后呈大字型地举在空中。那可真是个让TF难堪的姿势！那些触手到处都是，在他的机体上摸索着每一块装甲，穿过接缝探到线路里去。还有一种气味弥漫在挣扎着的seeker的头部周围，把他包裹在一种让TF晕眩的甜味里…你想知道接下来发生了什么吗？那个怪物…做了些什么？"

"无论我想不想知道，你也肯定会说的。"

红蜘蛛微笑起来，一只手臂环绕住威震天的脖颈。他的手指在银色头盔的底部刮过，引擎发出满足的轰鸣声，在对方坚实的大腿上挪动着机体，让自己坐得更舒服些。

"那个怪物…那个力量惊人的长满触手的有机体，能够闻出来这个seeker身上温度最高的地方…引擎，火种…还有能量接口。这颗星球的厚重的大气层能够干扰一切通讯，所以他只能大喊大叫，希望自己的同伴来救他，直到那个怪物终于厌烦了这些噪音，把一条触手塞进他的嘴里让他安静些…可怜的家伙不得不吸吮那根东西。"

红蜘蛛把头靠在威震天的肩膀上，向上抬起头，以便直接对着对方的音频接收器耳语。

"所以呢…当天火终于找到我的时候，我正一边尖叫一边呻吟着，像个展示品一样被举在那里。那个东西已经设法撬开了我的对接面板，那些触手正在努力地往里面挤；两根…三根…四根，粗细还在不停变化着。它们有这么大！"

带着淫荡的笑容，红蜘蛛在威震天明亮的光学镜前用两手比量着，那个口径比通常的输出管要粗很多。

"哦…它简直丝毫不知满足，用各种能想象得到的方式蹂躏着我…而且那令TF厌恶的每一秒钟，我竟然都很喜欢。我一次又一次地过载，能量接口已经被牵拉得超过了它的极限，痛楚和快感混合在一起，那种感觉我简直描述不出来。而天火…那个可怜的、木讷的、天真的傻瓜…被我这幅样子给完全迷住了。他站在那里，观看着，享受着这种情景。那些触手上面覆盖的黏液是绝好的润滑剂…看起来它的一切功能就是抓住别的生物，然后在里面产卵。幸好，在它这么做之前，天火把我救下来了。"

红蜘蛛两只手都按在威震天的胸口上，完全不顾自己高速旋转的风扇。"现在…这是不是足够分散你的注意力呢？"

威震天自己的排气系统也在高速运转，表情十分炽热。渣的，这个seeker实在是太适合当个婊子了。他挪了挪机体，把腿分开一些，双手揉着红蜘蛛的臀部。"是的，当然。我会十分乐意看到那种场景的…"他低声咆哮着，"和一棵有机体植物搞在一起…有什么事是你干不出来的，红蜘蛛？"

他突然起身，一只手臂环住红蜘蛛的后背，另一只手托起他的臀部，然后离开王座，缓缓走到屋子中间，把红蜘蛛抬起来放到会议桌上。桌面既长且宽，而且还很厚实，对于他打算要做的事情是再适合不过了。

"我们接下来要这样做：我们就在这里尽情玩乐，等到声波回来之后，让他加入我们。"威震天说着，把手探到红蜘蛛双腿之间，用手掌揉着对接面板，"然后在我的命令之下，你让他好好享乐一番，做点最色情最下流的事…然后我来拆他…等他陷入快感不能自拔的时候，你就用这个把他放倒…它可以立刻完成注射，他很可能什么都感觉不到…"

威震天抓住红蜘蛛的手，把一个带有尖端的小装置塞进他的手心里，然后合上那只手，转而捏住他的下巴。

"然后…我们就去主舱室…我们把他扔给手下的兄弟们…让他们把他那肮脏的能量接口拆到碎掉为止，"他嘶声吼道，手指沿着对方的肩膀上移，抚弄着红蜘蛛的翅膀尖，然后充满暴力和欲望地对着2IC的嘴吻下去。他的语调低沉而沙哑，略略后退一点，在对方湿润的嘴唇上阴沉地说："他会在痛苦中死去，就像他应得的那样。"

威震天放开双手，在融合炮的固定架上按了几个按钮，炮筒落在地上，发出一声沉闷的撞击声。现在不需要这个，而且他也有必要营造一种令TF信服的假象。

"每次都是我拆你，声波一定早就看厌了…这次你就随心所欲一点吧…反正每次的纷争也差不多都是你推波助澜的。"

红蜘蛛笑起来，在手指间旋转着注射枪。"拜托…我们的阶层里要是没有纷争，那可就太无聊、太松散了。想想看！如果我们彼此都和平共处，我们不就都变成汽车人了吗！"他的笑容舒展开来，冰冷而残酷。"那种事情我们可受不了，是不是？"

当声波终于踏上升降平台的时候，几乎站立不稳摔倒在地。海水溅在他的肩上，电梯的自动门开始关闭；上方的灯光开启，照亮了面前的控制板，以及角落里一台非常隐蔽的摄像头。声波向那里扫了一眼。他的手在发抖，装甲之下的齿轮和缆线绷得紧紧的，既是因为能量过低，也是因为他火种深处翻涌着的重重忧虑。但是他还是在摄像头面前掩饰住了自己的虚弱，虽然这并不容易。

这次是击倒在平台轮班。声波停下脚步，从磁带仓放出机器狗和轰隆隆，这让击倒禁不住打了个寒颤。

"真不错，我要过很久才有下一班！"轰隆隆叫道。他和声波对视了一下，用目光暗示着"待会儿必须好好谈谈"，然后才跟着机器狗穿过大门走进走廊里去。声波在原地一动不动地站了好一会儿，陷入自己的思索之中。

"别那么盯着我，"击倒咕哝道，光学镜紧张地向着对方闪烁着，"我什么也没干。"

"误解：并没有针对你个人的'注视'。"

"你就是盯着了！你看？你还在死盯着我不放！"

"的确。这是交流所必需的行为。"

通常来说，声波会继续折磨对方—他确实能从中获得些许不动声色的乐趣—但是还有职责要去履行。他让护目镜明亮地闪烁了一下，让击倒畏缩回自己的岗位之后，就离开了这里。在穿过走廊的时候，他看见自己的霸天虎同伴们和他擦肩而过，走向相反的方向。有一些TF睡眼惺忪，显然是还在充电中就被叫了起来；想要避免地球循环时间的影响是很难的，现在毕竟已经是晚班了。

"威震天干嘛把我们在这种该见普神的时候叫起来，去听什么炉渣的讲话，"冲锋发着牢骚，发声器传出刚刚充电后遗留的静噪。

当他注意到声波就在自己面前，昏暗的黄色光学镜出于恐惧而微微亮起来，因为声波完全有理由去向威震天报告这种无礼态度。但是声波完全忽略了他。如果冲锋再略微注意一下，多那么一点点的警觉的话，他会注意到对方已经很不正常地步态不稳。

当声波来到上面的楼层，走廊里已经空旷起来。迷乱站在一个拐角处，那里通向某个储藏室。他向声波打着招呼。

"喂，老大，你有空吗？我想跟你说个事。"

他们的私密通讯线路则响起完全不同的声音。【轰隆隆跟我说了。你他渣的在想什么？这下你怎么办？】

声波转过身，背对着摄像头，把自己和迷乱都挡在摄像范围之外。"快点说。我现在有班。"

【我没时间和你讨论。领导模块没有给我们其他选择。】他在通讯线路里解释道。

【是么，可是你要是一开始不去和擎天柱对拆，就不会有这些麻烦了。看在普神的份上！你到底要怎么解决啊？】

迷乱交叉着手臂，撅着嘴。"那个懒鬼红蜘蛛又把我们的轮值表给搞乱了。还编出很烂的理由来，说什么对我们的值班效率有好处。"

【目前情况：不明确。不要告知圆锯鸟、激光鸟和蝙蝠精。我需要考虑。】

"最新的轮值表：尚未收到。将去询问。"

说完这些，声波突然站立不稳摇晃了一下，一手按住胸口，感觉自己的火种在不规律地脉动着。他和汽车人领袖之间共享的链接在暗中波动，这本应是意味着和一个恒定的伴侣形成完整的一体，可是这种空头承诺像是在嘲笑他一样。他的磁带，迷乱，则立刻皱起眉头来，向旁边偏了偏脑袋，看看摄像头确切的方向，然后从子空间掏出一个小小的能量块。还有四分之一满。

【渣的！没想到你的能量水平这么低了。】他嘴上则强迫自己显得很欢快，"真的么？那就太好了！红蜘蛛最近都烦死我们啦。"

声波对此十分感激（这也让他意识到自己悲惨得可怜），赶紧接过来，撤回面罩，微微向后仰头，以便把那亮闪闪的液体全倒进喉咙里去。这显然不足以补充他的所需，但应该还是能让他挺过值班时间的。他仓促地打了个响指，把空能量块解体，然后又把脸遮好。

【谢谢。我们稍后再谈。】

他感觉稍稍恢复了一些活力，于是把迷乱留在原地，继续向前走，并且试图把对方脸上一掠而过的阴沉而担忧的神情从思维里赶出去。事实上，声波自己的情绪也差不多，而且还依旧不能平静下来。他和擎天柱的问题已经很复杂了，而领导模块的干涉又让他的未来发生了不可逆的扭转。从现在开始，每一步都要当心，而且他很清楚，必须尽快为他自己和磁带们做出重大的决定。但就现在而言，他只需要去做自己永远不会出差错的事情—继续在报应号履行职责，直到决定达成为止。

当他踏进主控室，看到的却是完全始料不及的景象。红蜘蛛躺在桌上慵懒地瞄了声波一眼，那四肢张开的样子就像献给什么不知名的神灵的祭品一样。然后他呻吟着，把手臂扔到脑袋后面，诱人地弓起后背；威震天的手正在他舒展开来的双腿之间来回运动着。

声波压抑住一声疲倦的叹息。他上前一步，两手垂在身侧。"例行报到，威震天大人。"他迫切希望自己能被赶紧派走，免得被迫在这里观看自己的首领拆这个令TF难以忍受的家伙。

轰隆隆回到自己的舱室里，看起来很不开心。屋里很暗，他也没心情开灯；反正他很熟悉屋里的布局，不会撞到东西。他径直走向和自己的同胞兄弟共享的那张充电床，想要充几个循环的电。真希望一觉醒来，一切还都能回到从前的样子，声波又变回那个忠诚的霸天虎3IC，而且没有那个炉渣的擎天柱从中作梗。

他长叹一口气，倒在床上，敏感的小翼板在平整的床面上撞得生疼。他提醒自己要记得问声波能不能再弄些金属网来，然后又想起来声波已经是那个汽车人的bondmate了，不由得做了个怪相。他和迷乱短暂地交谈过之后，都决定尽可能地保密，希望威震天千万不要发现。哪怕只是想象一下会有什么事发生，都已经很折磨他的cpu了。

"渣！"他咒骂一声，恼怒地把手臂扔在额头上，遮住护目镜。

一声轻微的金属摩擦声像回答一样响起来。

轰隆隆猛地转头看去。一双红色光学镜从黑暗中充满不祥意味地望着他。

"哦，是你，"他冷淡地说道，"干什么，小鸟？"

激光鸟滑翔过来，轻轻落在轰隆隆的胸口。轰隆隆紧盯着对方，没能领会他的意图。

"你到底要干嘛？"

激光鸟发出一串咔哒声和呼呼声，轰隆隆皱起眉头来。

"我才不管你要给我看什么。直到下一班开始，我都不起床。"他声明道，把激光鸟从身上毫不在意地扔下去。对方轻松地跳到一旁，继续用嘴敲打着他的手臂。轰隆隆恼火地吼道："我不起来！去烦别的TF！"

于是激光鸟又发出一阵不同的声响，在结尾还加上一阵悠长的数码声音。轰隆隆噌的一下坐起来，怀疑地盯着自己的伙伴，护目镜十分明亮。"又有一个？在什么地方？"

激光鸟向旁边偏偏脑袋，神情好像在说"你现在感兴趣了？"，然后又拍拍轰隆隆的前臂。轰隆隆知道，激光鸟是说在报应号的安全网络里发现了一个缺口，位于某个不太重要的舱室，那里经常漏进海水来。汽车人很可能会利用这个疏忽。每一个破损，每一个监控不到的通气道，每一个有可能会被利用的气闸，都要由磁带们予以检查并决定要不要报告，以免威震天因为什么问题来向他们问罪。

"嗯，那我们去吧。要是幸运的话，没准是战车队经常出没的地方。"轰隆隆发着牢骚，把腿甩到床下，然后直起身来，"那我就可以把这事赖到诈骗头上。嘿嘿，那个蠢货…我还是不敢相信他竟然试着把自己那一伙TF给卖掉了…"

房门自动打开，激光鸟从中飞出，轰隆隆拖着慢吞吞的脚步跟在后面。他能听到有更多的TF正被叫起来，去听威震天的什么"振奋TF芯"的讲话，不过还是决定迟一些再溜进去，希望能够少听一点是一点。真要是那么重要的话，声波会通知他的。他们走向报应号底部，一路都没有什么新鲜事情发生；轰隆隆的表情很闷闷不乐，把嘴撇向一边。他头上的灯光闪烁着，潮湿的空气一定是干扰了连接，但他对此毫不关心。

"就是这儿吗？"轰隆隆问道，他们正走进一间照明不良的舱室，这里存放着一些从未使用过的备用发电机。他哼了一声，然后立刻开始定位一条硕大的通风管道，这是整体冷却系统的一部分。激光鸟发出咔哒咔哒的声音来回应他。他走过脏兮兮的地板，绕过其中一台发电机，抬头往上看。辅助风扇已经变形了，尽管还挂在螺丝上，但是只要用力就可以掰到边上去，足以让那些勤奋的汽车人间谍溜进来。

他一边检查着，一边感觉到另一个TF的能量场慢慢靠近，这在他自己的能量场上激起不愉快的刺痛感。并不是激光鸟。他的翼板抽搐了一下，机体紧张起来，非常谨慎。在报应号上，保持适当的警觉是有好处的，尤其是身处于这么一帮恶意的彼此争斗的同事当中的时候。

"你要知道，你藏得实在不怎么样，"他喊道，捏紧拳头做好变形准备。

一个阴影开始移动，从暗淡的背景中走出来，显现出TF的外形轮廓。游民明明是白色的，却能在黑暗中隐蔽得那么合适，轰隆隆对此感到不可理喻。对方走上前来，脚步沉闷地响在金属地板上，摆出一副漠不关心的样子。

"噢，别那么疑神疑鬼的，小不丁点。"他说道。

轰隆隆皱起眉头。"别告诉我说你只是在这里撸输出管。你兄弟没空满足你？"然后他冷笑起来，"还是说他不想撅起屁股让你拆？"

游民笑起来，虽然嘴被战斗面罩盖住了，但是从光学镜上看得出来。轰隆隆身后响起另一个粗哑的声音。

"等威震天处理完了你们的事，要被拆的就是你们了。"

轰隆隆的后脑被步枪枪托猛地一击，视野顿时一片雪花。剧烈的疼痛感可怕地传来，他的头部处理器似乎咯咯作响，这让他的燃油泵一阵抽搐。他震惊地跌倒在地，听到某处传来嘎吱嘎吱的脚步声，那是浪客正走到他的面前；在他能够站起身来之前，对方一脚狠狠踩住他的胸口，用力压下去，欣赏着小磁带痛苦挣扎的样子。

轰隆隆赶紧接通声波的通讯频道。"老大，救命啊！突击部队在袭击我，地点是…"

但是他发现自己只能听见静噪，信号早已经被屏蔽了。他不可置信地闪了闪光学镜，慢慢转过头看向屏蔽源…激光鸟。这只飞行式磁带就那么坐在那里，栖息在栏杆上；轰隆隆突然间什么都明白了。被背叛的感觉是如此痛苦，他顿时充满了难以描述的愤怒，把其他的一切感觉都冲到了一边。

"我真希望你这个炉渣上锈烂掉！"他尖叫起来，在浪客的脚下奋力挣扎，"你这个—"

在他说完之前，浪客又给了他一下子，这强有力的一击直接让他暂时下了线。

当声波走进屋的时候，威震天强迫自己把全部的注意力集中在身下的红蜘蛛身上。然后他带着很不寻常的冷峻神情，转过头面对着情报官。

"声波，"他说道，试图把僵硬的嘴唇挑成一个笑容，"我很确信你知道该干什么，除非你只想傻站在那儿不动。"他一边说着，一边不自然地让发僵的肩膀放松，而红蜘蛛坐起身来。威震天红色的光学镜再一次扫过声波的全身，上下打量着他：他身上并不脏，一定是已经清洗过了，可是看起来却非常糟糕，有好几处装甲还有凹痕。"你看起来像炉渣一样。我要正式斥责你，要是你下次再这么…没精打采、装甲残破地来值班，我就换个TF当3IC。"他挥挥手，随口说道。

"非常抱歉，威震天大人。"声波回答道。他的语调堪称完美；不动感情，始终顺从，从不包含叛逆的成分。

当然了，声波再清楚不过，威震天永远不会把他换掉（在威震天了解到一切秘密之前，这确实是实情）。所以威震天也就希望声波继续相信这只是虚张声势而已。不过，这也的确是最后一次虚张声势。

红蜘蛛大声叹了口气，一手搭上威震天的机体，把他的注意力又拉回来。"他有什么办法呢？为了让你关心关心，他不得不去引擎室跟发电机搞对接才弄成这样的吧。"他慢吞吞地说道。

每一个身处地球的霸天虎都知道，发电机，是一种振动的、嗡嗡作响的、很可疑的东西。事实上，红蜘蛛还真的知道很多TF用这种东西来满足个人娱乐需求。尤其是那些长得太丑没TF要的；还有一些TF坚决不允许自己的能量接口被其他TF拆，却暗地里用这种机器来自我满足。很显然，不使用能量接口来对接，被看做是更有男性气概的表现；而红蜘蛛认为这是蠢得不能再蠢的想法。

威震天用手指敲打着红蜘蛛的对接面板，让它们工作起来。到目前为止，一切都很顺利。

"今天是个很特别的日子，声波。"威震天低声说道，看着红蜘蛛打开对接面板。他把手指塞进对方的接口里，感觉着被牵拉着的内壁，以及里面残留下的少许能量液。仍然很湿很滑，这要归功于他们前一天晚上的活动。但是…他现在还不想去拆红蜘蛛的能量接口…还是留到之后做压轴用吧。

"是，威震天大人。"声波不置可否地回答。

【你今天心情可真好啊，】情报官暗暗想到，然后开始自己的口头汇报，毫无感情表露地站在那里。但是他的嘴却一直扭曲着，面色阴沉，藏在面罩之后；他尽全力让自己不要把潜藏着的愤怒语调表达出来。一旦经由第二发声器传出，这些语调就会变成静噪，但是威震天很清楚这一点，所以还是会对此颇有微词的。

"美国举办了一次国际会议，数个国家的领导人参与其中，并详述了一些与擎天柱有关的提案。他们的主要目标是试图说服擎天柱与人类分享塞伯坦科技，以用于防御措施…"

威震天把胳膊伸到红蜘蛛的双腿下面，把对方向桌子中间又推了一些，使得腰胯部向上抬起。他尽可能地把红蜘蛛的双膝贴着自己的机体，弯下身去，用舌头绕着对方的能量接口舔起来；这个部位因为之前的对接而仍然牵张着，他甚至能看见里面的螺纹内壁。里面残留的能量液味道很甜美，刺激着他的口腔，而润滑剂毫无阻碍地顺着他的喉咙淌下去。

"哦…"红蜘蛛呻吟起来，头向后仰着，一只手搭在威震天的头盔后面。"你的口交技术可真好，威震天。"他嘲笑道。

观看他们两个这样，实在是让TF怒火中烧。在很多很多场合，声波都曾经不得不站在背景里旁观，但是这次似乎格外难以忍受，折磨着他早已不堪重负的神经。威震天的舌头像蛇一样运动着，一会儿弯曲，一会儿探出，让这个婊子享受着完全不配拥有的乐趣。尽管声波总是忠实地站在威震天的身边，却从来没有被赐予过这么…慷慨的对待。

而红蜘蛛还在用那种'我知道你在想什么'的令TF讨厌的眼神看着他，这在伤害之上又加了一层侮辱的成分。Seeker的蓝色的手滑落下去，柔和地抚摸着白色大腿之间的银灰色的头盔，表现着充满讽刺意味的亲密。声波手指的尖端紧紧地扣在手掌心里，像是野兽的利爪一样。

尽管如此，他还是用一成不变的电子音继续说下去。"…擎天柱对人类的提议予以态度明确的拒绝，向他们提出新的援助条件…"

红蜘蛛出于快感的一声叫喊，几乎盖过了声波这句话的结尾。他的机翼在会议桌上发出低沉的撞击声，头盔从一边甩到另一边，双腿颤抖。威震天肯定是找到了某些极为敏感的传感器节点。声波下意识地动用了精神能力，去攻击红蜘蛛的思维，自己都没有料到这个举动；但是空军指挥官一感觉到，立刻调动起自己强大的防火墙，还向他恶毒地微笑了一下。声波没有那个精力去和他对抗，不得不像一只受伤的小动物一样退了回来。

至于红蜘蛛自己，他已经深深陷在快感之中，这个讨厌的情报官所受的煎熬使他理所应当地更为兴奋。他的能量接口持续不断地痉挛着，大量的润滑剂从湿滑的内部流出来，从臀部的曲线上淌下去，在身下的桌面上已经成了一小滩；威震天的嘴早已湿漉漉的，闪烁着光泽。红蜘蛛的线路因为迟迟不来的过载而咝咝作响，而声波的线路因为憎恨而咝咝作响。

"人类似乎坚持己见，用我们最近的攻击行动来作为谈判依据…"

"哦，真不错，威震天！继续，你的舌头真是了不起！"

"作为替代，擎天柱增加了汽车人的巡逻频率，并进一步促进自己属下的科学家与人类科学部门的互动…"

"我马上就要过载了…噢！我就喜欢你这么舔我，来吧，再深一点！"

声波握紧双拳。"来自机器狗的汇报：与上次观察报告相比，汽车人在方舟的活动并没有变动。另有一则不相关的记录：与我上次的观察相比，红蜘蛛的能量接口有所松弛。"

红蜘蛛立刻对他咬牙切齿。

威震天抬起头，光学镜十分明亮，舔着嘴唇。"是的，声波…之所以松，是因为我不久前才刚刚用过。"他简要地说完，就重新低下头去回应红蜘蛛的要求。实际上，他拆了红蜘蛛好几次，还带上了红蜘蛛那两个队友。这个婊子的能量接口就是欲求不满。对于声波的报告，威震天只是半听不听，不过他有确认附近的计算机正在给声波录音。这样的话，至少他过后还可以再浏览一遍。

尽管被反讽一句，红蜘蛛还是保持着自己那风骚的姿势，还用臀部顶着威震天的嘴，比刚才还要装模作样。他的手甚至开始稍稍压住威震天的头盔，几乎把对方的牙齿撞在自己身上。当威震天的舌头又掠过另一处传感器节点，他终于开始过载，头仰到后面撞上桌面，发出长长的几乎喘不过气来的呻吟，臀部向上猛地抬起；更多的润滑剂从能量接口里汹涌而出，大部分都流到威震天的嘴里去了。

过了一会儿，威震天才直起身，把红蜘蛛也拽起来，给了他一个巴掌。"别想再敢对我那么做。"他嘶声说道，揉着自己的鼻梁。

红蜘蛛倒是满不在乎地笑起来。"噢…对不起，威震天大人。"他假笑着，手抚上威震天胸前光滑的金属装甲。"我就是…有点兴奋而已。"他加上这句，然后又淫荡地瞄了声波一眼。

"是么…"威震天对他怒目而视，然后指向声波，"你要是那么兴奋，要不要来证实一下？声波看起来可有点嫉妒你了。"

声波听到这句话，油箱里突然感觉不太舒服，他觉得有些不安。这整个情况都有点…不太对劲。和平常有些差别，而且威震天对他的态度变得有些凌厉。他们是不是发现了什么？应该不会…如果真是那样，他很确信他应该感觉到的。

"威震天大人，"他试着开口，不想呆在这两个TF附近。"我告退了。"

红蜘蛛从桌子上一跃而下，几乎是一瞬间就冲到声波身旁，看来他在地面上和在空中一样的快。

"来吧。有这么一份大礼摆在你面前，怎么能因为怀恨在芯而蒙蔽了你的处理器呢！有乐趣就要享受！"

声波感觉到红蜘蛛开始勾肩搭背，立刻用力把自己的手臂抽走。但红蜘蛛毫不气馁地绕到前面来，拦在他面前，迷人的高耸的座舱盖挨上声波的磁带仓。声波站在原地没动，他并不想后退。

"我必须得承认…"红蜘蛛低声说道，似乎是为了填补声波持续的沉默。"你好几个太阳循环之前拒绝过我，这让我更加好奇了。威震天告诉我说…"红色的光学镜向着前角斗士的方向迅速一闪，"…你在充电床上还是很有吸引力的嘛。还说你那张面罩后面有张很不错的嘴…"

他抬起手来去摸那张面罩，但是声波抓住他的手臂，死死地攥住不放，不让他碰到。Seeker的脸扭曲了一下…声波的力量还是很强的。

"我的形象与你无关。"声波低声咆哮道，虽然其中的情绪再次被音频合成器消除掉了。

红蜘蛛发出一个愉快的声音，甜美地微笑起来，虽然并不真诚。不过他的微笑从来也都不怎么真诚。"啊，这不就好了吗。有反应了。"他把对方仍然抓着他的那只手缓缓拽向自己，很显然他自己的力气也并不算小；然后，他伸出湿润的舌头，在紧绷的手指缝隙间开始游走，时不时地探进接缝里去，让金属上沾满液体，闪着湿润的光泽。他的光学镜始终不离声波被盖住的脸，同时用嘴唇向上掠过对方僵硬的手臂，几近虔诚地一路吻上去。

"你想让我干什么，我都可以满足你，"红蜘蛛阴沉地承诺道，"你肯定早就幻想过能把我锁起来，用鞭子把我打得连连求饶。把那种恨意变成热情，来对付我吧。你可以把我拆得欲罢不能。声波，你的输出管是不是很大？我敢肯定…你的直径肯定很不错。"

声波的散热风扇稍稍升温、加速了一点。红蜘蛛又开始炽热地盯着他，要是换做意志不那么坚定的TF，在这种目光下早就膝盖发软了。随着红蜘蛛的嘴唇抵达他的颈部装甲，那对明亮的光学镜里的光芒也愈加强烈。他呆在原地，看着红蜘蛛把注意力转向他的肩炮，舌头伸入那几个射击孔，然后在边缘上缓缓地勾画出湿润的条纹。

就在这个时候，擎天柱之前说过的话突如其来地闪现在他的思维之中。【我不想要你，不想让你在我的附近，更不想和你正式对接。】

声波简直想把自己的处理器给挖出来。红蜘蛛的嘴唇已经转移到他的脖颈上，温暖的气流从侧面的通风口流出来，渗入他正在脉动的颈部管线之中。Seeker的黑色头盔时不时地压下去，用牙齿轻轻摩擦着他的主能量管线，让那里又刺又痒。

"你作何打算，声波？要做决定就快点…要知道威震天大人可是想看我们表演表演的。"

至于威震天…威震天正倚在桌子旁边，冷漠地看着他们，尽管光学镜里燃烧着一种奇怪的光芒。他正用手握着自己的输出管，悠闲地抚摸着，已经有少许能量液聚集在顶端，顺着手指一点一点流下来。声波继续向下看去，穿过地板，回到红蜘蛛的脚部推进器，再沿着seeker的机体向上；他让目光在对方裸露的对接装置上逗留了一会，然后重新看向那张漂亮的脸。

他很困惑，几乎是不知所措，整个世界似乎都颠倒了过来。红蜘蛛的手在他疲惫不堪的机体上留下的痕迹像火一样炽热，让他想要更多，让他感觉自己被需要…或者说，很有吸引力。

更让他沮丧的是，擎天柱的低沉的声音反反复复地在他的处理器里回放着，就像是程序陷入了死循环。【我才不在乎你…我就当你不存在。】

他只想忘掉一切，哪怕只是一刻也好。

声波收回自己的面罩，抓住seeker的脖颈，把对方拉向自己，几乎是暴力地吻下去，舌头深深探进对方的口腔，让对方没能惊讶地喊出声来。红蜘蛛很快恢复过来，以同等的力度去回应。

要是放在平常，威震天会微笑起来或者说句很淫荡的评论，但是现在他一言不发，芯中只能感觉到冷漠和背叛。希望声波不要发现这种细节，不过，他目前看起来忙于对付红蜘蛛，应该没有什么问题。他向下面看去，用拇指揉了揉输出管的顶端，又拉了一下，然后走近自己的两个下属，倚在控制台上（这一块正好紧挨着自己之前打碎的那块）。

声波就在他的面前。威震天抓住声波的臀部，把他拉向自己，红蜘蛛也紧跟着贴过来。他已经激活的输出管紧紧地压在声波后面，呼吸的气流直接打到对方的音频接收器上；然后，他抬起一只手，拢住对方的脖子，抚摸着那些管线，另一只手则伸到情报官的双腿之间，摩擦着海蓝色的下腹装甲。

"你现在还想走吗？"他低语道，用舌头舔舐着声波的肩炮的背面，"你的磁带都在哪里？"他不动声色地加上这一句，露出牙齿，轻轻刮擦着对方的后颈。

声波从狂热的亲吻中抬起头来，轻轻喘息了一声。

"磁带：自由行动中。"他回答道，声音磁性而充满欲望。

红蜘蛛的笑容愈发尖锐，偏向一侧。他用手背擦了擦自己沾满液体的嘴唇。"第二发声器…你不用它的时候，说起话来好听多了。"他说完这句，就伸手下去抚摸声波腹部的装甲，先是沿着边缘，很快就继续向下，和威震天的手会合，时不时地又稍微上行，去揉搓腰胯部各个部位的接缝。

被挤压在这么两个温暖的机体之间，简直是件令TF心醉神迷的事。声波的双脚在地板上略微向两边滑开，发出沉闷的刮擦声，给他们以更多的空间。红蜘蛛对这个态度表示很开心，把蓝色的手指更深地探进接缝里，这次甚至能撑开外装甲抚摸到里面的缆线。

"现在…别那么腼腆了，声波，"Seeker低声说道，"打开吧。我会让你感觉很棒的，我保证。"

威震天能听出红蜘蛛语调里的暗示意味。不，现在可不能下手，这是最后一次和声波拆卸了，应该认真对待才是。他低沉地笑起来，用手指模仿着红蜘蛛的动作，在声波双腿之间摩擦着。"是啊，打开吧…你关着对接面板，我怎么拆，是不是？"他边说，边听到红蜘蛛的窃笑声。

这个时候，威震天的内部通讯系统开始发出提示音。要是平时，哪怕声波的情况再糟糕，他也能轻而易举地注意到的。是闪电的通讯，所以威震天直接挂断了。"就像我之前说的，声波…今天从各个角度来说，都是一个很特别的日子。我们霸天虎军队将会重新团结一心，去打败汽车人，我们的胜利将是必然的。"他没说"打败擎天柱"，因为把这个名字说出口会让他难以忍受。"因为我们会接纳一位很有效率的新成员进入高层。"

有那么一刻，威震天的手在声波的头盔旁边紧紧握成拳头，但是很快又放松下来，继续之前的爱抚。"这件事情会是个惊喜…顶级机密。为了安全起见，只有我和红蜘蛛知道这个TF是谁。"

他用手指尖描摹着红蜘蛛对接面板上的接缝。"我确保你会很喜欢他，你们两个…在很多方面都很相似…"

声波在这个时候就应该赶紧逃走。他身边的一切都让他的传感器感到刺痛，不断发出警报信息。时过境迁，威震天还能给他这种形式的优待，本来就已经很突兀了。而且，威震天把招募新成员的事情向红蜘蛛吐露，却不和声波商量，这可绝对不寻常。但是声波也知道，威震天时不时地喜欢玩戏剧性的古怪的把戏，何况…那些手指让他很分心，没法思考这些。

"这是庆祝？新的成员是谁？"他百忙之中努力问道，护目镜闪烁着。他的头盔向后仰去，撞在威震天身上，然后侧过脸去，微张的嘴唇轻轻掠过威震天脖颈上粗大的脉动的管线。

"是的，我们确实是在庆祝。"红蜘蛛答复道。他向前倾身，用前胸蹭着声波的机体，在声波的脸上舔出一道湿润的痕迹。"要是偏偏把你排除在外，那可就不公平了。"

情报官从护目镜的一侧锐利地注视着面前的TF。"红蜘蛛：很少如此慷慨。"

"不，我才不慷慨，"红蜘蛛不动声色地回答，"我只想看看威震天是怎么拆你这个阿谀奉承的便宜货的，这让我很享受，你有什么意见吗？"

这才像是他所熟知的正常的TF际关系氛围。声波向空军指挥官冷笑了一下，又抓住那漂亮而苗条的喉咙，重新陷入热吻；这次可全是毫不留情的啃咬，他们的嘴唇上到处都是口腔清洗液。那个念头—被自己如此重视的伴侣如此不屑一顾地对待，让声波的线路似乎更剧烈地燃烧起来。他的对接面板滑向两侧，输出管稍稍激活，伸出不长的距离；而在那下面，他的能量接口早已湿润，微微颤动着。

威震天很快抓住机会。他一只手放在声波腰上，另一只手把对方的臀部调整一下角度，然后把手指伸进大腿内侧之间，向上摸索着能量接口的外缘。

"新成员是震荡波的一个关系很密切的朋友。是个被重点推荐的TF。但是你不用担心；这不是什么大不了的事情。我们会给他安排一个…最低的职位。"威震天补充道。

他把手指按压进去，食指用力按摩着带有螺纹的内壁；同时又亲吻着声波脖颈上的管线，脸离正在热吻的两个TF不过几英寸远。接下来，他又伸进去一根手指，在里面扭动着。

"已经有这么久没有碰过你了…我竟然这么长时间没顾得上你，不是吗？"

威震天在声波的颈后邪恶地微笑起来。他深信霸天虎是一群非常可怕的阴险卑鄙的TF，并且还在芯里估计着声波到底能挺过多少次轮拆才会什么也不剩。他无比愉悦地想象着这个TF马上即将遭受的痛苦。不过…如果威震天是个有耐心的TF（他承认自己不是），他会用上几天的时间来解决这个问题，找些更讽刺的死法出来。但是算了，叛徒就是叛徒，越早处理掉就越好，何况还是个有心灵感应能力的情报官。

他开始用手指抽插，而不只是按摩，但得控制着力度，以免自己的指尖忍不住去撕裂对方的内壁。那样做的话，倒确实会让自己病态地满足一下。另一只手则在抚摸声波腹部的装甲板，指尖时不时掠过下面的几个按钮。他突然间咧嘴一笑，想到个主意。

"让红蜘蛛给你口交。你不是总是那么努力工作吗？这个懒东西却是个欠拆的炉渣。"

"我可不像这儿的某些TF，我可是有正经职责要应对的。"红蜘蛛怒视着威震天，不满地说道，"我没法总是召之即来挥之即去地干零活，伟大的没效率的首领。"

"他是在用自己的方式表达'我认为吸吮输出管是我的职责的一部分'。"威震天对着声波的音频接收器悄悄说道。

威震天的低沉的嗓音在声波极为敏感的接收器上愉悦地振动着。声波抬起光学镜，用欣赏的目光看了看红蜘蛛那张喜怒无常的面部装甲；他兴奋而喜悦地意识到，自己竟然可以实现一个久而有之的幻想了…而且还是威震天满足他的。

"十分乐意。"

声波把重心转移到另一只脚上，双手抓住红蜘蛛的肩膀，用力把他按下去，对方的膝盖当啷的一声撞在地上。红蜘蛛为了报复这种粗暴的对待，死死抓着声波的大腿，手指甲都嵌进去了。

"你介不介意，"红蜘蛛忿忿然地咆哮起来，"我很容易就可以把它咬下来…"

他的威胁声突然降下去，取而代之的是一阵充满静噪的咔哒声。声波找到了他的弱点；那对白色的宽阔的机翼。情报官专心地摆弄着那颤动的翅膀尖，轻轻揉捏着，顺着光滑的边缘慢慢抚摸下去，然后再返上来，用手掌在金属上拖行着。红蜘蛛完完全全地融化在这种爱抚之下，好一会儿才抬起头从头盔的边缘处看着声波。

"啊…既然你坚持这样…"红蜘蛛闷闷不乐地说道。

"现在，"威震天低吼道，"去干这个婊子的脸。"

声波的嘴角挑成一个相当满意的笑容。他松开红蜘蛛的机翼，转而抓住对方的头盔，把他的脸拉向自己的对接位置。他十分兴奋地想着【终于！可以让红蜘蛛闭嘴了】，输出管完全激活，非常令TF印象深刻地展示在红蜘蛛圆睁的光学镜前。

"天哪…"红蜘蛛惊叹道，"你这根输出管真不错。"

"尝尝看，"声波直截了当地命令道。

他用输出管的前端顶住红蜘蛛深色的面部装甲，向前抬起臀部，在对方毫无瑕疵的金属上持续摩擦着。这么一来，威震天的手指差点从他仍在分泌润滑剂的能量接口里脱离出去；但那些指甲尖从内壁上轻轻地刮过，带来的感觉恰到好处，让他呻吟着又向后退回去，以便再次感受到它们的牵引。当红蜘蛛含住他的输出管，很熟练地把它整个纳入自己湿滑温暖的咽部的时候，他的发声器传出的呻吟声更加频繁起来。威震天的视角不是很好，但是没有关系，红蜘蛛发出的那些吞咽声已经让他很享受了。

"嗯，你的能量接口是不是有所要求啊？"威震天用沙哑的声音不紧不慢地问道，把一侧膝盖伸到声波的双腿之间，把它们向外撑开，然后直接把声波的臀部往后一拽。红蜘蛛发出恼怒的声音，于是威震天笑起来，然后又责骂他道："你对这事早应该得芯应手了，红蜘蛛！"

他非常顺利地插入进去，把输出管深深埋在声波完全润滑过的能量接口里面。"我来告诉你怎么做这事，"威震天低声说着，一手绕过声波，伸到前面去拽住红蜘蛛的头盔，把他紧紧压在声波的输出管上。

"把他的头按住。"威震天指导道。

声波喘息着，手指抚摸着红蜘蛛头盔上的黑色金属，而能量接口则饥渴地收紧在威震天的输出管上。威震天仍旧紧紧地抓着声波的腰，以支持他大部分的体重；这个角度有点困难，但是相当值得。他的臀部向后退了退，然后重新向前冲刺，这可以达到双重效果，因为每次威震天这么做，声波的输出管就可以结结实实地给红蜘蛛的嘴来一下子，他知道这肯定可以让这个小seeker很不舒服。没准这样可以教育教育红蜘蛛别那么多嘴，他这么想着，几乎要笑出声来。他开始有规律地向前运动，后背顶在那块控制台上，几乎嵌进装甲里面，很是疼痛。然后，他一只手搂住声波腹部的装甲，另一只手松开。

威震天用那只手慢慢地沿着声波的后背滑上去，直到头盔的边缘，抚摸着那里的金属，抓住他头部侧面倾斜的尖角，迫使他把头仰向后面。"你是个幸运的TF，对不对，声波？我总是给你特殊待遇，不是吗？"这听起来，就好像是威震天在试图使自己重新确认声波的确是背叛了他。

声波向上望着自己的首领，威震天每在他紧绷的能量接口内冲击一下，他的倾斜的视野就随之猛烈震动一下。他的护目镜闪烁着，似乎感到困惑。"大人？"

这时，红蜘蛛的舌头从声波的输出管下面开始向上挤压，随着它在嘴里滑进滑出的动作，柔软的金属反复掠过上面的每一处凸起和线路脉络。他会的把戏还不止这些。红蜘蛛低下目光，从视野的边缘能勉强看到声波的能量接口；他一手支撑在面前的修长的腿上，另一只手沿着声波的大腿内侧用手掌抚摸上去，一路抹开那些渗出来的液体，直到指尖碰到能量接口为止。每次威震天撤出来一点，就有更多的润滑剂顺着他的不安分的手指流淌下来，他顺势把一根手指从边上慢慢插进去，向外侧弯曲着，把早已紧绷的外缘向外进一步扩张。

声波的嘴唇在快感中张开着，口腔液体留下的长长的痕迹直达下颏，他发出无声的哀鸣，仿佛身处痛苦之中一样；能量接口则开始收紧，用于过载的能量开始积聚，能量液在全身线路中剧烈地循环着，直达能量翻涌的火种。那根塞进去的手指在威震天快速抽插的输出管周围缓缓滑动着；这种几乎无法忍受的速度对比让他的机体难以应对。红蜘蛛又用上自己的大拇指，揉搓着能量接口的外缘，然后微微插进去，把接口撑得更宽，以便足以塞进第二根手指。声波的能量接口着实颤动了一下，流出相当多的炽热的润滑剂。这些浑浊的液体顺着红蜘蛛的手流下来，渗入他的指关节和腕关节，他对此很感兴趣地"嗯"了一声，把嘴里的输出管又向更深的位置送了送（非常熟练，丝毫不成问题）。

声波的护目镜已经变成鲜艳的猩红色，炽烈程度和装甲温度不分上下。他剧烈地运动着臀部，一阵微弱的哀鸣声差点从发声器里传出来，手指紧紧地抓着seeker的头盔，把他牢牢地按在原地，而自己的机体则开始颤抖。如此接近，他已经如此接近过载，他的感受器是如此的敏感，仿佛在悬崖的边缘之上摇摆着，一切马上就要倾覆过来一般。

威震天的运动系统的线路在持续的高强动作力度之下似乎要烧断一般。幸好他最开始决定让红蜘蛛来执行注射，要不然，他的3IC的接口这么紧地收缩在他的输出管上，他是绝对没办法集中注意力的。而且还不是偶发的；这是种持续的、一波一波的快感。他向后仰过头去，呻吟着，猛力地进进出出，输出管开始搏动。

他的手指沿着声波的机体上行，越过脖颈处的管线，伸到对方的嘴上，用拇指在声波的下唇上摩擦着，把玩着。

"你真是个蠢得可以的TF，声波。"

威震天很快完成了过载。一时间，快感近乎痛苦地蒙蔽着他的感受器，十分深刻而剧烈；紧接着，他把声波的下颏猛地一掰，拽向后面，并捂住他的嘴，迫使他把脖子暴露出来，能量液在那里的管线中脉动着。威震天很清楚，声波马上就要过载，根本毫无抵抗能力。

"赶紧过载，我好把你宰掉，"威震天对着声波的音频接收器低声咆哮道，手指深深嵌入他的面部装甲里。

对于声波来说，似乎一切都在这同一刻发生了。他猛然间意识到了实情，像是被毫无准备地抛入冰冷的真空之中一样，但是身体却还在下意识地自发地继续着，激发了过载的过程。他在并不想要的快感下颤抖着，还有—普神啊—那种恐怖，那两个不再是他的同伴的TF解除了思维防火墙，他们的恶意犹如洪水一般涌向他的处理器，把他们为他准备的那些事情展现得清清楚楚。他似乎意识到自己的输出管上的感受器接受着空气的刺激，红蜘蛛正在抬起头来；尽管他现在什么也感觉不到，他的臀部还是向前挺着，仿佛是在一种怪异的毫不真实的享受之中，从输出管的顶端射出能量液，溅在红蜘蛛张开的嘴和伸出的舌头上。

是激光鸟。意识到这一点，他的火种深深地刺痛起来。

声波试图挣脱，然而系统在过载的能量之下无法响应，整个机体都处于麻痹之中。他拼命地迫使自己尽快恢复过来，连通磁带们的通讯频道，想要叫他们趁着还有机会赶快逃走。

轰隆隆的声音夹杂着噼啪声在他的通讯中响起来。

"老大，救—"

通讯突然被切断了。

红蜘蛛那张湿嗒嗒的不怀好意的面部装甲充满了他的视野。声波刚才的犹豫让他付出了很大的代价；一阵尖锐的刺痛侵入他的神经系统，不知道红蜘蛛是把什么东西刺进了他脖子上的主要线路里。一切都发生得太快了。他不再有能力压制住擎天柱和他刚刚建立的火种链接，信息通道瞬间开启，他的恐慌不受控制地沿着它逃逸出去。紧接着，一切都陷入黑暗之中。

作者：欢迎积极评论，这将使我们写起文章来更有动力:D


	7. Chapter 7

如果你醒来的时候，音频接收器检测到的第一个声音就是威震天的咆哮声，那就绝对不会是什么好的征兆。

通常来说，这意味着你要完蛋了。不管是什么神灵—普神、宇宙大帝，甚至算上地球人类的神—他们给声波的优待肯定是到此为止了。

他的毫无保护的脸压在冰冷的金属表面上，很不舒服，而且全身上下到处都在疼痛。能量水平已经低到了危险的程度，他迅速地检查了一下，发现自己身上没有一件武器，子空间里也没有。当然，他早就知道会有这种情况。

他需要离开这里。他们已经知道了。而且自己火种的一部分还背叛了他。

不论他们使用了什么麻醉剂，效力一定都非常强，因为声波的能量系统有自动滤除危险物质的功能，却没有来得及发挥作用。他仍然能感觉到这种物质污染着他的线路，再加上能量过低，情况更加棘手。尽管行动困难，他还是得想办法离开这里。他们什么都知道了，他犯下了最糟糕的叛变罪行，这些TF会毫不留情面地杀了他。

但他的心灵感应能力却不听指挥。它在思维中像一只濒死的动物一样挣扎起来，然后又沉下去；声波意识到自己太过虚弱而无法正常利用它，完全无能为力，不由得恐慌起来。他努力开启了近距离扫描装置，没有足够的力气去掩饰这一举动。他们马上就会知道他已经上线。

"声波，有点礼貌，"威震天对他喊道，语调越来越冷酷，"所有的TF都在这里恭候你，你就别像堆废渣似的躺在那儿了。站起来，你这个不忠诚的汽车人婊子。"

假装是没有用的。声波啪的一声安好面罩，小心翼翼地从地上爬起来，庆幸着自己的对接面板已经自动关闭了。他稍稍摇晃了一下，燃油泵开始加速运转，体内的麻醉剂更快地开始分解。

"你会死在这里，"威震天阴沉地宣布，棱角分明的面部装甲上一副凶残的表情。"但是死之前，我相信你能给我们好好表演一场。不是吗？"

报应号的储存舱实际上是独立于主船体的一个结构，两者由一条通道连接。它的外壁是双层设计，经过特别增强，所以也常常被当做临时的格斗场地，用于满足霸天虎军队那超出一般水准的娱乐需求。

声波迅速地估计了一下自己的情况。他正站在指定的格斗场地的正中间，刺眼的白色灯光从上方照下来，让他成为引TF瞩目的中心。在阴影中，全都是他从前的同伴，从四面八方包围着他。他看见他们的光学镜明亮地燃烧着，充满嗜血和满足。他们全都恨他，这是他早已接受而且也不想去改变的事实。现在，他们简直等不及要把他撕成一块一块，这种氛围几乎可触可感，弥漫在TF群之中。他甚至不需要动用读芯术就能看得出来。

而威震天坐在高耸的平台上，犹如暴怒的神像一般，观望着下方的一切。这个平台还是他让工程队专门为这事搭建起来的。红蜘蛛在他身边像一个奢华的高级妓女一样站立着，激光鸟则栖息在威震天的肩膀上，就好像他一直属于那里一样。更靠后的地方，他在天花板上看见了蝙蝠精。

声波想要尖叫起来。

因为激光鸟是和圆锯鸟一起制作的，使用的是他从自己的火种分离出的一部分，这种背叛如此恐怖，如此冰冷，比任何的火焰都要恐怖地灼伤着他；他的共生链接里面留下了两个空洞，原本那是激光鸟和蝙蝠精归属的地方，这再明显不过地表明了他们现在的立场。他想要大发雷霆，想要杀死他们，因为他们竟然敢对自己和其余的磁带做出这种事情。

而且，他不敢联络其他磁带，因为激光鸟和蝙蝠精了解他们共用的秘密通讯频率。但是他能从火种感觉到其他磁带仍然活着；但愿他们足够聪明，赶快从这里逃出去。

"你还记得'幸存者'竞技的规则吧？"威震天向他咆哮道。

声波当然记得。非常简单的规则—交战对手一个接一个地上场，来轮流对付某个不幸的参赛者，直到这个TF倒下为止。无论是内置还是外置的武器，均不允许使用，而且也不许变形。如果是某些生来具备的能力，那倒不在禁止之列。通常都会有对手的数量限制，十个，二十个，诸如此类；如果参赛者真的坚持到了最后，那么他会得到奖励。但是，如果主办者报出的数字是"零"，那这就不再是竞技游戏了。这会是一场缓慢而痛苦的处决表演。"零"就意味着，没有对手数量的限制。对于他自己的情况，只有一种可能性。

"零！"

声波直起身来，尽管仍然全身疼痛，依然站得笔直。他对事态的发展毫不惊讶。不幸的是，霸天虎里是没有弱者的；这里的所有TF在战场上都能独当一面，不合格的早在战争初期就已经被迅速淘汰掉。他知道自己会死在这里。但是他决心让尽可能多的TF陪他一起去见普神。去他流水线的擎天柱和领导模块。

"但是要知道，"威震天继续喊道，"我并不是一个不公正的首领—"红蜘蛛听到这话，窃笑起来，但是被威震天一瞪，赶快闭了嘴。"—所以，由我来亲自指定你每一回合的对手。那样，我就能安排我手下最忠诚的优秀战士们来和你对决。因为我总是给你最好的优待，是不是，声波？"

声波拒绝回答。

"哼。挽歌！你是第一个！"

在一片怒气冲冲和失望的喊叫声中，声波却暗暗地诅咒着自己的运气。不，威震天的选择是非常合理的。他只是想要让声波热热身，用相对弱小的战士消耗他的体能，然后再用真正强大的对手把他一举摧毁。尽管如此，挽歌也并不是什么弱者；所有的seeker都不是弱者。他们尽管比地面的部队要轻许多，但是仍然很富有侵略性。较轻的重量让他们速度惊人，动作敏捷，而且还有致命的涡轮推进器。

其他TF向后退出一条路，让挽歌大踏步地走上前来。他的明亮的黄色光学镜闪烁着期待，尽管表情仍然很抑郁，程度和涂装的蓝色不相上下。原本凸显在外的机翼已经收回到装甲下方的安全位置，以保证这些敏感的部件不要成为格斗中的目标。这也表明了他非常认真对待此事。

"准备好了吗？"挽歌低吼道，脸上的阴沉表情一扫而空，取而代之的是充满激动和邪恶的笑容。

地板中预置的能量发射器发射出能量场，与天花板上的接点相吻合，把战斗双方困在方形的能量牢笼里。

理所当然地，只有一方对这种束缚感到喜悦。

不管这一场战斗的结果如何，声波要做的第一件事就是思考一下如何避免挽歌的恐惧情绪攻击，或者如何用自己低下的能量水平来屏蔽这危险的频率。他放松了自己的姿态，手指微微弯曲，把所有的注意力专注于面前的seeker上。然而挽歌似乎并不打算现在就使用自己的特殊能力，声波知道，他是要等到最好的时机才会发起行动。这是因为声波在正常情况下可以毫不费力地把它屏蔽掉。幸好，挽歌并不知道自己能量严重不足；但这也只是时间问题，他很快就会发现。

红色的、明亮地闪烁着的警告信号。这些能量水平过低的提示窗口不断地在他光学镜前噪声大作。他必须赶快弄到一些能量，否则连第二个对手都挺不过去。而解决的方法，现在就站在他的面前…声波只需要足够靠近就能把想要的东西拿到手。

像大部分霸天虎一样，挽歌十分莽撞。他向对方猛扑过去，利用推进器和反重力装置来达成高速。声波非常勉强地躲过了这一击，向后闪身，涡轮的热量从他的机体前方掠过；他顺势蹲下身去横扫一腿，这一反击直中挽歌的下巴，把他踢到了一旁。声波抓住这个机会直冲上去，手臂蓄力绷紧，准备给挽歌的面部装甲狠狠来一拳。

挽歌发出一阵低沉的振动频率，这立刻激活了声波处理器的自我保护组件。他从未体验过挽歌的特殊能力，对这种在体内激增的恐惧毫无防备。他来不及立起防火墙对抗这种频率，机体一晃，没能打中目标。紧接着，他的换气系统开始卡壳，无法自控地跪坐在地，急促地喘息着，护目镜亮得恐怖。

有生以来第一次，声波看见挽歌带着发自内芯的喜悦微笑起来。

但是声波让自己原地不动，跪在那里颤抖着，像是那些毫无防御力的人类一样。他听见其他TF的嘲笑声，还有许多TF在告诉挽歌不要杀掉声波。要是这么早就死，那就太无趣了。挽歌持续地发出恐惧攻击频率，而声波迫使自己抬起头看向他的前首领；当然，威震天会知道声波是在作何打算。

"真不敢相信，你竟然没有精神防御…"挽歌说道，"难道是能量过低？我可没想到能这么快把你打倒。"

"你这个蠢货！他在等你靠近！"某个声音在TF群中大喊起来。

声波聚集起足够的意志力，刚刚足够制造一道思维屏障。这给了他一个微小的机会，已经足够向挽歌发起袭击。他集中注意力，坚定意志，把屏障全力向前推进，对抗着在油箱里翻涌着的毒药一般的恐惧感。如果是一般的TF，这时候早已命运注定了，但是震荡波给过他非常有效的训练。他猛地抬起头，面罩向后收去；现在反而是他在狞笑着，尖锐的牙齿亮在对手面前。

【我会把你宰掉，】这个笑容就是像在向对方保证，【我要咬烂你那毫无价值的机体，然后把你像废料一样吐出去。】

这时候，挽歌才恍然大悟，尽管声波看起来总是毫无感情，可是在处理器深处却和任何一个霸天虎一样疯狂。就因为这一迟来的认知，他迟疑了一下，这就犯了一个很严重的错误。

"声波：高级，"声波咆哮着，"挽歌：低级！"

的确，挽歌较轻的体重使他速度更快，但是当声波直冲着他的机体猛扑过去的时候，这就成了一个劣势。他向后倒了下去，而声波更为沉重的机体把他牢牢压在下面，终于还是对着他的尖头准确地狠狠砸了一拳，紧接着又立刻砸碎了挽歌的金色机舱盖，对着seeker火种正上方的装甲一个重击，把对手直接砸成暂时当机。

声波准备取走他迫切需要的能量。不管挽歌愿不愿意，都得交出来。

TF群中响起一阵震耳欲聋的狂怒的吼声。声波抓住了seeker脖颈处的主能量管线，把上端直接撕扯开来，能量液喷溅而出，洒得到处都是。他把脸埋在挽歌的脖子里，牙齿紧紧咬住不断喷涌能量液的管线，用力吞饮着炽热而粘稠的液体，能量液顺利地涌进嘴里又顺着喉咙流下去。从战斗一开始就一直烦扰着他的警告窗口，终于！缓缓地消褪下去。

这短暂的整顿很快就被打断了，因为挽歌开始尖叫，疯狂地发送着各种频率的恐惧攻击，用非常大的力度把声波扔到了一旁。但是声波摄取的能量已经足以使他暂时恢复精神，至少可以重新调用精神能力了。

威震天稳坐在自己的座位里，光学镜充满恶意和杀戮的欲望。但他并没有表露出是否要亲自打败声波的意图。他向红蜘蛛侧了侧身。"如果他得到足够的能量，能让精神能力恢复到平常的水平，那么我们就要不计任何手段立刻把他杀死。不能让他活着离开基地。"他用力地抓住红蜘蛛离他最近的那块机翼部件，"明白了吗？"

红蜘蛛赶快痛苦地点点头，威震天放开了他。"当然，首领。我们保证能解决掉他。"

这时，周围的空气突然开始充满电荷，嗡嗡作响，红蜘蛛站稳机体，以免接踵而来的瞬移空间产生的气流把自己吹倒。闹翻天出现在他们面前，点头打了个招呼，但是面部装甲表情很阴沉。

"我们把所有地方都查遍了，但就是找不到他们。"闹翻天说道，"工程队正在重新核实整个基地的坐标地图，看看和上次相比有没有什么变动。他们真的很难找，长官，虽然我们有理由怀疑这些家伙是不是在较低层活动，就在我们附近。"

"他们当然就在我们附近，你这个笨蛋，"红蜘蛛把手臂交叉在胸前，恼怒地斥责道，"接着找。必须把他们找出来。"

"长官—"只要从他那不屑一顾地拧起来的嘴角，就能看出闹翻天一点也不喜欢称红蜘蛛为"长官"，"—我不清楚他们在这么偏僻的地方到底能造成多少实际损害，"紫黑色的seeker很无助地辩解道，机翼在不满中直立了起来，"我是说，这些小东西确实有些音频能力，但是我不知道它们到底能派上多少用场—"

"炉渣的！去把他们找出来！"威震天怒吼起来，把激光鸟吓得从他的肩膀上掉了下去。"现在就把他们带来，那样我就可以在声波的光学镜前把他们撕成碎片！"

"遵命，"闹翻天慌慌张张地回答着，匆忙一鞠躬，"啪！"的一声就消失不见了。

"激光鸟！蝙蝠精！别在那里干坐着，好像你们已经很受宠了似的。"威震天继续咆哮着，用阴暗的目光盯了他们一眼。"去帮他找！"

两个磁带没有其他选择，只好服从。他们在广阔的临时格斗场上空盘旋着，而声波则用阴沉的光学镜分毫不差地追踪着他们的飞行轨迹。不知道他们是为了走最短路径还是想要嘲笑他，总之，他们从声波的头盔正上方直接飞了过去。不过有一件事，激光鸟和蝙蝠精很清楚—他们的前主人是个有仇必报的TF，如果这次他能活下去，他一定会毫不迟疑地报复他们。

无论如何，声波打败了第一个对手。他站在那里挑战似的直视着威震天，而在他的背后，挽歌正被同伴架下场去，一路流失着能量液。

"莽撞！"威震天宣布道，"这一轮是你！"

被传唤的TF兴奋地大叫起来，像疯子一样跳个不停，仿佛他已经赢了比赛似的。不过，尽管他是个过于自信而且骄傲自大的家伙，他仍然确实是一个危险的敌人。没有哪个TF会想和飞虎队成员格斗…除非他们喜欢那强得可怕的能量力场、几近疯狂的速度，以及这一群TF从流水线上一起带下来的精神错乱的性格。

任何的基本热身都被彻底略过了—莽撞直接就扑了过来。他的速度很快，不停地转换着方向，路线如此混乱，以致于声波的追踪系统在预测轨迹的时候差点死机。事实上，声波唯一能准确预测到的事情，就是莽撞是不可预测的。

当莽撞一肩撞上声波的胸口，在场的霸天虎终于爆发出一阵喝彩。他紧接着抓住声波的手臂，把对方抡了整整一圈，就好像是在邀请对方进入一场只有他自己会跳的舞蹈中一样。声波意识到自己被抛了出去，划过一道弧线，后背猛地砸在地上，整个机体在不平整的金属地面上滑出很远。

很痛。

声波的磁带仓上的仿造玻璃有了裂纹，但幸好还没有彻底碎掉。他知道，至少还能再挨一下重击，才会完全粉碎。至少他希望如此。他很庆幸自己的火种藏在更深的内部线路里。

莽撞发出一声胜利的吼叫，脸上的笑容比任何语言都要野蛮。

"给我过来！"

声波忍着疼痛向旁边一闪身，刚好躲过对方瞄准他面部装甲的一拳。被损害的区域持续刺痛着，蔓延到全身的线路当中，但他试图忽略这种感觉。这一击打在了地板上，一声巨响，整个地板都在震动着；莽撞恼火地叫起来。

"你就不能给我好好躺着别动，让我把你打扁！"

莽撞总是这样大喊大叫着向自己的对手灌输一些毫无意义的话。

声波试图抓住对方，但是这种努力是徒劳的；他马上就被莽撞的能量力场弹了回来，就像两块磁铁同性相斥一样。一阵不适的震颤侵袭着他的手指，他恼火地低吼着，不得不面对现实：只能完全依靠精神能力来打败这个TF了。尽管他的能量非常有限，但是也没有办法。

声波听到其他的TF一直在各抒己见地叫喊着。

"太慢了！把他干掉！"

"把他打成废铁片！"

"把叛徒的火种挖出来！"

"不对，应该把他的头拧下来，送给擎天柱！"

"好好拆他一顿，直到他尖叫起来为止！"

"都给我闭嘴！"莽撞猛地向TF群转过头去，对着一片形状各异的红色光学镜的海洋大吼起来，"我没法专心干活啦！"

这至少给了声波站起来的时间，但也只是刚刚好。莽撞再次把注意力拉回战斗之中，不断发动攻击，声波只有招架之力。他一边躲闪着，一边从光学镜获取的大量环境信息中匆忙地分析查找，希望找到那该死的能量力场的哪怕一个弱点。

其他的TF继续嘲笑着他。"杀了这个汽车人婊子！"

真够炉渣的，他并不想使用自己的精神能力。他想把这留到更强劲的对手身上。

当莽撞结结实实的一拳砸在他的面部装甲上的时候，他才终于想起来，能量力场有个很重要的特点。这一过往的经验就在他的广阔的记忆库里，现在终于浮现在表面上；他觉得不可思议，自己竟然会忘掉这件事。

声波突然间站住不动了。莽撞狂笑起来："喂！你终于决定不再逃跑了？"

"过来，"声波简单地说道，"被我打败。"

莽撞的光学镜亮起来，嘴角愤怒而困惑地扭曲着。他疯狂的笑声戛然而止，就好像谁把音响的电源线拔掉了一样。他接下来的反应是意料之中的。莽撞的引擎发出强有力的呼啸声，他直冲上前，然后继续快速向左，或者快速向右；如此无规律的突然转向，就是为了让没有经验的TF陷入恐慌，但是声波仍然站在那里，静静等待着，无声地分析着。

莽撞飞起一脚，打算直接踢上声波的下颏。他没想到声波做出了及时的反应，从半空中挡住了他的腿，顺势死死抓住。莽撞怒吼着，做好了被扔出去的准备，但却只是听见金属吱嘎作响的声音，声波不仅没有松手，反而抓得更紧，而且还盯着对方，好像在期待莽撞先做出行动似的。莽撞单腿跳着，想要摆脱出来，但声波抓得很牢。

"声波：高级，"声波向对方平静地宣称道，"莽撞：低级。"

声波的双腿的侧面装甲向上弹开，露出一系列小型扬声器。他的手在能量力场的作用下已经开始麻木，真的坚持不了太久了。

"喂…"莽撞紧张地向下望望。"你要干啥？难道你要奏乐吗？"

"是的。"声波温和地回答。

这所谓的"奏乐"，是一阵突然爆发出来的超高频率的噪音。它像无声的尖叫一样穿透了能量力场，精确的波长与能量力场的频率共振着。这和莽撞的发生器制造的波频恰好相反，持续对抗着、冲击着，让这层屏蔽中原本稳定的粒子开始混乱地振动。力场的形状一变，发生器就开始试图修正，越来越多地加大输出功率，终于导致了过热，开始出现故障。

"你！你个炉渣的—"

声波用同样的手法把他的颈部管线也撕裂开来。莽撞的叫喊声戛然而止。

【炉渣，炉渣，炉渣！炉渣透顶！】

迷乱费了很大的力气把自己设法挤进一个管道里面，很多部件弯折着，甚至处于半变形状态，只有用上这么复杂的办法才有可能从这里穿过去。他的脚不小心撞到了管道的内壁，撞击声在竖井中像诅咒的铃声一样预告着他将要面对的噩运。小磁带缩起来，捏紧拳头，一动不动地躺在那里，机体半悬在管道锈蚀的另一端开口处。他并没有听见那些怒气冲冲的喊叫或者大个儿的TF向这里冲过来的脚步声，于是小小地叹了一口气。

他的火种一团糟。激光鸟和蝙蝠精虽然并没有直接和他火种相连，甚至也算不上是他的兄弟，但是他仍然觉得像是失去了某种亲密的存在，火种里既失落又空空荡荡。而且还是这么明目张胆的背叛，所以就更糟糕了。而且，他无法通过双胞胎之间特有的链接和轰隆隆联系…这只能说明一件事：轰隆隆处于静止锁定之中，一定是已经被俘虏了。

迷乱咬紧牙关。他不知道自己该做什么，但是有一件事他很清楚—他必须救出自己的主人，救出自己的兄弟，赶紧离开这炉渣的地方。他不想死…或者，至少也要和轰隆隆在一起。

小磁带紧贴着墙壁爬起来，利用反重力装置小心翼翼地向前挪动，避免发出声音。他能听到远处传来的说话声。

是闹翻天。

"你们把整个地下室都排查过了么？"Seeker低沉的声音回响着。

几个懒散的咕哝声回答了他—这些TF很明显地表现出不耐烦。一声尖锐的噪音响起，紧接着是一声惊叫。很显然，闹翻天对他们开始忍无可忍。

"接着去找，你们这些愚蠢的炉渣！"他大喊着，一大片混乱而匆忙的脚步声四散开去。然后又是"啪！"地一声响，他大概是瞬移去查看其他小队的情况了。

"这真他渣的荒谬。"一个更为低沉的声音说着，位置近得出乎意料。

迷乱的火种顿时剧烈跳动起来。他在原地站稳，试图使自己毫无声息（包括通风系统），护目镜不自主地亮起来。他实际上已经被发现了。他们只要动用一下红外探测，就不可能看不见他。迷乱知道自己的机体温度非常高。他们会像在黑暗中看见火光一样看见他。

"全是一帮愚蠢的低智商。"另一个声音响起，粗哑的声音在墙上回响着。

"这次要惹出大麻烦了，我可不想牵扯进去。"闪电简洁地表态道，他沉闷的脚步声离迷乱所在的走廊越来越近。

他们两个笑起来。"我何必说这些呢。反正我从来也都不喜欢威震天制定的那些计划。"

【拜托，让他们就这么走过去吧，】迷乱绝望地想着，紧紧贴在漆黑的走廊的墙壁上。

"喂，那是什么？"大火车突然问道，两个TF都停了下来。

迷乱的火种一沉，他慌忙四处张望着，附近没有门，没有房间，无处可藏。从刚才那根管道爬回去，更是不可能的。尽管他并不想，也并不合理，但是他还是突然间怒火中烧，开始恨声波。他的怨恨几乎要沸腾起来。这都是声波的错；全都是他的错！

"该不会是…？"闪电放低了声音。

他们在走廊的末端停下来，挡住了对面传来的灯光。武器充能的声音响起。迷乱干脆坐在地上，发声器传出一阵嘶哑的笑声。两个三变TF走上前来，用机体自带的照明灯光把走廊照得雪亮。

"的确是。"闪电确认道。

他们在一段距离之外就停了下来。

"你们两个炉渣看什么看？"迷乱凌厉地说道，抬起光学镜冷漠地看着对方。"要杀赶紧杀。"

闪电和大火车一起笑起来，似乎对他直白的发作不以为然。然后，闪电一边把武器关闭，一边走上前，弯下腰，一把拎起迷乱，就像拎着个小玩偶一样。

"我们一直在找你们。"他说，用力攥着小磁带。

"不是很顺利吧，炉渣，"迷乱回敬道，虽然整个机体被捏得很痛，"你们这两个迟钝的家伙可算不上是最聪明的。"

"听着，"闪电蛮横地晃了晃小磁带，不容置疑地说着，"威震天的敌人就是我们的朋友。呆着别动，闭好你的嘴，那样没准你还能活下去。"

迷乱想要问这到底是什么意思，但是还没来得及问，闪电就迅速地打开了胸前的一块装甲，把磁带向里面一塞，藏在了自己的胸腔里面。

出口被关上了，迷乱一边叫嚷起来一边用力敲了半天金属板，过了好一会儿才停下来。他惊慌地四处环望了半天，才终于意识到闪电把他放在了幼生体舱。几乎所有的TF（不论性别）都有这一中空结构，离能量转化系统很近，是专门设计用来随身携带幼生体的。这里空间相对狭小，但是作为三变，机体本身就已经很大了，所以还算活动得开。迷乱注意到后方的内壁上有一个尖端，这可是不可多得的好机遇；他赶快冲过去戳戳那个部件，用手摩擦着，试图使之激活，分泌能量液。这样过了一小会儿，一小滴能量液出现在尖端，他继续用力抚摸着，更多的能量液开始渗出来。迷乱急切地把它舔净，这些高浓度能量开始有效地为他的机体充能。

"给我轻点，"他听见闪电的声音在外面吼道。

迷乱打开子空间，拽出一个小型容器，这使得他所在的空间更为狭窄了。他继续满怀期待地揉着那个尖端，吸吮几下，用舌头轻拍着周围，直到它开始持续地向容器滴入能量液为止。这些能量液是专门用于养育幼生体的，所以成分非常丰富。差不多装满的时候，迷乱封好容器，把它放回了子空间。闪电竟然能让他进入这种私密的位置，唯一的原因只可能是他说的确实是实话。要知道，他在这个位置可以非常容易地给闪电造成严重的伤害。

至少他现在有能量了。而且，依靠闪电庞大的体型和相对应的热辐射，别的TF几乎不可能再发现他。

"用点蛮力又能怎样，"迷乱自言自语道，虽然他知道闪电是能听见他说的话的。这里的感觉非常舒适，连温度都被调节到最适宜幼生体的程度。"你要把我带到哪儿去？我得去找声波。喂！"他喊起来，用拳头敲着舱室内壁。"我要去找声波！到底发生了什么事？"他能通过链接感觉到声波那端传来的一些情绪，如此强烈，几乎不能彼此分辨开。

"你那个放荡的主人去找汽车人对接，"闪电严肃地回答，一拳砸在自己胸口上，以便让小磁带安静下来。"他现在正在竞技场格斗。你要是想活命，就该马上从这里逃出去。"

"不行。"迷乱果断地答道，把手紧紧扣在闪电的内部装甲上，"带我去竞技场。或者附近也可以。求你了。"小磁带几近绝望地说道。

闪电转过身和大火车互相使了个眼色。大火车仍然在他身边跟着一起走，面部装甲表露出很感兴趣的表情。

"他流水线的，"大火车耸了耸肩，"要是我们真的能干出点什么来，不也是很有意思的吗？"

这两个TF似乎觉得这种假设非常有趣，一齐大笑起来，完全不顾从闪电机体内传出来的沉闷的说话声。

"好吧，你这个小炉渣，"闪电最终说道，突然换了个方向往回走。

他这突兀的动作让迷乱猛地撞在幼生体舱的内壁上。他骂了一句，揉着头盔。

"你个—"迷乱刚开口，闪电就向着舱盖狠狠砸了一拳，小磁带明智地立刻闭嘴。

在远处，他勉强听到些微的说话声，不过很容易辨认是谁。

"你们找到什么线索了吗？"红蜘蛛问道，脚步声离两个三变越来越近。

迷乱一动也不敢动。他们的话到底是真是假，就看现在的举动了。

"没有，"大火车答话道，"我们到处都查过，可是你知道那些小炉渣有多么难找。你不去看看汽车大师的能量接口里面有没有藏一个？要知道，那可是整个基地里最宽敞的地方了。"

两个三变又开始开怀大笑起来。迷乱尽管看不见，但是也能感觉到红蜘蛛的不耐烦的情绪正在辐射出来。

"必须找出来！"红蜘蛛严厉地嚷道，语调听起来很是急切。

"哦红蜘蛛，一个小磁带能干得了什么？"闪电问道。

"比你能想象的还要多得多。"红蜘蛛冷漠地回答。

然后，他毫不礼貌地走过去，肩膀撞了闪电一下。迷乱被这个动作一下撞到一边，当啷的一声摔在幼生体舱内壁上，声音非常响亮地传出来。红蜘蛛猛地停住脚步，转过身看着这两个TF。

"你—"红蜘蛛试图开口。

"你把我推到大火车身上了，"闪电镇静地打断他。

红蜘蛛张嘴要说什么，但是那两个TF已经开始走远了。闪电略微回过头，很神秘地冲红蜘蛛一笑，然后又跟上大火车继续走。

他们很快就来到储存舱附近—里面传出的叫喊声和嘲笑声清晰可闻。不过，外面的走廊却空空如也。所有的TF一定都进去等着撕碎声波了。闪电四处张望了一下，重新打开机舱，把迷乱抓在手里，然后抬手到天花板上推开了一个通风口，若无其事地把小磁带放进去。紧接着，他们就很默契地继续沿着走廊向前走，时不时地推推搡搡，开开玩笑，就和往常完全一样。

没过多长时间，机器狗从附近的阴影中冒出来，黑色的机体闪着光泽。他沿着那条通风道的走向，在走廊中迅速地奔跑着，不一会儿就又消失在阴影里，仿佛从未出现过。

对于这些级别低于声波的TF来说，声波的能力让他们大吃一惊。大多数TF甚至从没见过他进行面对面的格斗。这是很稀奇的事情，要知道在这似乎永远不会终结的战争之中，霸天虎和汽车人几乎是时刻不停地战斗着；但声波总是在一旁策划安排，依靠科技手段和那些磁带，很少自己出手。现在他们才意识到，他在近战中也是如此熟练，甚至于不吝于使用那些毫不光明的恶毒的手段取胜，像是一个完全不在乎自己的名誉的斗士一样。

吵闹的速度很慢，但是力量很强大，精神方面几乎坚不可摧。然而，他仍然无法免疫掉声波的心灵攻击。他能够承受单独的冲击，但是声波接连不断地对他发起攻势，积累起的损伤足以让他暂时晕眩—这给了声波相当充裕的机会来袭击他。但是吵闹并没有这么容易倒下，很显然，声波必须利用自己的速度来对抗吵闹的更大的机型。

"你还没找到那些讨厌的东西，不是吗？"红蜘蛛一落到观战平台上，威震天就怒吼道。

"暂时还没有，伟大的首领，但是我保证花不了太久。他们马上就会被困住，被揪出来，就像一群寄生虫一样。"红蜘蛛赶快保证道，很明智地和威震天保持一定距离。

"就两个选手，红蜘蛛。而且包括吵闹。"威震天警告道，紧紧盯着下面的对决，光学镜看都不看红蜘蛛，"那之后你要是还没找到，你就去和他打。明白了？"

红蜘蛛怒火中烧地瞪着威震天的后脑勺。不过，他还是忍不住看了看下面正在战斗的两个TF，光学镜专注地盯着声波。声波正在小心翼翼地绕着大叫大嚷的吵闹移动，就像一条正在准备发动袭击的毒蛇。他现在浑身污迹，机体磨损得厉害，到处凹陷，破碎的磁带仓上粘着颜色各异的液体，有液压装置泄露的淡褐色水迹，也有几乎褪色的冷凝液，还有喷溅的变暗的能量液。他的外装甲上印着各种被抓住的痕迹，上到手臂，下到对接面板；对方曾经试图把那块装甲一把撕下来。

现在这个叛徒又把手臂抬到腰的高度，紧绷着摆好姿势，伸出沾满能量液的手，准备发起攻击了。他的手指应该是被改造过，比一般的长度更长，指甲像刀刃一样锋利而致命…虽然有一些已经折断了。红蜘蛛很清楚声波的能力如何，他可不想去想象那些手指撕裂自己的翅膀会是什么样子。

"是，伟大的首领。"Seekr在很长时间的沉默过后，不情愿地答道。

"把抓到的那个小崽子带过来，"威震天命令道，"我认为声波需要一点…激励。"

"噢…"红蜘蛛的嘴角挑成一个恶毒的微笑，"当然了。"

红蜘蛛一个转身，打算飞离平台，但这时整个TF群都怪异地死寂下来。他回过头看看到底发生了什么。吵闹正在咆哮着，像被逼入绝境的野兽一样，跪在那里死死抓着头盔。

"从我的脑袋里滚出去！"他尖叫着，护目镜的红色燃烧得如此炽烈，几乎开始发白。"你已经死了！不准你那么盯着我！是我亲手处决的你！我亲眼看见你死掉的！"

红蜘蛛嘶声说："他侵入了对方的处理器。现在他正在利用吵闹自己的记忆来对付他。"

威震天愤怒地砸了一下座椅扶手，向前倾身，估计着目前的形式。"什么！他这种事都做得到？"

场边的TF们纷纷扰扰，焦虑不安，看着声波缓缓地向前踏出一步。他直面着吵闹，机体僵硬，四肢微微颤抖着。他在思维控制上耗费了太多的专注。

"你竟然不知道—"红蜘蛛厌恶地说着，手一摆，指着竞技场的方向，"—你拥有这么一件了不起的财富？"他把手架在腰胯上，冷笑起来。"我真是大吃一惊！你要是当初好好利用声波的话，伟大的观察力超群的首领，那么也许你在这些战役中还能更成功一点。"

不过威震天可不觉得红蜘蛛的话很有趣，他态度明确地向对方举起了融合炮。"既然你有时间讽刺我，"他富含威胁意味地低声说道，"我何不现在就把你派到场上去，嗯？看看你能不能好好利用你那些俏皮话把声波打倒。"

"我的首领，"红蜘蛛艰难地辩解着，光学镜紧张地扫视着竞技场。"我建议你趁着声波还没拿吵闹开饭，赶紧把他撤下场，并且允许我去把那个磁带拿过来。"

"那就快去，"威震天训斥道，然后向下面喊道："袭击！你是下一个！别忘了把你那没用的队友带走。"

场边的TF们发出震耳欲聋的不满声，但是威震天叫停得正是时候，间接给吊钩省了些麻烦，可以少接一个TF的颈部管线。对于这种权利剥夺，声波发出极为不满的充满静噪和沮丧的噪音；他花费了相当多的能量来把吵闹困在自己的地狱般的记忆里，可是这全都白费了。

他向着高台喊道："我被更早终结：意味着你的享乐更早结束！"

"你想要拖延不可避免的结局吗？"威震天慢吞吞地说道，冷冷地瞥了声波一眼，靠回座位里面，看起来毫不关心的样子。"反正你总共也不会坚持太久的，你这个叛变的小婊子。"

声波匆忙地把注意力从威震天那里转回来，观察着他的新对手越过边界走到场中。袭击平静地回视着他，向旁边偏了偏头盔。

"我真的没兴趣和你打，"袭击温和地表态道，"但是既然必须这么做，我还是会处决你。"

"你并不需要为威震天而效忠。"声波回答。

"我效忠的目标并不是他。"

声波明白这是什么意思。战车队原本是一群罪犯，在静止锁定状态下被剥夺机体，关押了非常久的时间。是红蜘蛛亲手解放了他们，而非威震天。

不过，围观的TF们已经开始不耐烦起来，而袭击也决定不再说多余的客套话了。他一手蓄力，硕大的手掌握成拳头，瞄准着声波的面部装甲；声波敏捷地躲过了这一击，但是没预料到对方顺势转身，另一拳以更大的力度砸过来。他被猛地击中腹部，踉跄后退着，痛苦地弯下腰，内部线路似乎已经被撞得移位了。

袭击继续向他进攻，声波非常艰难地躲闪着。但是对方坚持不懈，保持着稳定的节奏，持续发起时机精准的攻击。袭击并不像莽撞那样迅速而不可预料，但是也不像吵闹那么慢。考虑到声波已经精疲力尽，袭击并没有给他任何喘息的机会，以免他动用精神能力。

"声波！"威震天突然喊道。

声波听到威震天在喊自己的名字，本能地抬起头向上看去。在平台上方，威震天正在恶毒地微笑着，红蜘蛛站在他的身边，举起轰隆隆向他展示着。小磁带被一块铆在头盔上的金属板堵住了嘴，双臂用能量锁定环紧紧捆在一起，一动也不能动。轰隆隆的处境让声波的火种痛苦地波动起来；他们的关系一直非常密不可分，尤其是现在少了两个已经背叛他们的磁带，剩下的对他来说就更为珍贵了。

"把你那另外几个小东西也叫来。"威震天对声波命令道。

红蜘蛛用氖射线枪戳在轰隆隆的头盔侧面。"我相信你能明白我这是什么意思，"他冷笑着加上一句。

尽管轰隆隆不能说话，但是光学镜里的恳求非常明显。

【救救我。】

声波极为关心自己的磁带。他们和他是完整的一体，是他的一部分。他认为这些磁带都是属于他的；他的随从，他的战士，有时甚至是他的情人，更多的时候是他真正的同伴。他照顾他们，而他们从各种方面为他效力。那个傲慢自大的低贱的seeker竟然这样威胁着他的双胞胎之一；这幅景象足以让他疲惫的机体充满纯粹的怒火。

"放了轰隆隆。"声波答道，并不听从命令。

"现在就联系你那些磁带，"威震天重复道，"那样我还可能让他们活下来。"

这是谎言，他们两TF都很清楚。声波从威震天微笑的样子里就看得出来。

"与磁带的联络：被阻断。无法联络，"声波回答道，刻意停顿了一会儿，才加上最后一句："威震天。"

他这种蓄意不使用敬称的做法，让威震天的得意的笑容马上扭曲成极为不悦的表情。这是声波有史以来第一次只用名字直接称呼他。"那就随你的便吧，"威震天刺耳地说道，向后退回阴影中，坐回自己的座位上。"我会让你们每一个都活得足够久，以便看着彼此如何死掉。"

威震天现在简直想在他身边的每一个TF身上都宣泄他的破坏欲。

擎天柱的火种搏动速度开始加快，但救护车起初并没有太在意。他只是向被麻醉的TF看了一眼，然后略微减慢了能量液的滴注速度。如果伤员有足够的能力兴奋起来，那么通常是能量供给多出了所需，很简单。

"他怎么样了？"一个声音问道。

救护车抬起头来。他一直坐在维修台边的椅子里，一手拿着电弧焊接器，另一手拿着一些管线。擎天柱的内部维修已经完成了一大部分，现在只剩下一些管道耗材需要替换，以及整体调试。都完成之后，还需要进行一项枯燥单调的漫长工作：翻修他的外装甲。

救护车抹了抹脸，把手里的东西都放进托盘里。"他的维修非常顺利。他是用高级材料制作的，所以损伤比我想象的要少…等我做完了基本维修，清理一下他的系统，他就能恢复正常了。也许还会觉得比以前感觉还要好一点，因为我去除了他的原生体上的一些疤痕组织。"

警车听到"清理系统"时战栗了一下，不过没有表达出更多的情绪。"很好。你能估计出大体所需的时间吗？"

救护车耸耸肩，几乎毫不掩饰自己的糟糕心情。"什么时候修完什么时候再定。我反正说不准。要么一天，要么两天，或者如果有特殊情况的话，要三天时间。"

警车没说话，直接转身走出屋去，医疗室的门在他背后缓缓关闭。

医官叹了口气，拿出一把镊子，把擎天柱手臂上的一条能量管线夹闭。"我在这儿根本得不到尊重。汽车人就这么一个首席医官，可是却没有TF给我好脸色看。我应该得到更多的—"一阵刺耳的摩擦声响起，救护车直接一拧，能量管线上立刻出现一个喷涌的裂口，"—炉渣的尊重，"他终于说完道。伤口处的能量液不断流出，慢慢地开始减缓，逐渐滴下来，直到完全停止；就好像救护车根本不急着去修理那里一样。他把那段管线直接切下来，换了一根完好的装在上面。

突然间，有TF从后面用温暖的手臂围住他，他好不容易才抑制住退缩的冲动。炽热的机体贴上来，振动着散发出热度。救护车根本不用看，就知道是谁。

尤其是，有一只手臂上很明显地缺了一只手。

那段残肢摩擦着他的机体，另一只完好的手则爱抚着他的胸部装甲。救护车眯起光学镜，情绪立刻变得乖戾起来。被烧焦的金属和橡胶的气味飘进他的感受器，但是救护车就是不回头，不去看那张正在他的脸边蹭来蹭去的面罩。

"呃，宝贝儿？"千斤顶开口说道，语调里甚至一点都没有局促不安的意思，这可不是个聪明的举动。"我在想，你什么时候能把我的手接好。我很忙的，你得帮帮我。"

救护车转过头去，光学镜的光芒像冰锥一样刺过去，甚至还发出低吼声。

"当然了，我是说你闲下来的时候再管我就行。"科学家慌忙补充道。

救护车没说话，继续摆弄着擎天柱手臂上的管线，过了很久才开口问道："这次又是怎么回事？"

千斤顶把残肢一抬，很明显，他的手是被很利落地切了下来。"我太靠近高能激光了。不过不是我的错！天火以为我说过允许他打开那个的，我可没有。"

"普神啊，你真是一个白痴，"救护车怒斥道，手肘向后挥去，直接砸在千斤顶的机体侧面上。对方痛苦地哼哼着，退了一步，音频接收器闪着伤心的蓝色光芒。

"坐吧。"救护车向后抬起一只沾满能量液的手，指着某个方向。

不过千斤顶没去坐下，反而又靠近过来，手臂围住救护车的脖颈。他把面罩收回去，亲吻着救护车的头盔，然后看了看躺在他们面前的擎天柱。"到底发生了什么事？我只听到一些传闻而已。"千斤顶问道。

医官嘟哝了一声，然后耸耸肩膀。"现在还是机密。我只能说，是个很刺激的故事。"

千斤顶用手抚摸过救护车胸口的接缝，他知道那里的装甲一旦打开，就能看见下面的火种。"是啊，一大堆TF都在猜测到底发生了什么炉渣的事情。不过尽管如此，他们看上去还都很镇定。警车领导得不错，他确实对于本职工作很拿手。"他的手继续向下，系统开始略微加速运转起来。

"给我住手，"救护车警告道，虽然似乎并不强烈反对，"我在工作。"

"我知道…我就喜欢看你工作。这让我很兴奋。"千斤顶低声回答。救护车转过头去，两个TF亲吻起来。

突然间，擎天柱头部侧面的监控器发出警报声，千斤顶和救护车都吓了一跳，赶忙分开。救护车把工具全都放下，站起身来，打开虚拟数据面板；擎天柱的火种搏动速度比先前更快了，而能量水平却在迅速消耗下降。

救护车目瞪口呆地看着这些数据。"机器一定是出故障了，"他慌张地说。

"不可能！"千斤顶仔细看了一下，反驳道，"我前几天刚刚给这些设备做过维修保养。它们运转得非常正常！"

救护车在屋里四处乱转着，不知道该如何应对。尽管他手上有一套电夹，可以通过电刺激来挽救濒死的火种，但是对于这种失控的火种却毫无用处。又不能给火种注射镇静剂。

唯一的选择就是让擎天柱进入静止锁定状态，但是这种做法很危险，常常只在严重伤势的情况下作为最后手段才会使用。一旦TF进入静止锁定，所有的机能都会被降至最低，连火种的运转也会减缓，仅靠一丁点能量就可以维持生命，要么是依靠外部供给，要么是依靠高效充能电池组。但是很少有TF拥有那种装置；他们通常是利用自身转化能量的能力，从太阳能、热能、氢气等能源来获取能量，这实际上很危险，而且已经有很多TF曾经因为静止锁定过久而不幸死去。

救护车在擎天柱的火种和领导模块附近仔细摸索着，检查到底有没有孔洞、裂缝、管线还是弹簧之类的问题在干扰火种的正常运行。

"你要怎么处理！"千斤顶大声问道，声音勉强能从巨响的警报声中分辨出来。

救护车的手在颤抖，蓝色光学镜不断地迅速扫视整个房间，试图找到一些能派上用场的东西。"我…看来我必须给他解除镇静作用。用点什么东西来清除我之前给他注射的药剂。"他最后说道。

然后他冲到屋子另一边，拉开一个抽屉，险些把它整个拽掉。他匆匆忙忙地在里面翻找着，弯下机体从抽屉深处掏出一个很小的药瓶，把它倒置过来，从上面插进一根注射器，抽走清澈的液体，直到装满为止。

医官重新走回来，带着让TF很捉摸不透的表情，把注射器插进擎天柱颈部的管线里，缓缓推注，直到全部药液都被注射进机体系统为止。令TF不安的几分钟过去了，救护车已经把自己的音频接收器调低，因为机器的报警声让他开始头痛。

突然间，擎天柱在约束带中猛地挣扎起来，张着嘴发出一声无声的尖叫，蓝色光学镜完全失焦。紧接着，他大喊起来："声波！！！"那声音是如此的震耳欲聋，差点把救护车吓个半死。

"现在这事不算是机密了吧。"千斤顶挖苦道。

它在他的火种深处从内至外燃烧起来，犹如席卷的烈焰风暴一般。

声波能够感觉到它。领导模块，这陌生而恐怖的存在正在漫溢着古老的力量。但是它还没有给予他实质性的帮助，当然，领导模块也不可能不索取任何代价就做出赐予。它只是脉动着穿过他的火种链接，在他全身的线路中展开，烧灼着每一条通路。这就是他之前所感觉到的能力的增长来源；如果他愿意，他能够通过火种链接来进一步祈求领导模块的力量。

他开始难以自制地颤抖。

紧接着，带着一种并不属于他自己的黑暗的狂暴，声波向袭击一脚踢去，竟然把袭击结结实实地踢飞了很远。对方撞在能量屏障上，痛苦而惊讶地叫喊着，机体被电流短暂地困在空中，停留了片刻才掉回地上。他仍然呻吟着，一时站不起来。

那就是擎天柱作为领导模块的携带者，必须时时刻刻忍受的东西吗？领导模块远远不是一个善意的存在。声波再次疯狂地向前扑去，头盔猛地偏向一边，模模糊糊地思考着，擎天柱到底是怎么受得了这些早已死去的汽车人领袖们的杂乱声音的。他们在永恒的死亡中充满仇恨，无数的TF的记忆与生命在领导模块那原始的潜意识中扭曲在一起，早已让他们的思维支离破碎。这简直让TF发疯。

"这还算像话…"威震天低声咕哝道，"我很享受这些TF在临死一刻的时候，能够拼尽全力的样子。"

但是红蜘蛛却撅起嘴，皱起眉头。"他好像起了什么变化。"

不过，威震天正在心满意足，没空注意到这些。而场边的其他TF却感觉到了声波姿态的不同，他们的距离足够近，足以感觉到他的能量场像涨潮的海洋一样汹涌波动着。袭击已经恢复过来，把声波摔到一边；两TF一起倒在地上发出巨响，激烈地扭打着，直到袭击设法利用自己更重的机型把声波牢牢压在了身下。

"这真是很遗憾，"袭击开口道，"让你这么一个有能力的战士这样去死。"声波在下面挣扎着，但是袭击足够强壮，死死抓住他的手臂。"但是我还是很好奇。为什么？"

"威震天已经忘记了我们最初的理想，"声波对着肮脏的地板嘶声说道。

"这我们都知道。可我问的不是这个。"

声波并没有作出更合适的解释，于是袭击把他的头盔向着地板砸去，面部装甲发出金属破裂的声响。但声波仍旧一言不发。袭击又重复一遍这个举动。声波的换气道时断时续地开始干呕，每一下都伴随着扭曲的狂笑声。

袭击暂时停了手，脑袋偏向一边，看不出护目镜和面罩后面的表情是什么。"终于崩溃了？"

他没有得到答复，于是转而对声波的手臂下手，把它转过肩关节能够承受的最大限度，然后残忍而迅速地用力一拧。声波可怕而锐利的尖叫声回响着，周围的霸天虎们只是听到这种声音就不由得开始畏缩。

"我再问你一遍—为什么要和擎天柱。"袭击坚持道。

他们过于负荷的机体系统循环着炽热的空气，弥漫在四周。声波的机体负担尤其重，他的情况已经极为恶劣了。他原本可以利用精神能力把袭击摆脱开，但是cpu有一半功率都用在了对抗领导模块这不受欢迎的存在上。他能感觉到擎天柱在他的火种角落的某处，这个汽车人也和他一样一边茫然若失，一边抱着敌视对方的态度。真正的bondmate原本是应该向彼此伸出援手，支持彼此来面对一切处理一切的；但是他们却不可能。擎天柱对这种关系极不情愿，声波又过于自傲，而领导模块就像一副沾满酸液的手铐一样，把他们困在一起。

"擎天柱：拆起来比威震天有趣得多。"声波终于喘息着回答，单调的电子音充斥着自鸣得意的语调，一只光学镜从破碎的护目镜后面向上盯着袭击，流露出嘲讽的光彩。

这个时候，他才终于利用一连串的躯体和精神攻击从下面挣脱了出来。袭击在双重攻击下退缩着，被迫松开了手，声波抓住时机翻过身来，一脚踢在对方的腹部，把他逼退。但是，不知为何，坐在高处的威震天竟然也听见了声波那句话；红蜘蛛的嘴也扭曲起来，好像是不知道应该感觉到厌恶，还是感觉到好笑。

威震天脸色苍白，咆哮着，从红蜘蛛手中一把夺过轰隆隆。小磁带非常恐惧，护目镜闪烁着，像提线木偶一样，被攥住翼板拎在半空中晃荡着。威震天的另一只手陷进他胸腔装甲的接缝，把那些原本几乎无法辨识的缝隙一点点撕开，金属不断变形，直到整个胸腔三分之一的结构都被从机体上撕下来；尽管被堵住嘴绑住手臂，什么声音也发不出来，但是轰隆隆脸上的极度痛苦再清楚不过。

"他值得你这样反叛我吗？"威震天怒吼着，他是如此的暴怒。场上鸦雀无声，只有他的声音巨响着，压迫着下方的TF们。"告诉我，你这个该死的婊子！"然后，他把轰隆隆被撕下的部分直接向竞技场扔过去，金属板撞在能量屏障上，因为重量太轻而弹了出去。"我保证会让你受尽痛苦死去，你连背叛我这种想法都不该有！你那些炉渣的害虫也要和你一起！"

声波脱臼的肩关节暴露着断裂的管线，冒着火花，能量液沿着悬垂的手臂流淌下来。但是这完全无法和轰隆隆的情况相比；他的残缺的机体正火星四溅，内部组件沾满了泄露的能量液和冷凝液，闪着湿润的光泽。小磁带被毫不关心地扔到平台地板上，他什么也做不了，只能躺在那里等死，看着威震天举起融合炮。但是威震天考虑了一会儿，又把手臂放下了。

"红蜘蛛！"威震天咆哮道，"用你的氖射线。瞄准火种。"

红蜘蛛听到这句刺耳的命令，面不改色，立刻服从。他对脚下的这个磁带可没有什么同情心可言。他瞄准，射击，带着恶意看着轰隆隆的机体猛然僵直地弓起来，然后彻底失去意识。在这么近的距离，他的氖射线可以直接让轰隆隆的整个电力系统瘫痪；而且，在没有胸腔装甲保护的情况下，这一击直接在火种正上方的内部结构上烧穿了一个焦黑色的洞口。

"他还活着…不过也只是暂时罢了。"红蜘蛛大声笑起来，向竞技场侧过头去，一边看着声波，一边还用脚尖小心翼翼地戳了戳重伤的磁带，好像是在地上看到了什么让他厌恶的挡路的东西一样。"但是这个可怜的小东西肯定非常痛苦，"他继续嘲讽地说着，"谁知道再过多久他就会彻底没命呢？要是你能死得足够快，那我也许会发发好心，帮他解脱，让你能够好受点。"他迷人的嘴唇挑成一个冷酷的微笑。"当然了，这是看在过去的情谊的份上。"

声波完全没有思考。他也不可能思考，因为轰隆隆已经处在死亡的边缘。而剩余的磁带仍然躲藏在船上，他们一定也遭受着重大的打击。他没有犹豫，意识向着火种的核心探去，紧紧抓住领导模块弥漫着波动着的枝蔓，毫不留情地把它们直接拽进思维的表层，并把火种链接完全开启。领导模块感觉到了他的绝望而迫切的对力量的需求，于是十分配合地开始向前推进，直到他开始尖叫起来。他的发声器很快开始短路，但是他仍然继续着。他似乎一边充满着力量，一边受到难以忍受的压迫。

声波释放出的音频冲击在整个储存舱中回响着，难以置信的波长和音量在每一个角落中振动着。用于维持能量屏障的机械也因此而短路，能量场一阵劈啪作响，然后彻底消失不见。这尽管让他能够自由行动，但是也导致他毫无抵抗能力地暴露于所有想对他不利的霸天虎面前；但是声波并没有停下来，继续释放着恐怖的尖啸声。他机体里每一个音频发生器都在冲击着周围的空气，这种力量完全不属于他，然而却因领导模块的善意帮助而持续汹涌而出。

照明装置一瞬间炸裂开来，无数碎片闪耀着光辉向他们倾泻而下。宽广的储存舱顿时陷入一片黑暗之中。在现在的这种情况下，没有TF能够接近声波。这有点像是迷乱在使用音频武器，以磁带的身高，采用合理的策略和足够的耐心是能打败他的…但是声波的能力，已经达到了高深莫测的程度，没有任何TF会去试图对抗。

威震天在喊着什么，但是红蜘蛛只能看见他的嘴唇在移动，紧绷在尖利的牙齿上。因为他早就不得不关闭自己所有的音频接收通路，以免声波的尖啸声直接撕裂他的中央处理器。他的机翼则在音频振荡下很不舒服地颤抖着。他先是向威震天努力打着手势，然后突然觉得自己已经受够了，必须立刻阻止声波。于是红蜘蛛向声波举起了氖射线，想让这地狱般的喧嚣停下来；在他身边，威震天也在同样举起武器。

红蜘蛛脚下的平台也在颤抖，他最初以为那是声波持续不断的音频冲击的结果。然而紧急照明系统开始启动，他目瞪口呆地看见，汹涌的海水正在不断涌进储存舱里来。他向前摇摇晃晃地走了几步，慌张地盯着入口，江河般的激流正是从那里倒灌进来的；防爆门正在自动启动，以阻碍水流的行进。很明显，一定是那些逃走的磁带—比如迷乱—破坏了主要的水下空气闸门。

在一片混乱之中，圆锯鸟俯冲而下，利爪紧紧抓着主人的脉冲炮，直接交接到声波手中。没有TF知道他是怎么把这件武器弄回来的。声波把开关拨到很少使用的最高速度射击档，迅速瞄准袭击开火。这种火力比往常要弱，但是足以让对方失去继续作战的能力。

声波在严重破损的面罩后面露出一个虚弱的胜利的笑容—他终于重新掌握局势了。

许多TF开始启动自己的反重力装置，试图逃离喷涌的海水，为了自保什么都不顾了。同时，红蜘蛛已经飞在空中，尖叫着命令工程队修好漏水的地方。方才的音频冲击让所有TF的音频接收器都嗡嗡作响，周围的一切噪音都难以分辨；尽管他们的光学镜在混乱阴暗的地方也能正常视物，但是这么多高大的TF四处逃窜躲避水流，情况已经陷入彻底的动乱之中。

"在我们失去整个基地之前，把那炉渣的地方堵上！"

声波的时间有限。其他TF都暂时忽略了他的时候，只有他的前首领没有—或者说，他的前主人。威震天下定决心不让他逃走，残暴的光学镜带着杀气紧紧盯住自己的前情报官，而且轰隆隆还躺在平台上面。声波瞥见迷乱和机器狗从墙上的某块面板后面悄悄溜进来，于是进一步坚定了活下去的决心，握紧了自己的武器。都是他自己的错误，才导致自己的磁带悬在生死的边缘，他必须补偿这一切。

激光鸟早已切断了与声波的一切联系，但是声波仍旧能感觉到他。声波咆哮起来，仇恨扭曲着他的火种。激光鸟就在他的上空盘旋着，但是他太了解自己的磁带了；他完全预料到了激光鸟准备攻击他的意图，预料到了准确的时间。他假装反击，实际上已经从光学镜的一角看见了俯冲过来的圆锯鸟。激光鸟被自己的双胞胎狠狠撕裂了翅膀，尖叫着，像一块石头一样掉进了水里。

声波以前从未感受过被威震天那毁灭性的融合炮直接指着是什么样子。不过，凡事都有第一次。他在水中躲闪着，受损的肢体在疲惫中似乎烧灼一般，领导模块给他的力量几乎超出了他的限度。而威震天毫不留情地向他一次又一次开火。有几下甚至从他的装甲上擦肩而过，在他的涂装上留下焦黑的痕迹；但是他没有任何时间去操心这种问题。

在后方的某个位置上，警报突然响起，而入口处的防爆门在同一时刻被水流瞬间冲塌。某个TF把储存舱的空气闸门也打开了。

"那个为什么会开？！把它关上！"

"根本关不上！"

"你这个弱智，用高优先级控制指令！"

"不起作用！"

"蠢材！别让他—"

机器狗突然一口咬住威震天的手腕，让他分心了几秒钟宝贵的时间。趁着这个机会，声波从一处金属支架上借力跳到空中，落在观战平台上，一声巨响。机器狗这时正在痛苦地悲鸣着，因为威震天刚把他头朝下地砸在了自己的座位上。然后，威震天缓缓站直高大的机体，脸上的表情变成了充满仇恨的难以置信；他在声波身上辨认出了领导模块那特有的能量特征。

"去死吧，"威震天简截了当地说。

也许这一发现让威震天过于震惊，以致于没办法用语言表达更多的情绪，但是在这一刻，他也不需要再去试图表达他对声波的极端的厌恶和憎恨了—他光学镜里燃烧的血红色足以说明这一点。但是两个TF谁都没有先开枪。

最先开枪的是迷乱。

小磁带那亵渎般的一枪击中了威震天厚实的装甲。与此同时，声波也发起了同样叛逆不敬的攻击，一边用手里的脉冲炮开火，一边启用了自己的精神能力。在三重攻击的合力之下，威震天难以抵抗，向后蹒跚退去；时间似乎慢了下来，虽然实际上并没有。水位仍在迅速上升，整个观战平台都在冲击之下摇晃着，这让威震天终于失去了平衡。他跌落进水里，水花轰然一声飞溅起来。

"快点！"迷乱喊道，守在自己陷入昏迷的同胞兄弟身边，几近疯狂地打着手势，"我们赶紧从这炉渣的地方出去！"

声波丝毫没有等待，他可不想看威震天有没有像噩梦一样从水中再次站起来。他用尚且完好的那支手臂从地板上抱起轰隆隆—并且还要很艰难地同时保持着小磁带和脉冲枪的平衡—然后把他紧紧抱在胸口。他警觉到，轰隆隆的火种跳动已经非常微弱，在他自己破碎的磁带仓上方波动着。

当水位上升到天花板的时候，声波和磁带们早已游出了报应号被海水充满的储存舱。闪电懒洋洋地看着直冲过去的圆锯鸟，这只飞行式磁带在身后留下一道温热的水流，以及推进器产生的一大串气泡。高大的三变战士在水中仿佛晒日光浴一样愉快地漂浮着，身后的船体外壳上，正是大敞四开的储存舱空气闸门。

"喂，铁臂阿童木，"他和自己的三变同伴连上通讯。一条毫无戒心的鱼被他的光学镜的光芒所吸引，游到他的脸的附近，闪电不由得笑起来。他向前猛地一探头，看着小鱼飞快地逃走的动作。

"炉渣！别那么称呼我！"短暂的停顿。"好了，线路已加密。他们逃走了吗？"

"嗯，逃走了。我头一次看到声波老伙计游得这么快。"闪电四处张望一下，隐约间似乎看到一两个工程队成员那俗气的颜色正向这里接近。他不希望被卷入多余的修缮工作，于是启动推进器的低速档，向相反方向游去。"你把外部摄像头关掉了吧？"他透过通讯线路问道，"我可不想让敬爱的首领和他伶牙俐齿的情妇发现，是我手动开启的储存舱空气闸门。"

大火车愉快地低声说道："为什么不呢？你要是进竞技场格斗，那样子多性感啊。"

"行了，给我打住，去看看清洗间有没有TF。盐水让我的线路发痒。"

"去不了。威震天的怒吼快要把船弄塌啦。你最好也赶紧回来，以免他注意到你不在。"

闪电立刻垂头丧气起来。任何事情都比呆在狂躁型精神病发作的威震天附近要好，可是要是现在再回到工程队那里去求他们给点活干，那他们肯定会怀疑自己，为什么突如其来的这么大方。

"渣。"

"哈哈！我的心情棒极了，"大火车开怀大笑起来，完全没注意到闪电正在进退两难，"威震天刚刚揍了红蜘蛛的面部装甲。我告诉你，这绝对是经典场面。"


	8. Chapter 8

"帮帮他，"迷乱向声波喊着，"救救他！你救救他！"

他用自己小小的手臂紧紧拽住声波的装甲，试图把这个比他大上不知多少倍的TF拉出水面。声波蹒跚着，沿着湿润的沙滩走上来，通气口的页板完全打开，释放出一阵强烈的水雾。然后他跪倒在地，轰隆隆仍然被他紧紧抱在胸口。

"手臂，"声波艰难地说，"故障。关节脱臼。"

"流水线的，"迷乱咒骂了一句，"好吧。我现在没有打桩机，我只能用手来。"

以他的体型而论，迷乱算是很强大的了，但是他的力气还是不够。他抓住声波的手臂猛地一推，声波在剧痛之下倒吸一口冷气，弓起机体；关节仅仅归位了一半，传动齿轮偏斜地挤在一起。但是他已经可以活动它了，尽管动作很不灵活。圆锯鸟的影子从他们上方掠过，声波很清楚，自己必须让轰隆隆的体征稳定下来，然后尽快离开这里。威震天不会给他任何领先的机会。

"他会活下去的，是不是？"迷乱追问道，凑过来查看情况。"你会修好他的，对吧？"

终于，声波松开手臂，以便查看轰隆隆的伤势。

"新的目的地：汽车人所在领域。"他以低不可闻的声音轻声说道。

领导模块已经从他的火种里撤退了出去，他和擎天柱之间的火种链接如同一条两端被摧毁的道路一样延伸着。声波毫不迟疑地把自己胸口的碎玻璃推向一边，把手伸进内部线路的深处，从火种舱上拆下某一条较粗的管线—这给他的系统带来一阵冲击，仿佛一阵麻木的电刺激直接击中他的火种一样—然后把管线连在轰隆隆严重破损的胸腔上面。他感觉到自己受伤的磁带已经接近耗竭。

"声波？"迷乱似乎想要继续问什么。

"没有时间了。我们现在必须离开。方舟附近的峡谷：安全地区。"

他试图站起来，机体产生的痛苦几近恐怖。他不知道自己能不能坚持到那里。

"拿着。你需要这个。"

声波向下看去。迷乱正闷闷不乐地举着一个已经充满的小能量块。

"我觉得霸天虎—"爵士的通讯突然间被一阵静噪打断。

警车凑近显示器，敲着连接开关，想弄明白到底出了什么问题。录音机在房间远处抱怨着什么；屏幕嘶嘶作响着变成黑色，爵士的影像又短暂地重新回到屏幕上来，但是很快整个图像都不见了，还发出刺耳而尖锐的噪音。

"通讯被干扰了。"录音机向自己的长官汇报道，虽然很准确，但是毫无帮助。他耸了耸肩膀，继续在控制台上试图操作着。

他打开自己的磁带仓，用硬件系统直接连上方舟的系统组件，而他的磁带则忙前忙后地帮他把各种缆线接在控制台上面。警车认为这样很奇怪，但是并不发表评论。拥有精神能力的TF怎么做事，和自己无关。

"我们派后援吗？"银箭在他后面问道。

警车没说话，也没作任何表示，只是用食指和拇指捻着下颏，思考了很长一会儿。他的光学镜冷静而深谋远虑。

"长官？"银箭又问道，站直机体，关注地盯着警车，向屏幕打着手势。"也许我们应该找擎天柱汇报一下，看看他如何决定？"

警车偏过头，用锐利的蓝色光学镜注视着年轻的TF。"擎天柱正在例行检修。但是他会得到通知的。"他温和地否决道，轻轻松松就用谎言掩饰了过去。

飞行太保是一群年轻、天真而缺乏经验的TF。警车从没有赞成过制造这个小队，但是这种做法必不可少，别无他法。在战争中数量并不重要，重要的是要有专长。

"通知急救，让他准备好维修间，以应对可能的伤亡情况。"

"是，长官。"

"他不会有事吧，是不是，老大？"

透过四周高耸的岩石，他们勉强可以看见布满明亮星团的一部分黑色天空。声波靠在岩壁上，疲倦地挪动着机体，把轰隆隆抱得更紧一点。他特别注意着不要损伤到他们之间连接的管线。迷乱正用自己细小的手指探进他已经面目全非的肩关节，试图把一些断开的管线接好；这有一点刺痛，但是声波并没有太在意。既然还能感觉到痛，那说明传感器仍然在正常运转，他暂时还没到最糟糕的地步，比如各个系统一个接一个停止运转，然后在昏迷中死去。

看到声波没有立刻回答他，迷乱的语调变得几乎绝望起来。"老大？"

"目前体征：稳定。"他的第二发声器噼啪作响着，终于在破损的面罩后面彻底坏掉了。没有了合成电子音来掩饰他的声音，他的惨淡的感觉更加明显起来。他自己在委婉表述这方面并不擅长，但是却总是需要向磁带们掩饰某些事实。"不过，他需要相当程度的治疗。我们必须等待。"

迷乱点点头，然后仰起脖子批判似的观察着自己的修复成果。声波的肩膀仍然向躯体外侧凸出一截，很明显，关节没有调整好。干涸的能量液凝结在他深色的装甲上，主液压管线已经断裂开来，怎么看情况都好不到哪去。但至少，在迷乱的修理下，线路已经不再冒出火星，声波已经可以更顺利地活动手臂，尽管仍然没有什么力气。

"谢谢，迷乱。"

"嗯，没什么，这是我的工作职责。不过，你看起来还是像被飞天虎踩过了一样。"

迷乱从声波盘起来的腿上爬下来，暂且听话而耐心地坐到他身边，以保持体温。对他们早已精疲力尽的机体来说，沙漠的夜晚实在是太冷了，但是激光鸟的背叛要比这种感觉不知糟糕多少倍。至于跟着他一起叛变的蝙蝠精，算是个很不愉快的额外事件。时间在慢慢流逝，迷乱开始坐立不安；他背后的小翼板焦躁地颤动着，手指又紧紧抓住声波腿上的主接缝。

"你确定你能一直那样把他连接在你的火种上吗？"

你确定在救援来到之前，自己不会死掉，并且把他一起带走吗？

声波紧盯着迷乱，橙色光学镜的暗淡的光芒些微地从护目镜破碎的裂痕里露出来。把轰隆隆的火种舱主能量管线直接和自己相连，的确会让他不堪重负，但是这至少能让他珍贵的磁带暂时继续存活。他一直在试图调节轰隆隆已经下线的系统，不断地改变能源分配路线，以弥补能量过度流失的局面。

"我能应对得了。"声波终于说道。

迷乱的光学镜仍然充满阴沉的忧虑，但是他把目光锁在峡谷远处岩石交错的入口处，暂且不去多想。他知道机器狗正在那里巡逻，确保不被他们曾经的同伙发现，这很讽刺。当声波的通气口的呼吸节奏开始变得不规则起来，迷乱再一次开口。

"我不想叛变。我战斗了这么久，可不是为了变成一个愚蠢的汽车人。"

"我知道你不会。优先选择：避难。擎天柱会提供这一帮助。交换条件：情报。"

"是啊，那真是棒极了，可不是吗。可是你自己的'优先选择'怎么办，声波？"

"我的？"

迷乱在地面上心不在焉地划着什么。他听起来很生气，而声波并不责怪他。"你的擎天柱现在和你bond了。那你自己现在是什么处境，嗯？"

"我不知道。"声波回答道，"我的安全：第二位。轰隆隆：最高优先。"

小磁带情绪激动地大声说道："跟着你走到现在，我们为了你把所有的一切都搭上了。他想必应该是最优先的！"

声波不允许自己感到内疚。他必须保持坚强。"你的兄弟会活下来。我可以保证。"

"对不起，"迷乱从牙关里挤出这句话。他从声波坚定的语气里得到了暂时的安慰，于是抬起头短暂地看了声波一眼，然后又重新盯着地面。过了一会儿，他听起来已经平静许多了。"真不敢相信领导模块就那么突如其来地对你做了这种事。我猜你一定没有料到。"

"擎天柱也没有预料到。我很确定。"

迷乱不屑地哼了一声。"…他炉渣的，我才不信。"

他们没再说什么。直到圆锯鸟向他们飞来，小心翼翼地落在声波的脚边，然后发出一连串电子音频；声波立刻坐直起来，而迷乱则皱起眉头，脸上现出一种混合着希望和鄙夷的奇怪神情。

"你确定是汽车人来了吗，小鸟？"

圆锯鸟的回答不那么礼貌，迷乱对此则嗤之以鼻。声波慢慢地直起机体，但是红黑色的磁带跳起来，用手势阻止了他。

"和轰隆隆一起留在这里。我去见那些士兵，没问题吧？"

声波偏了偏脑袋，先是很诧异，然后还是点了点头。他坐回原地，手指握紧身边的脉冲炮。"不要挑衅。使用超声武器：不明智的行为。但，如果不是汽车人，可用做最后手段。"

"我知道，我知道。"

看到轰隆隆陷入静止锁定的机体上面的黑色洞口，迷乱的勇敢的笑容不由得有所动摇，但他迅速地转过身，开始向外面走去。一双幽灵似的红色光学镜在他右边的阴影中漂浮着；那是机器狗完美的伪装，修长的机体与背景融为一体。圆锯鸟的光学镜则更加明亮，红色更为明显，显示着他的不安定的情绪；他从迷乱上空掠过，几乎没有激起任何气流，然后落在他的左边。他们都知道，现在想要逃走已经是不可能的了。如果他们的严峻处境进一步恶化，那么迷乱的超声武器可以制造足够的振动，让他们四周的岩石彻底塌方。

峡谷的岩壁高峻地耸立着，似乎无边无际的夜晚的天色压迫在他的上空。迷乱努力地爬上一块相当显眼的巨大岩石，带着他那渺小的机体所能表现的所有尊严，站在那里。他把双手架在腰胯上，全然不顾自己落魄的形象，等待着对方到来。

空气十分冷冽，爵士启动了自己的内部加热系统，以便给关节加温。白天这么热，而晚上却难以忍受地冷，这真是很好笑的事情。他自己向前走着，GPS锁定着蓝霹雳的所在位置。如果他停下来专心注视，就能看见蓝霹雳的枪管在夜空的星光下反射的光泽。虽然不明显，而且自己一直用的是红外线扫描系统，他还是能看得见。

除非一个TF死了，否则他总是会发出热源信号的。所以，爵士注意到了前方的异常。当然，他实际上是追踪着路上遗留的能量液痕迹一路找来的。他打开自己圆形的车头灯，抬起脚，看见脚底仍然粘着很多粘稠的能量液，混合着沙砾和野草。

一个受伤的霸天虎。不可能是人类，也不可能是汽车人—所有的成员已经都被确认过了。爵士举着步枪，紧贴着峡谷的内转角慢慢向前挪去，通气口和嘴里的呼吸呈水雾状散发出来。这种工作对他来说再擅长不过，他露出笑容，几乎想要哼起最近特别喜欢的一首歌来。前面有好几个热源反应。都是敌人。

黑白相间的TF停了下来。他的护目镜闪烁着，看到了前方的情况。那是…轰隆隆吗？等等，不是。是迷乱。他决定不再隐蔽，从藏身的阴影中走了出来。

"朋友，你不知道自己是在汽车人的领地吗？"爵士平静地问道，举起枪。

"你难道看不出来，我们知道自己是在汽车人的领地吗？"迷乱不耐烦地答道。

爵士没有瞄准，但是仍然威胁似的举着步枪。处于隐身状态的幻影也同样举起武器。爵士利用自己的护目镜，能在左侧的远处看见他。不过，幻影已经开始瞄准了。

"你们来这里有什么目的？"

爵士扫视着嶙峋的岩石和天然形成的洞窟；他很好奇，试图弄清这到底是什么情况。他向前踏出一步，车头灯在面前的小径上扫过，照亮了迷乱后方的TF—弓着机体坐在那里的声波。爵士迅速地抬起枪，直接瞄准了他。

他炉渣的。擎天柱对声波的了解又到底能有多少？

声波抬起头，疲倦地看着对面的汽车人，出于条件反射的保护而把轰隆隆抱得更紧。他举起自己的脉冲炮对着爵士，但是动作太慢，瞄准不稳，颤抖的手臂只能抬起一半。他缄默着，不想说任何话，把具体交涉都托付给了自己的磁带。

迷乱深深叹了口气，在岩石上换了个站姿，他知道自己应该恳求汽车人的帮助，而不是侮辱他们。他大声开始说道：

"我们请求—"迷乱在这个词上几乎噎住，"—你们提供避难，而且还需要你们那个医生。非常，非常紧急。轰隆隆快坚持不住了，而且你也看得出来，声波的状况也不好。"

为表示自己没有敌意，声波把脉冲炮的保险栓归位，然后把武器扔向爵士。他的动作完全没有力气，脉冲炮从地面上滑向对方，但是在半途中就停了下来。

爵士低声吹了个口哨，盯着对面的TF们，尽管仍然保持着相当远的距离。一只无形的手把落在两TF中间的武器捡了起来；幻影在岩石周围缓慢移动着，以便同时监视山洞的两侧，而蓝霹雳则在上方防守。

"很不走运，我们在这一区的通讯被干扰了，所以我们无法接通基地…"爵士咕哝着，拍拍手腕上的通讯器。

作为目前这个小组的队长，他绝对不会让救护车到这里来。爵士向着蓝霹雳的方向打了个手势，并看着对方撤离下来，向基地返回。他能模糊地听到蓝霹雳变形和启动引擎的声音。然后爵士把姿态放松下来，让枪口指着地面。

"我觉得，唯一能让你们前往汽车人基地的方法，就是你变成磁带机。你现在能大幅度移动吗？"

幻影在他左边发出不赞成的嘘声，爵士看到他的金色光学镜在变暗，并且还打着手势。【你犯了一个错误，】贵族TF很明显是这个意思。的确有这个可能，但是真的没什么选择可言；如果顺利的话，能从声波身上弄到很多不错的情报。一定发生了什么不得了的事情，非常糟糕的事情，而且只有擎天柱知道是怎么回事。

"如果你能变形，我们可以把你带回去。幻影可以带着轰隆隆。"

声波仍然没有说话，迷乱继续充当他的代言TF。他从岩石上跳下来，砰地一声落在地上。"你看不出来他没法变形吗！那样他就必须把轰隆隆从自己的火种上分离下来。伙计，你知道这是什么意思吧？不过…"迷乱冷笑起来，声波知道，他在努力掩饰着自己的绝望情绪。"信息干扰的问题我们可以解决。那只是我们的一个小玩具。圆锯鸟现在就把它拿过来，然后你就可以呼叫你们那架大航天飞机，我们就都能—炉渣的，老大！！！"

声波正用后背紧紧顶着后方的岩壁，试图借力站起身来。他不想再继续像个落魄的弱者一样坐在那里。他的装甲在岩石上划出恐怖的伤痕，轰隆隆的腿无力地悬在半空中摇摆着；他终于站直了机体，低着头盔，以免撞在低矮的洞顶上。漫长的十秒钟过去了。燃油泵的功率继电器开始过热，然后突如其来地熄了火。这让他的能量液在管道里开始上涌，他突然向前弯下腰，受伤的肩膀猛地撞在岩石上，勉强来得及撕掉面罩—自动开合装置已经坏掉了—然后喘息着，开始呕吐，消化过的能量喷溅在地面上。

迷乱脸色极为阴沉，用塞伯坦语骂了一句，立刻跑向声波。他用自己的机体从侧面顶住声波的腰，避免他再次摔倒。圆锯鸟俯冲飞进并不深的山洞里，把信息干扰器抛在爵士身边；而迷乱则一直在试图向上摸索着，想要检查一下两TF胸腔接触的位置，以确定自己的兄弟的火种到底是不是仍然安全无恙。

"不要焦躁。轰隆隆状态仍然稳定。"声波嘶哑地说道，通气口呼吸不畅，传出不正常的噪音，但他太过疲惫，没有精力去调整它们。"主连接线松脱。"

迷乱紧抿着嘴，把那根缆线重新稳稳地插在轰隆隆的维修专用接口上。然后他迅速地向旁边转过头，紧盯着那个取来的灰色金属盒。绿色的闪烁的LED指示灯黯淡下来，迷乱又转而盯着爵士。

"我不想浪费时间。你必须帮我们，因为我们能提供重要的情报，但是如果你不赶紧派救援过来，导致轰隆隆死掉的话，那你什么也别想弄到手！"

爵士不知道是应该发火，还是应该佩服面前的这个小磁带。他迅速地把金属盒从地上捡了起来；只是一个很普通的信号干扰器，不过足以屏蔽直径五十英里范围内的通讯。爵士把上面的开关轻轻一拨，干扰器就关闭了，他马上就收到了警车的语音致意。不过他决定用文字信息来回复对方。蓝霹雳的声音也在他的内置通讯器中响起来，并告知他，救护车已经被派遣过来了。不过，怎么可能呢？救护车怎么可能知道这事，要知道基地没有任何TF知道这里发生了什么。

"我没有权利向你们保证提供避难，只有擎天柱能这么做，但是他现在没法处理这事。在等待期间，我只能把你们当做战犯处理。你们必须等待擎天柱的判决。"

爵士退后一步，把干扰器塞进子空间，以便留给千斤顶检查。他们对霸天虎的武器的了解越多，就越有利。他暂时离开这些霸天虎，向着峡谷相反的方向走去，但是并没有走太远，仍然可以听到压低的对话声。对于声波和他的磁带们之间的私人氛围，爵士并不感兴趣，不过他仍然对这种关系作出自己的估测：他们很亲密，对于霸天虎来说是很不常见的。不过，绝大多数霸天虎也没有像他们这样的稳定火种链接，所以这种特殊情况一定是强化了他们的关系。

十分钟过去了。然后是半小时。终于，四十五分钟过后，他看见了救护车；仔细望了望，发现一起前来的还有铁皮。两TF的车头灯的光芒远远地照亮着岩壁上的少许岩石。爵士上前迎接他们，同时也暗示着身后的霸天虎，警告声波和磁带们不许过来，必须留在原地。

两TF停下车，立刻变形。铁皮一变形完毕，就在用英语和塞伯坦语尽其可能地咒骂起来，举起枪直指着声波他们面前的地面。救护车把手搭在他的肩膀上，他紧抿起嘴。

"我能处理得了，"医生低语道，蓝色光学镜暗了一暗，几乎是迟疑地向前迈出一小步。

"你还炉渣的长本事了，"铁皮怒吼道，迅速伸出手臂抓住医官的后脖领，把他拽回原地。"在他们卸掉所有外置的和子空间的武器之前，我决不让你接近他们。"他是救护车的保镖，有责任保证医生的绝对安全。

"我们已经说过了，"迷乱坚持道。这么小的一个TF却能发出这么响亮的声音，实在是很不可思议。"我们不会攻击的。除了几枚火箭弹之外，我们什么武器都没有。"

声波慢慢地走向外面的汽车人，每一步都十分小心翼翼，右脚不甚灵便地在泥沙中向前拖移着。月光从上空映照下来，照亮了他胸口的碎裂的边缘，以及他和轰隆隆之间连接着的那根相当粗的能量管线。有了足够的光照，他的极度糟糕的机体情况更加明显：肩关节撕裂开来的装甲（那里原本是安装肩炮的地方），机体上的严重刮伤，腹部装甲上遍布的参差不齐的裂隙，甚至还有已经变形的对接面板上面留下的手指状的凹痕。看起来就像是被什么野兽给撕咬成了重伤一样。

他的燃油泵再次出了故障，不得不再次呕吐起来。粘稠的令TF厌恶的液体顽固地黏在他的嘴唇上。他努力抬起手擦了擦嘴，肩关节的齿轮痛苦地碾轧在一起，他不由得畏缩了一下。

"我感觉不到他了！"迷乱的护目镜几乎白炽地燃烧起来，"为什么我感觉不到了！"

"火种波动。原因：暂时性的油箱故障。必须关闭一系列次要系统，以节约能源。"声波镇定地解释道。但他并没有告诉迷乱，自己正在不顾一切地向轰隆隆陷入休眠的系统中强加着各种优先控制指令，以阻止系统彻底崩溃。

迷乱已经忍受了太多太多；他所信仰的一切，为之战斗的一切，现在都已经不复存在，未来已经完全不可预知。他大喊起来，绝望地颤抖着。"别对我说谎！我到底为什么感觉不到他！这一切都值得吗？！你这个叛徒，你说啊！到了最后这一切都值得吗？！"

"迷乱，"声波警告道，自己那似乎无止无尽的耐心开始消褪。

"你为什么不告诉他们！告诉他们，你已经—"

声波竭力聚集起足够的能量，发出一阵精神冲击；迷乱的头盔猛地偏向一侧，像是被结结实实地打了个耳光一样。

"作为一个附属共生体，这种违抗是不可容忍的，"声波低声咆哮道。"一切行为都源于自己的选择。记住这一点。你跟我走到现在，这是你的选择。现在冷静下来。轰隆隆并没有死。"

声波沉重地在岩石上坐下来，这正是迷乱刚才站着的地方。他很庆幸，自己出于先见考虑而锁住了完好的手臂的肘部关节，否则他早就抱不住昏迷的轰隆隆了。刚才为了教训迷乱，已经耗尽了他仅剩的微不足道的能量残余，他知道自己只是靠着绝对的意志才没有倒下去。

有什么东西轻轻碰了碰他的腿。他透过自己损毁的护目镜向下看去；机器狗已经离开了藏身的阴影，嘴里叼着他的面罩的残骸。迷乱把它接了过来，在手里翻转着查看。

"你的第二发声器已经完全坏掉了，老大。"他用顺从的语调说着，"这些固定夹也没法修了。你需要一个新面罩。"

声波看都没有看他。但他在心里发誓，以后一定设法补偿自己的小磁带…如果自己真的还有机会的话。他尽全力直起机体，盯着面前的汽车人们，逐个定位着每一个TF。

"目前的请求：提供庇护。威震天：已下达命令，所有服役中的霸天虎，一旦发现我们，当场处决。我对磁带激光鸟和蝙蝠精不再拥有控制权。在与擎天柱当面协商之前，我不会透露任何情报信息。"他表述着，疲惫的声音充满静噪。然后他抬起头，向着站在最后面的救护车说道："汽车人救护车。我的燃油泵供能正在迅速衰减。轰隆隆：与我的主系统与火种直接联接。一旦同样情形再次发生，他的存活几率很低。"

铁皮的面部装甲扭曲成严厉的怒容，打量着对面的霸天虎。他慢慢松开手，向旁边让开，站到救护车后面，几乎是笼罩着对方。

"真恶心。"铁皮慢吞吞地说，手臂交叉在机体前。

爵士又吹了声口哨，绕过这一群TF走到后面，开始和警车交谈。他点了点自己的手腕，警车的全息影像出现在他面前。他把刚才的对话播放给自己的长官，然后和栩栩如生的对方讨论起来，而救护车则向前走去。

医生一直走到声波面前才停下来，绕到侧面，以便检查伤势。他打开自己的车头灯增加照明，然后向前弯下腰，一手撑在声波的臀部附近。这可不是什么检查伤员的好方式，但他没说什么。彻底观察过后，他开始了自己的工作。

首先，这个TF需要应急医用能量液。救护车自己的机体里面就有，在一个特制油箱里。他用红色的手指在机体侧面寻找着暗扣，然后把它打开，露出一根细小的带有注射端的盘绕管线。他靠近声波，粘满能量液的湿滑的手在对方的脖颈上摸索着，找到一根比较合适的能量管道，准确而灵巧地把针头插了进去，打开输送开关。这样，即使声波的燃油泵彻底停转，也能保持能量循环，因为这是由救护车自己的系统来提供动力的。

此外，医用能量液的浓度很高。这些液体流遍声波的各个系统，他的机能开始有所增强，但大量的营养物质和能量补充让他的机体难以适应，不堪重负的处理器开始晕眩。但是，至少声波的内部机能变得稳定下来，这似乎已经间接改善了轰隆隆的情况。

"嗯…"医生观察着，光学镜暗下来，开始下结论。"你的系统因为缺乏营养而很虚弱，是长期能量摄入不足导致的。"他把手伸进声波的机体内部，弯下腰，换用另一处较小的灯光来提供照明。"这样事情就更麻烦了，因为…"他继续向深处摸索着，活生生的内部线路里面传出能量液流动的声音，打破沉寂的氛围。"你的燃料箱在底部已经有了裂隙，非常脆弱。就算没什么意外，再过不久也会整个裂开的。"

"很抱歉，"声波答道。

救护车闪了闪光学镜，不知道对方是不是真的在开玩笑。但从声波的空白的表情上，他什么都看不出来。于是他继续努力修补着声波机体上的伤口；这件工作相当不容易，要知道声波还抱着轰隆隆，他不得不一再寻找合适的角度，让自己的风挡玻璃不要碍事。不过，他还是能做到的。

"我需要一个炉渣的…唉，这要让我花多少时间才修得好！"救护车怒气冲冲地嘶声说道。

声波尽其可能地保持不动，让救护车给他做修理，控制着自己迫切想要退缩的冲动。这双手在他的线路内部深处，带来的触碰感觉过于亲密，让他反感。他的面部装甲边缘处的通气口不均匀地释放着炽热的气流。声波舔了舔自己沾满能量液的嘴唇，味道十分令TF厌恶，他的表情不由得扭曲了一下；然后他抬起头，看见铁皮的表情十分阴沉，但他对此毫不关心。救护车离他这么近，机体散发出的热量保护着他免受四周的寒冷，这还是多少让他放松了一些。

救护车把手收回来，然后让它变形成一支焊枪。他的光学镜整个暗下来，开始切割声波的一部分胸腔装甲，以便能够更好地修理内部线路。就算只是为了检查伤势，也需要这么做才能看到所有严重受伤的位置。这块外装甲完全脱离之后，救护车把它取下来，扔到了地上。内部能量液泄露，线路受到挤压，机械磨损；但是并不太严重。只要修补好管道，换上新的连接线，声波就没什么事了。救护车咕哝了一声什么，然后直起身来。

他从子空间取出满满一袋的金属网绷带，用牙齿咬住一端，撕成大小合适的小块，然后把住声波的下颏，把他的头掰向一侧，以便处理主能量管线上面的一处伤口。这时，他眯起光学镜，皱起眉头。

"你这样是在让他陷入危险。"医官用几乎低不可闻的声音说道。

"我已经阻断我们之间的联接。"声波用同样轻的声音回答道，没有表现出自己的惊讶。他用一只橙色光学镜打量着医生，尽管被紧紧捏着下颏，但是目光却毫不动摇。"出于谨慎考虑。"

救护车哼了一声。"而且对你自己的健康也没有好处。"他嘟哝着说完这句毫无必要的话，然后又向前倾着机体，试图仔细观察一下声波怀里的小磁带。

他盯着看了足足好几分钟，时不时在某些地方轻轻戳几下。这个小东西看起来一团糟，救护车真想告诉他们还是赶紧结束轰隆隆的生命算了，但他很确定声波绝对不可能同意。不过，就目前的情况来考虑，再加上刚才爵士在通讯线路里的讨论内容，也许小磁带有机会活下去。大部分的伤害都集中在轰隆隆的机体中部，其他地方没有什么问题，但救护车依然忧虑地抿起嘴。

"他的火种舱受损了，"医生低声咕哝着，后退一步，仔细观察着。

轰隆隆的火种颜色很暗，上面沾满了能量液，很难看清，但救护车仍然能看见有一条细微的裂隙在它的表面延伸开来。这可能就是他一直处于下线状态的原因，因为就救护车的观察而言，他的管线损伤并不多，可是火种却在极其迅速地大量消耗着能量。救护车伸出手，拔掉了轰隆隆和声波之间的管线，然后转而把注意力集中在小磁带身上，修补着尚可维持的能量管线，并把剩下的夹闭，以阻断能量液的流动。

"我能给他进行维修，但是必须先回到方舟，让他进入静止锁定状态。需要花一些时间，而且就算我能修好他，他的火种也受了损伤。也许人格也会有变化。总之…你自己来下决定。"他慢慢地说完，然后回头瞄了铁皮一眼。

声波抿紧了嘴，而迷乱发出略为不满的声音。

"在你做决定期间，"救护车紧接着说，"我们得处理一下你的肩膀。我希望你们霸天虎对痛苦的忍耐力能像我听说的那么强。"他警告道。

铁皮向前迈了几步。他一直在全神贯注地听着，现在两只手又全都放到了枪上。

"铁皮，"医官低声说道，向后看着自己的临时搭档，几乎毫不掩饰自己别有意味的笑容，"我需要你帮忙。"

"我很乐意。"铁皮用口音非常重的塞伯坦语回答道。

他把自己的步枪平放在地上，走进过来，一把抓住声波的手腕，把他的手臂向上拽起来。他并没有把对方的手臂拉直，不过，他知道什么时候应该这么做。这已经不是第一次帮救护车做这种事了，或者有时是他自己接受这种修理措施。与往常不同的是，他露出丝毫不加掩饰的笑容来，很明显乐在其中。

救护车的手变形成一把电锯。铁皮把自己的车头灯照在手术区域上，把亮度调得很高，希望迫使声波把头转向别处。

"尽量别动，会很疼的。"救护车说道。

他启动了飕飕作响的电锯。这是贝氏体钢材制作的，专门用于切割军用级别的厚重的装甲。救护车开始切入声波的肩部，而铁皮则把他的手臂向上抬起，用双手紧紧地抓住前臂的部分。火星向四周飞溅开来。

"我觉得，我今天晚上用不着镇静剂，也用不着止痛剂，"救护车大声说道，几乎是用喊的。他毫不费力地切削着声波的外装甲。

当整块外装甲被切除之后，他迅速地把手变形回来，紧紧抱住声波的两肩，以保证他原地不动；铁皮把声波的手臂猛地一拽，然后是嘎吱的一声，肩关节终于完全归位了。救护车直起身来，铁皮也松开手，让声波的手臂径直摔回岩石上面。

"好了，感觉还不是很糟糕吧，嗯？"救护车问道。

声波没有立刻回答救护车。痛楚在他的神经网络里蔓延开来，有那么一刻，极端的剧痛甚至使得他的视觉系统暂时短路，然后才重新退回到自己的肩膀的位置；但是即使那个时候，他也几乎丝毫没有发出声音。他只是低下头，直到头徽碰上轰隆隆的头盔顶部，而内部的风扇徒劳地飞速运转着，似乎是在试图把内部线路的痛觉用这种方式排出去一样。尽管救护车的技术非常专业，声波还是很庆幸，自己最外部装甲的部分传感器其实早已在战斗中受损了。他根本不需要心灵能力，就足以看出，这个有虐待癖好的汽车人医生喜欢拿镇静剂开玩笑。

"汽车人救护车：维修非常得当，谢谢。"他强忍着说道，虽然尖锐的牙齿仍然紧紧咬在一起。

"他的意思是，"迷乱很不悦地在后面大声说道，他这时已经挪到了离机器狗和圆锯鸟更近的地方，"你真应该去把自己拆成碎渣。"

声波没去费芯反驳自己的磁带。

救护车没有看声波，而是把目光转向小磁带身上。他向对方比了个并不具有威胁意味的手势。"那种事情有别的TF替我做，"他声明道，很不屑地哼了一声，然后转而看向声波。"刚才的事，你就当做是小小地偿还一下以前的…不良影响吧。"

声波依旧没有说话。他前后晃了晃自己刚刚接好的手臂，抬起来，试着弯曲几下，动动手指，迅速地做了一遍检查。痛觉还没有消失，不过已经变成隐隐的钝痛；这种感觉，除非把整个关节的齿轮和线路之类全部换一遍，是不会消失的。与此同时，他开始调整轰隆隆的程序，另一只手在磁带的机体上四处检查着，再次确认救护车接好的能量管线没有裂开。

"好了各位，"爵士这时插进来，站到铁皮前面，后者看起来正准备冲上去抓住迷乱。他两手一摊，似乎表明事情已成定局。"天火已经向这里过来了，但是他没法飞进峡谷里来，所以，我们得去山顶。"

"的确…"救护车同意道，"我在这里也没什么可做的了。声波需要进一步手术，轰隆隆也是。"他把手架在腰胯上，看起来好像对一切都很不满意，嘶声说道："这真他渣的好极了，一整个星期都可以浪费在这上面。"然后他后退了几步，把应急能量注射管线重新盘起来。虽然他总是不停的发牢骚，但他的确很专业，而且也真正关心自己所有的患者，不管是中立还是汽车人，甚至是霸天虎。

铁皮跟上他，试图顺手偷偷摸一下救护车的臀部，但是动作隐藏得并不好。对方很容易地躲了过去，拍开他的手，而且还骂了一句。当他们走到足够安全的距离以外，两个TF开始热烈争吵起来，而且向着在场的霸天虎们各种指手划脚。

"我开始觉得，我们还不如自杀算了。"迷乱轻蔑地咕哝着，走到自己的主人身边。

"也许，"声波低声答道，"但那样一切努力就没有意义了。"

他感到状态有所恢复，应该没有下线的危险了，于是从身处的岩石上滑下来，向峡谷的另一处走去，那个位置的坡度比较缓和一些。当他经过那个隐身的汽车人的时候，他的感受器网络开始微微刺痛；声波侧过头看了看，然后向着似乎空无一物的空间冷笑了一下。不管幻影多么把自己的能力引以为傲，他还是能感觉到对方，只要位置足够近。

声波把轰隆隆往上抱了抱，然后抬起头，精确地计算着每一个落脚点。机器狗则早已在岩石间来回跳跃着，优雅地向山顶前进。没有任何一个汽车人提出要帮助他上去，当然，他既不指望对方这么做，也不可能屈尊去请求他们。毕竟，他仍然没有放弃霸天虎的理念。

"磁带仓：携带功能失灵。迷乱的反重力装置：能否运转？"他问迷乱。

小磁带做了个怪相。"勉强可以吧，我觉得。"

声波下达程序指令，打开自己的反重力装置。它们能够运行，不过也很吃力。之前他也尝试过，但那时能量严重耗竭，所以没有成功；至于现在，他觉得情况还好，至少到山顶没有问题。他从地面上慢慢地不平稳地飘浮起来，用空着的那只手抓住岩壁，把自己向上拉。为了保证轰隆隆不被岩壁碰到，他的肘关节不时地被参差的岩石刮伤，但他对此并不很在意。每一次把脚踩在岩壁上，沙石都会向下落去，凸出的石块在他的机体重量之下完全碎裂；但借助反重力装置，他仍然很顺利地向上攀爬着，不断向上，直到终于成功抵达山顶。但是，迷乱的反重力装置在最后一刻突然熄了火。声波只来得及听到一声惊叫，不过他迅速地反应了过来，一把抓住了小磁带的翼板，没让他掉回峡谷里去。

迷乱咧嘴笑起来，他的话语被淹没在天火的愈来愈近的引擎轰鸣声中。"谢谢，老大。"

轰隆隆能够活下来。至于他的性格元件的损伤到底多么严重，要等到苏醒之后才能看出来。不过，现在他的火种已经与外界的能量循环器相连，而且消耗能量的速度已经趋于静锁状态的正常水准。各种系统正在缓慢地重建，这件工作比救护车预期的要困难许多；每个零件都那么小，组装很费时费力。在完全修好之前，他都必须保持在静锁状态之下。

至于声波…救护车在漂浮的医疗椅中挪了挪机体，后背很不舒服地吱嘎响起来。他目前正在切掉声波身上更多的受损装甲，处理好这些，才能开始精密的内部维修。声波对此并没发表什么看法。

救护车站起身来，舒展一下机体，按摩着自己红色的手指。他拖着脚步走到桌子旁边，拽出一管高浓度能量液，倒了两小杯，然后回到声波旁边，把杯子放在血淋淋的医疗工具盘上。然后，他把其中一杯塞进声波手里。"这能缓解疼痛，"救护车解释道。很可能既是指机体上的，也是指精神上的。

声波把杯子举起来，对着灯光检查里面的液体，把它凑近自己的嗅觉感受器。他看到救护车从另一个杯子里呷了一口，才敢确定这里面没有毒性物质。不过话说回来，他很确信，救护车要是想对他不利，应该会用一些更有创造力的方式；对一个医生来说，毒药这种东西太俗套了。

"那么…你有小火种了吗？或者是你想要过段时间再给我们一个惊喜？"

"新的火种：不存在，"声波清晰地回答道。听到自己的真实声音让他很困扰，没有第二发声器，就不能合成电子音，而且也没有面罩来掩盖他的嘴部动作。"除了火种链接以外，火种内部没有感到异常。"

然后他把高浓能量液一饮而尽，嘴唇扭曲了一下。浓度很高，而且是自制的，足以烧灼他的摄入系统和油箱内部线路，带来一种略略刺痛的麻木感觉。

"嗯，你最好还是做好芯理准备。擎天柱会想要一个继承人的。"救护车轻松地说道，自己也喝了一口。他开始继续修理声波的线路，把熔化得一团糟的管线理清。"虽然对你来说不一定有什么区别，但是我还是要告诉你，我在严格遵循铁堡医疗协会的战时规章制度。我只是在帮助有医疗需要的TF而已。"他咕哝着，"所以你就放松点吧。你就是在这儿充电，我也不在乎。"

看到声波抬起手臂疲倦地擦了擦脸，救护车暂时停了下来。尽管破裂的护目镜挡住了他的光学镜，可是还是能看到他的嘴非常不悦地扭曲起来。

"未来：不确定。继承人：不确定。火种链接：非常不确定。我是你们的敌人。"他不带感情地说道，头盔向后仰过去，靠在维修台上。上方的灯光刺痛着他敏感的光学镜，他非常疲惫，但他不可能充电。然后他张开嘴，似乎是想要告诉救护车，既然再过不久就可能要处决他，就不要费芯修理了…但是终于还是放弃了这个打算，把嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。

救护车向后倚在椅子里，光学镜似乎望着很遥远的地方。"我看得出来，你是个比较喜欢坦率的TF，所以我就对你实话实说吧。大委员会将会决定怎么对待你，但是如果把你处决，那么基本上也就把擎天柱处决了。火种链接是种非常紧密的关系。你们的火种是确确实实共享的。擎天柱和其他的TF一样，有自己的缺点，但他是个好领袖。如果因为这事摧毁他，那么就会严重损害到汽车人的信仰。"

理所当然地，声波听到这话并不开心。

救护车用布擦了擦满是能量液的工具，转回身来，仔细观察着声波的机体。"不过，我不敢确定你和擎天柱之间的火种链接会怎样发展。它会一直存在，但他有可能把你锁起来，从此碰也不碰；或者他可能会决定认真对待，让你成为正式的王室配偶。当然了，他原本是应该和艾丽塔bond的，但是他欺骗了她，和通天晓搞在一块；现在又瞒着通天晓，找上了你。你现在最好的选择呢，就是让自己看起来更有吸引力，和其他TF竞争一下。我知道你们霸天虎对这种炉渣的事应该很感兴趣吧。"

声波转过头来，用难以置信的目光注视着救护车。"我是一个情报官。一个霸天虎。不是上层社会的高等娼妓，也不是一个追求者。优先权：磁带。我个人无权选择。选择权属于议会，属于擎天柱，属于领导模块。不属于我。"

他的通气口长出一口气，燃油泵发出刺耳的摩擦声，因为没有内层装甲的阻隔而显得相当恐怖。对于这种荒唐的追求擎天柱的想法，他不知道自己是不是应该笑出声来；这种事情发生之后，哪怕擎天柱再多看他一眼，都是很奢侈的事情。

刚才喝的高浓能量液对这种情绪显然也没有什么帮助。

"王室配偶。简直可笑。"声波继续说着，"我不会自降身价去乞求他的关注。我不知道'爱'有什么用。我从未被追求过。我也不了解这种行为里暗藏的阴谋。"

"这样啊，"救护车回答道，修长的手指重新探进声波的机体内部，把某个损坏的部件向外整个拽出来，"那我干脆把你留在办公室里，午饭时间让你替我吸吮输出管算了。"

他自顾自地笑起来，没有注意到声波认真思索着看了他一眼。

"不过说真的，"救护车继续说道，"你看看自己面前的机会。你和整个塞伯坦最有权势的Tf成了bondmate。你有能力把他赢到手。他很显然对你的机体感兴趣嘛。我只能建议你，好好利用这些优势。谁知道呢，没准有一天，你想都不敢想的那些事情会变成现实也说不定。"

"医生不应该嘲讽。"

"我没有嘲笑你—"

"纠正：他曾经对我的机体感兴趣。我认为现在可能性很小。请你理解，我的结局不会很好。"

"切，要是像你这样，再乐观的TF也该去割腕自杀了。"

救护车开始试图拽出另一条直接连在感受器转导装置上的线路，声波禁不住畏缩了一下。这根线路已经因为系统过热而熔融在机体上了。他的表情松弛下来，似乎继续考虑着，然后镇定而平和地开口。

"汽车人首席医官救护车。关于你之前陈述的提议：我可以用私人服务来交换磁带的安全。我不会反对。我的…技术很好。"声波说道。

救护车张着嘴抬起头。声波看向对方，光学镜在护目镜后面微微暗下来，不知道是在试图引诱他，还是表明自己这种境遇悲惨的顺从态度。

"声波，我不该开这种玩笑的。我现在有交往对象，如果再去和一个危险的霸天虎不明不白，他绝对不会开心的。这里所有的TF对我都很好，我看我是被宠坏了。"救护车匆忙地答道，"你的磁带当然会很安全。就算发生最糟糕的结果，我也可以保证，录音机会非常乐意照顾他们。他是个好TF，像爱自己的孩子一样爱他那些磁带；要是他们受到一点点损伤，他都会非常惊恐。不过，我还是建议你，要让他们尽量合作。这样事情就会容易许多。"

声波勉强忍住了想要尖刻反驳的意图，不过还是脸色阴沉下来，向着救护车龇了一下尖利的牙齿—很明显地表明了自己对于录音机接管自己的磁带是什么看法。

"我的磁带不会造成任何麻烦。他们有更紧迫的事情需要担忧。他们知道自己身处什么处境。"然后，声波舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，光学镜的焦点转向轰隆隆所在的房间。"很抱歉冒犯你。"他停顿了一下。"我需要见擎天柱。"

救护车点点头，站起身来。他擦了擦手，把手术刀放下，然后绕过维修台。声波所处的位置和主体医疗室之间隔着隔热层挂帘，而且双宽度舱门也锁上了，以免任何没有紧急情况的TF随意闯入。他把挂帘猛地一把扯了下来。

尚未修复完成的擎天柱就躺在不远的地方。

"你好，这里是擎天柱，我现在还没醒，请留言，我会尽快回复。"救护车捏着女性体似的嗓音说道。

声波看到自己的bondmate，光学镜顿时明亮起来。他们之间的火种链接一定是被完全阻断了，要么就是他实在太过疲惫，否则在这么近的距离是不可能感觉不到的。他的火种下意识地开始有力地跃动起来，急切地想要和另一半在一起，声波甚至开始感觉到疼痛。他喘息着，一手按着自己的胸口，破裂的指尖在火种舱上滑过；他的装甲只组装到一半，火种舱的一部分还露在外面。

"你在浪费宝贵的时间和精力，"他喘息着说道，"就为了营造幽默感。"

救护车笑起来。"你很快就会发现，我的幽默感在所有汽车人中是最要命的。"

声波的面部表情完全没有变化。很显然，他对于这种喜剧理念并不是很能领会。

医生用一张毯子盖住擎天柱的机体，把他重新遮起来。"你们的火种链接一定很微弱。从医学角度来说，我建议你们尽快再火种融合一次。两方的火种必须融合达到一定的时间，才能避免刚才那种疼痛感，而且也可以让你好好利用火种链接的功能。向彼此发送思维和情感是很方便的，不管是憎恨还是欲望，都能被很敏锐地感觉到。"

声波把目光收回来，盯着天花板，他没办法继续看着擎天柱的静止不动的机体。他不明白，这个医生为什么不停地讨论着如何维持火种链接，为什么这么乐观地假设着美好的未来，因为声波自己很清楚，这个连在自己和擎天柱火种之间的…东西，应该被弃之不顾，直到消蚀殆尽为止。不过，不论如何，他已经太累了，太过迷茫，不想再去考虑更多。他已经叛变，威震天会不计一切代价把他消灭掉，他唯一能做的事情就是努力活下来，看到下一个太阳升起的日子。

他希望如此。

声波余下的修理工作需要在静止锁定下进行。救护车在头盔上安了一盏高能灯，以便照亮声波的内部线路；里面时而指示灯闪烁一下，时而某根支柱移动一点。他一直在努力地进行着维修。声波的内部结构是他见过的最出色也最高效率的设计，修起来相当容易，因为几乎所有的部件都经过强化，全是高级材料，尽管长期能量不足已经开始引发大面积的常见损耗。

救护车坐回椅子上，手指向内收缩，变形成电钻。他开始削去一些金属，但这时医疗室的门开了，于是他抬起头来。他已经重新用隔热层挂帘把声波围了起来，所以他看不见门口，但他知道肯定是某个有通行密码的TF。这些TF总共也没几个。所以不论如何，一定是要紧的事情。

他从挂帘下面探出头来想看个究竟，结果看到一个红色装甲的TF正向自己直走过来。

"救护车！"横炮面带一个大大的笑容，向他打着招呼。

医生对他怒目而视。"你个炉渣怎么弄到密码的？等等，还是别告诉我了。我可不想知道。"

横炮在只有一臂之隔的地方停下来，耸耸肩。"每个TF都有合适的价码。"

他看起来对挂帘后面很感兴趣，试图从救护车身边闪过去，但是医生张开双臂拦住了他。

"你来这儿干什么？"救护车厉声问道。

"我们就是很好奇嘛，到底发生了什么事情。没有TF说实话，但是大家都在猜。我就是想看看什么个情况。"

救护车叹了口气，用一只手把横炮推开。"这和你们当士兵的无关。事情很快就会得到解决。"

"那个炉渣的霸天虎该不会真的在这儿吧？"横炮问道，不过没有再试图绕过去，而是向旁边伸着脖子，想要从挂帘的出入空隙里看一眼。"而且你还用我们的零件来修理他？"

救护车开始发火。"横炮，给我滚出去！"

横炮很快意识到惹首席医官生气是不会得到任何答案的，于是稍稍后退了一点，然后向救护车闪了一个既迷人又无赖的微笑。"哦，拜托。我又不是什么一般的TF。"

作为一个总是在前线战斗的TF，横炮比救护车要高很多，机体也宽阔很多。他利用这一优势，让自己看起来尽可能地富有魅力，能量场开始诱惑似的波动。而救护车却好像忍无可忍似的叹起气来。

"喂，"横炮低低地说道，光学镜暗下来，手指慢慢地在救护车的风挡玻璃上拖动着，发出沉闷的摩擦声。"我又不会去告诉别的TF。飞毛腿更不可能四处说闲话。"

"嗯，"救护车答应着，用力拽了一下挂帘，把空隙挡好，然后向前靠过去，离横炮很近很近。"你给我口交，我就告诉你。"

横炮的光学镜开始闪闪发亮。"真的吗？"

"当然是假的。"救护车面不改色地说。

横炮并不气馁，下定决心似的抿了抿嘴，一只手向着救护车下身鲜艳的红色装甲慢慢摸过去。"真的吧。"

救护车笑起来。"你这个小炉渣怎么这么顽固？"

横炮回应他一个顽皮的笑容。"你就答应了吧。"

"不行。"

"来吧。"

这次，另一个声音替救护车回答道："不行吧。"

他们两TF都没注意到千斤顶已经进了房间。科学家就站在他们后面，在一张维修床旁边。他故意做出很和蔼可亲的放松的姿态，头盔两侧的信号灯迅速地闪动着。

"我是不是打扰什么了？"千斤顶愉快地问道。

救护车和横炮都停了下来，向他望过去。然后救护车耸了耸肩膀。

"这家伙又在向我求爱。又不是一次两次了。"

横炮不自在地笑起来；但是趁着救护车的目光转移的时候，他向旁边一闪，还是隐约从挂帘里瞥到了声波的装甲。他的光学镜亮了亮。"我是开玩笑的。我只想知道到底发生了什么事，警车也什么都不说。大家都很…不安。"

救护车把隔热层挂帘紧紧地拽在一起，遮住里面的TF。"然后这家伙，"他用拇指示意着横炮，"竟然就拿到了医疗室的密码。我需要你把它改动一下。"

千斤顶用明亮的蓝色光学镜短暂地看了横炮一眼。"是么。我之前还在想，为什么蓝霹雳跑来向我打听我最近在干什么。"

"啊…"救护车会意地笑起来，"老把戏了，利用又漂亮又可爱的TF去降低你的警惕性。"

横炮皱起眉头，光学镜在这两个高级军官之间来回打量着；他们正在逐渐靠近过来，从两边把他堵住，似乎是想要把他给牢牢地困在这里。

"这是违反了第三章第二十二条吧？"

"是第八章，"救护车纠正道，"要关禁闭的。没准还要降级。从高级军官这里偷窃密码，可是很严重的罪行啊。"

"不是吧，两位！"横炮抗议道，举着两手表示自己想要息事宁人，"我又没有恶意，你们知道的！"

"其实呢…"千斤顶慢吞吞地说，一只脏兮兮的手指头在自己的面罩上若有所思地敲着。"我正好需要一个强壮的、有能力的TF，来帮我做这个新实验。"

"是那个不稳定化合物的实验么？"救护车装作毫不关心的样子问道。

"就是那个！"

"好吧，但是我坚决不修胳膊腿了。我现在已经忙成这样子了。"救护车回答道，"所以…你就尽量小心点吧？"

横炮慌忙向后逃开，他知道自己不可能从他们身上套出任何信息。他慢慢走出了房间。医疗室的门再次锁紧，救护车走到墙边，把上面的操作面板打开。

"密码要怎么改来着？我不知道上一次是你改的，还是警车改的…"医生咕哝着。

千斤顶从通风口里发出一阵噪音—像是哼了一声，又像是想笑—然后走到救护车旁边。他从手腕处牵出一根连接线，接上控制台，只用了几秒钟时间，就出现了新密码设置成功的显示信息。

"好了。我把新密码传给你。"科学家停顿了一下，然后回头望了救护车一眼，"你当时想要妥协吗？"

"妥协什么？"救护车芯不在焉地问道，把密码存起来，然后再发送给所有拥有无限制权限的高层TF。

千斤顶的信号灯再次闪了闪，不过边缘的光芒已经不再是蓝色，几乎开始发白。"噢，比如说…一个年轻的爱搞恶作剧的TF，跪在地上，用他那性感的小嘴给你服务。"

他走过救护车身边，能量场因为不开心而略微咝咝作响着。然后，他把挂帘拉开一点，向里面望去，毫不掩饰地开始扫描声波的整个机体存到自己的数据库里，而且还伸出手去戳戳一根露在外面的线路。

"哦，得了吧。我本来也没心情拆卸。你知道现在的年轻TF都是什么德行，尤其是横炮。"

医生一边说着，一边踏进挂帘里面，把千斤顶的手一把拍开。"给我住手，我可不想让他机体自燃。"

救护车侧身绕过维修台，坐回自己的悬浮椅上，盯着这一大堆混乱的内部机体结构。"你还是回屋去充电吧？已经很晚了…我待会儿就回去。"

"难道我也要把你伺候舒服了，才能拿到情报吗？"千斤顶讽刺地问道。

"喔，亲爱的，这已经是今天第三份邀请了。"救护车愉快地微笑起来，一手支着自己的下颏，"我今天真是大受欢迎，到底为什么呢。"

千斤顶背上的狭窄的门翼微微颤了颤，他转过身来对着救护车。"就连你也不告诉我。一切都要保密，你知道我对此是什么想法吗？"他低下声音，像是在吐露一个重大秘密一样，"我认为有什么大事要发生了，整个局势都会改变。声波也跟这事有重大关系，而且我不是说他叛变这件事。擎天柱肯定和他火种融合了。你别想否认，火种链接这种东西，我一眼就能看出来。"

救护车面不改色地盯着自己的情人。"看来你在学院上的那些高级编程学还是很物有所值嘛。不过，我不得不对这些事态保持沉默…我只能说…目前的情况非常有趣。对整个汽车人团体来说，确实会造成很大的改变。"他秘而不宣地说道，红色的手指在声波的火种舱上轻轻敲着。

"哦，是吗。"

救护车从子空间拽出一张数据板，递给千斤顶。"看看这些CPU运转模式的数据。是那个小家伙轰隆隆的。你觉得情况如何？这么小的比例，以我所受的训练还不足以辨认出来。给他修理机体系统就已经够难的了。"

"转换话题还真快啊，医生，"千斤顶说道，不过光学镜已经亮起来，表明他已经没有刚才那么生气了。他研究了一会儿数据板，时不时点两下，以便打开一些额外数据记录。"哼，可以说，这个小害虫的运气还不错。至少他醒来的时候智商不会降到量产型的程度了，但是在我进一步测量之前，也没有百分百的把握。"他放下数据板，一只光学镜亮起来，而对侧的信号灯略微闪烁了一下，做出一个不对称的好奇的表情。"他可比我预想的年龄要大多了。这些磁带都是这么古老吗？"

"就我目前的所知而言—虽然还很有限—他们应该都比他要大。"

千斤顶看起来非常震惊，救护车则继续说下去。

"声波其实非常年轻的。当他加入霸天虎的时候，差不多才刚刚度过磨合期。我不知道他具体的年龄…有TF篡改过他的系统文件。是个非常聪明的TF。我猜应该是震荡波。声波身上所有的改造设计看起来都像是出自他的手笔。"救护车说着，指出好几处不寻常的独特结构。"你应该帮我把完整的设计图整理出来…没准以后会用得上。"

千斤顶没有立刻回答，而是非常感兴趣地盯着声波的机体。"渣的，我还以为他是那些从塞伯坦建立的时候就存在的TF之一呢，活了很久很久，然后不知道什么时候跑出来跟着威震天一起为非作歹。不过…"他凑近一点，侧着身子，仔仔细细地观察着声波机体内部的某个很特别的组件。"可不是吗，看起来非常眼熟。我以前可是一眼就能认出来震荡波的作品的。我非常仰慕他的作品。实际上，现在也是。他简直是个炉渣的天才。"

"不会那么夸张吧，"救护车慢吞吞地说道，然后偏过头去看着千斤顶的机体中下部。"当心点，你的输出管开始激活了。"

"才没有！"千斤顶把数据板放回桌上。"听我说，我的大体意见是，轰隆隆应该尽快和声波的系统进行同步化。因为这个…从某种意义上来说，和火种融合差不多。这能让他的处理器和记忆元件趋于稳定。"

"也就是说，他打开磁带仓让他们进去的时候，就是为了这个过程吧，就像录音机一样。不过不走运的是…那个接口已经损坏了。要是想复原震荡波的设计，需要相当的时间；可是不像他，我既没有那么多时间，也没有那些设备。"救护车咕哝着，点点头表示同意。

"你干这些活的时候…"千斤顶向声波打了个手势，"呃，最好是限制他的行动能力。就算他年纪比较小，还是很危险的。"

救护车微笑起来，嘴角略微向上一挑。千斤顶的关心让他的火种里一阵温暖。"当然了。"


	9. Chapter 9

擎天柱在声波的临时医疗室门外很尴尬地站着，犹豫着是要现在进去，还是改天再说。实际上已经过了很多天了。救护车认为声波的健康状况恢复得很好，一切都很顺利。

他用阴暗的目光向旁边看去，录音机正在那里逗发条玩。他看了好几分钟的时间。安排录音机在这里，就是为了阻断声波可能会发出的任何信号；通过录音机的描述，擎天柱知道声波对此非常不满。同样拥有精神能力的两个TF在一起是很难和平共处的。

擎天柱在面罩下面咬了咬牙，面部装甲活动了一下。他的手越过门铃，直接输入通行密码，解除了门锁。录音机向他摆了摆手，而他略微点点头，作为回应。这个红黄相间的TF会在这里监管一切可能的意外情况。

舱室门向两侧打开。不可否认，他好不容易才鼓起这点勇气想要和自己的bondmate见面；所以在自己反悔之前，他迅速地踏进门去，一手搭在门锁上，抬起头看着里面的情况。这间舱室还算不错，而且闻起来也很干净。有一些床单的碎片和小小的拼图玩具（至少看上去好像是）四处散落在地板上。擎天柱小心地跨过它们，然后抬起目光，直视着声波的护目镜。他的火种痛苦而焦虑地在胸腔中扭动着。

"你好，"他简洁地说道，然后停顿一下，把手背到后面去。

声波原本一直盯着旁边的充电床，他丝毫没有料到擎天柱真的会跨过门槛走进来。这扇门把他和外界隔开，但他仍然能很频繁地感觉到自己的bondmate在外面时近时远地走动着。他的火种一直被牵引着，渴望着再次融合，然后擎天柱会再一次离开，让他的火种更加渴求。这是一种非常不适的需求感，植根在他的核心之中；它和欲望无关，只代表着对于亲密的渴望。声波对这种感觉非常轻蔑，他强迫自己保持冷漠，因为他知道这种脆弱的情绪会始终缠上自己，让他哪怕是看一眼这个汽车人都会感到痛苦。

"擎天柱，"尽管如此，他还是热情地回应道，在充电床上坐直机体，"你的拜访：非常期待。我有很多事情需要和你讨论。"

迷乱的护目镜闪了闪，从充电中醒过来。他原本蜷缩着躺在轰隆隆身边，现在则向旁边转了转头盔，相当不感兴趣地盯着汽车人的领袖。"哦，是擎天柱。你要想打听那些情报的话，是不是应该早点来？"

擎天柱的双手在背后收成拳头，用力捏紧。"我做什么事和你无关，磁带。"他冷冷地说，"当然，根据汽车人的规章制度，既然同意合作，那么你们就已经得到了庇护权。"

实际上，根据法律，擎天柱几乎不可能拒绝这种避难要求，除非对方被证明过于危险，但是即使是那种情况，也有很多商量的余地。他上下打量着声波的机体，不知道自己现在最强烈的情绪是同情呢，还是怒火中烧。

"说。"他简单地命令道，向声波打了个手势。

"我的最高优先权：磁带，"声波立刻开始陈述，"交换条件：霸天虎的相关情报。通行密码与频率解码：自我出逃之后，应该已经改变—"

声波真希望自己能干脆彻底崩溃，尖叫起来，直到自己的发声器短路为止。

"—然而作为3IC与情报官，我掌握着威震天交托给我的很多重要信息。另一个了解内情的TF：震荡波。甚至红蜘蛛都无权得知。"

他停下来，手指收紧，指尖嵌入充电床的表面。刚刚修好的红色护目镜闪烁起来，他继续说道：

"就我自己而言，我会服从你和铁堡委员会的一切裁决。我重复一次，最高优先权：磁带。我的希望：把磁带安全转运到你们最安全的中立领域，Tespin行星。"

就连威震天也不知道Tespin这个秘密，当然，声波也从未认为自己有必要告诉他。机器狗原本一动不动地趴在地板上，这时抬起头来；而迷乱的抗议则更加口头化。

"我们可没同意过！"迷乱嘶声说道，抬起光学镜瞪着声波，"我们才不要被送到一个蠢得掉渣的中立行星，让你自己和这帮家伙呆在一起。"

"Tespin：最安全的选择。"声波答道，目光仍然坚持注视着自己的bondmate。"地球：对你们而言很危险。威震天不会停止他的企图。"

"我他渣的才不在乎！你已经和他火种融合了，都已经走到这一步，难道你想要放弃吗？去他流水线的，你以为我向威震天开那一枪，是为了和中立TF一起混日子？我们要一直团结在一起，你不记得了吗？"

"迷乱。安静。我已经做了我的决定。"

迷乱的确闭上了嘴，并且怒气冲冲地转过身去，用后背对着声波。

擎天柱倚在墙上看着这两个TF争吵。他的光学镜一直盯着充电床，拒绝和声波对视。

"如果你想要那样的话，我们可以把你的磁带送到Tespin去。差不多三周时间，我就可以把这次运送安排妥当。"他终于沉闷地说道。

迷乱非常粗鲁地哼了一声，表明自己对此的意见。擎天柱没有管他，而是把手臂交叉在胸前，继续思考着。

"是的，这一切…都需要向大委员会汇报。"他继续说道，打着手势，"我…很可能会因此而失去Prime的地位。他们并不友善，甚至对我也一样。他们会宁愿把领导模块直接扯下来，送给别的更有能力的TF。那样的话，我们两个估计都活不太久。"

理所当然的，把领导模块取出来就意味着必然会丢掉性命。

擎天柱的火种再次在胸腔中痛苦地扭动起来，呼唤着它的另一半。从他们第一次火种融合到现在并没有过去多久，可是却像是好几千万年一样。真希望这些感觉能在时间流逝和反复融合的作用下消褪，要不然它们会让他发疯的。

声波的机体痉挛了一下，显然是也感觉到了双方的火种的迫切的需求。"你那毫无用处的大委员会很多余。"他评论道。

"不过到那时为止，这一切都必须保密。"擎天柱不想让声波引起新一轮的争吵，于是结束了讨论。

有一种刺痛的感觉沿着他的机体上行，就像一只无形的手。擎天柱发现自己正在不自觉地迈向前去。他的蓝色光学镜似乎柔和下来，然后把一只手放在声波的机体上，手指沿着对方的脖颈下滑；紧接着，他抬起手摘掉自己的面罩，向前倚下身，转而用嘴唇亲吻着手指所经过的路线。

在他的嘴唇下，能量液不规律地脉动着，管线由于压力和忧虑而绷得很紧。然而声波还是顺从地把头向后仰去。

"你难道不希望让火种链接消蚀吗？"声波低声责备道。

"离你这么近…让我很难拒绝。"擎天柱如是回答。

声波脖颈上的管线向后拉伸着，给对方以足够的空间；自己的伴侣终于给予他这种迫切需要的关注，这让他暂时得到一点安慰。他疲倦的目光越过擎天柱的肩膀向后望去。圆锯鸟正栖息在房间里唯一的椅子上，从这个角度看，被擎天柱的排气管挡住了一部分；他正偏着狭长的头盔，尖喙指向地面，一只明亮的光学镜指控似地注视着这两个TF。

"我会对我们的困境…保持沉默。"声波最终微微叹了口气，妥协道。他的光学镜在快感中暗下来。

当然，是说仅限现在而言。他最近经历了太多的事情，过于麻木，没有足够的热情去关心自己的未来，而且擎天柱给他带来的感觉非常舒适—这种简单的爱抚散发出的热量抚慰着他的内部线路，也让他的火种渴望比这更多的东西。声波对火种链接其实已经很熟悉，他知道他们应该重新进行融合，以便巩固他们之间的链接，让彼此的火种平静下来，直到下一次他们迫切需求彼此为止。

声波抓住对方的手，向上拉去，蓝色的手掌轻轻从修好的磁带仓玻璃上划过，然后停在自己的火种上方。

不管他们的机体有多么适合彼此，多么擅长满足对方的欲望，在擎天柱的认知中，有一件事情是不可置疑的：声波和他一样，对现在这种状况感到不满。可是说真的，谁会想要这样呢？火种链接本来就应该是两个TF陷入热恋之后，经过仔细的考虑才能建立的东西。

擎天柱暗暗叹了口气，并不是因为恼怒，而是因为这种…因为彼此接近而带来的奇怪的舒适感。当然，这也同时让他感到不合理的怒火。他们离彼此越远，他的理智才能越清晰；但是就现在而言，他决定还是放纵一下，以便把这种需求摆脱掉。

他动作麻利地上了充电床，两膝分别落在声波的大腿两侧，直起身来，跨坐在对方的腰上，向下注视了一会儿；然后他俯下身去，用双臂环绕着声波的肩膀，机体在自己的bondmate身上摩擦着，低下头去亲吻着声波的下颏。

迷乱听到声响，转过身来看看到底发生了什么。他正好看到声波抬起手臂环住擎天柱的两肩，一只手伸上去爱抚着一侧的蓝色的天线；他的面罩向后收回，紧接着，嘴唇向擎天柱的脖颈贴上去，牙齿刮过其中一根主能量管线，然后又道歉似的在上面舔了舔。

"炉渣的，不能另找个地方吗！"迷乱愤慨地向他们吼道。

"迷乱…"声波一边轻轻掐了一下那支天线，一边开口说，"你没有必要观看。"

"那我也能听见啊！"

他发现自己再一次被无视了，于是愤怒地哼了一声，转过身去。

声波抬高膝盖，双脚滑回充电床上，弓起后背。他的平坦而宽阔的胸口撞上对方的挡风玻璃，雨刮器略微卡在了磁带仓的接缝里面，而火种则在内部起伏着，以缓慢而深沉的节奏波动着。一阵几乎微不可闻的呜咽声从他的湿润的嘴唇间传出来，上面的口腔润滑剂沾染在擎天柱的嘴唇上，他的通风口向外散发着炽热的空气。

"我需要在内部感觉到你，"声波用沙哑的嗓音坦承道，他知道擎天柱喜欢这种声音。

内部如此空虚的感觉几乎让他们难以忍受。他们极度渴望彼此的火种。

声波感到自己的火种舱在机体内不自主地向上升起，上面覆盖的内部装甲迫切地想要打开，把自己暴露在外。他的处理器陷入晕眩之中，发声器传出一阵野性的低吼，然后猛地向着擎天柱的下唇用力咬下去，直到他尝到甜美的能量液的味道；紧接着，他热烈地吻着对方，几乎像是吞食一样，舌头坚持不懈地越过对方流血的嘴唇向内探去。

由于满足于这件正在进行的事情，擎天柱暂且忽略一切其他的问题，在声波的亲吻下呻吟起来，这感觉相当的潮湿。他把重心转移到右臂上，以便腾出一只手上下抚摸着声波的机体侧面，把玩着机体下部的接缝，用手指摩擦着裸露在外的线路。他感觉到声波的舌头在自己的舌头上盘卷着，于是再次呻吟起来，屈服于感官的快感。

"很好，"他呻吟着口齿不清地说道，机体更加用力地向下摩擦着。

擎天柱能感觉到火种内已经开始积聚热量，机体上的接缝向外开启。领导模块发出耀眼的光芒，笼罩在擎天柱的火种上，不知为何，看起来似乎更…健康了一些。是说擎天柱藏在下方的火种的颜色看起来有所改善。比之前更明亮了，而且似乎有所不同。领导模块的光芒闪烁着，并没有移动。擎天柱在咽喉里发出低沉的声音，略微抬起头，然后向下挪动着，用嘴唇和舌头掠过声波的磁带仓，手指在金色的金属镶边上抚摸下来。

"打开，"他命令道，沿着边缘一边亲吻，一边揉捏着。他的臀部下意识地向下摩擦。

"如你所愿…"声波低语道。

他把两只脚都踏在充电床上，大腿根紧紧贴住擎天柱的双腿，然后把腰胯向上抬起，有节奏地活动着，模仿着他们都再熟悉不过的那种动作，炽热的对接面板彼此碰撞。不过，他主要的注意力仍然用在了打开胸腔上，迅速地把充满渴望的火种暴露在自己的bondmate面前；就此时此刻而言，这是他唯一能够想得到、唯一想要拿到手的东西。

声波的手沿着擎天柱的机体向上滑去，手指犹豫地悬在领导模块上方。尽管现在他处于处理器一片混乱的状态，这个物体还是让他极为不安…这也是有理由的。它如此强大而危险，而且他很清楚，要不是领导模块的重新格式化，自己永远不可能会对擎天柱感兴趣。不过任何已经成为现实的事情，都已经不可改变了。所以他几乎是急躁地把手指探进这些扭曲的藤蔓般的线路之中，抚摸着它们和下面隐藏着的火种舱；领导模块在他的碰触下振动起来，神秘的力量在他的手指尖上微微刺痛着。

"把它给我，"声波呻吟着说道。

他自己的胸腔装甲分成四块，平整地向四周滑开，旋转，向机体内折叠进去。他的苍白的嘴唇扭曲着，护目镜完全暗下来，火种舱已经向上抬起，内装甲的保护层在期待之下短暂地颤抖了一阵。然后，声波把擎天柱向着自己拉近过来，双手拢住领导模块，直到光芒从他的手指中溢出。

擎天柱闷哼一声，想要退缩，一阵痛楚沿着他的神经网络蔓延开来。领导模块活动了一下，又向他释放出另一阵能量电击，他倒吸一口气，机体向前倾斜过去。它终于开始向上滑开，进入火种舱上方的安全区域之内；擎天柱俯下身，吻着声波的火种舱上的灼热的玻璃保护层，然后试图挪动一下机体，结果差点滑下去，于是咒骂起充电床的规格来。他的手指在玻璃上刺耳地划过，看到声波金色的火种因此而闪起光芒来，擎天柱不由得咧嘴一笑。

"某个TF看来迫不及待了，"他嘲笑似的咕哝着，用嘴唇和湿润的舌头掠过火种舱的中央接缝，臀部仍然在无意识地向前摩擦着。"我应该教会你什么叫做耐心。霸天虎总是这么急于被拆…"他责难道，收紧嘴唇，用牙齿的边缘摩擦着刚刚舔过的接缝。

迷乱闷在自己的手臂里哼了一声，低声嘟哝道："要保持风度，擎天柱。"

声波情不自禁地发出一声呜咽，光学镜在快感之下闪烁着。他感觉自己的整个存在都汇总在了那条火种舱的中央接缝上，擎天柱如此不留情面地用嘴挑逗着他—这种时候谁能顾得上耐心这种东西？一切感觉都如此敏感，仅仅是一次刮擦，一次舔舐，或者嘴唇微微掠过，都足以让他丧失所有的理解判断力。他迫切需要得到满足。

"把它给我，"声波急切地重复道。

两个TF都没有注意到，迷乱已经转过身来盯着他们，小小的护目镜闪亮着，看起来非常感兴趣的样子。

"声波其实相当有耐心，不过如果面对的是你，他就一丁点也等不及了，擎天柱。"迷乱开口评论道。

"霸天虎：并不…啊！"

声波的手在领导模块上颤抖着，用无声而诚恳的爱抚催促着它，想要碰触到下面的火种。他的机体简直仿佛燃烧起来一样，每一根缆线和管道都在震颤，而他的火种—普神啊，他的熊熊燃烧的近乎绝望的火种—迫切地需要自己的另一半。不过，声波决定还是让擎天柱再多维持一段时间。

"霸天虎：并不愿意等待自己想要得到的事物。"他终于喘息着把话说完。

"我以前从没见过他撸输出管或者摆弄自己的能量接口…直到你们两个开始搞在一起。他的润滑剂可是相当多。…嗨，你可能早就知道了。"

声波的语音非常沙哑，充满静噪和欲望。"迷乱：你的实况评论没有必要说出来。"

迷乱用一侧手肘支起机体，目光跟随着声波唇边淌下的一滴口腔清洗液向下移动，然后停下来毫不掩饰地盯着擎天柱敞开的胸腔，或者说，盯着里面那个扭曲的领导模块。不过他并没有对此作出评论，而是继续看着声波的动作。声波蓝色的手正在对方的机体侧面上下游走着，手指仿佛被擎天柱那仍然遮蔽着的火种吸引过去一样。

迷乱很少听见声波如此渴求的呼唤另一个TF。"擎天柱…"

然后，声波继续向上挺起机体，用力摩擦着，对接部位彼此碾压，毫无疑问，这种压力正刺激着他们的对接组件。迷乱几乎可以确信，声波的能量接口已经非常湿润，正在向内收缩，急需对方的进入，而输出管也迫切需要释放。在这两个TF的激情表演面前，小磁带感觉到自己的机体也在迅速升温。

于是他咧嘴笑起来。"我的意思是，以前他要是想给机体散散热，通常是让机器狗帮他舔…"

机器狗抬起头来，光学镜里露出凶光。

声波的通气口深深地循环着空气，热量从他的机体上一波一波地发散出来。毫无疑问，他这时已经几乎到了自己的极限，火种舱玻璃终于开始分离；火种的能量几乎立刻就开始向外涌动，耀眼的光辉模糊了渐渐打开的中央接缝。

擎天柱从未感到过如此强大的力量。一阵剧烈的需求和欲望彻底贯穿了他的全身，通风口几近窒息，对接面板自动开启，输出管很快就达到完全激活状态。他的臀部猛地向前顶去，输出管的底部在声波的仍然关闭的对接面板上滑过。他的火种舱也迫不及待地向两侧开启，双方的火种产生一股磁铁似的吸力，迫切地想要融合；这种压力如此之大，擎天柱弯下机体，双方的胸腔终于碰撞在一起。

对于擎天柱来说，这简直是世间最为纯粹的极致的快感。这种感觉振动着传遍他所有的线路和关节，仿佛让他全身的每一分每一毫都充满了意义。一切都如此炽热，感觉如此美好，如此亲密；尽管他并没有主动和声波分享彼此的记忆，对方的存在仍然环绕着他，仿佛一阵充满情感和欲望的烟雾一般。他的臀部再次向前顶去，不过并没有湿润的能量接口在前面，这让擎天柱怅然若失。

【让我拆你吧，】他通过火种链接向声波恳求道，【让我把你充满，直到你再也受不了为止。】他的无形无体的声音透过旋转的能量洪流，向对方传达过去。

就是这个行为，让声波顿时陷入崩溃；这种完全陌生的声音并不应该存在于他的火种之中。他有生以来第一次感觉到，另一个TF可以直接在他的火种内部向他开口说话，透过这种火种链接—这炉渣的东西完全不应该存在。现实毫不留情地给他直面一击，不安，不适，一切都是错误的，尽管一切感觉起来都是如此正确。这个事实让他陷入彻底的混乱，自己之前的那些主人的面部装甲在他的思维中闪现出来，每一个TF都有他们极为残酷的一面…擎天柱也会成为他们之一吗？

"不…不，不，不，不—"声波突如其来地呜咽起来，猛地把擎天柱推到充电床的末端，把他们胸腔之间的关联完全断开。尖锐的痛觉极为不适地充溢着他的系统，但他似乎丝毫没有感觉到。他的火种似乎尖叫起来，空虚而受到伤害，然而声波还是转过身去，试图逃走；充电床很窄，他直接摔到了地上，剧烈地喘息了一会儿，然后挣扎起来，爬上轰隆隆的充电床。

在这短暂的一刻，一切都充满恐惧。磁带们早已警觉起来，准备保护声波，但他抬起手，示意他们不要开口说话。迷乱迅速地闭上嘴，牙齿"咔哒"地一声撞在一起。

"我会自愿服从你的一切裁决。"声波沙哑地重复着自己之前说过的话，手在轰隆隆的脚上混乱地摸索着，似乎在确认自己的磁带是不是真的还在这里。然后，他意识到自己的火种还暴露在屋里每一个TF的面前，于是匆忙地关闭自己的胸腔装甲，把脸转向一边，试图把自己的耻辱和脆弱隐藏起来。

擎天柱直起机体，只有膝盖还压在充电床边上，输出管仍然露在外面，胸腔装甲开启着。他茫然地望了声波一眼，然后转过身去，输出管向内收回，对接面板关闭。领导模块对此则相当不满。它在他的系统内释放出好几阵痛楚的能量电击，擎天柱痛苦地呻吟着，努力想让火种舱关闭。就现在这种情况，他不可能让自己落到利用自慰来解决这一问题的地步。更加白炽化的痛觉袭击着他的神经网络，他猛地抽搐起来，嘴唇扭曲着；一段短暂的挣扎过后，他终于关闭了火种舱。他重新转身面对着声波，而此时，领导模块开始滑回原位，盖住他的火种。这块晶体正在释放着怒火般的能量，烧焦着周围的线路。最终，擎天柱关闭了胸腔装甲。

他一言不发地转过身，走出屋去，背后的门自动关闭上。

擎天柱自打下流水线到现在，和很多芯怀不满或者情绪恶劣的TF打过交道。他忍受过尖刻的批评、坦率的仇恨，甚至是亲近的好友的死亡。除非他自己也回归领导模块，否则永远也见不到这些逝去的TF们。

不过，钛师傅的非难是这所有情况之中最难以应对的。

擎天柱揉了揉自己暴露在外的面部装甲，一个巨大而壮观的全息立体形象—整个塞伯坦上最古老的TF之一，正悬浮在他的面前。

"你和一个霸天虎进行了火种融合，"钛师傅开口道，向后倚在座位里，古老的面部装甲毫无表情，显得十分疏远。他的蓝色光学镜十分冰冷。比警车的还要冰冷。

"是的。"擎天柱回答道。

"声波…这个TF的相关文件很有趣。他竟然认同我们的理念，这我可毫不知情。"

擎天柱移开目光，光学镜聚焦在钛师傅的全息图像散发出来的光芒上，这些轮廓线在他的黑色涂漆的办公桌上投下形状非常奇特的影子。对于刚才的问题，有一半他回答不上来。他对于声波的情况可以说是根本不了解。

"他不认同我们的理念，钛师傅。"擎天柱回答道。

钛师傅正在看着一些位于屏幕之外的什么东西，这时抬起头来，重新注视着擎天柱。"请你重新给我解释一遍。"

擎天柱叹了口气，搓着两只蓝色的手。"这本来…纯粹是为了性需求。时不时地幽会一下。前段时间，我在战场上的时候…有一个汽车人失踪了，我们大家都在找。然后声波发现了我，结果我们那次就对接了。之后，这种事情继续进行下去，直到我—"

"伟大的统治者擎天柱，你是不是太过于淡忘战争本身，才会去和一个敌人对接，你认为那是合适的行为吗？就算是比这轻很多的罪行，换做别的TF，也早该处决了。"钛师傅厉声说道，"你让整个汽车人阵营蒙受耻辱。你让我丢尽面部装甲，你连普神的名字都玷污了。"

"我知道，我明白这些。我甘愿接受一切处罚。"擎天柱轻声说道。

有好一会儿，钛师傅什么也没说。他看着擎天柱，长长的手指敲着座位的扶手。"要是这事发生在方舟事件以前，我会让你自裁。这种卑鄙的叛徒行为是不可能会被容忍的。可是就现在而言，我们没有什么选择，没有TF能够替代你。你必须对此做出挽救和弥补。"

擎天柱的情绪顿时感到一阵虚脱。他抬起了头。他几乎已经希望要用更直截了当的方式来结束这一切了；那样就不再会有痛苦。本应该是件好事。但是他们迫切需要他，擎天柱自己也知道。他们不可能毁掉他。谁来接任？警车？这个残酷的TF用不了几个月就会制造出混乱的无政府状态。爵士？中央处理器根本不稳定。通天晓？连下达命令都会犹豫再三。

擎天柱深深吸了一口气，点了点头。"是。"

"御天敌从来没有犯过像这样的错误。"

"御天敌不仅虐待警车，而且凡是他能弄到手的TF，他都随心所欲地拆，甚至也包括我。"擎天柱反驳道，"在所有的这些炉渣的领袖当中，我又不是唯一一个犯错误的TF。御天敌时不时地就从边远地区找个还没有脱离磨合期的TF，偷运进来，供他自己私下娱乐用—你是不是天天忙于呆在实验室里，连这都注意不到？我根本不想要这些。我从没有希望过成为领导模块的携带者。"

"你竟然敢—"

"御天敌是个糟糕至极的领袖，明明无法胜任那些责任，却还是成了Prime。要不然，你以为威震天怎么会那么容易就把他宰了？"

"够了！"钛师傅吼道，声音在擎天柱的房间中刺耳地回响着。

擎天柱的目光越过办公桌怒视着对面的全息图像。"那么你是想让我换个话题，讲讲镇天威？他可是个好领袖，不是吗？"

"擎天柱，住嘴。"钛师傅压低声音说道。

而擎天柱则坐回自己的椅子里，看着别的地方，嘴唇恼怒地拧在一起。

"之前的这些Prime可从来没有像你这样放弃原则。你让整个汽车人阵营都暴露在敌人面前。如果声波杀了你怎么办？给你下毒？趁着半夜把你撕成碎片？"

擎天柱耸了耸肩，一小阵灰色的烟雾从肩上的排气管中逸出。"我对自己倒是无所谓，"他轻声说道，"而且声波很有趣，很刺激。何况他对我过于着迷，不会真的杀了我的。"

这是谎言。声波当然已经尝试过杀死他，只不过失败了而已。

"我们上次在一起的时候，领导模块控制了我。它声称声波是我的另一半。然后就把我们配成一对儿了。我从来没有想过要这么做。"他继续低声解释道。

钛师傅的光学镜闪烁着，捻着自己的下颏。"这就使得整件事情很…特别。普莱姆斯神的意志竟然让你和一个霸天虎在一起…这说不通。声波…看来他就是这个至关重要的TF了。"

"我不明白，"擎天柱答道。

"这事跟你无关。就目前而言，你还要应付手下的军队。你必须在委员会做出不利决定之前，把你们的关系巩固一下。"

钛师傅向前倾过来，全息图像相应地变得更大。

"你就告诉他们，"年长的TF不容置疑地说，"声波是我们这边派去的卧底间谍。警车和爵士必须知道真相，还有救护车；但是其他TF不用知道。把这当做头等机密。"

擎天柱非常不感兴趣地笑起来。"你真的觉得其余的汽车人会信吗？"

"有什么不信的？"钛师傅反驳道，"我们已经有好几个真正的间谍潜藏在霸天虎内部了。声波平常看起来态度就很冷漠，这也有助于这种说法。"

尽管钛师傅对此信心很坚定，擎天柱却仍然明白，自己在地球的这些军队成员是永远也不会相信的。尤其是因为，他们都和声波交过手。何况，这可是声波，他自己在这个问题上就会捅出足够的麻烦来。

"好吧。"擎天柱疲惫地应付道。

"他现在在哪里？"

"在专用医疗室，和磁带呆在一起。时刻都有TF看守。"

"他的…立场如何？"

那段景象在擎天柱的记忆库中一闪而过—在恐惧之下，声波的光学镜近乎错乱地闪烁着，然后护目镜挡住了一切—领导模块也短暂地苏醒过来，提醒着他，它仍然渴望着对方的火种。

"他，…呃，把磁带放在第一位。"擎天柱回答道，声音差点颤抖起来，强迫自己忽略着自己火种的呼唤。"他想把磁带安全地送到中立区，用情报作交换。"

在这无实体的影像中，钛师傅重新坐回去，历尽沧桑的面部装甲平缓下来，继续思考着。"要说情报的话，作为威震天的3IC，他当然会有很多信息可以作为筹码。要好好利用这个机会，擎天柱。至于现在，我要去和委员会讨论一下，而你就按我们刚才所说的把声波介绍给其余的TF。要让他明白，你造成的这种严峻局势对你们双方的影响。"

"是。"

"我会尽快重新联系你。如果你运气好的话，那时候我可能已经说服其他TF，不要把你换掉。"钛师傅停顿了一下，仔细打量着擎天柱，光学镜里深不可测的蓝色充满智慧和知识；然后，严厉的目光缓和下来，虽然只有一点点。"要坚强，擎天柱。"

全息影响消失了，擎天柱的房间笼罩在黯淡的灯光中，正像他现在这种悲惨的感觉一样。他双手蒙住脸，肩膀颤抖着。整个世界仿佛都在向他直接塌下来。他犯下了罪行，而又被剥夺了解脱的权利；他不得不在自己的汽车人同伴们面前继续履行职责，做一个坚定不移的领袖。

不过，等这件事情过去之后，他不知道这些TF还会不会想要他这个Prime。

擎天柱需要通知军队，处理很多事务，批准各种方案项目—但是在这一切之前，只有一件最重要的事情笼罩着他的处理器。

通天晓。

通天晓，这个在塞伯坦上留守的指挥官。在擎天柱变成Prime以前，他们就是朋友；这两个年轻的TF非常熟悉彼此，当他们在码头工作的那段时间，他们甚至分享同一个舱室。如此岁月悠久的友谊让他们的关系进一步深化，双方都对彼此产生了很强烈的吸引。这种关系狂热而有力，擎天柱如此地爱着对方，甚至难以用语言描述。

不过，尽管通天晓确实很有气概，他却缺少一种特别的…魅力。

这种韵味由声波来完美地填补了。一方面是声波的性趣和欲望，另一方面是通天晓的漂亮机型和迷人的个性，要是他能把这两者结合起来就好了…

不论如何，擎天柱知道自己欠所爱的TF一个解释。一个坦白。他知道，通天晓一定不会好受。谁又能好受呢？这个TF完全不知道声波的事。擎天柱已经命令停止一切塞伯坦到地球的通讯行动，只有高层可以除外。不能让谣言传开，必须在他向军队解释完毕之后才可以恢复通讯。

他盯着面前漆黑的显示屏，钛师傅的影像不久之前还在那上面。一处微小的绿色灯光在屏幕的边缘闪烁着，他的火种不安而剧烈地扭动着，试图鼓起足够的勇气去接通这次通讯。

漫长的一刻过后，他打开了通讯线路。

通天晓的全息图像显现出来，因为通讯距离太远而导致边缘并不清晰，然而他的笑容仍然很明显地传递出温暖的感觉。"擎天柱。已经有一段时间了，不是吗？"

"太长时间了，迪恩。"擎天柱温和地回答。通天晓的影像放射出的光芒映在他的桌面上，延伸在黑暗的房间里。"我很抱歉，错过了前几次安排的…会面。我和地球人类的交涉很忙碌。"

他向下看去，紧盯着自己缠在一起的手指。"你的军队近况怎么样？"

"还算过得去。艾丽塔汇报说震荡波的量产型军队正在增长，但是这些女TF仍然能够应对。"通天晓的影像向前移动着，抬起一只模糊的手，像是要触摸擎天柱的脸一样，不过全息图像是相当有限制的。"你那边呢？你们最近如何？"

"我们这边也不错。从震荡波那里窃取的数据对我们非常有帮助。天火和千斤顶差不多已经完成了一座太空桥。你们很快就能得到支援了，老朋友，"擎天柱低声说道，头盔向前靠近自己深爱的TF，"我有太久太久没和你在一起了。"

通天晓的表情放松下来，对擎天柱的话回应一个诚挚的微笑。"这真是好消息！我们这边确实已经需要一些中立方的TF来补充我们的队伍，但你不会知道太空桥建好并运转这件事让我有多么高兴。"他的话语开始传达深沉的情感，"因为这让我能见到你，能让你在我身边。"

擎天柱在面罩后面露出一个很小的微笑，过了一会儿，表情再次严肃起来。"我们在能量提取方面也取得了成功…我知道塞伯坦的汽车人已经严重能源匮乏。再过不久，一切就会顺利起来。还有别的…有趣的消息，不过，可以等之后再说。"

他向通天晓靠近过去。

"迪恩。你最近过得怎样？在那边有没有找到吸引你的TF？"他低声问道，还轻声笑了一下。

对方露出笑容，向后倚过去，似乎是在避开擎天柱正在靠过来的全息图像，就像在配合一个游戏。"拜托，奥利安。你知道我没什么兴趣找别的TF的。现在是战争时期，我本来也没有时间去找。不过，为什么要这么问呢？"他的笑容在嘴角挑了挑，向旁边延伸，"是不是你很快就要回来见我了，所以想看看有没有TF和你竞争？"

擎天柱真心希望听到通天晓对别的TF开始感兴趣，哪怕只是为了对接。"每个TF毕竟总是有需求的，"他耸了耸肩，说道。看来通天晓不可能很容易地被蒙混过去。然后，擎天柱突然转开目光，用手蒙住自己的脸。"我犯了一个可怕的错误，迪恩。"

轻松愉快的表情从通天晓的面部装甲上消失了。他皱起眉头，开始担心，不知道擎天柱为什么听起来语气充满悔恨。"是怎么了，擎天柱？不管是什么事情，我们总能解决的吧。我们都知道，你总是有反应过度的倾向，哪怕不是你的能力范围之内的事情，你也要反复责备你自己。"他温和地责备道。

擎天柱几乎是歇斯底里地笑起来。他揉了揉自己的颈部管线，燃油泵正在迫使它们不规律地剧烈脉动着。他抬起头，蓝色的光学镜直视着通天晓。"我背叛了你。"

通天晓抿紧了嘴。"我不指望你对我完全忠诚，擎天柱，这你是知道的。尤其是当你有这么多责任要去担负的时候。我知道，你的高层TF们时常帮你…放松一下。"尽管他的话语充满理解，通天晓仍然很明显地对此不太开心。

"不是高层的军官，通天晓。"擎天柱惨然地回答，把手从脸上拿下来，紧紧绞在一起。"我…真的很爱你，迪恩。真的。但你知道，一个TF待在这里会有多么无聊…尤其是我。诱惑到处都是。"

通天晓开始眉头紧锁。"我不明白。你是和一个士兵对接了？"

擎天柱的火种几乎拧成了痛苦而坚硬的一个结。"不是，"他轻声说道，几乎完全听不见。

到了这个时候，他的旧情人脸上的关心终于完全消失殆尽。"那你就是和敌人…。我希望这事是在审讯过程中发生的，这是为了你好。"

这次轮到擎天柱大吃一惊了。"不，通天晓…你知道我不会那么做的。我不是那样的TF。我…实在对不起。我知道你永远也不会原谅我…但是请你明白…事情不应该是这样的。这不公平！"他突然大喊道，猛地转过头去，一拳砸在桌子上，震得通天晓的全息图像都振动起来。

"我会来决定你应不应该被原谅，"通天晓厉声说道，言语里的冷漠甚至几乎可以透过通讯线路感觉到。"现在告诉我，奥利安。你到底做了什么可怕的事情？"

擎天柱看着通天晓，光学镜变得冷漠起来。"我和一个霸天虎高级军官常常对接。他甚至有我屋里秘密通道的通行密码，以便趁着夜里溜进来，和我过夜。你想知道是谁吗？还是说你根本不屑于知道？"

"你敢说这种话！"通天晓喊道，气得面部装甲都扭曲起来，似乎在那边做了一个很剧烈的动作，可能是猛地把两手拍在了桌面上。"你怎么敢向我暗示我不关心这种事、暗示我不爱你。我一直在等你，从来没有动摇过，而你就是这么报答我的？让一个敌人上了你的充电床？"他突然间停了下来，垂下头，通风口沉重地排出一阵气流。当他再次抬起头来，他的表情已经重新变得冷淡而平静。"那么，你会把这个名字告诉我吗？是不是…红蜘蛛？"

"不是，"擎天柱快速地答道，他的语气似乎表明，对方的这个想法让他有点伤自尊。"而且也不是威震天。"他讽刺似的补充道，"是声波。"

他看见通天晓正在试图调取声波的档案数据。意识到这个TF到底是谁，有什么样的能力，让通天晓的表情几乎剧变。"是这个有精神能力的TF？"他难以置信地嘶声说道。

擎天柱再次笑起来。"我还没说到最糟糕的地方呢！"

"看来，你作为一个高尚的TF，已经莫名其妙地完全爱上他了吧，"对方厌恶地说道，"你想要拯救他，而且也想拯救你自己，所以你想让他叛变。这是不是最糟糕的地方？我已经想象不出更坏的情况了。"

擎天柱摇摇头，更加贴近通天晓的全息图像。"对于这种从他身上得到的罪恶的快乐，我开始内疚。我知道他已经迷上我了。所以，几天前，我决定终止这段关系，再也不去想它。"他向后靠去，倚在座位里放松下来，目光直视着天花板。"声波对此很不满。他希望我是他的，他一个TF的，所以他试图杀了我。我们打斗了一小会儿，直到领导模块开始苏醒为止；它控制了我们，让我们成为了一体。它说声波就是我的另一半。"

在这短短的一段对话中，从开始到结束，通天晓的表情几乎是瞬息万变。先是喜悦，然后是担心，接下来是怒火，是冰冷的漠然。现在，他的面部装甲上非常奇怪地结合着两种表情—难以置信，和恐惧。

擎天柱把面罩撕了下来，顺手扔出去，它滑过桌面掉在了地板上。他的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，但很快开始颤抖。"领导模块让我和声波进行了火种融合。我们已经是bondmate了。钛师傅已经同意宣称声波不过是我方的一个间谍。"

"所以你已经和他讨论过了，"通天晓沙哑地说道，一手盖住自己的嘴，仿佛难以相信擎天柱告诉他的这些事情，难以接受这个暗含的事实—这一切让他失去了什么。然后他的表情扭曲起来，猛地转过头来瞪着擎天柱。"他应该直接杀了你，你这个炉渣的贱货！你这个不忠的废物！你甚至连自己的对接面板都关不严，你非得把自己的输出管拿去插在哪个霸天虎婊子里面，是不是！现在你又告诉我，领导模块把你们融合在一起了？你指望我会相信这么可笑的一个借口吗？！"

"我只会为了爱情而火种融合，"擎天柱轻声说道，"我根本不爱他。除了拆卸方面的事情，我甚至都不了解他—"

"那你为什么要和他对接？"

"—我知道你会恨我，这是我自找的，"擎天柱继续说道，"我甚至希望如此，通天晓。我不能…不能—你知道吗，他现在就在方舟上！在医疗室，他自己的私人房间里面。霸天虎发现这件事之后，想要杀了他，他现在没有别的地方可去—"

"他应该被扔进熔岩坑！"

"—而我则不得不保护他。要是他被杀了…火种链接产生的效应很可能会让我也死于非命。"

"那又怎样？"通天晓苦涩地反驳道，"现在他在这里了，一切就可以顺理成章了吗？他突然间就成了一个汽车人，还会被介绍成是你的bondmate，然后一切就没事了？去你流水线的，擎天柱。"

擎天柱沉默下来，难以直视通天晓的光学镜，尽管那只是一个全息投影而已。

"我…不想这样。声波也不想。要是能把这火种链接分开，我们各走各的路，那对我们双方都是最有利的，那才是最好的选择！"他伸出手，触摸着全息图像，投影在他的手指间闪烁着。"求求你…通天晓…等我见到你之后，我再和你解释。让我向你证明，我…我仍然是爱你的。我一直都爱你。"

对方似乎突然间低落下来，愤怒从脸上消失殆尽，表情仅仅剩下疲惫和苦恼。"就算你真的爱着我，这还是没能阻止你和一个敌人在一起的愿望，不是吗？那么你再向我证明什么，又有什么用呢？很明显，我对你来说根本不够。"

"可是你又不在这里！"擎天柱恳求道，"其他…其他的TF对我来说才是不够。求你了，通天晓。至少花一点时间考虑一下吧。让我解释这一切。这只是意外事件而已啊！"

"你不觉得我们之间已经用不着借口了吗？"通天晓疲惫而挫败地回答。他摇摇头，揉着头徽的那只手似乎在颤抖…要不然就是通讯信号不稳定。"现在…我不知道对你说什么。我—我不知道怎么来看待这些事情。你背叛了我，擎天柱。去做对汽车人最有利的事情吧，但愿大委员会能原谅你的…罪行。"

擎天柱没有说话。他知道通天晓在想什么，而且这种想法是正确的。要是委员会真的决定把他撤职，那也算是一件好事。他咽了一口清洗液，点点头。

"我明白。这么多突如其来的事情，需要时间来消化处理。请你认真考虑一下我的话…这几天我会再次联系你，如果你愿意，我们可以重新讨论一下…如果不愿意，也可以不接听。我爱你，迪恩。"擎天柱低声说完这些，结束了通讯。全息投影仪在嗡嗡声中黯淡下来。

轰隆隆的红色光学镜四处环望着身处的房间，带着几乎像是幼生体那样的好奇心去观察一切的细节。

"汽车人真的很喜欢这种恶心的颜色。"他评论道。

"在报应号上的颜色也好不到哪去。"迷乱咕哝着。

"至少看起来很有型！"

迷乱没答话，只是嘲笑似地哼了一声。他坐在自己刚刚苏醒过来的兄弟身边，摆出一副无聊到处理器快要罢工的样子。声波则坐在充电床边。轰隆隆好奇地捡起一根管线，这些接线把他和医疗仪器连在一起，以便检测他的火种状态。

"把那放下，"迷乱立刻对他说道，并且一把拍开轰隆隆的手。"你就是向它看上一眼，也会让它连带着倒霉的。"

通常而言，轰隆隆会打回去，但是在现在的机体状况下，他只是显得很困惑。然后他又捡起连在自己身上的另一根管线—这根线路直接通向声波的机体内部。

"我什么时候才能和他融合？"迷乱抱怨道，护目镜焦躁地闪烁着。

声波转过头来看着他们俩。"目前并不推荐。"

"没错，"轰隆隆大声说，"那个头盔闪闪发光的TF说—"

"汽车人首席科学家千斤顶。"声波纠正他。

"管他的。那个会爆炸的TF说老大和我现在只能进行同步化。"

"耐心，迷乱。轰隆隆的系统同步化需要重复若干次。目前比率89%。"

毫无预警的，舱室门突然间被打开了，擎天柱站在门外。他看了一眼屋里的情况，然后走进来，厚重的金属门在他背后关上，门锁锁好，发出几乎轻不可闻的"啪嗒"地一声。他把手臂交叉在胸前，一手伸上去把面罩撬了下来，然后放进子空间。他开口道：

"声波，我有几件事要和你谈谈。"

他的能量场炽热地在房间里席卷过来，把所有TF都笼罩在一阵高强度的严肃的氛围之中。声波很明显地绷直了机体，而擎天柱的光学镜暗下来，变成了深蓝色。他在屋里来回踱着步子。

"钛师傅同意让你呆在这里。他觉得领导模块的选择很…有趣。他的看法能很容易地影响大委员会的决定…所以我不太担心他们。但是，一旦太空桥修缮完毕，我们很有可能会被要求…公开出面。他还建议我，宣称你已经对汽车人效忠，或者对我。而且他坚持让我告诉军队，你是我方的间谍。"

磁带们很明智地对此保持沉默，但是他们一起看向声波，等待着他的回答。和擎天柱不同，声波没有摘掉面罩和护目镜，所以完全看不出他是什么表情。

"我只能对你一个TF效忠。"他终于说道，并摘掉了同步化接线，轰隆隆被吓了一跳。"交换条件：我们之前的协议。"

"不行！"迷乱吼道。

"安静，"声波看也不看地对他说。他的护目镜聚焦在自己的bondmate身上。

擎天柱似乎很困惑，然后终于想了起来。"你想让你的磁带被安全送到中立区？"

"正确。"

他在声波面前停下脚步，沉思着，揉着自己的下颏。"这件事…出于安全因素考虑，没办法允许。警车不会同意的。但是以后可以有机会再作安排。"他走近过来，几乎碰到声波身上。"你为什么想要和自己的磁带分开？"

"这是他自己的怪想法，以为那样我们就安全了。"声波还没来得及回答，迷乱就插嘴道。"我说老大，你以为那样就能补偿我们吗？我们为了你，把一切都放弃了。无论多好的中立区也不能弥补我们为了你而经历的事情。"

"激光鸟和蝙蝠精倒是知道自己想要什么。"轰隆隆嘟哝道。

"是么，反正声波是我们的老大。我们就要跟着他，管他喜不喜欢。"迷乱说完自己的话，把头扭到一边，固执地仰着下巴。

"当我被处决的时候，我不希望他们遭到同样的命运。"声波低声解释道。

"切！"迷乱愤怒地回答他，"去你的，声波！"

擎天柱一手拍在自己脸上，一阵炽热的空气从通风口里排出，室内的温度迅速地上升着。"我向你保证，你不会被处决的。我没理由这么做，这对我自己同样不利。如果你的磁带留在这里，能让你芯情愉快，更好对付的话…我觉得这样更好。"

他转头看着迷乱。"只要他们不给我惹麻烦。"

迷乱则向他怒目而视。

擎天柱伸出手，紧紧地抓住声波的肩膀。"我已经听够你那些自怨自艾的话了。我在的时候，你最好少说话，以免惹得我非常生气。"他几乎是低吼着说道，"我知道你现在境况很悲惨，但是我的情况更糟。我有一整个阵营要我去领导，而你不用。"

声波红色的护目镜不满地亮起来。"我并没有—"

擎天柱则把手按在声波的机体中间，一把把他推倒在充电床上。"我确信威震天只有红蜘蛛和震荡波也应付得来。至于你的存在意义，你唯一能思考的就是如何取悦我。"

声波攥紧双拳，阴沉地看了对方一眼。"我不会被贬低到一个玩物的地步。那样我的生存将没有价值。处决：更优选择。"

擎天柱笑起来，看着躺在他面前的机体，目光停留在声波的胸腔上—那里就是火种所在的地方。"你说这些话，好像你真的有选择似的。我会驯服你。不管你配不配合，我都会享受这个过程。现在把胸腔打开。"

听到这些冷酷无情的话语竟然是从擎天柱的嘴里说出来，磁带们简直难以置信，从他们的表情上就可以看得出来。但是声波面对这一新的态度，却丝毫没有动摇，而是向后微微仰着头，目光越过自己的面罩曲线，轻蔑地睨视着对方，能量场自傲地扩张开来。"不要枉费你的口舌，汽车人。"

擎天柱的嘴唇抽搐了一下，但并没有因此而露出不悦的表情。"我本想给你一个机会，让你避免痛苦和羞辱。如果你的磁带介入的话，我当然会伤害他们的；那将是很遗憾的事情，因为他们的武器系统没法激活，这对我来说太容易了。我总是喜欢公平的战斗。"

他说着，冷笑起来，反手一拳打在声波脸上，然后一把撕掉声波的新护目镜，把它捏得粉碎。"我再说一次，把你的胸腔打开。"

"伤害他们，我就杀了你。"声波的橙色光学镜里的光芒燃烧起来，整个机体开始因为愤怒而震颤。"如果你要强暴我，至少请用一个霸天虎那样的方式。"

毫无预兆地，他猛然向擎天柱踢去，把对方从床边一脚踢开。"不要干涉，"他向磁带们命令道。

"可是老大—"

声波仅仅是用凌厉的目光就让他们都安静下来，就连机器狗也在这种目光的压迫下缩起机体。然后，他从容地从充电床上滑下来，站直机体，双肩向后舒展，后背挺得笔直。"来吧，汽车人。如果你能，就驯服我。"

擎天柱的表情冷漠而毫无情感。

"作为我的bondmate，你应该叫我Prime，或者Prime大人。私人时间，你再叫我擎天柱也可以。"

擎天柱也站直机体，利用自己较高的身高俯视着声波。然后，他突然开放了火种链接，把怒火和沮丧向着对方汹涌地传出—这是他积攒了好几天的一切情绪—然后猛冲向前，手指紧紧抓住声波的脖领，爆发出最大的力度，把声波整个拽向地板，迫使他跪在地上，另一只手则压住他的后背，手指深深嵌入那里的装甲板，甚至能感觉到装甲下方那光滑的内部机体。

"你明不明白？"他向声波吼道。

尽管被迫处于这样的姿势，声波仍然发出一阵仿佛金属被碾碎一般的笑声。"我不会屈服于你的压制，擎天柱。"

擎天柱利用火种链接释放出的负面情绪过于剧烈，声波无法将其阻隔在外，这让他一时间无力应对。他的通风口窒息般地急促呼吸着，但他仍然向上望去，锐利的光学镜始终与擎天柱保持对视，表达着绝对的违抗态度。

"也许，"声波说道，"我可以提供建议，帮助这个火种软弱的汽车人学会如何征服自己的奴隶。"

"你连奴隶都不是，声波。你是个一无是处的婊子，你的生命现在什么意义也没有，只能取悦于我。"擎天柱缓慢地重复着，"你不再是一个霸天虎。你不再是一个通讯官。你住在我的基地里，靠我的能量度日。你是我的。"他尖刻地如是说道。

然后，他用力把声波拽倒在地面上，死死按住声波的头盔，让他的脸压在地板上面。

"你现在是不是仍然很有尊严感，声波？你的能量场所发散出的霸天虎的自尊…这很好笑，因为你明知道，他们也根本不在乎你。实际上，"擎天柱俯下身，仿佛是在低声说出一个秘密，"我确信，他们很想把你这个叛徒杀掉。"

声波颤抖起来，地板刮擦着他的面罩，在上面留下浅浅的刮痕。他的能量场像困在铁笼中的野兽一样嘶嘶作响起来，既是出于耻辱，也是出于怒火，渴望着极端的报复。他的无形的精神能力在仅有的薄薄一层的自控力之下翻涌着。

"威震天：发起一场对抗幸存游戏，以作为他的消遣。我和他们所有TF战斗，"他声明道，"和所有的TF战斗，而我取得了胜利。"

擎天柱又一次笑起来，音调更为尖锐，嘲笑的意味更为露骨。"别对我撒谎。你是因为领导模块的力量才赢的；我就在那里，我看见你干了什么事。"

声波的第二发声器传出一阵低沉的声音，虽然被重新合成，里面的恶意却仍然很明显。"我被他拆卸的时候，你也在那里吗？"

擎天柱的光学镜怒火中烧地闪烁着。"一场可怜的告别仪式。多可爱啊。那是不是让你感觉很不错？你是不是很高兴，威震天时隔这么久，终于决定再碰你一次？你感觉自己很被需要，很特别，对吧？"他的手指原本只是停留在声波内部机体的上方，这时开始残忍地向内深深戳进去。"可是你并不特别。你甚至没什么吸引力。你就是个喜欢被干的婊子。像你这样的TF有的是。"

这终于激起了强烈反应。一阵高频率的尖啸瞬间爆发，声波挣扎着，从对方深深嵌入自己机体的手指下摆脱出来；这留下了一处伤口，但他的光学镜里现在只有仇恨，容不下这种微不足道的事情。他一把抓住擎天柱，手指牢牢地陷入对方胸部装甲的缝隙之中，他一切的自控力都完全粉碎，精神能力仿佛一种实体一样向外爆发。然而，短暂的一刹那过后，声波的光学镜突然震惊地明亮起来。

领导模块进行了干涉。它借助火种链接，重新进入了声波的火种之中，并中和了他的能力。

他最为珍视的能力就这样被剥夺了，仿佛拿走一个玩具一样轻而易举。受到这突如其来的打击，声波向后蹒跚着退去，摔倒在身后的充电床上。

"愚蠢！"擎天柱咆哮道，紧跟着声波后退的脚步逼近过来，"你在领导模块的力量面前，不过是一只虫子，不管你的精神能力有多么强！"

他迅速而果断地把声波拉起来，扔到地板上，然后自己也俯下身去。"我再说一次，把你的胸腔打开，否则我就要采用强制手段了！打开！"

声波的光学镜黯淡下去，里面的火焰般的光泽和他的意志一起消失殆尽。他的头盔转向一边，从视野的一角之中，他看见自己的磁带们：迷乱正坐在那里抱着双膝，拒绝观看面前这道德败坏的一幕，而轰隆隆看起来很惊恐，对自己看见的一切很难以置信。其余两个…正装出漠不关心的样子，并不想被卷入其中。

"强迫我，"他带着一阵静噪沙哑地说道，"享受你的胜利。"

"我很乐意，"擎天柱吼道，跨坐在声波身上，所有的重量都压在身下的机体上面。"真可惜。你一开始的时候不是还很愤怒吗？你是不是终于意识到，你在这场战争中已经完全没有价值了？你自己之前也这么说过。"

他毫无预警地一拳向着声波胸口的玻璃砸下去。它经受住了第一次冲击，但裂纹开始四处蔓延开来，没能承受住第二击，终于裂成碎片。擎天柱把一块较大的碎片从金色的磁带仓边缘处掰下来，然后探进深处，用这块锐利的工具用力划过内部装甲的接缝，这个位置一旦打开就能露出下面的火种。他把玻璃片使劲嵌进去，试图使内部的机械结构运转起来，金属发出尖锐刺耳的声音。

然后他停下来，深深吸了一口气，集中着自己的注意力。领导模块已经处于激活状态，散发着渴望；它感觉到自己的携带者的欲望，于是轻而易举地执行了这个简单的命令。这陌生的能量开始强制进入声波的思维，寻找着能够对擎天柱有所帮助的程序指令。

有那么几分钟的时间，什么都没有发生。然后，熟悉的齿轮运转声充斥在空气之中，声波的机体在复杂的运转步骤中向两侧开启，火种向上抬升。明亮的金色溢满了整个房间。

擎天柱的光学镜似乎已经看不见任何其他的东西，他的通风口更快地循环着空气。很明显，他迫切想要这样做。那块碎玻璃仍然握在他的手里。几下温和而无害的抚摸过后，他把那块玻璃悬停在声波的火种舱上方，另一只手则伸进子空间摸索了一会儿，拿出一个微小的黑色仪器，上面有一红一绿两个按钮。

"你会喜欢它的，"擎天柱说道，预备着随时可能发生的反击，并把这个东西塞进声波的火种舱底部。"这是千斤顶制作的。如果你试图把它拿下来，它就会电击你的火种。不过，它的本意是用来阻止你的精神能力。"他没必要做更多的解释，于是伸出手指按下了绿色按钮，然后向后坐在声波的腰胯部位上。"把你的对接面板打开。"

有那么短短的一刻，声波只是一动不动地躺在那里，试图反应过来，擎天柱到底把什么东西放进了他的机体里面。然后，他终于意识到了这意味着什么，光学镜缓慢地重新亮起来；领导模块只是会阻止他利用精神能力伤害擎天柱，可是这个仪器，就像寄生虫一样寄居在他的体内，吸收掉他向下方特殊组件传递的火种能量，让那些组件完全无法发挥作用。

擎天柱竟然对他施加了这样的控制。这是威震天连想都不敢想的。

声波的确开始反抗了。他尖叫起来，疯狂地挣扎着，双手不由自主地伸进胸腔内部，用手指摸索着，想要找到那个仪器，把它扯下来。语音合成器无法重新编译的混乱的声音从他的发声器里传出，充满静噪，一阵阵无法辨识的词句和诅咒充满了整个狭小的房间。仪器开始发出电流，他发出极度痛苦的尖叫声，可是却并没有停下自己的动作和尝试；他看起来是如此的绝望无助，仿佛是一只被切去了利爪、逼到墙角的野兽一样。

"住手！你在伤害他！"

迷乱早已经从充电床上跳下来，现在则挤进两个TF中间。他抓住声波的手腕掰向旁边，想要试图阻止声波这种近乎自残的行为，然后用自己的机体挡住声波暴露在外的胸腔，以免他继续被面前这个试图控制他的TF所伤害。声波迅速地冷静下来，一方面是因为被突然出现的迷乱给限制住，另一方面可能也是担心磁带的安危；但他仍然不住地颤抖着。

"迷乱，—咔滋滋滋—干涉—"

"你以为我怕他吗？"迷乱向声波吼道，然后转回头去，血红色的护目镜怒视着擎天柱。"你总是在吹嘘'自由是每个有意识的生命的权利'，到头来还是和我们霸天虎一样！"

"迷乱…停下来…"声波抗议道。

"对于那些支持你的TF，你伪装得像个圣徒，可是你才不会在乎那些霸天虎，是吧？反正他们也是社会的渣滓，对不对？你这个炉渣的两面派。你和威震天根本就是一路货色。不过，至少威震天还算诚实！"

他愤怒地向对方破口大骂着，可是音频武器已经被锁死，他除了瞪着擎天柱、全身气得发抖之外，做不了什么。轰隆隆本想一起跟过来，但是被圆锯鸟和机器狗合力困在充电床上；他的火种太过微弱，甚至不能变形，旁边的监视器数据已经因为情绪波动而开始紊乱。

声波抬起一只手按在小磁带背上，以免他跳起来向擎天柱发起攻击。"停止，"他试图命令着，但是话语中丝毫没有力度。

"不要，我才不住嘴！声波不是没有价值的TF！"迷乱叫喊着，声波的火种放射出的耀眼的光芒照在他的脸上，映衬着他的激烈的表情，"你根本就不了解他，谁给你权利让你给他下定论的！而且，那个该死的领导模块可并不认为他没有价值，不是吗！"

轰隆隆也从牙关中挤出几句几乎轻不可闻的话："老大是我所见过的最有价值的TF。他做到过的事情，你们做梦都想不到；你们所有这些垃圾的汽车人，包括你，加起来的价值都远远比不上他。"

"你们这群TF，"迷乱补充道，唾弃似的说着每一个字，"你们这些汽车人蠢货，整个阵营就像一个垃圾清理车的破拖斗。还有你—"他指控似的指着擎天柱，"—是一块满嘴谎言的废炉渣。如果像他这样的TF有的是，你怎么会单单迷恋上他！"

他们的面部装甲如此接近，擎天柱甚至能看清迷乱的光学镜里光焦的动作。迷乱的这一爆发让他停了下来，但他并没有动手，只是盯着小磁带。

"他有价值。但是，自从他开始跟我对接，他就放弃了那些价值，这一点声波自己也很清楚。你总不能两边都获利，而不付出代价吧。像声波这样的霸天虎，就应该被彻底驯服，让他尝尽屈辱的滋味，然后他才会服从我的意志。只有当他意识到了自己应该处于什么样的地位，他才能慢慢融入汽车人的社会；他必须理解一切规则，必须遵守它们。"

擎天柱停顿了一下，坐直机体。

"如果声波不能明白这些规矩，如果你们肆意非为—那我只能认为这是一种隐患，可能会给我手下的战士带来伤害。我并没有故意要伤害声波的意图，你也听见了，我只是在要求他服从。不服从就会遭到惩罚，不论在哪里，这都是一条基本准则。"

小磁带极为不悦地拧起了嘴，他并不想去思考这个问题—他的主人的行为可能会带来多么严重的后果。"你不能指望他盲目地服从你的一切命令！他又不是汽车人。这不是他所信仰的东西！而且他也不是一个可以随便编程的量产型，让你来为所欲为！"

"迷乱，拜托。停止。"声波坚持道，"回充电床上去。"

迷乱转过头，恳求地盯着声波。"老大，你不能就这样躺在这儿，让他这么对待你。你不是这样的TF—"

"回去。"

声波的语调是不容反驳的。迷乱的通风口顿了一下，他嘶声骂了一句什么，但还是服从了命令，极度不情愿地走了开去。

声波的火种放出的金色的光芒充满了整个房间，能量在仅有的一层遮蔽下翻涌着，仿佛藤蔓一样向外蔓延，在火种的表面上彼此缠绕，然后又重新被汹涌的能量核心吸收回去。他确认迷乱已经回到充电床上之后，重新转回头来，一言不发，光学镜用逆来顺受的态度盯着擎天柱；然后，他的对接面板向两侧开启。

没有迷乱干扰，擎天柱终于能毫无阻碍地观看声波的火种。他自己的火种则在渴求和欲望之下脉动着，几乎痛苦地卷曲起来，他忍不住发出一声呻吟。

"声波。你知道我为什么这么做，是不是？"他问道。

声波的光学镜的光焦向上移去，表明他宁愿盯着天花板。他的手向上抬起，手指在擎天柱的挡风玻璃上划过，仿佛在寻找他无法掌控的那颗火种。

"擎天柱：新的阿尔法，将会掌控我的一切，"他用刺耳的声音回答道，"我的新主人。你希望保证你的汽车人的安全，所以你给我系上无法破除的锁链。我非常理解。"

"以后，你可以给自己争取到更多的自由。不过现在，我必须把你看得紧一些…直到我确信我能信任你为止。"

擎天柱自己的胸部装甲也开始缓缓变形开启，合并入他的机体之中，显得他的体型愈加庞大。在他的火种上方，领导模块似乎很无辜地闪烁了一下，然后向上滑进胸腔内部。

两枚火种之间的吸引力非常剧烈，在火种链接的作用下，擎天柱整个机体都被猛地向下拉去，但两TF的火种舱仍然关闭着，玻璃表面挤压在一起，发出尖锐的摩擦声。他的对接面板也开始打开，然后他抬起身，用膝盖把声波的腿推向两边，自己则安顿在中间；输出管开始伸展，前端已经有着湿润的光泽。

"上次我让你把我推开了。这种事情不会发生第二次。"他缓慢地强调道，"你明不明白？你必须像这样服从我，除非我有别的打算。你必须尽全力来取悦于我，不管是对接的时候，还是别的场合。"

这时，声波让自己的面罩向侧面收拢进去—最后一层反抗的屏障也不复存在。他沉重地喘息着，通风口费力地循环着空气，以应对过热的机体。

"是，Prime大人。我永远不会违抗您的需求。"他终于屈服地说道。没有第二发声器来改变他的语音，他听起来似乎已经精神恍惚；那语调里面包含着恐惧、对命运的妥协，以及疲倦—这无法动摇的火种链接始终在左右着他的一切。

他把大腿进一步向外分开，给擎天柱以更多的空间。然后，他眯起光学镜注视着自己的bondmate，似乎是想要让这种折磨赶快进行，赶快结束。

"很好，"擎天柱说道，"你的地位会比我手下的TF都要高，甚至包括警车。但是你仍然必须尊重他们。"

他把手向下伸去，试探地触碰着声波的能量接口的外侧，把一根手指探进去，发现那里仍然非常干燥，根本没有欲望唤起的迹象。不过他还是摆好姿势，输出管的前端分开两侧的结构，缓慢地向内压迫进去，不管声波想不想要。他的蓝色光学镜闪烁着，输出管一直进入到最深处，两TF的下部机体紧贴在一起，火种舱之间的距离也微乎其微。

声波绷紧机体，膝盖微微颤抖着，对方的输出管迫使他炽热而过于紧绷的内壁扩张开来。他并没有表明自己处于痛苦之中，但他紧握的双手还是暴露了这一点。

"把火种露出来。"擎天柱命令道。

他得到了立刻的服从。半透明的火种防护层向两侧滑开，金色的能量几乎立刻蔓延出来，向上涌动着，试图接触到对方的火种舱。声波的光学镜变幻着亮度，在火种释放的剧烈情绪之下微张着嘴，一只手艰难地从地上抬起来，绝望似的抓住擎天柱手臂上的装甲。

擎天柱的下部机体并没有更多动作，他无法抗拒火种之间的这种欲望，没有心思去关心其他形式的快感。他自己的火种舱也随之开启，露出火种，然后立刻向下落去，和声波的火种融为一体。他的痛苦，紧张，仇恨，全在这融合的一刻消失殆尽；他的下部机体也本能地向前猛然顶去。

各种情感瞬间席卷了火种链接。双方彼此感到的耻辱。对目前这种身不由己的局势的怒火。然而，初生的火种链接自身却释放着愉悦和幸福的感觉，两者终于再一次成为了一体。声波的手指紧紧抓住对方的手臂，试图把他更拉近自己；火种融合的感觉如此美好，在此时此刻是一种暂时的慰藉，给予他一切想要的感觉，或者说机体想要的一切感觉。领导模块早已确保他们的火种链接完全形成，让他们的火种一旦失去彼此，就再也不会有想要继续存活的机会。

声波终于开始配合擎天柱的动作。当对方的输出管抽离的时候，边棱上已经带有了刚刚开始分泌的润滑剂。

"我不是一个毫无价值的婊子。"他嘶声说道，在火种链接的一端释放出一阵强烈的决心。

"那就证明给我看，"擎天柱向他吼道，继续插进已经开始迅速分泌润滑剂的能量接口，机体规律地动作着，"证明你自己，让我相信我不需要每一分每一秒都盯着你。"

他双手按在地板上，在声波的肩膀两侧，而肘部则支撑着机体大部分的重量。然后他低下头，用嘴掠过声波的嘴唇，但并不愿意真正地亲吻对方；作为答复，声波猛地把头转向旁边，让擎天柱的喘息落在自己的音频接收器上，光学镜则极为明亮地聚焦着，苍白的嘴唇沾染着擎天柱的口腔清洗液。对方的输出管完全插进他紧缩的能量接口，他的嘴张开着，从外面略微可以看见舌尖；当对方撤回去的时候，输出管的边棱撞击在内壁的螺纹上，让他发出充满需求的轻微的呻吟声。

磁带们半是谴责半是担忧地观看着这一切。"当心点，擎天柱，"轰隆隆说道，口音里带着讽刺的意味，"等声波真的证明给你看的时候，你可别陷得太深，不想出来啊。"

擎天柱没听到轰隆隆的话。就算听到，他也不在乎。而声波则笑起来—破碎的、空洞的、充满讽刺的笑声。擎天柱停下了动作，向下盯着声波；他们的火种却仍然环绕着彼此，陷在一片快感和愉悦的绿洲之中。

"你应该怎么称呼我？"他问道，双手紧紧抓住声波的肩膀。

"我的Prime大人，"声波低声说道，一边喘息一边呻吟着，嘴唇在双重快感下张开，"我的阿尔法。"

擎天柱用力插进去，以奖励声波的正确答案。"没错。你永远不能伤害我的任何一个战士，也不能控制他们。不过，我允许你和其他的高层TF对接。但你不能用能量接口。那是我的。现在重复一遍！"他嘶声说道，把脸埋在声波的脖颈处，咬着声波的颈部管线。

"我的Prime的汽车人：不会受到伤害。我的能量接口：只属于你一个TF。"声波喘息道，炽热的能量液在颈部管线里剧烈地流动着。

声波弓起后背，他的火种在擎天柱的火种周围环绕着，仿佛宣布所有权一样把它完全包裹起来。他们的对接部位已经沾满湿滑的润滑剂，输出管在能量接口里的每一次进出动作都伴随着潮湿的声响。

擎天柱发出赞许的声音，嘴唇终于凑过去，开始亲吻声波。一种缓慢而稳定增长的压力开始积聚在他的火种内部，他舔舐着声波的嘴唇，在对方的嘴里呻吟起来。

"很好，"他喘息道，动作更加急促而剧烈。

这时，声波抓住他，把他拉向自己，以便继续彼此的亲吻。他的尖利的牙齿在擎天柱的嘴唇上划过，然后抬起腿紧紧困住对方的臀部，迫使对方停下动作；一阵颤动传遍了他的能量接口，内壁后面的众多能量管线在快速地脉动着，整个内壁向内收紧，把对方的输出管深深困在里面。每一次颤动和痉挛都伴随着涌出的润滑剂，从被拉伸的能量接口的边缘流出来。

擎天柱的冲刺动作愈加疯狂起来；一边是声波的能量接口在他的输出管上收紧着，另一边是他们的火种在协调的波动中产生的深沉的快感，这双重的感觉开始把他带向过载。系统警告在内部显示屏中不断闪动着，他低沉地呻吟起来，面部装甲和声波的紧贴在一起，几次最后的冲刺过后，粘稠的液体向前射出，充满了声波的能量接口。

声波在来自火种链接的感官刺激的激流之下，也同时开始过载。他的肩膀顶住地面，胸腔向上抬去，压在擎天柱的机体上，一边哀鸣着，一边仰过头去，颈部管线向后拉伸着。

"擎天柱…"他低声呼唤着，光学镜似乎越过对方的脸，落在某个遥不可及的地方，橙色的光芒在边缘处变成流动的炽白色。

擎天柱颤抖起来，享受着声波的能量接口在他的输出管上持续痉挛和颤动的感觉。蒸汽从他的通风口里喷涌出来，他抬起下部机体，潮湿的输出管不断滴下混合在一起的润滑剂和能量液；然后，他挪动双腿，挪到声波的侧面，然后轻而易举地把声波翻过去，让他正面朝下。接着，他抓住声波的臀部，向上拉起来，直到一个很高的角度为止。

他颇有兴致地把手指按进能量接口里面，然后把里面的液体涂抹在对方白色的大腿上。声波在这突如其来的感觉之下机体一震，侧过头来，目光越过自己的肩膀，用一只倾斜的光学镜的余光看着擎天柱。

"把姿势摆好，"擎天柱低声说道，把自己的火种舱关闭，尽管从外面还是可以看见一部分火种。

他从后面趴在自己的bondmate身上，输出管顺利地重新滑进湿透的能量接口里面。然后，他一只手支撑在地上，以免全部的体重压在声波身上，另一只手在下面摸索着，直到找到对方的输出管外罩为止。他一边用臀部向前顶去，一边在声波的头盔后面咧嘴笑起来。

"很好。现在把你的输出管伸出来。"

声波发出一阵恼怒的声音，但还是服从了命令，让自己的输出管向前伸展，伸进擎天柱已经摆好位置的手心里面。当对方的手指尖碰到输出管上敏感的边棱的时候，他的机体向后顶去，以使擎天柱的输出管更深地进入自己体内；更多的淡紫色的液体被推挤出来，混合着能量液和润滑剂，沿着声波的大腿向下流去，滴在地面上。

"很大…"声波赞赏道，手指在身前的地板上深深划过。

在这个角度，擎天柱的输出管把他的能量接口进一步撑开，前端持续不断地压迫着他的内壁末端的传感器节点。接下来的一次插入则摩擦着他的再复制油箱的入口，这种感觉如此剧烈，让他全身的线路都颤栗起来，发出一阵低微的呻吟。

擎天柱用手套弄着声波的输出管，手指沿着边棱向上，直到它的顶端，然后用一根手指按摩着那里。他的臀部反复而稳定地向前挺进着，用那只手把声波的输出管握住，这样每次的动作都让对方的输出管在自己手心里前后移动。

"当你…服从我的时候…我总是会用快感和关注来奖励你。如果你让我不快，那就会得到相反的对待。我给你摆明的这么简单的规则，你能不能理解？"

声波的膝盖向两侧滑得更远，在地板上摩擦出一阵短促而沉闷的尖锐声音。擎天柱之前在他背上造成的伤口沾满了粘稠的能量液，伤口周围的部分已经凝固，金属上的涂漆失去了原有的光泽；但他仍然配合着对方的动作，向后运动着机体。些微的能量液已经沾染在擎天柱的手指上，润湿着他自己的输出管的炽热的表面。

"我不是一只宠物，"声波闷在自己的手臂中呻吟着说道，气喘吁吁的语调听不出任何的说服力。

擎天柱停了下来。

"你说得对，你不是随便一只什么宠物。你是我的宠物。"他喘息着答道，偏着脖子，轻轻咬噬着声波的下颏。"我刚才教给你的所有规则都是什么？给我重复一遍，我就让你过载。否则的话，我就把你的对接面板锁死。"

他用手沿着声波的输出管向前抚摸过去，然后用力握住前端。

"你觉得如何？你会不会在你的磁带面前，再一次向我屈服？"

"残忍。残忍的汽车人。"声波低语道，机体在已经临近的过载之下颤抖着，高度紧张的快感离他仅有一步之遥。"残忍的阿尔法。你是如此地享受这个过程，让我屈从于你的意志。很好。我会服从您。我不会伤害您的汽车人。我永远不会违抗您。我的能量接口只能让您一个TF拆。我是一个毫无价值的、毫无吸引力的婊子。"

擎天柱笑起来，笑声震颤着传遍他自己的机体和声波的后背。"天哪…如此地满怀恶意，我喜欢。"他喘息着，两者的对接部位摩擦的声音充满了整个房间。

他把膝盖向内收拢，调整一下动作的角度。他已经能感觉到声波接近临界的颤抖，于是把输出管几乎整个向外退出来，只有最前端还留在里面，然后慢慢地重新向内推进。

"你想不想过载？"他低吼道。

声波的能量接口颤动着，已经开始剧烈地向内收缩，他的机体进一步向下滑去，湿热的辐射场几乎从擎天柱身上脱离开。安在他机体内部的那个仪器甚至没给他留下足够的能量，他仅靠着自己的意志力坚持着这个姿势。

"我的Prime大人的愉悦，就是我的愉悦。"他艰难地说道。

"想还是不想！"擎天柱怒吼道。

"想！"声波尖刻地回答，"我他炉渣的想过载！"

"那就过载吧！"擎天柱对他咆哮道，机体向前猛地顶去，自己陷入第二次过载之中。

这句命令仿佛扳机一样同时触发了声波的过载。他的面部装甲压在粗糙的地板上，口腔清洗液聚集在他的嘴角，沿着下颏流下来。他没法再坚持住这个姿势，倒在了地板上。

擎天柱的机体也直接压在了声波身上。两TF在一片死寂中喘息着，机体散发出的炽热的空气充满了整个房间。然后，他慢慢地把自己的输出管从声波的能量接口里抽出来，收回体内，关好对接面板，然后在声波身上直接坐起来。

"你们两个给我好好表现，"他警告着轰隆隆和迷乱。然后他看向机器狗和圆锯鸟，不过这两个磁带似乎对整个事件都丝毫不感兴趣。"我待会儿再回来。"

他没再说什么，站起身来，走出门去；而他的bondmate仍然躺在地板上。

有好几分钟的时间，声波躺在地上一动不动，只有风扇高速旋转的声音，以及他的火种的光芒，照射在屋内各处的表面上。然后，他体内的锁定仪器的指示灯切换到了红色，被压制的精神能力顿时汹涌而出，他的机体猛然向前一震。为了设法破解这个可憎的装置，他耗费了太多的能量，系统在高度压力之下开始紊乱，他不得不弯下腰呕吐起来；不过幸好，这种副反应仅仅是由精神能力被压抑而引起的，所以他并没有完全清空自己的油箱。

"亲爱的，你的老公可真浪漫啊，是不是？真是个理想情人啊。"迷乱讽刺道，惟妙惟肖地模仿着地球当地的电视连续剧—他们偶尔会看看这些东西作为消遣。

声波把最后一口能量液吐在地板上，然后用一个真正的霸天虎的风格—虽然这似乎更适合飞虎队成员的形象—满怀怨恨地一脚踢在房间里唯一的椅子上，把它踢得打了几个转，径直砸在自己刚刚吐完的一滩消化过的能量液里面。

"把你那炉渣的嘴闭上，"他向着迷乱吼道，语调十分刺耳。

可是迷乱却不为所动，嘴角向下不高兴地撇去。"你要知道，我都能听见你那迷人的Polyhex的口音了。"

声波咆哮起来，狂暴地抓住自己头部侧面倾斜的尖角，手指几乎嵌入头盔里面。他的嘴唇在尖利的牙齿上扭曲着，面部装甲露出凶猛而原始的表情，而精神能力则狂怒地四处奔突，磁带们全都畏缩起来；不过紧接着，声波的双手向下滑去，掩住自己的脸，他的精神能力也缓慢而稳定地平息下去。

他在那里一动不动地站立了很久，通风口剧烈地循环着空气。当他把手垂下去的时候，他已经明显地重新平静下来；嘴唇重新合拢成一贯的毫无表情的直线，光学镜暗下去，看起来十分镇静。然后，他立刻把自己的机体重新遮盖好—胸腔、面部装甲，和对接部位。已经破损的护目镜则仍然留在原地，离充电床很远的地方。

"轰隆隆，"声波继续吼道，转过身来面对着自己的磁带们，磁带仓剩下的玻璃残片在他脚下被碾得粉碎。

听到自己的名字被这么喊出来，仍然处在康复期间的小磁带畏缩了一下。"怎么了，老大？"

"轰隆隆：需要继续同步化过程。"

轰隆隆在充电床上往远处挪了挪，让声波有地方坐下。他用厌恶的表情看了一眼声波腿上已经干涸的液体污迹。

"…当然了，"他不甚热心地回答道，接过声波递给他的接线。

【向敌人屈服，只是付出很小的代价而已。】声波用精神能力直接在他们的思维中说道，【前方的路途仍然艰难而漫长。进入汽车人领导阶层：足以作为弥补。我得到的权力比我预测的要多。我会得到地位。我会爬到更高的位置。】

【在Prime的bondmate之上，不是已经没有更高的位置了吗？】轰隆隆犹豫地通过同步化线路问道。

声波暴露在外的光学镜微微眯起，他在面罩后面露出阴险的冷笑，然后用一根手指温和地抚摸着圆锯鸟的喙。【的确如此。】


	10. Chapter 10

这令TF憎恨的火种链接实在是个艰巨的问题。声波仅仅为了让它保持关闭状态，就已经在这上面耗费了相当多的能量。他处在痛苦之中，通风口排出着高热的空气，机体系统过负荷运转，手指深深嵌入自己的胸腔之内。他决不能让自己的情绪传到擎天柱那边去—就算他真的去向自己的bondmate寻求安慰，也绝不会得到的。

"快点，"声波喘息着说道，橙色光学镜像太阳一样炽烈地燃烧着。

"快好了。"迷乱从牙缝里含糊地挤出一个回答。

他正用牙咬着两根线路，它们的连接头翘在外面；第三根线则把他和自己的主人连在一起，这根比较短的缆线从碎裂的磁带仓玻璃里直接穿了进去。

"有希望吗？"轰隆隆问道，他被整个挤在机器狗和声波的大腿之间。

"有。"迷乱一边回答，一边从嘴里拿出其中一根接线，直接连上声波火种舱下方的那个精神能力锁定装置。"这个炉渣的东西相当卑鄙。它直接吸收掉他的能量，储存在高能电池里面；只要连接器一断开，它就用他自己的能量来对他进行电击。连接点上还有一些微型的挂钩，也是电击装置，如果他…"

"把它拿出去。"声波艰难地说道。

"你能从内部访问它吗？"

"能。仪器：需要第三方权限。自动拒绝我的信号特征。"

"哼！"迷乱怒气冲冲地说道，"看来是那种类型了。"

他左右活动着下颌，表情极为专注。时不时地，声波会剧烈地抽搐起来，大声倒吸冷气，但这却让他更为坚定地继续着自己的工作。电流偶尔在他的手指上发出弧光，强烈的电击让声波在痛苦中弓起机体；这时他不得不停下一会儿，让声波有足够的时间恢复过来。

"继续。"当肩膀不再颤抖的时候，声波沙哑地命令道。

"老大…"轰隆隆忧虑地开口，"你确认你能把它…"

"我知道我在做什么，"迷乱打断他。"声波，我现在要把代码传给你，你能从内部辅助我的行动。"

声波深吸一口气，点点头。"准许。"

"好吧，可是如果这会给他造成伤害，或者根本就拿不下来的话…"轰隆隆继续辩驳着，瞪着自己的兄弟。

"继续。"声波坚持道。

当迷乱终于攻破这个装置的一切防御系统的时候，声波已经开始全身颤抖。紧接着，小磁带一不小心把自己电到，他尖叫一声，向后倒去，直接掉下了充电床。各种接线顿时被扯开，声波闷哼一声。

"满是BUG的炉渣废铁片，真他U球的欠拆！"迷乱躺在地上，冲着颜色拙劣的天花板破口大骂。

声波几乎难以抑制自己的喜悦，他把这个小装置从机体里一把拽出来，似乎想要立刻把它攥成碎片；但是突然间，他改变了主意。他把它放在手心里，盯着这个貌似无害的小盒子看了一会儿，然后平静地把它又装回了胸腔里面。迷乱已经成功地把它的内部烧毁了，但还是应该在汽车人们面前保留这个假象。他关闭自己的胸腔，向后倚在充电床上。

"起来。有TF正在接近。"

"我希望不是你那迷人的bondmate，"迷乱嘟哝着，重新跳到充电床上来。

"不是。"

舱室门被打开，救护车站在那里，手里举着一张数据板，鼻梁都快贴在了上面。他阴沉地自言自语了些什么，然后抬起头，看到声波的样子，顿时张开了嘴。

他并没有说什么，蓝色的光学镜打量着声波机体上的损伤。情况不算太糟糕，但是到处都是凹陷和能量液，而且还有擎天柱的红蓝色涂漆痕迹。

救护车清了清发声器，摆了摆手里的数据板，说道："我说让你吸引他的关注，可不是这个意思。"

他背后的门并没有关上。录音机懒洋洋地靠过来，倚在门框上，看见声波的情况，忍不住嘴角挑起一个得意的笑容。钢钳则在他的脚边，也向屋里张望着。

"嘿，嘿，这是怎么啦？看起来某些TF过得不太顺啊。"一个声音突然说道。

喷射已经爬到录音机的脑袋上，以便更好地看清屋里的TF们，而发条也从录音机的肩膀上向里打量着；这两个磁带把目光聚焦到声波的磁带们身上。

救护车抬起一只手，回头看着这两个趴在录音机身上的磁带。

"都闭嘴，"他命令道，"这里由我自己处理。"

"警车说—"录音机开口道。

"我才不管警车说什么。我的级别比你高，现在给我出去！"

录音机耸了耸肩，仍然冲着声波别有意味地微笑着，然后把自己的防御能力撤出房间，转过身走了开去。舱室门终于关上了，救护车深深叹了一口气。他并没有走向声波，而是先走到两个磁带身边。

"你们两个炉渣情况怎样？我连你们也要维修吗？"他不悦地问道，然后抓住轰隆隆的机体拉近自己。

"喂！"轰隆隆叫起来。

救护车的手腕上出现一条银色的细小的接线。他从轰隆隆的机体侧面硬拽下一块面板，露出亮闪闪的一排连接口，然后把医疗接线插上，轰隆隆下意识地向守在他身边的迷乱伸过手去。接下来，医生用另一只手抓住迷乱的脸，把头盔往左掰一下，往右掰一下，确认没有问题就松了手。

"小心点，医生！"迷乱大声说道，"要轻拿轻放！"

几分钟不适的治疗过后，救护车把轰隆隆身上的接线断开，然后从子空间拿出一个特制的能量块，放在轰隆隆身边。

"把它喝了。它能帮助你的新系统重建。味道非常糟糕…你别想把它吐出来。"救护车警告道，然后往侧面挪了挪，手指点击着数据板。

一阵短暂的沉默。磁带们躲到声波背后，对救护车怒目而视，只有轰隆隆还被监测设备连接着，没法移动。然后，他终于抓起那个小能量块，尝了一小口，马上做了个怪相，把舌头伸了出来。

救护车转了转光学镜的光焦，转过身去；在这个角度，他看到了声波背上的伤口。他亮起光学镜，走近过去，手指碰了碰那处伤痕。

"你的内部机体受损了。是擎天柱干的吗？"

"是，"声波答道，向前弯下机体，配合着对方的动作。

他并没有详细说明情况，实际上也不需要。他尽可能地避免和救护车对视，暴露在外的光学镜暗下来，希望对方不要把注意力放在自己的脸上。伤口本身已经很明显了；在擎天柱曾经把手指嵌进去的地方，装甲扭曲起来，向外伸展，边缘参差不齐，后背上还有因为对接而留下的刮痕。他的机体上还弥漫着一阵微弱的灼烧气味，那是屡次电击而留下的。

救护车沉吟了一声。"我们需要马上把你带到医疗室去进行维修。伤口很深…如果感染的话，你可能会没命。地球这里到处都蓄积着感染病，甚至对于我们来说也是一样。"

声波慢慢站起身来。磁带们也都纷纷起身，显然想要跟他一起去，但他举起一只手示意不需要；于是他们停下来，乖乖坐回原地。然后，声波转过身看着救护车，等医生离开房间，才从后面跟上。

救护车把声波带到医疗室的一个单独的舱室里，而录音机像一阵阴云一样在走廊里走来走去，始终用敌意的眼光盯着声波，意在威胁他不许做出危险之举；但声波拒绝和他对视，而是把光学镜转向一边。当救护车让他向下躺好的时候，他的动作非同寻常地顺从。

救护车给他打了一针比较温和的镇静剂，然后开始除去伤口周围的装甲，以便不受阻碍地进行维修。当更多的内部机体露出来，救护车被面前的景象吓了一跳；狭长而交错的伤口到处都是，很容易猜到是什么造成的。他用手指碰了碰其中尤其深的一处，疤痕组织已经长得很致密了。但是，以一个医生的专业眼光，他能轻而易举地看出来，这处伤口曾经严重感染，然后才慢慢愈合上。

"是威震天对你做的吗？"救护车忍不住问道。

"不是。"声波简洁地回答道。但是救护车仍然停在那里，显然是想要知道更多的情况，于是他不得不补充道："威震天：缺乏相应的耐心。成因：之前的主人。惩戒训练。"

救护车没有再问下去，而是点点头，继续用手指戳着，检查这处疤痕组织。当他确认没有问题之后，便转向那处刚刚造成的新伤，用一块布蘸着溶解剂，轻轻擦拭着感染区域。

"我必须和他谈谈这事。这太荒唐了，我要干的活已经够多了。"医生抱怨道，嘴唇不悦地拧在一起，然后顿了一顿，接着说："除非你喜欢到这儿来。"

"擎天柱：我的主人和统治者。我的机体供他随意使用。"声波说道。

救护车并没有停下手里的工作，把脏兮兮的布放到一边；伤口已经清洁完毕，可以进行修补了。

"在霸天虎那边也许说得通，"他回答道，"但是在这儿，事情不是那样的。你和其他所有的TF一样有价值。"

医生从某个冷藏柜里取出一个小容器。他把密封盖拧下来，里面发出一阵嘶嘶的声音。

"液化的原生体填充物，"他解释道，把容器向声波那边偏了偏，让对方看见里面的银色物质。

声波没说什么，于是救护车开始填补他后背上那个洞口，直到完全填满为止。然后，他在床边的椅子上坐下来，等待填充物固化并与受损的金属结合。

"我知道你现在不理解这些观念。但是随着时间过去，你会明白的。"救护车最终说道，试图打破屋里的沉默。

声波的手指在维修床的表面上弯曲起来。这种填充物给他造成相当不适的感觉，里面的分子正在和他自己身上的活生生的金属融合到一起。

"Prime大人："声波开口道，单调的电子音进一步凸显了话语中的空洞的感觉，"已经明确指出，我身处这里完全是出于他的恩典。我目前的价值：零。"

救护车思考了一会儿他的话，转头看向开着的门。录音机并没有向这边窥探，但救护车知道，他就站在门框边上。于是医生站起身，把门关好，然后回到原地，把椅子挪近维修床。

"我觉得你需要知道一些事情。非常重要的事情，我对这种情况非常不安，还有很多其他TF也是。你可以去告诉别的TF，我说过这些话，不过我可以很轻松地否认掉…而且我会让你的生活非常悲惨。你明白我的意思吗？"

声波的一只明亮的光学镜聚焦起来，把注意力放在救护车身上。"纠正：汽车人首席医官的话比我的更有说服力。暗示：理解。"

救护车紧盯着声波看了一会儿，然后向前凑过去，用非常低的耳语说道：

"很长一段时间以来，汽车人的大委员会似乎都被另外某个TF操控着。我们怀疑这一点—包括我自己，和几个其余的高层。我们不知道是谁，不知道这是为了什么目的，但是在我看来，汽车人阵营很明显是被从内部渗透了。"

救护车的光学镜闪了闪，看向旁边，然后深吸一口气。

"我知道这是事实。我以前在御天敌手下工作，所以我看到了整个大委员会是如何改变的。还有擎天柱是如何改变的。有一天晚上，我在给他胸部装甲上的伤口做维修，我甚至感觉到了领导模块散发出的怪异而黑暗的能量。擎天柱过去是那么和蔼的一个TF…可是现在…却这么阴暗而扭曲。"

声波用让TF极为不安的目光看着他。"你为什么告诉我这些？"

救护车伸出手，摸了摸声波的外装甲。"我认为你被卷入了一件非常重大的事情当中。你之前大概对此毫不知情，我认为你应该知道这些事。"然后，医生恳求似的看着他，"拜托。如果你知道这是霸天虎的计划，你一定要告诉我。有好几个TF曾经对大委员会的行为提出质疑…他们都已经失踪了。"

听到这句话，声波费力地从床上爬起来，坐在那里。他的脸大部分被面罩挡住了，可是光学镜却出奇地富于表情。"请求许可：确认你的陈述是否真实。"

救护车疑惑地把脑袋偏向一边，然后明白了对方的意思。他点了点头。"我没什么可隐瞒的。"

声波的精神能力非常顺利地进入了救护车的思维层面，就好像它一直就属于那里一样。然后，它非常精确地获取了所需的信息，找到了救护车的意图。

"我对于'霸天虎控制大委员会'这一假设，没有任何相关记忆或情报。"声波终于停下自己的搜寻，开口说道，"如果他们的确有类似行为，那么他们的行事方式将有所改变。这不是他们的风格。也不是震荡波。"他停顿了一会儿，目光转向别处，又补充道："我感受过领导模块。那种经历我绝不想再次重复。"

救护车似乎松了一口气，机体放松下来，向后躺回椅子里面。但是同时，这一新的信息也让他产生了更多的疑问。

"我不该跟你说这些。"救护车突然间说道，光学镜明亮起来，"魔力神球会知道的。他会知道我告诉了你这些事情。"

他抹了一把脸。

"你现在知道我怀疑的是什么了。你不能向任何其他的TF提及这件事。而且你知不知道，大委员会对你有多不满？让一个拥有精神能力的TF进入他们内部？哪怕和擎天柱火种融合的是威震天，对他们来说都比这要好。"

声波怪异的笑声化作数码声音，充斥在房间里。"擎天柱对我施加的控制：非常有利的战略优势。停止担忧：我能轻而易举地把这一事件从记忆库中删除，将其安全储存。"

"如果你不介意你的bondmate可能是在违心地做事，或者说根本就是个…傀儡，那么我也不能指望你再去关心这方面。但是，他们永远不会接纳你的；他们会安排很多TF始终盯着你的行动。到最后…呃，我不知道。我自己都很奇怪，为什么我现在还没有因为叛国罪被抓起来。我和别的几个TF都已经谈过这件事了。"

"医生，"声波打断他，"如果我的bondmate真的能够随心所欲，他要么会把我锁在充电床上当做他的拆卸工具，要么会亲手处决我。请不要认为，我不知道自己会被监视，这种暗示对我是种侮辱。我并不是一个需要被其他TF信任或者接受的TF。反之亦然。从我被创造的那一天起，这一基本准则始终保证着我的生存。"

"我没有暗示你不知道自己会被盯梢。"救护车反驳道，沮丧地站起来观察声波的后背，发现填充物已经完全干涸了。他从子空间取出一块金属打磨器，轻轻磨掉不平整的边缘，直到那里和周围的内部机体一样光滑为止。

"我不过是担心自己的安全。还有那些我所关心的TF的安全。我知道大委员会最近已经开始密切关注我了。"

"那么你应该把嘴闭紧才是。"声波答道，食指尖敲着维修床，强调着自己的话。"所处位置：使你的安全得到保证。地球位置偏远，你的地位较高，这能使你继续活下来。一旦你同样消失，将会造成严重后果。"

救护车的嘴唇抽搐起来，但他没再说什么，而是把声波的装甲重新关好。然后他抬手拍了拍声波的头盔，虽然并不是用屈尊纡贵的态度。

"好了，小家伙，你的修理完成了。我手头上有你的磁带仓规格数据，但是还要等一段时间才能全部修复好。告诉擎天柱，他下次再那么做，我就冲着他的要害踢一脚。"

声波的橙色光学镜亮起来，他不喜欢这个称呼。但他没有加以反驳，流利地从维修床上滑了下来，站在那里，然后把头盔偏向一侧。

"我需要新的护目镜。之前的护目镜：已经无法修补。"

救护车本来正在清理维修台，这时转过身来对着声波。

"你要知道，声波，我这里可没有红色护目镜的储备。也许会有一个蓝的也说不定，要是没有，就得去向爵士问问，看他有没有多余的。"

"我对颜色没有偏好。"声波面无表情地答道，继续站在那里等待对方的答复。

救护车看起来很惊讶。"我原以为你们霸天虎对于红色光学镜和红色护目镜是很执着的呢。不过没关系，我去替你向爵士借。"

"没有必要，"声波立刻说道，并没有表现出自己很受困扰的情绪，"如果给予合适的材料，我可以自己制作。"

医生把门推开，两TF从录音机身边走过。录音机一直叉着手臂倚在对面的墙上，看起来已经无聊到了极点，但是光学镜仍然像鹰一样紧紧盯着声波；而声波则转过身，不慌不忙地走回了自己的房间。

汽车人的3IC，爵士，径直闯进警车的办公室里。他的装甲在明亮的灯光下反射着刺眼的光，极为不协调地映在橙色的墙壁上。而警车甚至没有抬起头看对方一眼，仍然专注地看着手里的数据板。

爵士把手掌按在桌子的边缘上，双肩向内收拢着，以便让机体前倾过去。"到底发生什么事了，警车？"他继续向下压低机体，刻意地侵入对方的私人空间，"或者我是不是该问，到底会发生什么？"

警车叹了口气，就像在对付一个没礼貌的幼生体。"你很在意吗？"

"在意什么，警车？"爵士问道，装作天真无辜的样子，脸上的微笑假得不能再假。

警车终于把数据板扔到一边，通风口剧烈地吸了一口气，然后恼怒地抬起光学镜。"反正一切都由大委员会和擎天柱来安排，我们根本没有说话的余地。"

"什么？就这么算了？"爵士面部装甲上的笑容瞬间退去，换成一副冰冷的表情。"我们把这个炉渣的声波弄到自己这儿来了，你要知道，威震天对此可是一点都不开心。擎天柱现在又不知去干什么了，反正是和我们无关的什么事情，哦，还有…我差点忘了，这两个已经bond了不是吗？麻烦你分析一下局势，好不好。"

警车向后倚在椅子里，左右活动着肩膀，以使自己的门翼放在合适的位置。"可以，反正目前情况很简单。但我不想对此进行过度的分析，直到擎天柱向我进一步说明情况为止；而他现在—"他在面前的全息数据板上按了一个按键，一幅图像出现在他们面前，"—正在自己屋里情绪低落，很可能还在哭着求通天晓原谅他。所以我们别无选择，只能等着。声波那边有TF监视，救护车正在处理他的伤情…我们再没什么可做的了。"

爵士的表情并没有改变。他从自己富有威胁意味的姿势中直起身来，一只手沉重地抹了一把脸，护目镜都被碰歪到一边。"警车。你似乎根本不明白现在的局势有多么严峻。我们甚至不知道擎天柱是不是被胁迫了，或者声波有什么传染病，或者—"

"或者什么？"警车恼怒地打断他，"反正事情已经这样了。"

爵士伸出一根手指，几乎戳到警车脸上。"我觉得你的行为举止很迟钝。他的心灵能力是不是已经影响到你了？"

警车把他的手指一把拍开。"别那么愚蠢，我现在非常清醒。"然后，他的一只冰冷的光学镜亮起来，"倒是你，你是不是被他的心灵能力影响了？"

对方发出嘲笑的声音。"哦拜托，别来这套。我现在没有心情。"

警车把注意力重新移回数据板上。"那很好，就这样吧。反正我也没有心情。再见，爵士。"

但是爵士不打算就这么走掉，也不想让对方转移话题。"救护车有没有告诉你…"他停顿了一下，撇了撇嘴，"…他们之间的火种链接有多完整？"

"非常完整，不可能破坏掉了。"警车立刻回答道，嘴唇不悦地扭曲起来，手指敲着桌面。"就现在而言，爵士，你需要服从你的上级给你的命令。等到时机合适的时候，擎天柱会向我们解释的。"

破坏者并不满意这个答案。

"你又来了，"他夸张地叹了口气，"完全脱离现实。"然后他的话语变得强硬起来，"你到底知不知道外面变成什么样了？整个军队都混乱不安，他们的好奇心几乎快要战胜理智了，擎天柱要是再耽搁下去，这次事件的'开幕式'很可能就要让威震天来主持啦。他要是真的趁现在进攻我们，可不会手下留情的。你到底跟没跟擎天柱谈过？还是说这儿所有的事都得由我来办？"他嘲讽地加上这句话。

这似乎惹怒了警车。他猛地一掌拍向桌面，站起身来。这次是他用手指径直指着爵士的胸口。

"我知道怎么做自己的工作。"他冷漠地答道，硬是把对方向后推开，"我知道，你自以为比我高上一等，不管这是不是因为我们以前的私人关系。但是，我才是2IC，你应该相应地尊重我才是。想要诽谤我的话，你可以私下这么做，士兵。"

爵士的护目镜在边缘明亮起来，让他的表情更加混乱。他回头看了看，然后漫不经心地扫视了房间一圈，又把目光重新落回警车身上。

"可是我们现在就是在私下里啊，长官。"他笑起来，"你这个冷淡的婊子。"

警车的表情几乎要暴躁起来。"你已经很接近我的耐心的极限了，破坏者。"他嘶声说道。

然而爵士仍然挂着那个毫无礼貌的笑容。于是他换了一种策略。

"我再也不让你拆我了。"警车一字一句地说道，手掌抚摸着爵士胸口的金属，就在他刚才用力戳过的地方。"我知道你很想…当你这幅样子的时候，我看得出来。"

爵士的笑容突然消褪下去。

他的能量场富有侵略性地波动起来，然后一把抓住胸口上的那只手，用力抓住那些手指，把警车拉向自己。警车的嘴唇扭曲起来，张开嘴想要抗议，但爵士用亲吻打断了他。这其实算不上真正的亲吻，倒像是爵士在试图征服对方，硬是把舌头塞进去，嘴唇在对方的嘴上湿润地滑动着。

"你个炉渣—"爵士突然间撤回身来，骂了一句，抬手捂住自己流出能量液的嘴唇。

对方咬了他一口。

警车露出笑容，舔掉自己嘴上的能量液。他缓缓地绕过自己的办公桌，蓝色的光学镜锁定在爵士的护目镜上。他靠近对方，让爵士感觉到自己的欲望和憎恨。

"你是不是在幻想让我跪在地上？或者四肢着地，就像擎天柱最喜欢的那个姿势一样？或者是比这更阴暗的东西…我可以让你愿望成真，只要你乖乖妥协，承认我是你的上级。"

爵士紧盯着对方看了一会儿，然后突然笑起来。"拜托。我可没有那么迫不及待，我不会上你的当的。警车，你不过只有三层防御罢了。我很早以前就把你看透了。把它们一层一层剥掉，你就什么也不是。你自己应该最明白不过。"

然后他甜蜜地微笑起来，这种微笑常常是他在进攻敌人之前摆出来的。警车对他的话也回以微笑，然后顺势坐到办公桌上，把爵士拉近自己。

"你对我有多了解，我就对你有多了解，"他低声说道，一只手沿着破坏者的腹部抚摸下去，直到碰到对方的对接部位。"你知道我想要权力…我会不计一切代价去获取它。但是你…你永远都没有能力和我竞争。那就是为什么我能把你吃光抹净，然后把2IC的位子从你那儿抢过来。你别忘了—"他说着，另一只手的手指从爵士的外装甲下探进去，锐利的指甲嵌入对方的内部机体，"—你也有一些很严重的问题。"

这些问题之一，这时恰恰体现出来：爵士向着那只施力的手更加贴近过去，发声器传出一阵呻吟。但他的脸上仍然挂着笑容，整张嘴都向旁边咧开，露出洁白无暇的牙齿。

"你要知道…"爵士慢吞吞地说道，故意让自己的对接面板和对方的摩擦在一起，"我们两个都不走运。那个霸天虎竟然抢在我们前面，把第一名给夺走了。"他的笑容似乎意味着，他知道一些警车并不知道的事情。

"噢，爵士…如果我真想要追求擎天柱的话，我早就和他bond了。"警车答道，对爵士的话无动于衷。"如果他非得找个霸天虎才能满足的话…有什么不好的。那个霸天虎不过就是一个性工具罢了。"

听到这句话，爵士设法从警车的手中挣脱出来，向后退了一点。

"是啊…你真的以为声波会安于这种情况。他都已经走到这么远的地步了。我可不觉得你明白这个TF有多么恶毒；而我知道，我亲眼见识过。不过，你要是继续以为声波不会成为一个威胁，继续坐在你整洁漂亮的办公室里，那好啊，随你便咯。等他把擎天柱整个儿控制了之后，我甚至都不会赏脸和你说'我告诉过你了'。"

警车凌厉地冷笑起来。"你以为我没有把所有可能的后果计算上十亿遍吗？看来你只是自以为很了解我罢了。我们必须好好利用现在的局势，收集一切的情报。我们必须设法找到声波的真实意图，不管用什么必要手段都可以。如果有必要的话，我甚至会亲手把他的cpu撕开来检查一遍。他的确很危险…但是，我们需要知道，擎天柱能不能控制住他。如果他能，那么危险就会减小很多。"

爵士只是不以为然地哼了一声。

警车毫不气馁地伸出手，最后一次抓着爵士的对接面板。"你不想拆我吗，破坏者？我看你只是没有那个胆量，是不是？"

"还是算了吧。我觉得我要是真的插进去，输出管会被咬掉的。"爵士轻率地回答。

"真可惜。"警车耸了耸肩，"和你吵了这么久，我已经很湿了。"

他从办公桌上挪下来，站直机体。就在这时，高层通讯线路开始接通。

"爵士，警车，救护车，铁皮和红色警报。请立刻到会议室集合。"擎天柱的声音从中传出来。

警车的光学镜闪了闪，他微笑起来。"我们马上就能拿到想要的答案了。"

突然间，爵士抓住警车，把手硬塞进对方的大腿之间，用力捏了一把炽热的对接面板，在下方的能量接口上直接施着压力。

"不要低估他，永远不要以为你已经控制住他了。"爵士嘶声警告着，把脸贴近对方。"我们讨论的可不是红蜘蛛。声波会让你以为你已经占尽了上风，然后把你耍得团团转，想让你相信什么就让你知道什么，而那时你的战略计算却还在告诉你，你赢定了。相信我，战略家。你他渣的根本不知道他有多大的本事。"

说完，爵士一把推开警车，然后转过身走出自己长官的办公室，自动门倏然关闭。

"是啊，"警车向着空荡荡的房间怒气冲冲地说道，"我要是那么蠢，那我是怎么从两场战争中活下来的？"

爵士一踏进会议室，就看见自己的同伴们面色阴郁地坐在那里。警车很快也走了进来，绕向另一边，坐在自己常坐的靠近桌子一端的位子上。红色警报扫了爵士一眼；后者正从他背后走过，然后在他旁边坐下。

"那么，"爵士开口道，一贯的愉快微笑变成讽刺的表情，"有谁知道到底发生了什么吗？"

救护车只是看了他一眼，而铁皮替这个表情做了个直白的翻译："你随便猜吧。"

警车用手指轻敲着桌面。"我认为在得到通知之前，我们最好还是不要妄自揣度，爵士。"

破坏者向自己的长官投去阴沉的目光，但是没再说什么。救护车嗯了一声，以表明自己同意警车的看法。其他在场的TF都知道，救护车对于这件事了解得比他们都多；但他们也知道，他不会透露任何秘密。

"炉渣的，他到底又跑到哪去了？"铁皮恼火地嘟囔起来。

会议室的门就在这时向两边滑开，他们立刻望去；擎天柱走进屋来，他似乎把出现的时机掌握得相当好。他向这群TF打了个招呼，走到桌边，但显然缺乏热情。然后他沉重地坐在椅子里，把一张数据板放在面前的桌面上。

擎天柱深深吸了一口气。"我知道在场的各位都有很多问题要问。不过，请你们放心；我会尽自己最大的能力一一回答。"

铁皮向前倾身，探着脖子，以便不被救护车阻挡视线。"那么，你是不是可以先解释解释这个：为什么高层TF的居住区里面出现了一个霸天虎，而且还住在他自己的小房间里面。"

擎天柱的光学镜不悦地闪动起来。"声波对我们没有威胁。我可以把一切解释清楚。"

爵士几乎忍不住自己的嘲笑声。"你怎么知道？"

红色警报觉得轮到自己补充发言了。"为什么他被允许拥有自己的房间？这是一个重大安全隐患！他的磁带简直想去哪儿就能去哪儿！他应该被锁进牢房里，直到我们找到对付他的办法为止！"

"声波已经正式脱离了霸天虎。"擎天柱解释道，非常谨慎地让自己的语调保持波澜不惊。

爵士的笑容更为凌厉。"这个我们已经知道啦，威震天正在到处高价悬赏捉拿他呢。"

"而且，声波已经同意交出自己所知的一切情报。"擎天柱继续说道。

"那是他自己声称的。他很容易就能把我们全都骗进一个精心策划的陷阱。"红色警报坚持道，机体往前又偏了偏。

铁皮开口道："是啊，擎天柱…普神在上，我这可是有生以来头一次同意红色警报的观点—"

红色警报立刻瞪着铁皮，而后者丝毫不为所动：

"—可是要知道，霸天虎就是霸天虎，何况这还是声波。你怎么知道他不会陷害我们？"

擎天柱坚定地答道："因为他已经向我宣誓效忠了。"

救护车一直一言不发，这时微笑着开口说道，"我一直在照料声波和他的磁带们。他完全配合，而且非常愿意提供帮助。"

擎天柱感激地看了救护车一眼。"实际上，声波一直以来都在为我们担任卧底工作…"

"谁安排的？"爵士马上插话道，语调很尖锐，"我怎么不知道！"

"我安排的，爵士。"擎天柱坚决地回答，可是救护车从他手指头敲桌子的动作，就能看出来他在撒谎。

"炉渣！全都是炉渣！"铁皮激烈地宣称，一拳砸在桌子上。"对我们说实话，擎天柱。我们都这一把年纪了，不会相信这种废话的。"

"安静！"擎天柱大喊了一声，争吵声立刻平息下去。他叹了口气，沉重地靠在椅子里，揉着自己的面罩。"声波和我…我们已经交往很长时间了。"

所有在场的TF都僵在原地。甚至那些已经知道实情的TF也缄默不言。

"这本来和政治没有关联，也和双方的阵营无关。不过，我的确从他那里收集了很多有用的情报。当我觉得他已经没什么能给我的了，我就准备结束这段关系；但是，领导模块…却不允许我这么做。它迫使声波和我进行了永久性的火种融合。"

"大委员会呢，"救护车谨慎地问道，"他们的意见如何？"

"他们，呃…"擎天柱又叹了口气，强迫自己不要把目光从大家冷冰冰的面部装甲上移开，"建议我谎称他一直都是我们这边的TF。钛师傅已经得知了所有的情况…他说既然这涉及到领导模块，那就很有趣。不过，我明白，我的行为属于背叛，所以我现在正在等待是否给我下达死刑判决…或者是彻底的认可。"

铁皮倚回椅子里面。"那么…这就是全部的实情了，是吗？"

擎天柱的蓝色光学镜向他闪了闪。"是的。到目前为止，情况就是这样。"

红色警报可没那么宽容。他的光学镜阴暗下来，一副不赞许的表情。"你是不是把汽车人的机密也泄露给他了？"

擎天柱防御似的抬起两手。"没有！我永远不会背叛这个我深爱并且为之奉献的阵营。"

警车一直在忙碌地做着记录，这时举起一只手，让其他TF安静下来。"不论外界对此如何看待，我都认为，这种情况对我们可能极为有利。声波是一个等级很高的霸天虎…而且还拥有精神能力，是个优秀的情报官。他能给我们提供无价的情报。而且，作为擎天柱的bondmate，他和擎天柱的命运是密切相连的。"

"你怎么知道，他不会用自杀的方式来摆脱擎天柱呢？"爵士开口问道。

擎天柱终于能插进一句有用的话来："他挂念他那些磁带。要是他死了，他们也活不长。"

不过爵士对此似乎并不十分满意。

"我们还有录音机…他是否能有效遏制住声波？"警车继续问道。

"能，"救护车回答他，"他一直在谨慎地看守着声波。"

"声波已经对我宣誓效忠，而他是我的bondmate，所以我认为可以相信他。我了解他。他过于在意我，不会杀了我的…"

爵士撇了撇嘴。"那他爱你咯。"

铁皮对此嗤之以鼻。

"不，但是我们…我们关系很密切。我不知道怎么解释。"擎天柱匆忙回答道。

红色警报用一只手挡住自己的光学镜；这巨大的突如其来的安全隐患，似乎已经超出了他的理解能力范围。救护车忧虑地向他皱起眉头，因为他头盔上红色的角已经开始冒出火花来了。

"恕我直言，长官…在这么多的霸天虎里面，你为什么偏偏要和他在一起…为什么。"红色警报沙哑地嘟囔着，"除了红蜘蛛以外，这真的是最糟糕的选择了。你就不能找一个地位低一点的、不懂什么是安全系统算法的TF…"

"嗯，可是至少他没和威震天在一块儿。那样的话我们就真的没希望了。"救护车对他说，并且探过身去拍了拍他的肩膀。"你可别让自己太激动…我今天在维修间已经很尽兴了。"他一边嘟囔着，一边意味深长地瞪了擎天柱一眼。

铁皮咂咂舌头，说道："他的意思是，就算你现在出了故障，他也不会给你修的。"

擎天柱又揉了揉自己的面罩。"现在你们可以开放式提问了。"

铁皮在椅子里挪了挪机体，关节吱嘎作响着，转过来完全对着擎天柱。"是的，我有个问题。"他的语调已经开始带有一点点反叛的意味，"为了他，这值得吗？难道他拆起来就这么爽，能让你去冒这个险，甚至危及到你的一切也无所谓？我可想象不出来。"

屋里的TF都沉默着，期待着他的答案。过滤器里传出的空气似乎突然间变了味，让TF很不舒服。就连警车也没有像平常那样指责铁皮用词不当，而是一言不发。他们都想知道他的答案是什么。

擎天柱的两手紧紧地握在一起。"他拆起来很不错？是的。为了他而去冒这么大的风险？不值得。这只是一个错误，演变到不可收拾的地步，现在也依然如此。"

救护车不自然地干笑起来。"你这就是…火花塞是怎么说的来着？不过是人的本性而已？不对，应该是'不过是TF的本性而已'。"然后他懒散地用一只手支着下颏，声明道："哎，反正要是弄个新的Prime来，只会给我添更多的麻烦。要让新人明白我所喜好的工作方式，我就得重新给他教育一遍，普神才知道那要花多长时间。看来我们只能将就着和你在一块儿了，擎天柱。"

他是绕了一个圈子，暗示自己会继续支持自己的领袖。

"你们其他的TF…也这么想吗？"擎天柱轻声问道。

"我已经从中看到了重大的战略优势，"警车评价道，手指架在桌面上，"在此，我重申一遍：将你的职位替换掉，只会导致高层的混乱状态。"

"和你在一起的时间太久了，擎天柱。"铁皮也不情愿地做出声明，目光看向别处。很明显，他仍然对此很生气。

红色警报发觉大家都在注意他，打了一个冷战。"长官？"

"你的意见呢，红色警报？"擎天柱问他，"我到底是有罪还是无罪？"

"长官，你要怎么向整个队伍宣布这件事？"安全主管反问道，刻意避开刚才的问题。

擎天柱沉默了一会儿。尽管红色警报没有直接表态，但他问了下一个阶段要做的事情，那就暗示着他愿意接受事实，顺应当前的局势。就现在而言，这已经足够了。

"我可能不得不掩饰一下真相。"他叹了口气，"算是善意的谎言吧。"

救护车沉思着嗯了一声，然后开口道："那就这么做吧。把你最初告诉我们的话转述给他们。就说他是个双重间谍。"

"他们永远不会信的。"铁皮嘲笑着反驳。

"嗯，基本上不会信。"医生同意道，"但是至少要官方声明一下，这样，他们的谣言和猜测就不会继续发展—谣言就是谣言，猜测就是猜测。我也做一份官方陈述，就说声波需要一次长期的修复工程，才能'重新编码'以变回他原有的汽车人身份，因为他在那里涉足太深，不得不使用真正的霸天虎的核心程序。"

"这其实是唯一可行的途径了。"擎天柱轻声补充道，"再过不久，我们就会被要求前去面见大委员会和魔力神球。在那里，最终的裁决将会下达…只要满足普神的意志，我就能够继续以这个身份服务下去。"

救护车懒洋洋地在漂浮椅里面转了个身。"没事的。你要知道，御天敌也干过不少坏事。"

"谢谢，救护车。"擎天柱头也没敢抬地小声回答。

擎天柱的声明并没能让方舟上其余的TF信服，这并不奇怪。大家发起了激烈的抗议行动，各种质疑铺天盖地而来，到处都是一片混乱。但值得高层欣慰的是，并没有发生真正的叛乱行动—警车原本曾经暗示过要做好相应的准备，他那种就事论事的语气再一次让红色警报陷入机体痉挛状态。至少，擎天柱可以对此引以为傲：他的部队仍然很忠诚，不管他给这些TF的生活带来了多么大的剧变。

或者说，相对而言还算忠诚。

"不出。"横炮嘟哝着，然后把手里的全息扑克牌全扔在桌上，"我不玩了。"

"噢，"烟幕抱怨起来，"你不再来一轮？"他转过头看着蓝霹雳。"你呢？你来不来一局？"

蓝霹雳正在设法躲避着飞毛腿的调戏。他向烟幕摇了摇头，然后向着飞毛腿的肩膀用力打了一下，挪到离对方更远的地方。

"我不太会玩…没有那个耐心。"他解释道，突然注意到自己现在已经贴到了横炮身上。

"真是炉渣的一天啊。"横炮一边说着，一边向蓝霹雳不怀好意地一笑，然后倚在椅子里面，把腿扔到桌面上。

他用光学镜扫视着身边的体型较小的TF，还有正在小声道歉的飞毛腿。他的兄弟已经追求这个狙击手很久了，总是想设法撬开人家的对接面板—可是到现在也没有得手。

"的确很炉渣。"烟幕回答道，"擎天柱真喜欢给我们玩惊喜…多么伟大的领袖啊，都征服到敌人的双腿之间去了。"

蓝霹雳已经被重新拉回飞毛腿的腿上，这时突然开口说："我们可不能瞎猜。万一擎天柱说的是实话呢…就算他真的在撒谎，那么整个高层可都跟他站在一起，还有大委员会呢。"

"我简直想把他从那个高高在上的平台上一脚踢下来。他很显然没怎么看得起我们，连借口都像是走在路上灵机一动随口编出来的…拜托。"烟幕慢吞吞地说道。

蓝霹雳耸了耸肩。"我不知道…也许我们过段时间就能知道实情了。"

烟幕捻着下颏，摆出一副认真思考的样子。

"那个婊子的能量接口肯定特别紧。或者，他可能会一些擎天柱从来没见过的花样。要知道，从外表上来看，他简直和方舟上的涂漆一样有吸引力。"横炮宣称道。

飞毛腿赞同地嗯了一声，一只手绕过蓝霹雳向前伸过去，去拿自己的高浓度能量液。"我觉得，像他那样的一个TF，除非把对接面板焊死，否则肯定不会拒绝那种事情的诱惑的。他不总是那样怪异吗？而且声音总是一个调儿。在充电床上发出的声音一定很叹为观止。"

然后飞毛腿开始模拟一些噪音，另外两个TF大笑起来。但是蓝霹雳没有笑，嘴唇不悦地拧在一起。

"你们怎么知道？他可能真的是个很好的TF也说不定，万一他是真心的呢？…擎天柱不是已经和他火种融合了吗？我是说，他没选艾丽塔，也没选通天晓。那么声波就肯定是一个非常特别的TF。"

其他的TF都不可置信地看着他。飞毛腿偏着脖子，以便直视着蓝霹雳的光学镜。

"喂，你是不是比我们知道得多？"他问道。

蓝霹雳开始口吃。"没—没有啊。我…我就是想要理性一点看待问题，不要太急于下结论—"

"需要我提醒你，那个霸天虎在战场上多少次企图干掉你吗？"飞毛腿打断他的话，不让对方有机会开始自己的长篇大论。

"如果他为了掩饰他的身份，不得不那么做，那我能理解啊！我们不是也在企图杀掉他吗？"

飞毛腿对此嗤之以鼻。"噢得了吧！掩饰身份？我一辈子都不会信这种话！"

蓝霹雳恼火地哼了一声，门翼颤动着，然后从飞毛腿身上挪下来，坐到了对面的长椅上，挨着烟幕。横炮向着年轻的TF微笑了一下，摊开两手，摆出息事宁人的姿态。

"据说那家伙有很可怕很强大的精神能力。"他说，"所以呢，小蓝，他很有可能只是把自己给编码到擎天柱的对接编码序列里面去啦。"

蓝霹雳很生气，光学镜的光焦转了一圈，就好像是在说"这么明显的道理你们都不明白"。"横炮，你别傻了。就算声波很厉害，他也不可能操控整个高层啊。而且，他根本没有任何途径去影响大委员会。就算他这么做了，那么总有TF知道吧…至少有录音机。还有，擎天柱可是一直带着领导模块啊。"

其他TF似乎对此完全无动于衷。

"可能吧，小蓝，但是那并不是关键。最关键的事情是，要是没有擎天柱，敌人想要打倒整个汽车人阵营，就容易得多了。警车会接他的任，而爵士非常讨厌他，所以这是很麻烦的问题。谁能接替他呢？"

这时，横炮拍着胸脯，全身的装甲似乎都要翘起来的样子。"我不知道你们是怎么想的，但是，我觉得我非常适合这件工作。我来接替擎天柱。我可以成为…"他停顿了一下，以加强语气，"横天炮！伟大的领袖。既能打败seeker，也能赢得女性体的芯。"

"还不如叫横天渣，欠回炉的领袖。"飞毛腿低声嘟囔起来。

"喂！我会成为最了不起的领袖的！"

突然间警车不知从什么地方冒出来，就站在横炮旁边。"你能成为一个好领袖的，横炮…比如，造反的领袖。或者是擦走廊地板的领袖—首席清洁工，你这么伶牙俐齿的，理应适应这个职位…我说的对吗？"他评论道。

横炮立刻垂头丧气下来。警车递给烟幕一张数据板，后者拿到手里开始阅读。

"警车宝贝儿，我是开玩笑的！"横炮哀求道，"你知道我是开玩笑的！我只会成为一个炉渣的领袖，所有的TF也都知道这一点。"

他的肩膀立刻被猛地打了一下。"我不是你的什么'宝贝儿'，也不可能是。今天晚上你真的要去擦地板了。"战略家用堪称温和的语气告诉他。

然后，警车看了烟幕一眼，手指敲了敲手里的数据板。"你有空的话，记得把这些完成，拿回来交给我。"他向对方低声说道。

"行。"烟幕回答他。

"等一下，警车，拜托！"横炮看到警车要走，立刻准备冲上去追上他。

飞毛腿抓住自己的兄弟的肩膀，把他硬是按回座位上。"是你的错，蠢材。忍着吧。反正你也不可能逃脱得了的。"

两TF开始互相斗嘴，而烟幕终于觉得自己已经听够了。他叹了口气，站起身来。"各位，我得早点回去。有些报告要处理，滑车递交的，我已经耽搁了…我都不记得有多久了。"他眨眨光学镜，摆了摆手。"回见！"

他最后向他们感兴趣地看了一眼—蓝霹雳仍然在试图躲避飞毛腿的亲热举动—然后走出休息室，沿着走廊轻松地向医疗室的方向走去。但是在最后的路口那里，他却向右拐弯，走向更深入方舟内部的区域。

在一系列安全门前方，烟幕停了下来，按了按旁边的控制面板，然后对着它说道："烟幕前来报到，长官。"

安全门逐一开启，让他走进里面的办公室。

"长官，您通知我过来？"他在擎天柱的宽阔的办公桌前停下脚步，问道。

擎天柱合着双手，盯着烟幕看了一会儿，然后站起来走向屋里的能量分配器。"是的。请坐吧。"

烟幕坐在为访客准备的椅子里，倚在软绵绵的靠背上，让自己坐得舒服些。显然，这种情况的会见早已经不是第一次了。

擎天柱装满两个能量块的高浓度能量液，递给烟幕一块，然后回到自己的办公桌后面。他在烟幕的对面坐下来，叹了口气。"其他的TF对我的通告是什么看法？"他把面罩摘下来，放到一边，以便喝一口深紫色的能量液，"当然了，我可以猜到不会有什么好反应…毕竟这事太过突然。"

"你想要简短的直接切题的版本呢，还是保留全部细节的导演剪辑版本？"烟幕问道，自己也喝了一口。

擎天柱笑起来，蓝色的光学镜似乎开始闪烁。"你要知道，我们可以花一整晚时间来讨论这些事情…所以，你就自己选一个最能满足我的好奇心的版本吧，烟幕。"他回答着，漫不经心地用一支笔轻敲着桌面。

烟幕从通气口长出一口气。他沉默下来—虽然只有短暂的一会儿—并打量着墙上的精金装饰剑。"大家的反应…有不可置信，有愤怒，也许有一点被背叛的感觉…但最多的还是震惊。到目前为止，我还没听到想要推翻你的言论，但我认为那只是因为整个高层都仍然在支持你。整个军队似乎都认为那使得事情更为可靠。不过，时间会证明一切的。至于他们对声波的看法吗…嗯…"

他停下话头，只是哼了一声。

擎天柱紧盯着自己的能量块，然后重新抬起头看着烟幕。"这些反应都是可以理解的…在其他场合，我得到的对待也好不到哪里去。如果我是他们，我也会感觉自己受到了背叛的。不过，再过不久，声波就会经由仪式而成为正式配偶。在那之前…他们可以随便怎样贬低他…"

烟幕的光学镜的犀利的目光重新落在对方身上。"你不在意他们说的话吗？那可是你自己的配偶。"

"我当然在意。但是在他获得正式身份之前，我对此无能为力。至于仪式完成之后，他们就必须完全地尊重他了…因为在这里，他的身份地位会比所有TF都高，除了我之外。"擎天柱直视着烟幕的光学镜，"你自己是怎么看待目前的局面的呢？"

烟幕的嘴角略略撇了一下—可能是原本想露出一个嘲笑的表情，但很快又平和下来，表情重新变得中立。"要我说实话吗？你编的'双重间谍'的理由，我半个字也不信。当然，其他TF也不信。除了蓝霹雳以外，算他运气好。我认为有必要把他们的看法向你转述一下…他是不是用他的心灵能力把你蛊惑了？还是说，他在充电床上技术就那么好。"

擎天柱微微地笑起来。"既然你对我很诚实，而我对此也很感激…那么我就同样用实话来回报你。声波…是我所接触过的最棒的一个。要说蛊惑，也许他的嘴和能量接口确实有那个本事…"

即使烟幕真的对此感到惊讶，他也绝没有表现出来。

"一个霸天虎会为你做那些事情，"他谨慎地评论道，看看擎天柱是否上钩。

"双重间谍。"擎天柱不动声色地纠正他。

"哦，对。"烟幕答道，但听起来并不信服。

擎天柱再次微笑起来，在桌面上轻敲着手指。"我很感谢你，烟幕。我希望你并没有对我失去信心。"

对方似乎开始泄气。"呃，我知道你没有完全说实话…但是整个高层和大委员会都在支持你，我也做不了什么，对吧？"

"你当然可以。比如，你可以拒绝继续为我效命。"擎天柱回答他。

"那么，如果我真的拒绝继续为你执行这些任务…你会怎么做呢？"烟幕反问道，向前倾过去，从办公桌上抓起一只漂亮的笔。他用优雅的手指把它转了一圈，然后微笑着塞进自己的子空间。

擎天柱没有阻拦，他知道烟幕在试探他的界限。有些时候，他和自己的属下们的关系就像一种游戏，充斥着政治观念、外交手腕和层层掩饰的各种行为。信仰和忠诚仅仅只是点到为止的程度。

"你会因为叛国罪而被处决。就像其他那些试图反抗我的TF一样。或者，你也可以宣称完全放弃汽车人的身份，加入中立方…那样我就没办法保证你的安全了。再过不久，我和声波就会成为汽车人的律法。"擎天柱慢慢地说道，双手合拢在一起。

"统治者和执行官？"烟幕问道，"'以普神的意志，在Prime的领导之下'…第304条…对不对？"

"第305条。"擎天柱纠正道，"我会成为统治者…而声波会成为执行官。"

"哼…希望他能称职。"烟幕对此作出评论。

然后，他把那支笔拿出来，放回了原位。


	11. Chapter 11

"你总是不提醒我，这太不像话了。"大火车抱怨道。

闪电得意地咧嘴笑起来，倚在充电床上，仍然回味着他刚才的过载。大火车瞪了他一眼，用手指尖从脸上抹掉一点粘稠的能量液。

"我为什么要提醒你，粘在你脸上不是更好看吗。"闪电仍然咧嘴笑着，向自己的三变伙伴欣赏似的看了一眼。

尽管看起来仍然很受困扰，大火车还是把手指上的能量液舔掉，然后躺回充电床上，挨着闪电。

"既然你喜欢，那就算了。对于你的压力沉重的一天来说，算不算一个足够好的收尾啊，亲爱的？"他嘲笑着对方。

"噢，闭嘴，大火车。"闪电回答道，顺手拽了拽对方的宽阔的机翼。"自从声波一走，所有的事情都一团糟。威震天的精神病比以往更严重了，他的小婊子红蜘蛛越来越饶舌，我这辈子都没见过比他厉害的。至少，以前那两个捣蛋的磁带双胞胎还能给我们提供点娱乐消遣。"

大火车伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠，通风口向外旋开，以便把更多的空气吸入机体系统。"你知道么，我以前从没想过声波在威震天和我们之间所起到的缓冲作用，他真的很擅长让这个TF镇静下来，就因为他的—"

"能量接口？"闪电插话道。

"—称职的能力。"大火车把话说完，光焦在光学镜里转了转。"说真的，闪电，你是不是满cpu全是和输出管有关的东西？"

闪电摆了摆手，嗤笑了一声。"哦，抱歉。和红蜘蛛弄混了。"

舱室的另一端的门突然被打开了，毒气弹走了进来。

他向他们挥挥手打个招呼，然后突然停下脚步，转过身；大门正在发出可怕的碾轧声，似乎关不上了。

闪电抱怨起来。"我要告诉你多少次，别踩那炉渣的自动门滑动轨道？它比地板高，你要是踩在上面，你就把它弄弯了。"

毒气弹用双手抓住两边的门，猛地一拉，把门强行关上了。自动装置的发动机传出一阵可怜兮兮的噪音，而毒气弹若无其事地把手收了回来。

"修好了。"他答道，深吸一口气，然后怀疑地看了看闪电那仍然暴露在外的对接装置。"拆卸竟然不叫上我？我以为我对你来说更重要呢。"他一边抱怨，一边在屋主那张摇摇晃晃的桌子旁边坐下。

"当你把所有的能量供给都囤积起来的时候，我们当然不喜欢你了，你这个贪婪的蠢货。"大火车反讽道，"你是不是又和诈骗交易去了，臭婊子？"

毒气弹掏出一盒全息扑克牌，摆在桌上。"这儿的TF全都不懂得赏识我的能力，"他发起牢骚来，"而且当我过来的时候—我可还带着高浓度能量液呢—我又被叫做'贪婪的蠢货'和'臭婊子'。你自己要是被这么称呼，你还想和别的TF分享自己的东西吗？嗯？"

闪电抓起地上的一个空能量块，朝着毒气弹的方向扔过去。"每次想要让你和我们分享，我们都总得贿赂你。"

"你拿什么贿赂我？再说了，我也没说我要分享我的高浓度能量液。我只是说，我有，而且我也不想把它给出去。不过也许我会分你们一点的，要是你能想到什么好的回报的话。"毒气弹把牌分成三份，耐心地等待着。"或者我可以让你来求我。那样的话我会更高兴，不是么。我的意思是，如果我们三变之间没有尊重可言的话，那么我们还有什么呢？"

闪电偏了偏头盔，护目镜紧盯着对方毫无表情的光学镜。

"他听起来像是在背诵我们伟大的首领的演讲稿。"他评论道。

"不，"大火车回答他，"威震天才不会用'尊重'这个词。"

"嗯，你说得对。那他可能是在背诈骗的演讲稿。"

毒气弹一边听着对面两个TF的对话，一边从子空间拿出一根锈棒，慢条斯理地嚼起来。闪电的护目镜立刻重新感兴趣地亮起来，他坐起身，皱起眉头盯着对方。

"你个炉渣怎么弄到这些东西的？"他问道，指着毒气弹手里的那根锈棒。

油罐车神秘地微笑了一下，把手里的东西四处晃了晃，然后全塞进嘴里。"哎呀，我真的记不得了。但是你要是给我来一次口交，我倒有可能想起来。"

大火车咧嘴笑起来，用力戳了戳闪电的机体侧面。"轮到你去满足这位高高在上的阁下了。快去，为了集体牺牲一下。"

"还是你去吧，"闪电不满地说，"我懒得起来。躺在这儿太舒服了。"

"你个炉渣，你的能量液还粘在我脸上呢。"

说完这句，大火车就抬起一条腿，一脚把闪电踢下充电床。闪电哼了一声，四仰八叉地躺在地上，好一会儿才爬起来，挪到不远处的毒气弹旁边。他用力把对方的腿向两边拽开，然后瞪着对方。

"我讨厌你。"闪电面无表情地说。

"我也讨厌你，亲爱的闪电；但是很不幸，你要是想要能量的话，你就得来引诱引诱我。你要知道，这东西又不是免费的。我本来应该在整个队伍之间平分这些能量的。"毒气弹傲慢地回答他。

大火车终于从床上爬起来，慢悠悠地走到桌子旁边坐下。他刻意无视着旁边的两个TF，开始重新洗牌，以免毒气弹作弊。"你是说，谁在充电床上给你的好处最多，你就给谁多分一些。"他抨击道。

"没错。"毒气弹夸张地叹了口气，"我的交易水平现在只能用在这上面，真是不幸啊。以前在塞伯坦还能弄到不少好东西，而现在，能找到一个能量接口不算太松太旧的TF就已经是好运气了。"

闪电歪过头看着大火车，发出一阵似乎像是在倒吸冷气的声音。"噢，大火车，你不生气吗？"

"他只让你用嘴，也自然是有理由的。"大火车尖刻地反讽。

"你又能比我好到—"

毒气弹俯下身拍了拍闪电的头。"行了，行了。嘴里含着输出管的时候不要说话。你的监护TF没教过你，这种行为很不礼貌吗？"

大火车看起来已经感到极为无聊了，开始分发扑克牌。这时，他们的上方响起一阵提示铃声，对面的墙壁上的小型显示屏开始充满静噪；毒气弹对这一新情况似乎很感兴趣，闪电也想抬头看看，但被对方重新按回两腿之间。

"哦，是震荡波。"毒气弹最终说道，"你来给通讯加密吧，大火车？我不太擅长。"

"你真没用。"大火车低声咕哝道，开始执行必要的加密程序。

过了一会儿，震荡波的独特的面部装甲终于显现在小型显示屏上；通讯质量非常不好，图像上布满白线，整个画面都很模糊。

"你好，震荡波。"大火车打着招呼，几乎没有抬起头，而是继续按照次序分着扑克牌，"你找到接替者了吗？还是说威震天仍然很难应付？"

震荡波的黄色光学镜闪了闪，盯着对面的三个三变。他似乎对面前这种情景丝毫不觉得惊讶，而且也没有作出任何评论。

"威震天近期以来…确实很难应对。接替声波的TF已经找到…但我也许需要亲自到地球那里去分担一些工作量。"震荡波特有的冷静而机智的语音传出来，"会花一些时间。基地的状况怎么样？"

"好几个区域受损了，所有的TF都在跑前跑后地忙着填补安全缺口，想让这个地方重新变得无懈可击。至于威震天…很显然不是很开心。"毒气弹回答道，耸了耸肩。

震荡波发出一阵恼怒的声音。"我才不关心威震天的情况。我想知道的是其余的部队成员对此次事件的反应。"

"躁动不安，情绪紧张，"毒气弹回答着，本想继续说下去，但是突然间停下话头，光学镜在快感之下闪烁着，显然是闪电在他的输出管上很卖力。

"其实很好笑的，因为自从声波那件事之后，威震天在军队里的威望居然突然间下降了不少。大家都在怀疑，为什么我们还待在这种地方，而不是回到塞伯坦。我估计，这是因为他们都觉得声波现在完全是个汽车人了；虽然他很不讨TF喜欢，但是毕竟没有任何一个TF想要与他为敌，这是大家的共识。"

"这是可以预料到的。"震荡波叹了口气，"就连我也没有预见到这种事情会发生。这并不是说我看错了声波这个TF，而是我原以为威震天能充分地满足他。但他显然做不到。无论如何，我们并没有彻底失去声波。"

毒气弹仍然没有答话。他把注意力全都放在臀部的运动上，让自己的输出管滑进闪电的喉咙的更深处。他咧嘴笑起来，引擎轰鸣作响。

大火车捡起一张牌，在手里翻来翻去。"很多TF希望你能回来当首领。你从没有把我们引入歧途。"他谨慎地说道。

"不可能。"震荡波简单地回答他。

"去钓鱼吧，"毒气弹突然开口说道，踢了大火车一脚。

大火车偏着脑袋瞪了他一眼。"去干什么？"

"我是在开玩笑！"毒气弹回嘴道。

"你真是个怪TF。"

闪电努力地想要从毒气弹的输出管上抬起头来，咳嗽了一声，听起来很像是在说"疯子"。

"闭嘴，接着吸。"毒气弹对他怒吼道，用力把他的头盔向下按。

"问题是，"大火车继续说道，"我们根本没法探查到汽车人基地那边的情况…因为声波和他那些小东西不在了。我是说，尽管激光鸟能做这些工作，但是他们那边所有的已知安全缺口已经全都堵上了…嗯，你知道我是什么意思。"

他翻起另一张牌，看着上面的图片，嘲弄地笑了一下—上面是一个娱乐型量产机器人，以前在很多能量吧都很流行。

"声波以前是我的学生。这一点永远不会变。"震荡波对他们的话并不感兴趣，而是这样强调道。

他在桌面上敲手指的声音透过显示器传到这边来。然后，响起一声湿嗒嗒的声音；闪电正从毒气弹的输出管上抬起头，几滴口腔清洗液和刚刚出现的能量液落到地板上，溅在他分开的双膝之间。毒气弹冷笑起来，轻轻打了下闪电的面部装甲，催促他继续。而闪电的回答则是露出尖利的牙齿，警告似的在对方的输出管上不轻不重地咬了一口。毒气弹低沉地呻吟起来。

"我们不能放弃。"震荡波坚持道，全然不顾面前的这番景象，"我们不能让汽车人夺走任何能量。同时，你们三个应该尽量避免高层之间的纷争。我需要你们每个TF每天都向我递交报告—"他们听到这话，一起恼火地叹起气来，"—而且要密切注意红蜘蛛。如果有任何明显的迹象表明，他正在试图谋反篡位，必须立刻向我汇报。"

毒气弹呻吟起来，虽然并不是因为额外的报告和任务。他开始过载，在椅子里抽搐起来，闪电则用力咬住他的输出管的基部，延长着这种快感。当整个过程终于结束，他满意地躺回椅子里，给了闪电几根锈棒作为奖励。

"是，长官。"毒气弹终于低声嘟囔道，而闪电也抬起一只手，表明自己接受任务。

然后传来几声椅子在地上拖动的声音，还有涡轮引擎的轰鸣声—大火车正迅速探过身去，飞快地从闪电手里抢走一根锈棒。在闪电来得及抢回去之前，他把锈棒直接往嘴里一塞。

"我们会帮你盯着的。"大火车懒洋洋地敬了个礼，回答道。"不过有一件事，我们琢磨好久了…你知不知道声波和擎天柱以前有没有过什么交集？哪怕只是想想这些事情，我的cpu都可能会烧毁的。"

震荡波沉默下来。他转过头盔，有手指的那只手在输入什么东西—三变们能听见这个声音—过了一会，他终于转回头来。"当我发现声波的时候，擎天柱已经被选为了御天敌的继任者。那时，声波还只是一个幼生体。营养不良，经常被虐待。在塞伯坦，他并没有时间和机会去和擎天柱发展任何关系，而且他满足于和威震天在一起。这次的新关系完全是在地球上发展形成的。"

闪电狡猾地笑起来，低声嘟哝着，"看来你肯定是还给他训练了不少别的事情嘛。"然后他大声说道，"那段剪辑不错。激光鸟带来的那个。真的是…让我们大开眼界啊。"

"我不觉得你的滑稽行为很有趣，闪电。这只是一次轻微的挫折。如果声波希望被摧毁，那他可以被摧毁；如果他不希望如此，那我就把他带回塞伯坦，亲自保护起来。"震荡波飞快地说道，脑袋四处转动着左看右看，很可能是面前有很多台显示屏。

闪电耸了耸肩。声波的命运如何，那是震荡波的事情，和他们无关。不过他也明白，要是把声波那样一个危险的TF扔在那里听之任之，将会是非常不明智的做法。

"好的，长官。我们会擦亮光学镜，一有反叛迹象就通知你。"大火车低声说道。

毒气弹终于决定倒出四个能量块份额的能量液。另两个开始争抢，而他则偷偷地向显示屏瞄了一眼；震荡波的黄色光学镜闪了闪。

毕竟，诈骗的存在还是有价值的。

于是震荡波切断了通讯，屏幕变成一片空白。两个已经处于半饥饿状态的霸天虎以最快的速度把自己的能量液一饮而尽。

声波身处的舱室的大门被打开。擎天柱站在那里，抛过光的装甲在昏暗的灯下闪烁着光泽。很奇怪，他并没有戴着面罩，嘴唇抿成一条严肃的直线。他向声波迅速地挥了一下手，作为示意。

"过来。我们需要和另一些汽车人处理一些事务。警车有一些文件需要你填写，爵士也有话要问你。然后你需要进行一次医疗检查。"

换句话说，这是在向声波暗示，他将要被审讯。汽车人的政策规定，任何战俘都不得在讯问过程中受到任何伤害，虽然这一条很少被遵守。不过，警车却是个一定要严格遵守条例办事的TF，所以算是个特例。

然后擎天柱摇了摇手，指着声波的胸腔。"不能带磁带。让他们待在房间里，直到你回来为止。"

声波别无选择，只能服从。他一言不发地打开磁带仓，把里面的四个磁带全放出来。

"老大？"迷乱问道，护目镜看看声波，又看看擎天柱，"你去哪儿？"

"留下。"声波简单地指示道。

机器狗和圆锯鸟都发出声音来，就连轰隆隆也向前踏出一步，想要跟上。而声波则抬起一只手，阻止他们继续走近，然后转过头看着擎天柱。

"请跟我来。"擎天柱答道，抬手示意门外。

声波走出门口，刚一跨过门槛，擎天柱就用力在他背上推了一把，把他推进走廊里，并且把手悬在对方的后腰的位置。声波的能量场激起一阵波动，他略微转过头，用余光盯着对方的手臂。

"我不会反抗，也不会试图逃走。"声波低声说道，暗示对方没必要把手放在那里，来这么夸张地表明控制权。

擎天柱微笑起来。他向前倾过身，充满占有欲地双手环绕住声波的机体，紧紧抱住对方。声波的机体僵硬起来，火种在并不情愿的激动情绪之下猛地一跳。

"当然了，我的bondmate，"擎天柱对着他的头盔低语道，"我知道你只会在符合自己的利益需求的时候才会服从。"

然后擎天柱放开他，又在他背上推了一把，自己的能量场压在声波的后背上，就像一股无形的力量向前压迫着。

这段路程很短。他们从高层区域坐电梯向下走了几层，走出不远，就离开走廊进入了某个房间。然后擎天柱又把他带进一个更小的房间，爵士和警车正在那里热烈地争执着什么。擎天柱一出现，他们就安静下来；前者对他们点了点头，然后走出门去，把门关上。

在屋子另一端，录音机正站在角落里嚼着一根锈棒。他的光学镜向声波闪了闪—简直比宝石还亮—然后立刻打开自己的防御能力，充斥着整个房间。

"声波。请坐吧。"警车轻快地说道，听起来几乎很愉悦的样子。

他拽出一张看起来很舒适的椅子，期待地等着对方坐下。而爵士则一言不发；他的站姿很富有挑衅的意味，叉着双臂，一眼就能看出他非常生气。

过了很久，爵士才走上前，同样抬手示意那张椅子，就好像他是警车的克隆似的。"我们只是有些文件需要你填写，然后再问你几个问题。你同意配合吗？"

对于声波来说，这是个很多余的问题；他反正也不可能有拒绝的权利。面前的数据板上的内容是一系列的标准化资料表格，专门为战俘和投降者准备。声波把数据板内部的线路拽出来，插进自己的手腕插口，在同意须知上填上私人数字签名；然后他浏览着整张表格，把那些众所周知的或是自己愿意交代的内容填写上去。

警车向数据板瞄了一眼，嘴角稍稍撇下来，露出一丁点不悦的神色。"有很多问题你没有填。"

"问题：创造日期，创造地点，家庭关系等内容，与此次讯问无关。"声波一边回答，一边把自己和数据板之间的连线断开。

警车拿回数据板，看起来非常失望，因为他没有拿到所有想要的信息。他拿着数据板在机体上漫不经心地拍了拍，然后冷静地看着对方。

"是吗？"他沉吟道，"没关系，那是你的权利。我可以把这些私人问题删减掉。"

警车转过身去。他的门翼松弛地伸展开来，时不时微微动一下，仿佛被缓和的风拂过一样。房间的角落里有一台能量分配器，他走过去，接满两个能量块；一个给他自己，另一个给声波。

"很抱歉，我们还没能把你房间里的能量分配器完全安装好。来。"他说着，把给声波的能量块放在桌上。

爵士非常不悦地撇起嘴。他捏着自己手里的数据板，发声器开始滋滋作响。

"你投降的正式时间是什么时候？"破坏者简洁明了地问道。

"当地标准公历日期：九月23日。时间：GMT8:00。"声波立刻答道，完全忽略着面前的能量块，而且也不愿意摘下面罩。

"投降的原因？"

声波扫了爵士一眼。和爵士不同，声波的护目镜并不能完全安装到位—这是救护车给他的临时替代品。

"原因：自保。威震天把我和剩下的四个磁带列为叛徒，即将执行处决。"

爵士向前靠了靠，目光更加集中。"为什么要处决你呢？"

"我和擎天柱—汽车人的领袖，目前的领导模块携带者—进行了火种融合。我是他手下的间谍。"声波淡漠地回答道。从他单调的电子音里很难听出什么。

"真的是这样吗？还是说你只是和他拆得太爽了？"爵士追问道，语调仍然很平和，但是传出一种让TF不寒而栗的感觉。"你为什么被擎天柱吸引？你为什么和他发展出这段关系？"

警车发出不满而阴沉的声音，摆了摆手。"别管我这位朋友。他蠢得可以，而且我们对于目前的状况可能确实有一点困扰。你可以想象得到，这次的事情实属意料之外。底下的队伍躁动不安，而我们高层既困惑又烦恼。我们只是不明白…为什么擎天柱这么突然地对你产生了兴趣。"

他只是把爵士的话绕了个圈子，用比较委婉的方式重述了一遍。压抑而紧张的沉默笼罩着他们。声波在面罩后面抿起嘴，他想说：擎天柱散发着一种黑暗的控制欲，他对这种特点和这种TF有着非常强烈的欲望，以致于不能自已；是的，他很享受那些感觉，让擎天柱的输出管把他充满，像野兽一样和他拆卸…实际上，他们都在想着这些事。声波能感觉到他们的思维的边缘从他自己的精神能力上掠过，热切而饥渴，想要听他亲口承认这些。

迫切的渴求。间接地从中得到乐趣。一群愚蠢的TF。

声波终于决定在椅子里坐下。他的坐姿很刻板，双手放在桌面上，而且没有把椅子向前挪动，离桌子很远，连腿都挡不住。"我们适合彼此。"他简单地答道，不想进一步解释，"领导模块赞同这一行为。"

"那很奇怪，而且很难让TF信服，"警车评价道，"但不走运的是，我对这种事也不好妄自评论什么。现在你已经身处汽车人的总部了，你有什么想要做的事情吗？擎天柱有没有给你安排什么职责？"

在房间的另一端，录音机窃笑起来。而在房间外面，擎天柱正透过单向玻璃看着里面的情况—不过他听不见他们的对话；这是为了隐私权。

"除了给擎天柱当私人能量垃圾桶吗？那我估计没什么别的了。"录音机开口道。

警车忍不住微笑起来，发声器传出一阵轻微的笑声。声波则对这种嘲讽无动于衷。

"这种话很不得体。请不要再这么说了。"战略家轻松地说道。

"噢得了吧，"爵士怒吼起来，伸手拽了一把警车的门翼。然后他的尖刻的蓝色护目镜转回去盯着声波。"你耍的这些把戏，没有任何TF会相信的。一个霸天虎的高级指挥官，甚至相当被威震天信任和尊重；你为什么要把这些都毁了？我很难相信，你竟然…就因为迷恋擎天柱的输出管，而到了这种地步。我又不是没见过。是挺不错，但是也犯不上付出这种代价吧。"

"除非，你们霸天虎在这方面确实比较饥不择食？"警车接话道。

"我从不和自己的下属进行此类活动。"声波回答着，手指在桌上展开，指尖刮过桌面，"爵士：更适合回答你的问题。"

听到这句话的暗示，爵士的光学镜瞬间亮起来，他猛地闭上嘴。而警车则瞪了他一眼。

"好吧，"过了好久，爵士终于继续说道，他踱着步走过来，一直走到离声波很近的地方。"可是你还是没回答我们的问题。你说过同意合作的。那么，你是不是拒绝给我们任何信息？因为直到现在为止，你还没说过有用的话呢。"

"是的，请你一定要回答我们的问题。最关键的一点是，我们都认为你在利用自己的精神能力影响擎天柱的思维。这是真的吗？"战略家问道，仍然瞪着自己的同伴。

尽管声波的临时护目镜是柔和的中立方黄色，他的目光依旧很锐利。

"不是。擎天柱携带的领导模块可以中和任何施加在他身上的精神能力。他无法受到如此强烈程度的影响。此外：他在我的机体内部安装了一个装置，可以阻断我的能力，而他可以对此进行遥控。问题：无意义。"他用单一的语调说着，"目前的审讯方式：不能令TF满意。请实施更为有效的审讯，以适合我的地位与威胁等级。"

爵士龇出尖利的牙齿。"我们说的又不是那个。我们问的是你bond之前的事情；那时候可没有什么东西能阻止你对他施加影响。"

"重复：领导模块可使任何能力与影响无效化，无论是否存在火种链接。对接行为：双方自愿。"声波一边说着，一边在桌面上慢慢地挪动着双手。"我不需要采取强制手段来使擎天柱产生欲望。我没有谋划这次火种链接。"他的尖利的指甲嵌进桌面，在上面留下更多的刮痕，"目前的时机：不适合任何阴谋。"

警车沉默了很久，爵士也一样。他们两个站在那里盯着对方—显然是在用内部通讯系统交谈。

"我知道了。"过了气氛压抑的几分钟之后，警车说道，"你不愿意交代任何信息。我会把这一情况告知擎天柱；他可以决定如何处理你。"他做完这个简短的结论，就开始收拾桌上散布的数据板。

然后他们就转过身往外走。但在警车推开门之前，声波开口说道：

"我已经尽自己的最大努力来回答你的一切问题。我已经把霸天虎机密情报转交给你。"他说着，护目镜明亮起来—不知是因为绝望还是因为恼怒，"那才是你真正应该去了解的信息。"

警车停下脚步，而爵士继续向门外走去。他回过头，皱着眉看着声波。

"我们都不明白，你到底是怎么把擎天柱弄到手的。为什么他在所有的TF里面会选择你。你根本不是什么出众的TF；所以这非常可疑。我们想知道他为什么选了一个霸天虎…一个像你这样微不足道的霸天虎。"

"我能给他的乐趣，你们给不了他。"声波嘲讽地说道，"他在我的机体上得到的满足，在你们身上无法得到。"

警车舔了舔嘴唇。"是啊。我一直很奇怪这件事。要知道你长得这么难看。不过，他在这种事上的眼光从来也不怎么样。"

然后，警车就流利地转过身去，和爵士一起走出房间，只留下录音机还和声波呆在一起。他向屋子另一端的声波冷笑了一下，精神能力波动起来，极为致密的防御力场对抗着声波的进攻型能力；他把力场不断扩大，直到把整个房间都包围起来，有效地控制住声波的精神力量。

"你可不是唯一一个有特殊本领的TF。在汽车人阵营里，甚至有些TF的能力比我还要强。"录音机压低声音说道。

声波全身的传感网络都开始产生不适的感觉，他并没有做出明确的动作，但是肩膀僵直起来，光学镜也微弱地闪了闪，足以证明他已经受到这种影响。他的嘴在面罩后面充满憎恨地扭曲着。但他只是坐在那里，没有说话，也没有还击；他知道自己一直处于监视之下。所以他把自己的意志和精神能力收敛在内，逼迫自己保持冷静，尽管他现在只想从桌子上跃过去，然后把录音机的火种挖出来。他必须等待时机成熟。

"审讯：已完成？"他最终问道，通气口长出一口气。

录音机咧嘴笑起来。"是的。"然后他转过身走出房间，顺便还回头最后说了一句："我随时奉陪。"

在外面的主舱室里，擎天柱正和救护车坐在一起。警车和爵士已经走了。当录音机终于离开房间的时候，救护车皱起眉头。

"审讯…真是的。真要是有什么TF应该受到审讯，那应该是你才对。"他一边说着，一边用手指责难似的指着身边的TF。

擎天柱抬起一只手，摇了摇头。"安静。你没有权利说这些不合时宜的话。"

救护车的回答则是向自己的领袖做了一个非常无礼的手势，然后一把推开录音机，自己走进审讯室；声波仍然一动不动地坐在那里。他恼火地叹了口气，然后打了个手势示意对方出来。

"好了，现在跟我来。我得给你做个例行的系统检查。然后你可以和我在医疗室待上一会儿；我需要人手整理整理东西。"

声波站起来，在他的身高的反衬之下，救护车显得很矮。他们一起走出审讯室。录音机向声波不怀好意地看了一眼，又发出一阵能量波动，但救护车把手按在声波的上臂后面，催促他快点向前走。

录音机跟在后面，和他们只有一两步的距离。当他们走到中央走廊，周围的汽车人都向这里看过来，皱起眉头；而声波则目不斜视地抬着头。其中有一个TF—汽车人中的倍受珍视的狙击手—他的目光似乎尤为专注。声波把护目镜稍稍转向那边，亮度仿佛略微感兴趣似地有所增强；蓝霹雳的蓝色光学镜闪烁起来，赶快转向别处。

"你知道维修床在哪儿的。"他们一到医疗室，救护车就轻松愉快地说道，随便向大致的方向挥了挥手。

录音机仍然在他身后，这种存在几乎令TF窒息；但声波只是径直向着前面的一排维修床继续走过去。接下来进行了一次简短的医疗检查，而且不得不听医生发牢骚；然后声波被明确告知"原地别动"。看起来救护车似乎开始同情他了；声波看到自己的磁带们也被带到医疗室来，同样开始做检查。

"接口，"救护车把圆锯鸟放到维修床上，指示道。

圆锯鸟把头歪向一边，毫无反应，光学镜暗下来。

救护车恼火地叹了口气，盯着声波。

"圆锯鸟。"声波简单地说道。

这次磁带服从了命令，翅膀下方的装甲向后滑去。线路展露在外，某些位置露出一点点内部机体，还有一排闪亮的接口，反射着医疗室的照明灯光。

"哼…竟然还有对接用的接口，"救护车观察着，敏锐的光学镜打量着其中较大的一个接口，然后把诊断器械连在最前面的两个接口上。"你个色情狂，"他感到好笑似地哼了一声，然后对声波说道，"插个插头就能做这种事，这可是很罕见的，没几个TF能做到。"

"磁带的健康需求：非常重要。"声波回答他，"我负责提供与适应。"

救护车只是自顾自地摇了摇头。

诊断结果毫无异常，这是预料之中的。救护车把磁带们放开，让他们随便四处乱跑。然后，他给了声波一托盘的医疗器械，让他整理；这件事做完之后，医生就钻进自己的办公室去写医疗报告。录音机向声波和他的磁带们打了个手势，立刻就把他们带回了原来的舱室。

"喔，这可真不错，"轰隆隆一边发着牢骚，一边跳到充电床上，盘着腿坐下，然后向前倾着机体，手肘架在自己的膝盖上。"我真希望那个炉渣的录音机哪天走路不看路，摔到熔炉里去。"

声波并没有对此发表评论，但他们都知道，他只会想让录音机死得更惨。他在对面的充电床上沉重地坐下，疲惫不堪；他不得不时刻压制住自己，以免自己因为这些暴风骤雨般的恶意而直接冲上去。迷乱看着自己的主人握紧双手，又松开双手，尽力使自己放松下来。

"轰隆隆。"一阵漫长的沉默过后，声波终于开口说道。

不需要任何更多的暗示，轰隆隆把手伸到背后，去拿里面的东西—就在他的两侧翼板中间，有一个空闲插槽，那里原本是安装武器用的。里面有一个小型电容器和一个能量增幅器，是他趁着救护车和录音机没有注意的时候，从柜子里偷来的。

"这些够吗？"他得意地一笑，把它们放到声波手里。

声波挑剔地检查着这些东西。它们上面有很多刮痕，连接点已经因为过度使用而变黑，有一处甚至烧熔了。但是应该可以用。迷乱绕过声波的腿，在另一边的地板上跪坐下来，在橙色的墙上仔细地摸索着，找到那处已经用手撬松的面板缝隙；然后他小心地微微摇晃并扭动着那块面板，把上面的螺钉弄下来。

"飞船的好处就在于…"他一边嘟哝着，一边把那块和他自己差不多大的面板推到一边，"…为了节省空间，所有的东西都混在一起。"

墙内有一根管道，连通着能量管线和通讯缆线。迷乱和声波一起破解了其中的一条二级通讯线路，接入声波体内，以便绕过那些信息过滤器，并且用轰隆隆偷来的组件来增强信号强度。

当然，声波实际上没什么可以联系的TF。但他最主要的工作通常都是监控身边的一切波段，仅仅是收集信息就可以了。他想要尽最大的努力去获取尽可能多的外界信息，窥探通讯记录；运气好的话，也许在这个过程当中，他能发现一些汽车人没有告诉他的事情。

"可悲，"声波低声说道，通风口的隔板不屑地转动着，他发现汽车人的内部网络结构的加密系统非常不严密。"显像一号：极为过时。"

他的最终目的地是连接到方舟的卫星接收器，把自己伪装成一种持续接收宇宙信号的恒定程序。成功之后，声波发现一处很久以前设置的联络信箱，它位于某颗源自人类的退役卫星上面，这颗卫星仍然在围绕轨道运转；但他没预料到，里面竟然真的多出了一行字串，用的是卫星自身的二进制的古代书写方式。

字串的内容是：和我联系。

只有震荡波才可能向那里发送信息。

迷乱皱起眉头，护目镜不赞成地暗下去。"不行。"

其他的磁带们都盯着声波和迷乱。

"什么不行？"轰隆隆好奇地问道。

"反正就是不行。"然后迷乱在他们的短距离内部通讯中补充道，【因为这是个炉渣的陷阱，就这么回事。要不然他为什么给你发这个？】

【原因：不明。可能对我们有利。】声波回答道。

他的磁带们看起来对此都很不满意，但声波还是开始着手做这件事。他不知道会遇到什么情况，甚至不知道自己的信号传送是否能够成功；塞伯坦离这里实在太远，需要通过汽车人的通讯系统调用足够大的功率，不被他们发现就已经是丰功伟绩了。所以当他的加密信号竟然真的成功连接的时候，声波自己都觉得不可思议；震荡波的图像在他的内部显示屏中显现出来。以声波对震荡波的了解，尽管面部装甲上体现不出表情，他也知道震荡波看到自己并不十分高兴。

"这就是所谓浪子回头吧，"震荡波叹了口气，算是向他打招呼。

"震荡波老师—"声波犹豫着开口。

"我不是你的老师，汽车人叛徒。"震荡波的嘲笑语调很明显，"你早就抛弃这种权利了。"

声波的内芯深处开始感到悔恨。他觉得，震荡波对他的不屑一顾也是有道理的；这个TF花了这么多的时间和精力才把他塑造起来，所以这种态度也很公平。

"假定错误。我不是汽车人，也并不自愿支持他们的理念。"

"这个理由找得可不好，至少威震天可不会这么觉得。"

"这不是我们自愿的决定。领导模块：迫使我们进行了永久性火种融合。"

最后一句话让震荡波提起了注意力，光学镜感兴趣地明亮起来。他略微向前偏了偏头盔，过了很久，才开口说道："无论如何，应该有某种非常重要的原因，才使得它必须要把你和擎天柱bond在一起。"

"是的。"声波承认道，"我们正在交往。"

"领导模块才不会因为'交往'这种微不足道的小事，就让你和它的宿主火种融合。"震荡波驳斥道。

显然，震荡波对于领导模块的寄生性本质非常清楚。这是理所当然的；整个塞伯坦的知识系统都供他驱使。声波用手指轻敲着大腿，细微的声音在金属上回荡着，然后继续回答道：

"原因：擎天柱希望结束这段关系。我失去自控力，试图把他杀死。我直接向它发起进攻。领导模块：做出应对。将我认定为完美的bondmate。"

震荡波向后坐在椅子里，他的图像在显示屏上闪烁了几下。声波看到背景里有各式各样的实验仪器，还有几个量产型在忙着执行一场非常复杂的实验，大概除了震荡波以外谁都弄不懂。

"他倒确实是那种能吸引你的TF，"震荡波评论道，"这种TF和这种气质对你来说总是—"

连接变得不稳定起来，中断了一会儿。声波改动了通讯路径，以避开显像一号的警戒系统，并且关闭了视频图像信号。震荡波的声音听起来音量很低，充满静噪，就好像从非常遥远的地方和他对话一样。

"你现在和汽车人之间的关系如何？"

"目前尚不明确。"声波诚实地回答道。

"你爱他。"这不是问题，而是指责。

这次声波没有说实话。"不是。"

实际上，他也不知道自己对擎天柱是什么感觉。他只知道这种感觉强烈而充满占有欲，像强酸一样从他的内部慢慢向外腐蚀，总有一天会把他摧毁。

又一阵短暂的沉默，只有机器的蜂鸣音从震荡波那边偶尔传出来。然后他开口继续问道，"大委员会得到告知了吗？"

声波抬起手，疲惫地揉着自己的头徽，思考着如何才能把自己的困境交代出来，然后设法从自己的老师那里弄到援助。他知道，和震荡波交谈，拐弯抹角是行不通的；有话直说，才是比较有效的方法，

"是的。钛师傅指示擎天柱，对其余汽车人声称我是他安排的间谍。我们正在等待大委员会最后的裁决。"

"我可不觉得他们换得起这个职位，"震荡波嘲讽地慢吞吞地说道，"火种融合仪式那天，你就用不着邀请我了…还有当他逼你生出个继承人的时候。"

声波恼火起来，一种冰冷而不安的感觉在他后背上蜿蜒而下。"屈尊关心这些事情：无需如此。"

震荡波的语调仍然一如既往地冷淡。"你的机型本身确保了最大程度的生育率。在外界因素合适的情况下，你哪怕不需要火种链接，也可以很容易地产生新的火种；你自己很清楚。"

但声波继续说道："通讯方式：十分冒险。通信频率：过时。你是否愿意援助我？"

"那就麻烦你告诉我，声波，我为什么要帮你？"

声波两手抵住面前的墙，向前倾着机体，头盔靠在墙上，试图让自己冷静下来。他们之间的通讯开始劈啪作响。

"你的援助：对我们双方都十分有利。"他开始说道，暗暗发誓绝不能落到乞求的地步，"大委员会污染着整个星球，同时也是我面前的最直接障碍。"

"是吗。那擎天柱怎么办？"

是啊，擎天柱怎么办？声波面罩之后的嘴唇扭曲起来，他想着要不要回避开震荡波提出的这个非常合理的问题。但是对方相当精明，而且这也无助于建立信任，尤其是当他自己已经被列为叛徒的这种情况之下。

"擎天柱…并不信任我。他不喜欢我，但他需要我的存在。火种链接无法切断。他允许自己被大委员会作为傀儡利用，因为他盲目相信宿命论。"

"你想要利用火种链接来达到你的目的。"震荡波合情合理地猜测道。

"机遇：仅此一次。但是你的援助：非常必要。"

他知道震荡波开始认真思考，因为对方在另一端沉默下来…或者也可能是通讯质量太差。他能听见背景音开始充满静噪。

但是他们之间的关系远远不止于一个霸天虎指挥官和一个非自愿的叛徒。抛开威震天和他的权力欲不谈，这场战争已经持续了太久，是时候考虑如何找到一个解决方式，让它停下来了。对震荡波而言，还有什么方法能比利用声波的能力更好呢？这是他最大的优势所在。

最终，震荡波说道："你还有什么别的打算，嗯？"

"未来的计划：在你和擎天柱双方之间促成休战协定。没有其他的途径可选。"

"威震天不会同意的。"

"威震天：不是霸天虎的真正指挥官。"声波坚持道。

"不，"震荡波承认道，"他当然不是。他只是一个比较方便的工具。现在也仍然如此。很好，我会考虑你的提议。如果你能做到的话，两个太阳循环之后重新和我联系。"

通讯戛然而止。声波的液压系统嘶嘶作响地开始降压，紧张的情绪从他的机体中消散殆尽。

撒隆愤怒地一拳砸在桌面上，整张巨大的会议桌都震动起来，能量液飞溅在光洁的表面上。其他的大委员会成员都盯着他，面部装甲上带着复杂的表情—大多数TF都和他一样愤怒，但是有一两个看起来对此很困扰。

"荒谬！"他喊道，"简直不可理喻！绝不能允许这样的火种链接继续存在下去。擎天柱和那个—那个—"他气得语无伦次起来，"—霸天虎，必须接受审判，立刻处决。"

他所提到的那个霸天虎的全息影像正展示在空中，下面还附加着一个较小的图像，展示着之前的塞伯坦形态。整个影像在缓慢地旋转，一系列文字描述着他所有的已知信息：过往历史，社会关系，共生磁带，武器，能力，诸如此类。但是非常不完整。

"然后呢？"钛师傅冷冰冰地问道，"你把目光放得远一点，别盯着这件事本身不放。看看总体环境的局势。你不觉得这事很奇怪吗？"

但是撒隆仍然看起来像要爆炸一样。"那个蠢货和霸天虎的情报官火种融合了！唯一能让我觉得奇怪的，就是他那匪夷所思的品味！"

"没错！"钛师傅激动地同意道，两只手按在桌面上，半站起身来，"你难道就看不到这给我们带来的优势吗？"

撒隆目瞪口呆地看着钛师傅。"你是不是疯了—"

"他说得有道理，"庄严尊者适时地打断他的话，像往常一样保持着中立的态度。然后他架起手指，看着另两个TF。"这个声波是个高级军官，而且还是震荡波的最优秀的学生。想一想威震天仅仅因为失去这个TF就会遭到多大的打击吧。"

特拉孔也站起身来，指着声波的全息图像。"他是个危险的具有精神能力的TF。万一他是受了威震天的指使，把擎天柱给控制了呢？这事谁敢担保？庄严尊者，你不觉得擎天柱现在已经是个严重的危险因素了吗？"

"我不能否认那种可能性，"钛师傅抢在庄严尊者前面迅速说道，"但是擎天柱已经向我确保，领导模块能够完全压制他的能力。现在他完全能够控制声波。事实上，正是领导模块把他们安排在一起—"

"又是一大奇事！我们怎么知道这不是他编出来的理由？或者，没准领导模块根本就已经坏掉了。就没有TF考虑这一点吗？"

"领导模块的观点属实。"魔力神球突然间说道。从钛师傅向大委员会通知这件事情开始，它在整个骚动过程中都没有开口，直到现在为止。

撒隆叹了口气，向着这明亮的多面球体的影像皱起眉头；它的本体在密室内部，这里只是一个投影。"是，魔力神球。但是你能确定吗？"

"可以确定。"超级电脑回答道，"领导模块发现擎天柱和声波高度兼容。他们的火种可以达成完美共振。"

最后一句话让撒隆冷笑起来，他极为厌恶地对此嗤之以鼻。一阵短暂而紧张的沉默充斥在空气中。庄严尊者用红色光学镜扫视了他们一圈，开口说道：

"尽管是个霸天虎，领导模块的选择仍然很不错。他是一台磁带机，这种型号在我们之中极为罕见。声波的生育率应该会很高。"

"通天晓和艾丽塔又没有什么不好的地方，"特拉孔闷闷不乐地反驳，"他们作为备选已经很完美了。"

"领导模块认为他们有所欠缺。"魔力神球解释道。

特拉孔转了转光学镜的光焦。"那它到底又在声波身上发现什么炉渣的特别之处了？"

"他会污染皇室血统。"撒隆激烈地争辩道，旁边的特拉孔用力点了点头表示同意。"他是从Polyhex来的。那里从来没有什么好东西。呸！一群渣滓，到处都是流浪份子。"

"只是传言而已。"钛师傅回答他，"他的一切记录都已经被震荡波修改或者删除了。"

"战争持续时间实在太久，我们已经没什么资源了。如果这是领导模块的想法—塞伯坦所需的最终促成因素—那么这样也无不可。"庄严尊者缓缓说道。

"你就非得这么相信命运吗，"撒隆嘟哝着，向对方的方向瞪了一眼。

钛师傅看着自己的同僚们的争执，上嘴唇抽动了几下，然后突然开口清晰地说道："我已经采取了行动。"

这句话让他们立刻停了下来。

"什么？"撒隆暴躁地大叫起来，而钛师傅则镇静地从面前的能量块里喝了一口能量液。"赶紧说，到底怎么回事！"

钛师傅故意沉默了一小会儿，为了能看见撒隆极为不耐烦的表情变化。

"我已经让擎天柱声称，声波是我们这方的TF。"他宣布道，"内部间谍，可以这么说。他已经通知我，声波同意这个计划。我认为他现在已经向自己的部下们做过正式声明了。"

几个TF开始倒吸冷气，还有低声的咒骂声；现在想要把擎天柱换掉，几乎已经是不可能的了。

撒隆沮丧地两手一摊。"你看你干的好事，你个老东西。又把所有的事情自己包办！"

"你还是一如既往地拒绝考虑大局，"钛师傅告诫他，语调变得略微严峻起来。"我们不能替换掉擎天柱。从很多方面来说，他是我们最成功的一个Prime。那样做就会犯下大错的。还有，你想想声波了解霸天虎的多少情报；这不就是我们一直在等待的机会吗？现在不抓住它的话岂不是太可惜了吗？"

"关键的前提在于，他最好不是在反过来利用我们。"特拉孔立刻反驳。

就像给幼生体劝架似地，庄严尊者用冷静的声音说道："事情已成定局。擎天柱的太空桥研发队伍的进展怎么样了？如果他们之间的火种链接不能解除，那我们就必须把声波带回这边来，让魔力神球检查。然后我们就按传统的要求举办正式仪式，这能鼓舞士气，改善我们的TF口数量不断减少的状况。"

他的陈述意见让撒隆的面部装甲顿时变成一幅万分惊恐的样子。

"我同意，"钛师傅说道，"应该还能对现在的混乱局势做一定程度的挽救。"

"这造成的巨大安全隐患怎么办？"特拉孔立刻质问。

"我确信领导模块能够在必要的时候控制住这个精神能力者。"魔力神球答道。

"两种对策都不怎么样，但我们恐怕还是得选个稍微好一点的。"钛师傅补充解释着。

"联系擎天柱。他需要得到通知，以便尽快开始着手操办这些事情。"庄严尊者说道。

魔力神球开始调用相应的加密通讯，屋里弥漫着一片沉默的气氛。他们面前的显示屏亮起来，大家都等着擎天柱接通通讯；过了非常久的一段时间，他终于出现在屏幕上，装甲板有点松松垮垮的，应该是刚才还在充电。他看起来很疲惫。

"大委员会，"擎天柱微微鞠了个躬，"我接到你们的通知。有什么需要我做的吗？"

"擎天柱，太空桥的建造工程进展到什么程度了？"钛师傅立刻问道，手指轻敲着面前的桌面。

对方顿了一顿，似乎没有预料到会问这种问题。他犹豫着，在屏幕那一边的办公桌上找出一些东西。

"根据我得到的报告，"擎天柱开口说道，然后又停顿了一下。"在三星期之内应该就能准备完毕。我们的进展很顺利，而且从多种来源获取了很多重要的相关技术信息。"

魔力神球开始发出声响。"来源：声波？"

擎天柱重启了一下光学镜，好奇地盯着对面的明亮的能量球体。"是的，一部分。"

"重要程度：需要进行评估。"魔力神球说道。

擎天柱沉默着，不知道该回答什么。但是魔力神球继续说下去："太空桥修理工作需要尽早完成。对声波进行评估…非常必要。火种融合仪式即将举办。"

擎天柱看起来大为震惊。"你们该不会真的要让我们…在大家面前…"

"—决定已经达成。"魔力神球淡定地打断他的话。

于是擎天柱只好把目光转向钛师傅。"这真的有必要吗？"他绝望地问道，"这种事就是个表面形式，没有什么必要的，不是吗？"

"我们只有这么做才能把你的错误掩盖过去！"撒隆向他怒吼，"你必须接受，必须好好执行！"

擎天柱无奈地偏了偏头盔，妥协道："是。我明白。"

钛师傅尽力露出一个疲倦的微笑。"我很期待这次的仪式。这会给我们的民众带来希望。"

擎天柱的蓝色光学镜避开大委员会的成员们，目光向下。"是。一定会的。"

"你能不能停下！"

碾压机完全没理会拖斗，又一拳砸向一块岩石，把它打飞，摔成碎石和沙砾。他怒吼起来，用脚把另一块比较大的岩石踢开。

"滚开，拖斗。"他如是回答对方。

拖斗看起来似乎马上要发火，但铲土机抬起手做了一个果断的手势。"别。我们现在都没这个心情。"

"我们为什么要看管这个愚蠢的东西？根本就不怎么用得上。"碾压机不满地说道，看着身后的霸天虎太空桥的巨大围墙。"而且汽车人也不会冒险来破坏它！"

"我们可不确定，"拖斗回答他，"他们很可能现在已经有自己的太空桥了，蠢货。"

碾压机想要反驳，但这时一阵蜂鸣音响起来。三个霸天虎一起转过身，看着太空桥入口附近的一块面板。

"哈，基地肯定有TF在偷听我们说话。"铲土机谨慎地说道。

拖斗则仍然盯着那块面板。"不对…它真的开始运转了。"

"不可能！"碾压机争辩道，"这没有任何抵达或者通过的授权许可！"

铲土机防御似的把手抬起来。"的确，我没接收到任何传送密码，也没有接到许可声明。不管来的是什么，都肯定是从塞伯坦来的；不管是谁，都没有和威震天事先联系过。"

拖斗后退了一步，更多的噪音开始从太空桥内部传出来。齿轮剧烈运转着，更多的面板耀眼地亮起来，说明它真的开始运转了。

"我们要通知基地吗？"拖斗犹豫地问道。

"不用，"过了好一会儿，铲土机才同样犹豫地回答。

"为什么？"

"我知道是谁。"铲土机再次回答他。

"谁？"

突然间，整个太空桥都闪耀起来，能量向上螺旋行进，直指天空，冲破上方的云层。三个霸天虎赶紧挡住光学镜，激起的沙砾雨点一样打在他们身上；等到噪音终于勉强可以忍受了，它才开始平息下来，直到整个连接都完全关闭。

三个工程队成员好奇地看着前方的中央平台，碾压机则把武器拿了出来。

"震荡波！"拖斗叫起来。

震荡波正在减速，推进器的蓝色光芒随着下落速度的减缓而逐渐暗下来。当他完全从这次星际传送中停稳之后，就走到平台的边缘上，停在这三个敬畏地盯着他的霸天虎面前。

"不要向威震天通知我的到达。明白吗？"他流利地命令道。

"当然，"铲土机条件反射似的回答，微微一鞠躬。"我们永远不会背叛您。不过，我们确实没有预料到。"

"目前的事态迫使我不得不前来处理至关重要的问题。"震荡波回答道。

他身后跟着一个量产型。它跳到空中变形成一架飞机，径直飞向空中，在他们上方巡回盘绕着，并且发出一阵询问的噪音，对震荡波并没有立刻出发而感到不解。

"吊钩应该还在基地？"震荡波继续问道。

"是的，大家都在。我们自从…声波那件事之后，一直处于随时待命状态。吊钩一直在修理威震天发火打坏的那些TF。"铲土机肃穆地回答。

"知道了。通知吊钩，我很快就到。"

"是。"铲土机说完，敬了个礼。

他们三个非常期待地看着这个科学家用反重力装置飞向空中，很快就消失在视野里。碾压机发出一阵高兴的声音，搓着双手。

"这下威震天要吃不了兜着走了。"

"我还一直在想，震荡波到底什么时候才会不得不前来插手呢。"拖斗低声嘟哝着，不满地向着太空桥的某块面板踢了一脚。

"终于有点秩序可言了。"铲土机松了一口气，沉重地倚在太空桥的外壁上，然后给自己的同伴发了一则通知短讯。

很快，震荡波和他带来的量产型就已经飞临海洋上空。霸天虎基地的尖顶从飞溅着白沫的海浪中浮现出来，水流从平台上倾泻而下；他轻松地着陆，量产型紧跟在他背后。大门打开，让他们走进去，里面并没有任何TF迎接他们。

震荡波踏进空荡荡的中央大厅，向前大踏步地走去，踩在条形纹路的金属地板上。他用光学镜看了看空中回廊的悬垂式扶栏，又扫了一眼下方的地板；锈迹到处都是，墙上有很多明显的印记，有拳头砸出来的，也有机体在上面撞出来的。又一扇门在他面前打开，他走向左边的岔路，进入一间小型安全控制室，越过那里，继续在走廊里前进，然后出现在公共休息室里。

他一进门，嘈杂的谈话声就略微平息了一些，好几个seeker和战车队成员转过头来看着他。

震荡波绕过屋里的桌子，从外侧继续向前走。这时，吊钩站起身来向他走去，于是他停下脚步；这个工程队成员友好地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他到外面的走廊里说话。

当他们远离其他的TF的时候，吊钩的表情变得怒火中烧起来。"威震天正在试图让你削减医疗方面的制造额度，来制造更多的武器。你绝对不能让他这么做，"他嘶声说道，"我们现在的补给资源已经很缺乏了。他指望我能利用当地资源来仿造我所需要的东西，但这不可能；地球上根本没有任何材料的强度能比得上塞伯坦金属！"

震荡波抬起一只手，示意他安静。"我明白。我会和威震天谈及这个问题。"

吊钩注视了他好一会儿，才转过身，郁郁不乐地向着医疗室的方向走去。震荡波在原地站了一会儿，然后示意自己的量产型跟上自己，走向作战情报室。在门口，他让量产型等在外面，自己走进屋。

威震天正站在主控台前面，输入着什么东西，而红蜘蛛把两脚翘在桌子上，看起来几乎像是正躺在椅子里充电。但门一开，seeker就猛地跳起来，转过头瞪着门口。

"震荡波！"

"的确，"震荡波冷漠地回答他。

威震天也迅速转过身，然后怒吼一声。"震荡波。真是个不错的惊喜。我一直都在想，你到底什么时候才会跑来插手这些不归你管的事情，我的前首领。"

"正相反，以你目前的惨败情况来看，你需要我能给予你的一切援助。"震荡波反驳他。

威震天则一拳砸在墙里，在上面留下一个相当醒目的凹坑。"你最好还是回你的实验室去，直到我—"

"我不会受你的威胁，威震天。"震荡波坚持道，光学镜警告似的一闪。他并没有用敬语来称呼对方，这表明他的情绪也逐渐愤怒起来。"不，我不会离开这里，直到我满意为止；我需要确定你有能力领导自己的军队，而不是亲手把他们摧毁。"

正当威震天看起来马上就要爆发的时候，震荡波又抛出了自己的重大新闻：

"我已经和声波交谈过了。"

威震天顿了一下，危险地眯起光学镜。"那个下贱的叛徒是不是正在乞求我让他回来？"

"领导模块已经永久性地把他和擎天柱的火种融合在了一起。他们双方对此都不是自愿的…这是当声波对领导模块直接发起进攻的时候，它所做出的行为。"

"你觉得我会相信吗？"威震天像野兽一样怒吼起来，红蜘蛛不禁打了个冷颤，"我要把他撕成碎片！"

"声波向我保证，他希望从内部瓦解大委员会。"震荡波继续说道，对威震天的怒火无动于衷，"他目前正在等待铁堡方面作出决定。"

威震天停了下来，甚至红蜘蛛看起来也很感兴趣。压抑的沉默持续了一小段时间，然后威震天发出一声嘲笑声。

"无所谓。他活不了多久了。以我们进攻塞伯坦和汽车人基地的计划来看，他们坚持不了多长时间。然后我就慢慢对付声波，亲手把他的机体一点点撕下来碾碎！"他继续叫喊着，比量着那些动作，双手内部的齿轮吱嘎作响。

"他提议休战。"震荡波最后总结道。

"休战！"威震天猛地转过身，周身的能量场富有侵略性地扩张开来。"我会让他知道什么是炉渣的软弱的汽车人式的休战！我要把他的火种挖出来！"

"今天晚上最好还是给部队多分一些能量配给，威震天大人。"震荡波打断他，换了个话题，顺便也重新加上了敬语，"而且，我也认为我们不应该改变医疗方面的生产额度。"

威震天的面部装甲扭曲起来，红色的光学镜流露出阴暗的神色，但震荡波毫不退让地站在那里，机型甚至比威震天的还要略大一点。他用黄色的光学镜直视着对方，两TF就这么瞪着彼此；实际上，前角斗士的能力和智慧是无法与震荡波匹敌的，甚至于在军队之中，大家对他的容忍程度也不如对后者要高。

然后，震荡波抬起手指，威胁似的指着威震天。"你已经丧失了对于这场战争的预见力；我已经观察你很长一段时间了。你迷恋于和擎天柱的战斗，把自己的军队置于危险的境地，而此时我们本应专注于塞伯坦。我不会再继续忍耐这些琐碎的争端，还有高层之间的自相残杀。"他停顿了一下，凌厉地看了红蜘蛛一眼。"我们必须暂时终止这场战争，把重点放在TF口增长和资源开发上，否则再过不久，就根本不会有任何能剩下的TF来统治任何东西了！"他大声说道，话语在房间里回荡着，然后一拳砸在桌面上。

威震天的嘴唇扭曲起来，快步走上前，怒火中烧。"用不着你来告诉我该做什么！我才是为霸天虎做决定的TF！而你太过于软弱，不懂得如何统治，才会拱手让权的。"他说着，右手一拳打出去。

震荡波抬手格挡，两TF的手臂撞在一起，火星向地面飞溅而下。

他猛地甩动手臂，把威震天向后推开。"是啊。你现在就胡闹吧。你已经没有3IC了；整个高层都即将分崩离析。士气很低，能量储备更低。是我把你安排到这个权利位置上来，要想把你赶下台，对我来说太容易了。"他如是回答道。

红蜘蛛听到这句话，红色的光学镜闪烁起来，充满了对威震天积蓄的所有仇恨；但是很快，那种神情就消褪下去，他重新摆出一副听话的样子。

"你难道不是应该接替声波的3IC职位吗，"威震天相当困惑地问道。他原以为这个科学家是来暂时填补自己学生的位置，直到找到更好的人选为止。

"不是。我说过我会给你训练一个完美的3IC，可你没能留住他。我不会给你再做一个。我在塞伯坦上有很多事务，所以我需要回到那里，而不是在这儿。我没时间处理这区区几个汽车人。"

威震天抬起手臂，致命的融合炮直指震荡波的机体中部。"我会让你后悔的。"

震荡波指指门口，他带来的量产型正站在那里，一只手臂上的细长的步枪指着威震天的方向。"你已经输了，威震天。"他一边说着，一边偏了偏头盔。

红蜘蛛突然站起身来，纤细的手猛地一拍桌子。威震天和震荡波都把注意力转移过去看着他；他舔了舔嘴唇，开口说道："也许我们还是早点散会比较好吧。此外，我同意震荡波的意见。要是我们不做点改变，让事情继续这样发展下去的话…"

这让千钧一发的气氛适时地缓和下来，震荡波和威震天都各自退了回去。

"我会开始安排适宜的应对措施。我们内部的平衡必须先得到恢复，在此前不能做出任何草率的行动。目前的攻击计划暂时延期。"然后，震荡波神秘地加上一句，"我必须走了。我有很多事情需要准备。"

他停顿了一下，又说道：

"六面兽再过不久就会过来这边…处理这边的事务。"


	12. Chapter 12

"再过不久，我们就能让太空桥运行起来了。"千斤顶说道。

警车看起来不以为然。"到底再过多久？"

千斤顶犹豫着，头盔侧面的音频接收器闪着蓝色的光，努力想要说出一个准确的估测。"呃…"

感知器本来和天火一起闷在那里核对计算数据，这时抬起头来：

"我相信，只要再进行几次检测，确认一下电容模块的有效性和效率—"

"很快就能成功了。"天火打断感知器的话，以免他开始滔滔不绝地讲解没TF听得懂的科学术语。"只要这些检测的结果正常的话。"

"我需要整个工程在五个循环之内完成。"警车冷淡地说道，把一张数据板在胸口弹了弹。

"五个循环？"感知器不可置信地反问，"那甚至都不够用来完成这些测试—"

"五个循环。"警车重复道，"如果有必要的话，让救护车来帮你们。我需要它尽早完成。"

"可是长官！"

"这件事没有讨论的余地，"警车冷冷地告诉他们。他的蓝色光学镜闪了闪，然后偏过头看着天火。"很抱歉，我必须先走了。"

然后他转过身，迅速走出房间，拐进左边的走廊。

"嘿，警车！"

战略家猛地停下自己急促的脚步，横炮差点从后面撞在他身上。后者灵巧地从旁边绕过来，然后在他旁边急刹车停下。

"哇，你没事吧？"横炮问道，防御似的举着双手。

警车看起来已经气得脸色发白。他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，光学镜流露出冰冷的神色，后背上的门翼在激怒之下微微颤动着。横炮对于门翼所表达的信息相当清楚，他赶快后退了一步。

"呃，我没什么要紧的事。等你不忙的时候我再来找你，ok？"他不自然地笑了一声。

然后，横炮就迅速地沿着走廊原路跑了回去，而警车的嘴角向下偏得更严重了。他的发声器传出一阵恼怒的声音，然后继续沿着走廊向前走；但是，横炮的突然出现似乎让他的情绪突破了控制的界限。他大踏步地走回高层区域，然后再次停下脚步；另一个TF正向着他的办公室的门口走过来。

是爵士。而且还把一条腿翘起来挡住门口，脸上的表情一如既往的狡猾。

"噢，你看起来情绪不好。"

"滚开，"警车怒斥道，"你已经听到最新的消息了。"

破坏者耸了耸肩。"是啊，我也不高兴。尤其是，在这次仪式期间，我还得去给他们充当一个愚蠢的皇家护卫。"

"而我，则不得不出席仪式，把整个火种融合过程从头看到尾。"警车怒气冲冲地回答他，"现在滚开，别挡着我的路。我还有工作要做。"

爵士只是微笑起来，往旁边退了退，以便让警车走过门口。但是在门关上之前，他敏捷地溜了进去。尽管办公室里只有警车一个TF，他还是保持着自己那看似无辜的笑容。

"哟，小猫咪，你看起来真的不好。"他嘲弄着对方，大摇大摆地走上前，似乎这里是他的地盘一样，单纯的微笑很快变成不怀好意的神情。"你知道我总是愿意帮你的忙的，是不是？"

警车已经坐在椅子里，关闭了光学镜。"我只需要一种帮助，爵士，你知道我指的是什么。"

战略家把双腿翘到桌子上，重新开启光学镜，抓起面前的一块数据板。他试图开始阅读，但是紧接着怒吼起来，把它猛地扔向一边；它在地板上弹飞出去，屏幕被摔碎了。

"我现在处于一种压力非常巨大的情况之下，爵士。"他瞪着爵士，开口说道，"比平常还要严重。都是因为那个炉渣的霸天虎…擎天柱到底在想什么。把幻影和蓝霹雳都安排上了…还有大黄蜂。还有我的兄弟。这次仪式的安全措施必须非常严密，因为我知道肯定有TF会做蠢事。"

"嗯…"爵士同意似的在发声器里哼了一声，一纵身，坐到办公桌上面。旁边有一摞数据板，他毫不关心地把它们推到一边，以便多挪出些空间来。它们从桌子边缘掉了下去，落在地板上。

"已经开始做了，Prowler。"

"炉渣的，我到底要告诉你多少次不要叫我—"

爵士弹了弹舌头，吸引对方的注意力，然后伸出一只手；手指之间正捏着一个很小的装满液体的玻璃瓶。他拿着那东西在警车面前诱惑似的摇了摇，液体在里面晃动着。

"噢，警车，我可是带着礼物来的呀！"然后他像变魔术一样飞快地做了几个手势，把它藏进子空间，又伸开空无一物的手，摆出一副看到东西消失很惊讶的表情。"但是看哪！"他叫起来，"砰！它凭空消失啦！不过别担心，我还有！"

警车本来已经探过身子想要抓住那个小瓶，但是现在拿不到了，于是又闷闷不乐地坐回椅子里。

"你真该去给霸天虎吸输出管，"他嘟哝着，手指恼怒地敲着桌面，门翼慢慢地向下垂去。"好吧。你想要什么回报？"

"首先呢…"

爵士的护目镜里的蓝色波动起来，色彩几乎褪成白色，表明他的态度突然间起了变化。他反手一掌向警车的面部装甲打过去，响亮的一个耳光。

"别对我说那种话，你和我根本没什么区别。"爵士低声怒吼道，"而且正相反，现在你得给我吸输出管。也许，只是也许，我会给你点什么。"

警车保持着被打的姿势，没有转过头来。他的嘴唇不带表情地动了一下，手指开始沿着桌子的边缘移动。

"爵士…"他犹豫着开口说道，"你知道我不是那个意思。最近的这些事件，让我对于这些细节和影响…不太注意得到。"

他的机体似乎垮下来，颤抖的手指放在爵士身上。然后他抬起头，光学镜里流露着真实的渴求。

"求你了。我需要那个。"

爵士的护目镜里的目光稍稍缓和下来，看着警车这副悲惨的样子，他咧嘴一笑。

"噢，我知道你需要。"他温和地说道，拽了拽警车头徽上的尖角。"只不过，我碰巧想让你那张恶毒的小嘴派上个好用场。"

他流利地从办公桌上滑下来，站在警车身边；然后他用力一推，把警车和他身下的椅子一起推到后面，然后自己重新坐回办公桌上。这样他就坐在了警车的正对面。他放荡地把自己的双腿张开，办公室的明亮灯光照在中间的凸起的对接部位外装甲上；爵士拍了它一下，像是示意宠物过来的那种动作。

"来吧，"他劝诱道，"你知道该怎么做。"

警车露出恼怒的神情，但光学镜仍然紧盯着对方张开的双腿。他站起身，以一个非常不适的角度弯下机体，以便把脸贴近爵士的对接面板。他快速地向上瞥了一眼，然后张开嘴，用湿润的舌头舔舐着温热的金属表面，嘴唇向下弯曲着，吸吮着边缘的位置。紧接着，他的光学镜里闪过一丝锐利的光泽；他稍稍转过头，牙齿用力在面板上刮过，火花四溅，留下三道醒目的伤痕。

"你是不是就想要这个，爵士？给你点粗暴对待，你就能和任何TF搞对接。"警车闷声说道，"从你那些手下和情人那里，你的输出管还没享受够吗？"

"可是你来做的时候感觉更甜美啊，Prowler，"爵士愉快地低声说道，通风口里传出一阵微弱的吸气声，"看见你这副样子，我的过载会更爽一些。"

他收回自己的对接面板，输出管从内部伸出，前端的裂口处已经闪烁着湿润的光泽。然后他把它抓在自己手里，握住粗大的基部，用力攥了攥，发出一阵愉悦的呻吟。

警车把爵士的输出管含进自己湿热的嘴里，嘴唇紧贴在前端的膨大部位上，开始吸吮。破坏者从后面抓住他的头盔，把他按下去，迫使他把整根输出管都一下容纳进去，这让他吓了一跳；他用力抓住爵士的外装甲，手指滑进接缝内部，尖锐的指尖刮擦着里面的线路。

"哦耶，就是这样，"爵士低吼着说道，护目镜里的光芒变得狭窄，几乎只剩一条明亮的蓝色直线。

他的大腿上的外装甲进一步向外略微张开，让警车能够把手指更深地陷进去，嵌入内部线路和最内部的原生体。破坏者呻吟起来，机体在混杂的痛苦和快感中猛地抽搐着。

很显然，他很享受这种虐待。

他抓住警车的脸，把自己的手指硬塞进对方被填满的嘴部两侧，以便把他的下颌撑开。口腔清洗液沿着嘴角聚集流淌，从下颏滴落下来；爵士把他抓牢，让他的嘴保持张开的姿势，自己则向上运动着臀部，输出管反复向里面抽送着，臀部前方的装甲不断撞击在战略家的脸上。而警车则把手指更深地探入松弛的外装甲之间，用力嵌入对方的内部机体。这产生的效果几乎是瞬间的—爵士在快感中大声呻吟着，冲刺动作开始变得混乱而不规则。

然后，警车用牙齿在嘴里的输出管上划过，收紧自己的下颌，咬噬着爵士的手指。他恼怒地抬起头，浅蓝色的光学镜看着对方；他知道，自己这种非常难受却又说不出来的情形，只会让爵士非常开心。

"嗯，噢，很好…真是完美…"爵士低声说道。

他把输出管拔出来，整根输出管在灯光下闪着湿润的光泽。上面的边棱有很多微小的缺口，整个表面都布满轻微的疤痕；这是一个货真价实的受虐狂所具有的印记。他一把抓住警车的头徽，不让对方有机会躲开，另一只手在输出管上套弄了仅仅几下，就开始过载。他的炽热的能量液喷了警车一脸，淡紫色的液体溅在光学镜上，顺着鼻梁一滴一滴地流下来。

"现在这幅样子才适合你。Prowler，把你的腿分开；用手指自慰，直到过载为止。因为我想看。"

警车看起来极为不悦。他用手擦了擦脸上的能量液，顺手甩掉，然后沉闷地哼了一声，坐回自己的椅子里，从子空间里拿出一块布开始擦拭。

"多谢。"他愠怒地回答，"但还是算了。你已经得到了你想要的过载，而我现在没什么感觉。"战略家把弄脏的布扔到一边，然后伸出手。"把我的东西给我。"

爵士偏了偏头盔，护目镜里的光变得狭窄起来，对于警车的举动似乎颇有看法。他撇了撇嘴，考虑了一下，然后把自己的对接部位遮盖起来，重新变回举止得体的样子。

"那好吧。"他把药瓶拿出来，稳稳地放在桌子上。"我这次就放过你了，但是下次可没有这么容易。"他笑起来，"不过，不总是这样的吗？"

他向警车最后咧嘴一笑，然后跳下办公桌，蹦蹦跳跳地穿过房间。

"下次你迫切需要注射的时候，我再来找你，宝贝儿！"爵士远远地喊道，还挑逗似的吹了个口哨，才走出门去。

尽管警车要求加快进度，汽车人们还是给太空桥做了彻底的检测。这是理所当然的，他们可不想在传送之后发现自己的内部零件都翻到外面来。

"…不要看起来那么紧张，各位，它非常安全。"千斤顶曾经愉快地告诉他们。

但是声波真的觉得，自己的内部组件确实是被从内到外翻了过来。真不幸，汽车人的技术远远没有霸天虎那边的完美。

他的各处的内部螺旋仪似乎在向着十个不同的方向转动，整个感官网络都在移位的作用下开始短路。就好像有谁把他架在一台巨大的弹弓上，直接抛出半个星系之远。当他的感官网络重新上线的时候，各个组件又是突如其来一起恢复的；这让他直接陷入一阵感官过载…而且不是愉快的那种。

横炮迅速走到他们所处的小型运输舱的一侧，弯下机体，剧烈地喘息着。他身边的飞毛腿也开始站立不稳，光学镜明亮地闪烁起来。

"普神啊，该死的横炮，你要是敢—"

横炮开始剧烈地呕吐，双手扶着膝盖。

他无意识地把自己的感觉通过火种链接传递给了他的兄弟。飞毛腿没法对抗这种感觉，内部组件发出一阵互相碾压的声音，不得不跟着一起吐起来。

声波也蹒跚了一步，但是迅速做出反应，抢在自动程序之前闭锁了各处油箱的封盖，才免于吐在自己的面罩里。在他左边应该是爵士，他听到那里传来一阵令TF作呕的声音—半消化的能量液正在喷溅在地板上，还有高能引擎熄火停转的怪异声响。然后声波看了看自己的右边。擎天柱也弯着腰扶着膝盖，呕吐声非常响亮。

"怎么了？你们怎么都吐成这样？"铁皮好奇地问道。

这个混蛋竟然什么事都没有地站在那里。

当天旋地转的感觉终于消褪下去，擎天柱直起身来，瞪了这个年长的TF一眼。"你大概是在长期战争中头部被打次数太多，cpu早已经短路了，才会感觉不到这个吧，铁皮。"他低声嘟哝到。

老军人耸了耸肩。他的外装甲稍微有点向外扩张，但这次旅程并没有给他造成任何其他的影响。

"这是预料之中的可能情况。"滑车在后面说道。

他是作为随队医生跟着一起过来的。然后他向前穿过TF群，向大家分发能量稳定剂，小心地避开地上已经酸败的一滩又一滩的能量液。

"普神啊，真他炉渣的太可怕了。"横炮终于说道，伸手到子空间里拿出一块布，先擦脸再擦脚。

擎天柱向声波那边走了几步，询问似的看着对方。不过他很快就认定声波没事，于是继续走向主控台，内芯感到一阵些微的忧虑。他开启了大门的自动机械装置，齿轮开始缓慢地转动。

"记得开启你们的过滤系统。塞伯坦的重力导体在战争中已经被毁坏了，星球上目前没有氧气。要改用氢气进行呼吸。此外，记得调整你们的重力系统…否则你们会飞向外太空的。"滑车提醒他们。

"知道了老妈，"横炮叹了一口气，这让随队医生很是气恼。

大门终于开启，外面的黑暗犹如洪水一般涌入他们的视野。

铁皮发出一声感叹。铁堡的城市景色早已变得混乱不堪，到处都是建筑残骸和垃圾；唯一的相对完整的建筑物，只剩下涂成金色的汽车人总部，矗立在他们面前。许多汽车人守卫从里面跑出来，列队站在擎天柱这一群TF的两侧；和他们一起出现的还有钛师傅。年长的TF从TF群中走出来，向擎天柱致意。

"钛师傅，"擎天柱回答他，非常尊敬地鞠了一躬。

声波则直接站在擎天柱身后。这可以理解为表达尊重的做法，不过更多的则是流露出一种谦卑的态度；要是站在汽车人领袖的旁边，那就会意味着两者之间是平等关系了。

"我们的Prime终于回到自己的故乡了，"钛师傅柔和地说道，水蒸气从他的口中散逸出来。然后他转向擎天柱的右边，向着声波的方向俯了俯身。"还有我们的皇室配偶。终于能见到你，我很高兴。"

他抬起一只苍老的手，在机体前做了几个手势，以表明对两者共同的欢迎。

"钛师傅。"声波低声答道，礼貌地一颔首。他看见擎天柱也做出那个复杂的手势动作来回应钛师傅，于是自己同样重复了一遍。

年长的TF微笑着，转向擎天柱，友好地拍了拍他的肩膀。一行TF走向汽车人主基地的大门，但是擎天柱停下来，黯然地看着一片毁坏的景色。水蒸气从他的通气口里蒸腾出来，他沿着平台向前走去。

"看见塞伯坦这幅景象…简直像一场噩梦。"铁皮说道，也望向被摧毁的城市，非常气馁。"真是让TF痛心。"

整个城市的高速公路网都被毁坏，扭曲。这曾经是无数TF所聚散的大型交通枢纽，可现在，无数的碎片残骸从地面直指天空。在夜晚的星空之下，汽车人的大型战列舰Killtross矗立在那里，一个巨大的洞口穿透了船身，完全破坏了指挥区；在它的全盛时期，这艘战列舰在塞伯坦可算是数一数二，只在环轨外围的港口运作。在最后的战役中，它被敌方击落，间接导致了半个铁堡的摧毁。

擎天柱看着它，停下脚步，交叉着手臂。过了一会儿，铁皮戳了戳他的后背。

钛师傅的声音在他们之中响起来。"我们应该进去了。这片地区的安全隐患还没有开始清理…尤其是在这片城市废墟之中。整个城市都充斥着食TF族和空壳。整个清剿计划会需要非常艰巨的努力。但铁堡甚至还不是最糟的地方；卡昂那边，我们都知道情况有多么严重…"他补充道。

声波并没有问及自己的故乡—Polyhex。他早已亲眼见证那个藏污纳垢的地方，连带着所有的流浪者和空壳一起被夷为平地。当然，他听说过那些幸存下来的TF变成了什么样子—恐怖的、毫无思维的食TF族，在荒野之上游荡，寻找任何活着的东西作为食物。讽刺的是，"空壳"这个名字仍然保留下来，而且转移到了那些堕落到这种地步的任何TF身上。

擎天柱低下头，继续向前走。他们一直走到最高大的建筑物前，穿过一条临时组建的通道，周围全是力场发生器和小型激光炮塔。越过这些破败的背景，他们已经能够看见巨大的拱形建筑，那里是铁堡的指挥中心；当他们终于抵达层层守卫的入口，随行护卫的士兵们跑向前面，迅速而整齐地转身，武器准备就绪，预防着任何可能出现的危险。

当加固的大门向两侧开启，擎天柱就径直走进去，显然他很清楚自己应该往哪里走。钛师傅的体型明显不及他，但仍然不费什么力气就跟上了他的脚步。

"大委员会希望立刻和你见面。"钛师傅说道，一行TF继续沿着通往主体内部建筑的地下通道向前走去。

在通道末端，是另一扇守备严密的大门，同样向他们打开。

"我预料到了。"擎天柱回答他，语调并不自然。

他们乘电梯向上穿过好几层楼层，当电梯门打开的时候，外面的气氛全然不同。很显然，他们已经来到了汽车人总部的宏大内部宫殿；地板闪烁着明亮的光泽，壁画沿着墙面排列开去，甚至连污秽的空气也变成了清新怡人的机油香味。钛师傅和擎天柱向前走去，声波跟在后面；但其余的TF则留在原地。

"魔力神球有什么看法？"擎天柱低声问道。

"他很好奇。声波的大部分资料都已经被震荡波篡改过了，"年长的TF答道，"除了战斗记录之外，就没什么有用的信息了。"

声波对此并没有作出评论。他不想对自己的任何事情做出澄清。

他们继续向前走，穿过更多的奢华的回廊；离目的地越近，声波就越加紧张起来。他从未见过魔力神球，但他听说过很多与此相关的传言。一台无所不能的计算机，甚至可以创造生命。据说它甚至有着自己的思维和感知；声波不知道这是不是真的，而且也并不是很想知道。

他们停在一块巨大的嵌在墙内的金属板面前，声波几乎想要退后了；这时，金属板从中间一分为二，缓缓挪向两侧，展现出内部的大厅。他的护目镜开始极为不安地闪动起来。

屋里是一张圆形的会议桌，大委员会的其余成员都坐在那里。位于侧面的魔力神球微微闪烁了一下，尽管这只是一个投影，声波还是能感觉到它的浩瀚的力量向自己的方向辐射过来。他的精神屏障立刻本能地建立起来，仿佛一只被堵在角落里的动物立起自己的毛发；而擎天柱则下意识地抓住声波的手，把他领进房间。灯光很暗，大委员会的成员们投下的身影仿佛鬼魅一般。

"我们那可耻的国王终于回到自己的土地上来了。"一个声音说道。

擎天柱认出那是撒隆大公的声音，不禁伤感地微笑了一下。然后他突然意识到自己正握着声波的手，于是赶紧松开。

"我很高兴你能欢迎我回来，大委员会的撒隆，"擎天柱平和地回答道，"不过，请等到私人时间再去谈论我的事情。在公众场合应该注意自己的言辞。"

撒隆向前倚过身，怒吼起来，露出凌厉的面部表情和金光闪闪的装甲。"你敢—"

"够了，"钛师傅在后面斥责道。他走上前，拍了拍擎天柱的肩膀，然后转向左边，慢慢走上高台。

魔力神球的明亮投影似乎很感兴趣地扩张了一点，但是目前还没有做出任何行动。

擎天柱抓住声波，把他推到前面来。"这是声波…新的皇室配偶。"

"他现在还不是，"特拉孔恼怒地纠正道，也探出身子来仔细打量着声波。"他必须和你一起完成仪式，才能正式成为皇室配偶。"

声波略略畏缩了一下。这些大委员会的成员们盯着他的目光像是要把他解剖一样，就好像一件实验品，被摆在这些TF面前的桌子上面。不过他知道，真正的解剖还远远没有开始。

"他需要新的变形形态，"庄严尊者开口说，"这样才能更适合他的地位。"

撒隆怒容满面。"至少那个可恨的霸天虎标志是没有了，"他一边说，一边向着声波的胸部正中央看了一眼。

声波也低下头，看了一眼那块已经空无一物的玻璃面板。就像他自己的过去一样，被抹得一干二净。

"声波，到前面来。"魔力神球终于命令道。

声波微微转过头盔；光学镜的余光扫过自己的bondmate的装甲，仿佛这是最后一次机会一样。然后他服从了超级计算机的命令，悄无声息地绕过这些座位的后面，停在它的面前。

擎天柱想要跟上，但魔力神球并没有允许，向他释放出了一次短促而剧烈的能量冲击。他痛苦地呻吟着，跪倒在地上，但还是向前爬去，直到自己能看见站在魔力神球面前的声波；然后，他平生第一次通过火种链接向对方传递了一阵强有力的鼓励。

但是声波却因此而打了个寒颤。

擎天柱见状，赶紧把自己的情绪撤回来。"求求你，魔力神球，你没有必要这么—"

"安静。"

然后，魔力神球把注意力全部放在声波身上。它的能量波动着，旋转着，不安分地在面前的TF身上的装甲上面浮动，仿佛一只寄生生物。

"声波…你是谁？"

它轻而易举地侵入了声波的思维。这并不突兀，而是非常轻松自然。声波僵直起来，但是并没有明确露出其他的表现，来表明自己对这种入侵极为不适；他才应该是入侵者，而不是反过来。这和领导模块那时的情况非常相像。不论他的精神屏障竖立起来有多么的迅速—它们本身的强度就已经很可怕了—这还是像玻璃一样被一一粉碎瓦解。想要把魔力神球抗拒在外是不可能的。

【声波…你是谁？】魔力神球在他的思维内部问道，未曾说出的话语在声波的感知中波动着。

【声波。威震天的前任3IC，曾担任霸天虎的情报官—】

魔力神球似乎开始感到厌倦，它筛查着声波这段作为霸天虎的记忆，在某些事例上面稍作停留，就继续向更深处行进。

【不，】它坚持道，【你是谁？】

它的兴趣停留在关于震荡波的那段时日上面。还有更早的时期，作为蝙蝠精的副官的那段经历。第一次见到威震天。当威震天把他推倒在一滩新鲜而血腥的能量液里，像野兽一样和他对接的时候，他所感到的兴奋与刺激。

声波开始颤抖；魔力神球正在探索更为久远的过去。它刻意选出那些最深处的被隐藏起来的思维。他的野心，目标，他所痛恨的，厌恶的，还有少数喜爱的。与自己的磁带之间的关系。他和擎天柱之间的关系。他所获得的一切和失去的一切。在震荡波发现他之前，他所经历的恐怖的生活。它没有放过一丝一毫的秘密；所有的一切都被详细地追根究底。

【声波。来自Polyhex的Deadend区域。属于empty阶层。创造者不明。被震荡波所发现。违法行为：卖淫，谋杀，叛国，同类相食，邪教活体祭祀活动，种族灭绝，欺诈，心灵操纵—】

恐慌开始渗入声波全身的线路。【够了，够了—！】

但魔力神球继续列举下去，好像觉得声波并不知道自己都做过些什么一样。【—强奸，偷窃，违法手段提取情报，酷刑—】

声波感到自己的头几乎快要爆炸了。【停下，停下，停下—】

【违法手段提取火种，贿赂，非自愿的政治压迫，走私，违法武器开发与交易。】魔力神球停顿了一下，对于自己所发现的新情况突然很感兴趣。【你曾经产生过一个新火种。它并没有存活下来。考虑到它的另一方制造者是谁，它的死亡对你目前的情况比较有利。】

一阵短暂而模糊的记忆向他袭来：震荡波丝毫不带感情地告诉他，他的小火种没能成功形成完整的原生体。被封锁的久远的痛苦犹如强酸一般涌出，刺痛并吞噬着他的火种；声波再也站立不住，跌倒在地板上。他的手指在昂贵的金属层上留下深深的刮痕，努力尝试着，想用自己的能力把魔力神球赶出自己的思维；但是这丝毫不起作用。魔力神球毫无顾虑地核查着他最深处的秘密和情感，在这种高强度的折磨之下，他的机体开始痉挛。

声波感到自己似乎突然变回了从前的那个TF—那个渣滓，在Polyhex的锈迹斑斑的街道上搜寻着一切可供生存的东西。【停下，炉渣的，停下，】他在思维中恳求着，声音变得年轻、粗俗、充满静噪、带有浓重的口音，从带有故障的发声器里传出来，似乎随时都会短路。

"住手，你在伤害他！"擎天柱终于吼起来。

他直冲上前，抓住自己的bondmate，用领导模块的能量在他们和魔力神球之间竖起一道强大的屏障，把声波保护起来。这道能量炽热而稠密地在整个房间中剧烈地涌动着。

整个房间陷入一片死寂。

当魔力神球停下自己的进犯，擎天柱也略微降低了领导模块的防御能量。他把声波从地上拽起来，一手紧紧抱住对方的机体。

"我受够这些了。你已经见过了他，他和我已经火种融合了，而且是未来的正式皇室配偶，就算不是也无所谓！"擎天柱怒吼道。

他转过身，从魔力神球面前走开，回到原地重新面对着屋里的TF们。

"我不会仅仅因为你的好奇心，就允许自己的伴侣受到这样的拷问，魔力神球。"他继续咆哮道，"要是再让我感觉到你在我的bondmate附近，我就把你的投影解除，把你永远锁在星球的内部！"

整个大委员会都极为震惊。但在最远端，钛师傅却倚在椅子里，微笑起来；他是最为久远的塞伯坦居民，最初被创造的个体。由他而产生的后裔不计其数。像这样一台被安排在汽车人之中的半智能计算机，即使被抬到神的高度，也是不可能让他诚惶诚恐的。

尤其是，这台计算机还是五面怪的杰作。

然后，擎天柱便抱着已经全身无力的声波径直走出门去。

"我很抱歉。我不知道他会…做出那样的过激行为。"他柔和地对声波说道。

他的脚步声的节奏让声波的情绪稍稍缓和了一些。很快，他们就进入了一片空间较小的区域；擎天柱走过一条狭窄的走廊，穿过一扇被严密看守的门—这里通向一处景色极为美丽的大厅。巨大的水晶簇布满四周，大小各异，闪现着不同的色彩和光泽。

"这是皇室花园，"擎天柱说道，停顿了一下。"以前这些园林能得到非常精心的照料，景色非常美。但现在…"

他移开目光，继续向前走。他们进入一间更小的房间里，擎天柱把声波放在充电床上，温柔的程度几乎是从未有过的。然后他直起身，走到房间另一端，给声波充了一份能量块，拿回来放在桌子上。

"看到铁堡变成这样，我真的很心痛。需要带队去试图清理一部分城市区域，还要把Killtross起吊，然后摧毁…当霸天虎把她击落的时候，我非常悲伤。那艘战列舰是那么美丽。"

擎天柱看起来和之前的那个他完全不一样了。有什么地方一定出了变化；似乎什么东西在他的深处碎裂开来，产生了良好的改观。也许是因为他回到了塞伯坦，或者也许和领导模块自身有关。用来保护声波的那一阵能量非常温暖而安全，和之前的黑暗而邪恶的感觉完全不同。

声波慢慢地坐起身来，撤回面罩，拿起那个能量块。但他看起来并没有情绪把它喝掉。他看起来仍然因为刚才的事件而神志不清：嘴唇绷得很紧，护目镜不稳定地持续闪动着。

"我的运转正常，"在擎天柱开口询问之前，声波沙哑地答道，低下头揉着自己的头徽。"我拒绝再次服从那样的命令。"他的声音变得响亮起来，"你明白吗？我拒绝。"然后他沉默了一会儿，移开自己的目光。"我很抱歉…我在魔力神球面前的表现并不令TF满意。"

擎天柱用手指轻轻触摸上声波的头盔。"我事先知道他会想要拷问你，但我不知道程度会这么严重。我不会再让他那么做了。"他回答着，把一小包锈棒递给自己的bondmate。"吃点这个。这对于恢复有好处。魔力神球以前也常常对我那么做，因为他觉得那样很有趣…直到我得到了领导模块为止。"

声波僵硬地点了点头，把仍然完整的能量块放回桌子上，接过那包锈棒。他盯着它们，好像以前从没吃过似的，非常缓慢地抽出一根，并不热心地抵在自己的嘴唇上。铁锈的微粒从上面脱落下来，粘在嘴唇的表面。

"你并没有和它…和他站在同一立场上…为什么？"声波问道，非常迟钝地尝试着让自己恢复过来。

"不，我没有。"擎天柱慢慢地说道，"我认为这次火种融合对我们来说都是一次新的开始。它是不可撤销的，我们会永远在一起。只是，我们并没有真正交往过…也没有事先好好互相了解彼此。这很奇怪，而且很不自在。只有一件事是无可置疑的—我们不能抹消自己的过去。"

擎天柱抬起头，透过一扇窗户看向院落的下方。处于生长之中的水晶散射着闪闪发亮的细碎的光辉，一些微小的金属碎屑悬浮在空中，时不时地被能量和热源吸附过去。它们一经接触，就缓慢地被水晶侵蚀殆尽。

他揉了揉自己的面部装甲。"回到这里…对我而言是很艰难的选择。有很多原因。"他的机体慢慢地滑向地板，肢体的姿势松弛下来。"这座城市曾经是多么的生机勃勃…可是现在却这么了无生机，到处都是死去的TF。我在战争中失去了很多朋友。"然后他开始啜泣，用手遮住自己的脸，肩膀开始颤抖，通气口抽噎着。"任何TF都不应该经历这些痛苦和损失…不管他们来自哪个阵营。"

声波盯着对方。如果是在以前，他看到一个TF这样宣泄悲伤，是不会有一丝一毫的情绪波动的；但现在他的火种仍然处于混乱的状态，擎天柱的悲伤丝丝缕缕地从火种链接的另一端流露过来…他感到自己处于一阵麻木与茫然之中。

"我并不知道这些，"声波最终说道。看着擎天柱在自己面前为了一颗濒临死亡的星球而哭泣，这让他非常不自在，只得把自己的目光移向别处。

过了一会儿，擎天柱停了下来，沉重地叹了一口气。"现在该怎么办？是不是应该离开这颗星球，去别的地方定居？比如地球？或者把我们的民众团结起来，重建整个塞伯坦，如同我们本应担负的责任那样。毕竟，我们不应该成为其他种族的负担。或者是不是可以前往Orga和Duke之类的星球…还是别的地方？"他情绪低沉地哀叹着。

然后他沉默了好一会儿，转向声波。"你觉得怎么样比较好？"

声波听到擎天柱在向自己询问意见，红色护目镜亮了亮。不论如何，他很庆幸终于能转换一个话题了。于是，他立刻进行了一系列快速cpu运算，权衡着在塞伯坦之外的地区进行移民的优势和劣势。

"地球：不可取。当地物种将会引发严重的问题。Orga，Duke：属于中立联盟，均为有机星球。如若征服当地物种，将与汽车人目前的理念相违背。"声波的电子音吟诵道，"Paradon：汽车人殖民地。居民已建立自成体系的统治机构。坚守自己的中立态度。目前的汽车人和霸天虎：均认为塞伯坦需要得到修复，信念深刻，难以动摇。目前的结论：应寻找更多修复塞伯坦的可行性。"

"我能对此有所帮助，"擎天柱轻声说道，蓝色的光学镜闪烁着。"因为我和普莱姆斯神有着直接联系，要知道，那是整个星球本身。他还活着，但已经休眠了很久…处于最低耗能状态，和我们的静止锁定不太一样。如果要让他得到复苏，开始自我修复，那需要很大的…巨大的能量供应。我们应该到哪里去寻找那么多的能量呢？"

声波把那根一直捏在手里的锈棒重新放回袋子里，机体向前侧了侧。"当代传言：领导模块就是普莱姆斯神的一部分本体。是否真实？"

"是的。领导模块就是普神的火种的一个碎片。"擎天柱心不在焉地答道。"无论谁想要统治这个星球，都必须持有领导模块，而领导模块也必须接纳他，除非普莱姆斯神像现在这样处于沉眠之中。战争给他造成了巨大的伤害。但即使整颗星球都已经濒临死亡，他也可以通过领导模块来重建自身；不过，要是两者都被毁坏了，那整个塞伯坦民族就会不复存在。"

"我曾经感受过领导模块。"声波冷淡地说，"我不希望普莱姆斯神得到复苏。"

"他的确是一个报复心很重的神灵，"擎天柱同意道，"但我们现在没有多少选择。我们必须看看战争到底会发展到什么程度。"

听到这句话，声波的嘴角向下撇了撇，表情阴暗下来，充满怨恨。战争再也不属于他了；他丧失了自己的荣耀，被抛除出去，变成了擎天柱的战利品。他的能量场向内收拢，聚集在自己的外装甲上，然后缩起机体，转过身去，不想再说任何话。

擎天柱盯着地板，他知道对话到此为止了。"把那个能量块喝了吧。我待会儿让滑车过来看看你的情况。充会儿电…我们需要开始为仪式做些准备了。"

声波只是似乎在充电床上缩得更紧了一些。

擎天柱在一架巨大航天器的破损的副翼上坐下来，沉重地喘息着。他身上粘满了碎沙砾、尘土和能量液，运动系统的缆线因为过度受力而颤动着。在他旁边，铁皮也同样喘着粗气，而双胞胎仍然在他们前方继续工作着，清理宫殿周围的各种残骸，以及某几条接近汽车人总部的主街道。擎天柱认为，现在已经是应该开始采取行动的时候了，所以就开始着手这些工作，让一大群守卫和位于塞伯坦的一部分汽车人进行这些清理。

不过，他仍然没看见通天晓。

艾丽塔倒是冷冷地和他打过了招呼，态度一如既往。现在她手下的女性体们正在右边的区域劳作着。

哐！

擎天柱战栗了一下，某个守卫刚刚把一块货舱残骸相当轻松地抛了出去。这些巨大的机器机体强壮，非常有用，他很高兴队伍里面能有这些主力。每个守卫都和大力金刚的体型一样大，它们毫无思维地服从着所有的指令。没有感知的生物就是这样的。

"普神啊，我有多久没有这么卖力地干活了。"铁皮说道。但擎天柱能看出来，他对于这种施展手脚的机会还是很激动的。

于是他沉闷地嗯了一声作为回答。"我也是。不过，我们的进展不错；现在要是有任何空壳接近这里，我们马上就能看到它们。"

"然后就在它们挖地道潜入总部之前，把这些炉渣统统开枪打死。"铁皮怒气冲冲地说，"我在西南方的山区已经和它们混得很熟了。它们会把你整个吃掉，不管是不是金属组件。"

擎天柱想到被食TF族吃掉的场景，忍不住打了个寒颤。"我们还需要在那里布下地雷…而且这次必须精准，武器专家。"他温和地责备道，拍着对方的肩膀。

"我永远不会原谅自己那次干的好事。可怜的蓝霹雳…连门翼都被炸掉了。"铁皮嘟哝着，"小家伙该有多痛苦啊。可是他却没哭，真是坚强。"

"对于现在这个时期而言，他对我们来说非常有价值。"擎天柱心不在焉地同意道，"他的才能和轻松活泼的性格让一切看起来都很有希望。"

"但他自己可能意识不到这一点。"铁皮说着，用脚推开地上的一扇不知哪个TF的车门残骸。"我保证这次安装的地雷绝对安全。你现在的空壳成绩是多少了？"

"今天消灭了二十个，"汽车人领袖答道。

"才二十个！"铁皮大笑起来，用力拍了一下擎天柱的肩膀，站起身来，呼吸已经不那么急促了。"我的得分是三十七。谁输了谁就交第一轮的钱，怎么样？"

擎天柱的光学镜里的蓝色开始变窄。"你会后悔这个提议的。"

"那就来吧！"铁皮回答他，然后停了一停。"声波呢？我以为他会来这边帮忙的。"

这很明显是在指责。擎天柱耸了耸肩："他经过魔力神球的审问之后，还在恢复之中。今天早上他在充电，一动都不动，所以我决定让他多歇一会儿。"

"是么，"铁皮答道，眯起光学镜。他点了点头，向外面走去，一路向周围的任何离他最近的TF叫嚷着各种命令。

一个机器守卫正处于待命状态。当它看到擎天柱坐在那里，便走过去，巨大的脚步声震得周围所有的东西都在晃动。

"擎天柱：情况？"它用轰鸣作响的声音问道。

"很好，"擎天柱答道，挥了挥手，"我有些问题要问你。"

"请讲。"

"如果想要把Killtross从城市上移走，应该怎么做？"他大声问道。

"拆碎。"守卫回答他。

擎天柱揉了揉自己的面罩，手指抚摸着腿上那把精金剑的剑刃。"但那样耗费的时间太久了。这艘舰艇非常巨大。我们没有足够的能量用于所有部件的起吊运输…要清理周边地区，分割各个组成部分，把它们载到运输器上，这运输器还必须能够脱离引力轨道…何况这些残骸要运到哪里去呢？"

机器卫兵弯下腰，给他展示一幅全息图像。"残骸：运到最近的太阳上。最简单的处理废料的方式。"

擎天柱点了点头，站起身来。"谢谢你的帮助，守卫。"

它同样也点了点头，然后转过身走开，继续着自己的清理工作。擎天柱则向铁皮走去，后者正在和横炮与飞毛腿交谈，告诉他们下一步该清理的地方；这些工作在擎天柱听来简直是难以逾越的障碍。他一边走进，一边盯着Killtross的巨大的机翼。

"我需要一个工程师。"擎天柱开口说道，"看看能不能让Killtross重新运作起来，再次担任战列舰的工作。"

三个TF目瞪口呆地看着他。铁皮向着这艘舰艇可见的部分打量了一眼，交叉起手臂。

"擎天柱…要是开始着手它的修理工作，哪怕仅仅是起个头，我们的能量都不够用。它已经被击出轨道了，而且还遭到了后期破坏。我们甚至都不知道损坏程度有多严重…"

"的确如此，"擎天柱答道。"所以才值得一试。即使它真的无法修复，它的防御力级别在当时也是数一数二的。如果有机会回收利用的话…那将是无价的资源。"

横炮也开始看向这艘战列舰，他的红色装甲上布满污迹和刮痕。然后他看了飞毛腿一眼，紧接着转向擎天柱。

"我们以前有个朋友在Killtross上工作，"横炮开口说道，用手示意了一下自己和飞毛腿，"是个级别很高的炮手。当我们看到舰艇坠毁的时候，我们试图和他通讯…坠毁之后他还活着，但那时情况太混乱，我们没办法找TF去营救他。他的位置在舰艇下层的机枪组…他说整个房间基本上都还是完整的。也许舰艇其它的部位也没受多少损伤。"

擎天柱盯着地面，然后蓝色光学镜重新抬起来直视着横炮。"听到那样的事，我很遗憾，横炮。不过…如果我们能把整艘舰艇的内部情况排查一遍，总结一下损伤的程度，钛师傅应该会对此很感兴趣的。"

铁皮耸了耸肩。"我同意。把Killtross重新开动起来，对我们会非常有优势。"

"很好。现在大家都回去充电吧，补充些能量。七个循环之后我们在这里重新集合，开始这件任务…别忘了下载任务图解。"

擎天柱看着一行TF四散走开。大家在这漫长的一整天劳作中都已经很疲惫了，但他们的确进展不错，汽车人总部周围的残骸已经清理了相当一部分。至少，现在想要射杀试图进入总部的空壳已经容易多了。

最后向Killtross看了一眼，他也向着总部的方向走去。

在短暂的一段充电过后，擎天柱坐在屋里喝着自己的能量块。声波就在他身边，但他丝毫不关心；前一天的情绪氛围早已经消散殆尽了，他又变回以前那副冷漠的样子。

"我的Prime大人有什么安排？"声波终于开口问道。他面前也有一个能量块，但他碰都没碰。

擎天柱没说话，沉重而疲惫地倚在椅子里，把光学镜关闭。

"我要带一支队伍去评估Killtross的损伤情况。然后我们把至关重要的部分做个详细的记录，把结果交给钛师傅。"他审慎地回答道。

"评估损伤：目的？寻找可用组件？"声波继续问道，手指在光洁的桌面上轻敲着。很显然，他在这里非常无聊。

"可能吧。"

声波的护目镜暗下来，发声器传出一阵沮丧的声音。"其他可能性：保留？"

"顶级机密。"擎天柱傲慢地说道，然后把能量块猛地摔回桌子上，表达自己已经很不耐烦。"你没有那个权限。Killtross是我的战列舰，我想怎么样都可以。"

他站起身，抓起自己随手扔在一旁的武器，把它们重新装回自己机体上的武器系统。它们很沉重，型号很大，接驳处也很不舒适，带在身上会不利于充电。

声波跟上来。"我想加入你们。我不需要相关的目标与信息。顶级机密权限并不必要。"他辩解道。

"你要是呆在这儿，我可能会更放心。这次行动很危险。"擎天柱漫不经心地答道，用力拍着手臂上被卡住的枪管，想让它赶快归位。

听到"很危险"的可能性，声波的护目镜的红色更深了一些。"霸天虎：愈是危险则愈加活跃。请允许我和你一起去。我不会犯错误。"

他伸出手，把对方前臂上的武器支架向旁边稍稍拧了拧，那根枪管终于啪的一声安装完毕。擎天柱则猛地把手抽开，弯腰捡起精金剑，插进背后的插槽里。他简单地检查了一下自己的系统，然后发声器传出一声咔哒声。

"我已经告诉你我的决定了。"他尖刻地回答道。

说完，他就走出门去，留下声波在后面对他怒目而视。

擎天柱离开宫殿，重新回到外面；他很高兴地看到残骸清理的工作已经相当有成效，有几条道路甚至已经清理到铁堡城区大门的位置。他加快了脚步，向自己安排的小组成员那边走去。爵士也在其中，铁皮则懒洋洋地向他挥了挥手。

"你迟到了！"武器专家责备道，"怎么回事？充电充太久了？"他窃笑起来。

擎天柱转了转光学镜里的光焦。"没有。只是我的武器很难装进插槽里而已。"

"现在大家都这么指代了吗？"爵士尖刻地咧嘴一笑，问道。

"够了，"擎天柱提高声调略带恼怒地答道。"我们现在就开始对Killtross的检查。据我得到的情报来看，最佳的入口应该是正南方船舱上的裂口。"

铁皮皱了皱眉。"那么大的船舱上有个裂口？希望还能修好。"

"按常理来说，整艘舰艇应该都已经布满了空壳。不能使用近距离的破坏性大型武器。我可不想因为离子炮之类的东西破坏船体的完整结构，铁皮。"擎天柱强调道，盯了对方一眼，"要保证安全，行动迅速。可以用小型枪械…还有剑和匕首。那里的空壳非常危险，不顾死活—"大家全都笑起来，"—我是说程度比平常还要严重，所以我们最好保持警戒。我不想因为任何愚蠢的错误而失去任何一个TF。现在我们分组执行任务：横炮和飞毛腿，铁皮和你们一组；爵士和我一组。还有什么问题吗？"

飞毛腿阴郁地举起一只手。"有。为什么横炮和我非得和这个臭脾气的家伙呆在一起？"

"我叫你看看什么叫脾气！"铁皮叫道，用枪托用力戳着他们两个，迫使他们转过身去。"士兵们，我们走！"

擎天柱和爵士跟在后面，一行TF在Killtross后方的各种残骸瓦砾中攀爬着。时不时地，擎天柱会让大家停下来，一动不动，以便听听后面有没有TF跟踪；这并不容易，但幸好爵士在这方面比其他TF都要擅长。

【的确有几个空壳，】爵士通过公共通讯频道说，【他们在残骸的下方跟着我们。很可能就在地表下面的第一层，我觉得是以前残留的地下通路。他们发出的噪音很轻微…但如果受过适当的训练，还是很容易分辨的。】

【多谢你的常识性指导，长官，】飞毛腿在频道里开口道，【下次我自娱自乐的时候我会记得你有多伟大的，然后对着你那荣耀的头衔来一发。】

大家全在通讯里大笑起来，连擎天柱也微笑了一下。他们继续向前走着，前方有一处金属挤压变形而形成的狭缝，体型较小的TF侧身就能过去，可擎天柱体型过大，不得不爬到上方，再从另一侧滑下来。

【你不是已经那么做过了吗？】爵士反讽道，通讯里又响起一阵窃笑声。【要不然，那天晚上难道是横炮？你们两个在机型上分不太出来。】

【喂，别把我牵扯进来！】横炮大叫道。

【别在公共频道聊天了，】擎天柱严肃地说，【我们很快就要进入船体内部了。铁皮，你和爵士换一下组；爵士对于空壳的确了解得更多，他能更好地协助双胞胎。我和铁皮应对这些东西的经验也够我们自己用的。】

【擎天柱竟然接纳了我的提议？这个世界到底是怎么了？】飞毛腿颇为无聊似的自言自语道。

【不是因为你的提议，】擎天柱恼火地答道。【现在都住嘴，我没心情争论。】

从最初出发寻找舰艇的入口算起，已经过去两个循环的时间了。他们终于在船体的下腹部发现了一条长长的裂口，一直延伸到地下的部分。

【就是这里了；现在找找有没有足够宽的缝隙让我们进去。】擎天柱指挥道。

小组四散开来，在船体周围寻找着。不久，横炮的洋洋得意的声音传来："这儿就行。不过对擎天柱来说可能有点挤。"

大家把那里的碎石和金属残片清理到一旁。爵士通过洞口向船内看了看，头灯明亮地投射着。"看起来很安全。我先进去看看情况，双胞胎待会儿跟上。擎天柱最后进来，因为他最重。"

擎天柱转过身，而爵士已经开始顺着洞口爬进船舱内部。他们并不是第一批发现这个入口的TF；毫无疑问，周围的空壳一定在暗中观察他们。他举起一支小型冲击枪，开始扫视周边的区域，直到爵士的声音再次在通讯频道中响起为止。

【战列舰的情况其实很不错，尽管已经撞出了裂缝。它应该是撞在什么尖锐的或者有防护罩的东西上了。除此以外，坠毁对它的结构损伤真的不大。】

【也就是说，我们有希望把它修好。】擎天柱回答道，语调里带着很明显的欣慰。【或者至少能回收一些部件。】

其余TF都进去之后，擎天柱也跟了上去。这条裂缝暴露过久，已经锈蚀了，一片非常可疑的棕色液体在参差不齐的外表面上流淌着。他努力向下爬着，狭窄的通道刮着他的后背，相当疼痛；当他终于来到船体的最下层，一阵腐败的气息立刻扑面而来。

"普神啊，"他低声说道。

他们身边全是已经腐烂的灰色的汽车人尸体。绝大多数的尸体的可用内部零件已经全被挖走了。

爵士突然间倒在了地上。

"爵士！"擎天柱叫起来。

对方则只是躺在地板上无力地抽泣着，拳头反复砸着早已龟裂的甲板。

"我的bondmate！我的bondmate！我一定要找到他！不管还剩下多少…我必须找到他！"破坏者一边哭泣一边说道。

擎天柱的光学镜扩张起来。他完全忘记这回事了—爵士的bondmate正是死于Killtross的坠毁。难怪破坏者这次这么积极。

他伸出手，帮助爵士重新站起来。"我忘记了。你不应该过来的。"

"不，我必须这么做，"爵士轻声说道，发声器在静噪之下劈啪作响。"我必须找到他。我发誓，如果那些炉渣已经把他撕开了，我—"

"—我们会找到他的，爵士。"擎天柱打断他的话，"而且我们会给他举行葬礼。还有这艘船上所有其他的TF。这是他们应得的。"

他小心地绕过地上的一具尸体，这似乎是个体型较大的炮手。尸体的火种舱和所有的内部零件都已经缺失，只留下外部原生体和基本骨架。就连头部都没能幸免于难—金属外壳被切开，一切的零件被搜刮一空，就连光学镜也不剩。

"爵士，你还能继续这次的任务吗？"他再次问道，伸手碰上对方的后背。

爵士恼怒地甩动手臂，把擎天柱的手推开。"我没事。我们走吧。"

"好，那我们就继续前进。这里很可能有一大群空壳，所以我不希望任何TF走进任何走廊岔路。之前的计划…取消。我们必须呆在一起。"擎天柱低声说道，光学镜迅速扫视着周围破碎的墙壁，还有天花板的裂口。

"很好，"横炮同意道，"这里的炉渣景象确实挺让TF心烦。"

擎天柱继续向前走去，但脚下的地板在他的重量之下开始吱嘎作响。爵士向前跃了一步，警告似的抬起一只手，不让他继续前进。

"抱歉，但是你得从后面绕一下了。你的体重太重。"

"这是歧视，"擎天柱郁郁不乐地抱怨了一句，看着其他TF一一走过他的面前。

走廊中遍布着破碎的金属块，地板上粘着颜色怪异的污迹，满墙都是锈斑。仅仅借助头灯照明—红外线在这里基本上没用—昏暗的通道被笼罩在一片阴森的光影之中，灯光时不时地照在某具被肢解的尸体上。

"看，"铁皮指了指前面，开口说道。

在船舱内部，有一架大型炮塔倾倒在地上。炮膛已经收回内部，几枚巨大的导弹散落在一边，还有一些尚未爆炸的圆形炮弹。

"炉渣的，都小心点。这东西要是爆炸了，就能炸掉这一整个区域。"铁皮一边评论着，一边从远处观察着这些导弹，用头灯扫视着散落在地上的各种弹药。

"它们有保质期吗？"擎天柱问道。

"有。我很诧异，它们竟然现在还没自爆。尤其是考虑到这里还有这么多空壳，它们通常总是会去乱碰不该碰的东西。"铁皮回答他。

就在擎天柱毫无提防的时候，一阵咔哒声突然间传出来。

他吃了一惊，但立刻转过身，向来犯之敌直接扑过去—他和对方直接撞在一起，这个空壳的力量竟然出乎意料地大，反把他弹向一边，猛地砸在墙面上。

几乎连喘口气的时间都没有。四个空壳从他身后的通道里直冲而出，直接向着这一群TF扑过来，发出它们特有的嚎叫声；这些空壳已经完全没有装甲了，几乎看不出塞伯坦居民的特征。连金属骨架都露在外面，除了线路和燃油泵以外，根本就没什么别的部件。

不过，刚才袭击擎天柱的那个空壳倒是还有装甲，唯独头部没有防护。擎天柱低吼一声，重新冲上前去，和对方扭打起来。它的利爪一直在试图撕开他的脖子，不对称的光学镜用怪异的目光死死盯着他，上下颏彼此撞击摩擦着，发出尖锐而粗糙的金属噪音。

擎天柱牢牢地站在粗糙的地面上，用尽全力想要把这个空壳从下倾的斜坡那里推下去；不过他转而迅速地坐倒在地，两脚狠狠向前踢出去，足弓向内收拢，尖锐的前端向前凸出—直接踢碎了对方的脆弱的膝关节，断裂的声音简直令TF作呕。然后他迅速地重新站起身，一个手刀直接劈掉了空壳的头部。它的躯干倒向一边，喷出一大堆过度消化的恶心的能量液的血雾，然后平息下来；它的头则沿着走廊向下滚去，掉到了来时的地方。

没等擎天柱完全站直，又被另一个较小的空壳扑倒在地。他在地面上滚动着，发出痛苦的吸气声；对方的尖锐的利爪嵌入他的机体，熟练地寻找着重要的能量管线。

"炉渣！"铁皮在他身后大喊起来。

其余的TF也早已和空壳们扭打在一起，他们不敢动用枪械，否则就可能会引爆这些战争时期遗留下来的炮弹。

擎天柱的双手向后抓去，想要把这只野蛮的空壳从后背上弄下来，但他根本够不到。他的蓝色光学镜炽烈地亮起来，把后背用力地向墙上撞去，然后猛地把这可怖的食TF族一把扯下来，抛向船舱的另一端；它用下颏最后做了个咬合的动作，然后就一动不动了。

这次，他看到了下一个想要袭击他的空壳。它四肢着地地在地板上飞速奔跑着，冷凝液从已经部分损毁的嘴边蒸腾出来。擎天柱拔出剑来，一个格挡，轻而易举地闪过对方，然后转身砍下了它的头。

他把剑重新收好，四处张望着寻找下一个目标，战斗模式仍然处于激活状态。

"大家都没事吧？"

一声沉闷的巨响和尖锐的金属声音传来；飞毛腿用武器刺穿了最后一个空壳的脑袋，然后用膝盖把它顶到了一边去。

"是的，我们都没事，擎天柱。"横炮大声答道。

"它们发起进攻之前，我甚至都没听见这些炉渣的声音。"爵士一边说着，一边甩了甩手，把恶心的黑色能量液甩到墙上。"它们可能进化了…要么就是退化。除了本能什么也不剩了。"

"擎天柱，你也没事吧？"铁皮问道，走近自己的领袖，异常明亮的光学镜流露出关切的神色。

"是的。"擎天柱略显沉闷地回答，"在更多的空壳找到我们之前，我们得尽快继续前进。"

于是大家就沿着左边的走廊继续向深处走去。

【Meister最后一次联系时的方位在哪里？】擎天柱通过通讯器问道。

【医疗室。】爵士生硬地回答。

在前进的途中，擎天柱一直在队伍的后面，试图让自己的脚步尽量轻一些。这当然没能成功，但他还是继续扫描着船体内部的情况。

【这里的空间这么大，】横炮评论道，【我们今天大概是没法全部勘察完了吧？】

【说得对，】擎天柱回答他，【何况残骸实在太多，我们很可能根本到不了引擎室。】

【那就直接去医疗室找Meister。我们需要更多的TF才能真正深入到引擎室的位置。】铁皮说道，【我还需要几个狙击手，安排在船体周围。要是弄得太大张旗鼓的话，整个铁堡的空壳都会被吸引过来的。】

这时，船身突然发出一阵怪异的吱嘎声。擎天柱立刻让大家停下来；金属被掰弯的悠长的声音在整个船舱里回响着。这里的空间太大，头灯无法照到货物装卸舱的另一端。

"我建议，我们赶紧到最窄的走廊里面去；有一大堆空壳正向我们这边过来，而且速度非常快！"爵士大喊起来。

擎天柱遵从了他的建议，立刻向前跑去，其余的TF也都一样。他转过身向后看了一眼，红外线检测器没有任何热量征兆；但他知道，那些空壳就在他们后面。不知是谁的手在他的头灯光域范围内向他打了个迅速的手势，催促他跑快点。他们冲进一处狭窄的走廊，这里以一个非常陡峭的角度向上倾斜。

"医疗室的门应该就在这上面！"爵士喊道。

在斜坡的尽头处，空间豁然变大，舱室两边各有一扇大门。它们锁得很紧，但右边的防爆门上有一个巨大的弹坑。擎天柱猛地转过身，怒吼一声，向身后离自己最近的空壳猛扑过去；他把对手撞到了后面其他的空壳身上，然后一边伸手去拿背后的剑，一边继续冲上前，向着倒地的对手的头部猛踩一脚，继而一剑劈向它后面的敌人。

但走廊过于狭小，他的剑撞在了墙上，这让他失去了平衡。火花倾泻而下，擎天柱向后退了一步，勉强躲过天花板上某个空壳的利爪；它从上面落下来，擎天柱不得不猛地向后闪身，结果在斜坡上摔倒在地。他条件反射地用手臂护住自己，以抵抗对方即将发起的袭击。

然而什么也没有发生。一阵冷冽而平静的能量在他的火种上一掠而过。

擎天柱抬起头向上看去：他面前的空壳已经一动不动，破碎的面部倾向一侧，看起来仿佛带着一种讽刺般的好奇的神情，一只光学镜拉着长长的缆线悬在外面。他站起身，仓促地后退了一步；这时，空壳的头竟然完全从身体上断了下来，躯干则站在那里抽搐了几秒钟，黑色的液体在断裂处不断涌出，然后终于倒了下去。擎天柱把头灯的亮度开大，终于看到浑身血迹的声波就站在后面—他把拧下来的空壳的头部漠不关心地扔在地上，让它随便滚向黑暗之中的什么地方。

"你！你在这儿干什么？！我不是告诉你呆在宫殿里吗？"擎天柱怒气冲冲地质问道，把剑收进剑鞘，双手交叉在胸前。

声波让满是能量液的双手垂回身体侧面。"纠正：擎天柱声称，如果我留在宫殿里，他可能会更放心。我只是在一定程度上减弱了你的安全感而已。"

"你当然知道我实际上是什么意思，"擎天柱怒吼道，向他步步逼近。

他猛地把声波推向后面撞在墙上，能量场也带着怒气扩张起来，然后向前俯下机体，两TF的面罩都快要碰在一起了。声波的护目镜闪着余烬一样的暗红色光泽，能量场伪装成一幅很顺从的样子，尽管他知道，擎天柱完全能感觉到表层之下暗藏着的情绪。

"他们对我而言是危险吗？"声波压低语调问道，"还是说，你对我才是危险呢？"

擎天柱感到声波的炽热的装甲在自己的机体上略微滑过，火种链接给他传递着对方迅速的火种波动—就在那层玻璃胸甲的后面。如此亲密，如此令TF激动，但也给他带来如此的不安和警戒。

充满欲望的侵略意图一闪而过，透过火种链接渗漏出去；他感到声波的火种跳动速度正因此而进一步加快。【我就应该在这儿直接拆了你，你这个虚情假意的—】

但他很快意识到后面还有一大堆TF正看着他们，于是停了下来，放开声波。他没做什么别的，只是向声波挥了挥一根手指。

"别再做这种事了。"他警告道，重新转过身走向另一边，双胞胎站到一边给他让路。然后他暴躁地问道："医疗室能进去吗？"

爵士并没有注意他们这一系列的行为，而是一直在防爆门那里忙碌，他试图把匕首插进门缝里以便撬开它。

"不行…卡住了。"破坏者终于无可奈何地承认道。

"退后，"擎天柱说道。

他从子空间拿出一根圆柱形的工具，把它开启。大门立刻被烧出一个洞口，擎天柱把它缓慢地向上挪动着，试图把防爆门的主体从医疗室上切下来。一大块边缘被烧融的金属掉下来，砸在他的脚边。

"到底是什么东西弄出这么大一个坑？这些门的厚度几乎能比得上我的身高。"铁皮嘟哝道。

"当然是里面的什么东西，"擎天柱没好气地答道。

飞毛腿退后几步，光学镜怀疑地盯着声波。

"这个TF…"横炮很慢很慢地问道，指了指声波，"…应该在这里吗？"

"他有名字，而且是的，他在这里没问题。"擎天柱回答他。

横炮道歉似的两手一摊，像是想要说"抱歉伙计，没注意到你情绪不好"，但在他开口之前，周围响起了一阵金属互相撞击的声音，在管道之中回响着。所有TF都高度戒备起来，机体紧绷，准备防卫。

爵士猛地转过头，护目镜注视着声波。

"我知道你藏着些什么样的本事，"他凌厉地说，"还有什么情况你没告诉我们？"

声波把重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚，偏过头盔，目光越过肩膀看向后面，似乎丝毫不关心的样子。"我能感觉到他们在我们的下一层空间之内。数量：超过二十。此外，左面有三个攻击性极强的战斗型成员，正在持续接近中。"

话音刚落，一阵嘈杂的声音就从黑暗的走廊另一端传来。

"我非常擅长处理威胁。是否可以执行？"声波用单调的电子音向自己的Bondmate问道。

擎天柱怒吼一声，伸手抓住声波的机体，把他拉到自己身边。"不行，你现在甚至都不应该在这儿。你刻意违背我的命令，还想要让我同意你为所欲为？如果你这么想的话，那就大错特错了。"

"非常抱歉，大人。"声波答道。

飞毛腿举起枪，向走廊的另一端开始射击，火光短暂地照亮着整条通道。先头的空壳痛苦地尖叫起来，被迫退向后面，另一只则从它身后几乎毫无声息地继续向前冲。铁皮发出一阵恼怒的声音，走到飞毛腿身边，伸手取下自己后背上的两架重型武器，把它们举起来变形—变得比原来还要巨大—然后端在手里。

"好好看着，学学该怎么做，小伙子。"他冷笑道。

擎天柱听到武器充能的声音响起来。他停下和声波的对话，转过头看向另一边：一侧的武器已经开火，耀眼的蓝色液氮向前飞出，喷溅在整条走廊和三个空壳身上。然后铁皮一发子弹射过去，走廊和空壳一起被炸成了无法计数的碎片。在擎天柱身边，声波只是盯着别的地方，似乎对整件事都感到相当厌倦的样子。

擎天柱一手捂住自己的面罩。"铁皮。我拜托你了，我还想要修这艘船啊！"不过过了一小会儿，他注意到声波还在旁边，于是转而瞪着对方。"你要是敢对此提及一个字，我就让你看不到第二天的太阳。"他对自己的bondmate吼道。

"你希望我回到指定的房间去吗？"声波问道。

擎天柱显然是对这一大堆事情已经烦躁不堪了。这时，爵士把目光从大门上移开，重新盯着声波。"不，你还是留在这儿吧，"他说道，"等我们回去之后，钛师傅会去拜访拜访你的，看看你到底为什么要这样四处乱跑。"

声波所特有的那种冷淡的氛围似乎稍微波动了一下，他自己的激怒情绪稍稍流露出来。但他一言不发地移开目光，向旁边退开一步，离这两个TF远了一点。

"如你所愿。"他单调地答道。

防爆门的最后一块结构也只剩下一小段金属连在墙面上了。擎天柱一脚把它踢开，然后走近医疗室里面；他的头灯的光芒穿透黑暗，照亮着这个与外界隔绝了很久很久的舱室。地上积满了厚厚一层的残渣和金属碎屑，维修台翻倒在地，四处都是尸体和机体零件。天花板的一部分结构塌了下来，把整个房间隔成了两半，但并没有怎么影响到安全性—正相反，它挡在了出口的位置，这扇防爆门永远不可能正常开启了。

"哦，我忘了医疗室有两层了，"铁皮说道，"这显然是上面那层的地板。"

横炮小心翼翼地从这个临时入口探进头去，看了一眼。"如果你们不介意的话，我还是留在外面吧。"

擎天柱回过头，向飞毛腿打了个手势。"和横炮一起守在外面。"

然后他的能量场扩张起来，向声波吼道："你和我呆在一起。不许四处乱走。"

他们唯一能做的事情，就是开始向医疗室的另一端搬运尸体。每一具尸体—只要不是Meister—对他们来说既是安慰，也是一种痛苦。擎天柱很清楚，爵士非常想找到自己的bondmate，但是真的确认了他的死亡的话，那将更加难以承受。

差不多把整个医疗室都清空的时候，擎天柱终于注意到，有一个TF正躺在房间一侧的主控台旁边。他小心翼翼地踩着各种金属残骸走过去，声波则紧跟在他的后面。这个TF的涂装是红色，尽管已经下线，却没有什么明显的损伤。他凑近过去看了一眼，发现了霸天虎的标志，还有医疗接口处的仍在闪烁的红色指示灯—有一根缆线从那里伸出，一直连到主控台上。

"这儿有一个活着的霸天虎！"擎天柱喊道。

铁皮几乎一瞬间就站在了他身旁，举着武器，警惕地观察着地上的TF。

"我们应该杀了他吗？他是通过吸取系统的电力储备才活得这么久的。"铁皮嘟哝道。

擎天柱翻开对方手腕上的一个小接口，取出一枚芯片，然后插到自己的手腕接口里，系统开始读取相关数据。

"这是霸天虎的特种部队成员。"

声波平淡的声音响起来，直接回答了他们想知道的更多的相关身份信息："姓名：蝙蝠魔。不要让他脱离静止锁定状态。建议：直接终止其生命。该个体的处理将会相当棘手。"

擎天柱瞄了声波一眼，然后把面前的霸天虎的插线拔掉，从主控台上分离下来。他把蝙蝠魔翻过去，背面朝上，然后毫不留情地把脖颈处的几根骨架线路逐一切断，让他陷入瘫痪状态。

"我们把他带回基地以后再解除静止锁定。钛师傅会处理他的。"

声波的电子音开始流露出恼怒的意味。"蝙蝠魔：拥有催眠能力。建议：蒙住他的光学镜。他的精神控制组件位于光学镜的后方。"然后他的通气口深深地呼了一口气，像是在说"你们这群愚蠢的汽车人"。

擎天柱直接给了声波一个耳光，打得他侧过身去。"我们会处理好的，我的王后。"他尖刻地说道。

然后他重新抓住蝙蝠魔，从子空间掏出一把刀，直接刺穿了对方的光学镜。他用刀刃沿着眼眶转动着，发出令TF作呕的金属碎裂声，最后向外一拽，连带着里面的线路全都扯了出来，紧接着对另一只光学镜也采取了同样的手段。最后，他直接把两枚光学镜在手里碾碎，又抓过声波的手，把这些黏糊糊的碎片塞进声波手里。

"你现在高兴了？我亲爱的、美丽的、该死的王后？"

声波的护目镜里的红色几乎在怒火中燃烧起来。尽管他们之间的火种链接严密地封锁着，但他身体周围汹涌激荡的能量场仍然很容易辨别。他握紧自己的手，光学镜玻璃剩下的残片在手心里粉碎开来。

擎天柱靠近他，低下头盔，以便在同样的高度直视声波。"当你这么愤怒的时候，真是能让我充满欲望…等回去之后再拆你，可就有趣得多了。"

这次，声波的发声器终于传出一阵低沉而恼怒的声音。他转过身，从这里走开—旁边的铁皮则一直装作什么也没听见。然后，擎天柱把仍然处于无意识之中的蝙蝠魔扛到肩膀上，回到入口的地方，横炮和飞毛腿仍然在那里守着。这个霸天虎被扔到地上，歪倒在一边，而双胞胎则向旁边退了几步；他们甚至连用脚尖碰一下他的装甲都不情愿，更不要说把他扶正了。

"没有危险，长官。"飞毛腿向擎天柱汇报道。

"很好。我们—"

他的话被一阵声音打断：爵士正在一大堆残骸中挖掘着，把各种东西向旁边扔去—有扭曲变形的金属，机体骨架，还有参差不齐的装甲碎片—这个位置是第二层受损最严重的地方。他显然是发现了什么，所以才要试图把较大的残骸都清理开。

"拜托…拜托…"他自言自语着，全神贯注地做着这件事情。

在残骸之下，已经勉强可以看到一条褪成灰色的手臂，掌心向上张开着。如果离爵士再近一点，就能看到他紧抿的嘴和护目镜里近乎疯狂的蓝色光芒；他终于找到了自己那已经离世很久的bondmate。

擎天柱向铁皮点了点头—后者正重新把武器抛回肩膀上—然后迅速小跑过去，想要帮爵士清理掉最后的几块残骸。他只来得及挪开一台倒在地上的医疗监测器，爵士就跪坐在地上，通气口开始哽咽，用拳头砸着地板，发声器不受控制地传出静噪的声音。Meister的机体在脖颈以上的部分还是完整的，这个不幸的TF的死因应该是一台巨大的仪器：它一定是以非常大的速度飞过来，直接砸中了他的胸腔，胸部装甲向内凹了进去，火种舱直接碎裂了。一部分仪器的碎片至今仍然嵌在他胸前的凹坑里面。

"他没有经历太多痛苦，爵士。"铁皮轻声说道，"这只是一瞬间的事情。"

爵士小心翼翼地把Meister的机体拖出来，在地板上抱住他，无声地抽泣起来，让自己的脸和对方的贴在一起。

"警车他—他炉渣的到底为什么要在大气层之外紧急制动？！如果那个白痴等上一小会儿，Meister就不会死！"他愤怒地吼道。

擎天柱抬起手。"警车并不是蓄意这么做的，爵士。他在自己的指挥中尽了全力，但他没能成功。所有TF都会犯错误。"

"这个炉渣的错误可是不小！"爵士咆哮道。

擎天柱移开自己的目光。"他自己会首先承认这一点的。"

葬礼的主持，就是擎天柱自己。他的地位意味着他有这个责任，凡是在那些习俗理念所认可的方式之下死亡的汽车人，他都要予以表彰，表达敬意。Meister也是一样：作为一个医疗人员，他因为自己的服务而被给予了特别的荣誉，然后被安置在皇室花园的某一张水晶平台上面。只有很少的几个TF和他一起出席了这次葬礼—声波当然不被允许参加，而且也不可能受到欢迎。

爵士跪在自己的bondmate身前，紧紧抓着他的手。擎天柱则按照习俗唱起一首被视为神圣的悲伤的歌曲，漫长的乐音显得整个花园更加寂静。

"我们珍视并缅怀那些过世的TF们。"擎天柱终于说道，然后走上前，一只手轻轻抚过Meister的面部装甲，然后是爵士的。"他的火种会在无尽的源头中永存，在普莱姆斯神的身边安息。"

Meister身下的水晶平台突然间明亮起来，整个水晶花园都开始闪耀，无尽的色彩展现在视野之中。周围的景色沾染着这些光泽，似乎变成了幻想世界中的镶嵌画，不论现在的事情有着多么悲伤的本质，仍然固守着它们的美丽。

慢慢地，Meister的机体开始降解。水晶中的某种物质能够侵蚀塞伯坦居民所必须的金属成分，把它全部降解吸收，作为自己生长的能量。从这一层面上来看，水晶花园不仅仅是用于缅怀逝去者的纪念碑；它们就是这些逝去的TF本身。

爵士一直握着Meister的手，直到最后一刻，他不得不松开为止。


	13. Chapter 13

"请这边走，"侍从官说道。

声波几乎没听见对方的话，护目镜光泽黯淡，跟着他穿过一条又一条的走廊。他的双腿似乎是在自动地向前走，机体上刚刚刷上的优质涂装的气味非常浓烈，刺激着他的嗅觉感受器。当他们路过又一面抛光的墙壁的时候，声波转过头盔，看了一眼自己的机体的新形象。

按照大委员会的要求，以及他们屈尊给予的权利，他扫描了现在的这种卫星形态。这是最新的设计，整个机体呈流线型；他的上部机体以及膝盖以下的大部分体积被削减了，胸腔仍然很宽阔，但比以前的磁带仓更具有流线性，不再是长方体的形状。卫星的整体设计仍然能与共生体相适应，只不过是胸前的玻璃装甲变得更厚，颜色更深，把内部的空间掩盖起来。

他的胸口上并没有那个神情不悦似的汽车人标志；当时，他直接拒绝了这一改变，不想佩戴敌方的标记，而是选择了另一个标志—代表着领导模块的简单线条图案。大多数的汽车人都误认为领导模块和阵营标记之间没有什么区别，但实际上，这表明声波只忠于Prime一个TF。

无论如何，想要适应这种新型号的机体，实在是不太容易。

声波根本没有多少时间来习惯它；刚刚完成重新扫描，他就马上被带去做涂装。一连串的代码在他的光学镜前面不断地向下移动着，系统校准，然后重新校准，调试着已经升级的监测系统和扫描系统，新的推进器，还有…普神啊，翅膀。他的新机型有一对由太阳能电池板构成的链接式翼板，长度简直不可理喻，从它们目前的表现来看，简直像是有自己的思维一样。他在这一大堆混乱的被变更的目录之中苦苦寻找着对应的指令，勉强算是把这麻烦的东西折叠起来，收进了背后的装甲里；在此期间他的翼板还差点扇到旁边的一个愚蠢的汽车人的脸上。

侍从官停下了脚步，声波也赶紧停下来。宽阔而厚重的大门在他们面前缓缓打开。

"您需要进行清洗，抛光，完成修饰。"侍从官一边说着，一边示意声波进去。

声波看都没看对方，姿势僵硬地走进前厅接待室。大门在他背后关上了，他注意到侍从官并没有跟进来；这样更好，他的精神状态早已经不堪重负，机体高度紧张，再这样下去可能就要谋杀几个TF了。如果是别的霸天虎的话，可能现在早已经彻底崩溃，倒在地上开始疯狂地歇斯底里地大笑起来—这是多么讽刺的一件事啊。

他，竟然即将成为汽车人的皇室配偶了。

这个位子还不如让给红蜘蛛来坐，可能还更合适一点；至少红蜘蛛全部生命的意义似乎就是在聚光灯下炫耀自己。这一出闹剧实在是走到无可挽回的地步了。以前，擎天柱可能还只是在忍受声波的存在，可是现在，被逼迫着走向这样的局势之中，声波确信对方一定已经恨透了自己。

这都无所谓了。声波坚定了一下信念，把手臂处的关节锁定，让自己看起来充满决心，然后继续向前走去。

出现在他面前的是柔和的灯光和持续的水流。

前厅虽然很小，看起来很不起眼，但内部的空间却完全不同。这里是一处巨大的洗浴场地，空气炽热而潮湿，充满了清洁用的挥发性物质。声波花了一点时间来观察周围的壁画：它们遍布周围的墙壁，熠熠生辉，上面画着各种奇异而陌生的生物物种，装点着金属的墙面和高高在上的圆拱形天顶。屋里还有一处硕大的浴池，至少能轻而易举地装下十个像三变那种型号的TF。在浴池中间有一根金色的金属杆向上伸出，在高处形成许多分支，就像一棵真正的有机物的树木一样，上面连着淋浴喷头。浴池的旁边有几条水道，不断向池内注入液体，但它们存在的目的基本上只是为了美学价值。这一切的豪华景象都让声波感到厌恶至极。

另一个汽车人从侧面的一条通道走了进来；这次是一个涂装绿白相间的女性体。她带着一种顺从而优雅的步态走过来，纤细的双脚在地板上迈出的每一步似乎都非常谨慎。她的手里拿着一个容器，里面装着各式各样的清洁工具。

"您好，大人，"她一边走近过来，一边说道，光学镜的目光一直保持向下。"我将负责您的火种融合仪式的准备工作。"

声波在心里嘲笑着这个敬称，然后盯着对方，目光审视着这个女性体的一切外表特征；他丝毫没有掩饰自己的精神能力，轻而易举地侵入了她的思维，浏览着记忆内核和人格芯片，以便验证她的意图。对方感觉到了这种侵入，深吸了一口气，光学镜稍稍闪了闪，但是却没有做出其他的任何反应，而是仍然站在那里，等着声波的回答。声波对这种完全的服从态度感到很沮丧，于是撤回了自己的能力。

"执行。"他简单地答道。

"遵命，大人。"女汽车人答道，点了点头，用手示意着房间一角的储物柜。"请您把所有武器寄放在那边，包括子空间内的物品。然后，请走到水池的中间。"

她向着水池挥了挥手，一阵低沉的机械声音在他们下方响起。声波看到浴池中央的立柱开始继续向上升起，露出原本位于水底的圆形平台；站在这个平台上，就可以短暂的冲洗一番，然后重新回到浴池里面浸泡休息。女汽车人开始向水池中间走去，他心不在焉地看着对方，激起的波纹打在她的装甲上面，闪着湿润的光泽，腰部的金属看起来颜色变得更深。

他并没有武器—那些汽车人把它们暂时地没收了，而且还声称"你现在不需要它们"。声波忍住一声疲惫的叹息，跨过水池边缘，沿着宽阔而齐整的台阶向里面走去。池水很浅，勉强只能到他的膝关节，直到他一直走到平台的位置，水深也只是到腰而已。

有一处淋浴喷头已经被打开了，他踏上平台，站在柔和的水流之下。女汽车人则跪在他旁边，低着头，手里拿着一柄刷子。

"请您抬起腿，大人。"她指示道。

声波把一条腿的关节齿轮锁住，保持住平衡，以便抬起另一条腿。对方用一只手掌托住他的脚，侧着脖子，认真清理着这些错综复杂的装甲；长长的刷毛在脚部的微型推进器上柔和地划过，他忍不住打了个冷颤。对方的动作非常仔细，一直在试图避免刺激到任何的感应器，或者刮到深色的涂装。

他抿了抿嘴唇，然后伸出一只手臂扶住身旁的立柱。"我将以何种方式被展示？"

女汽车人从发声器里传出一声轻微的疑问声音。"大人？"

声波的电子音流露出不耐烦的意味。"你将要对我做什么？"

对方停顿了一下，然后示意他放下这条腿，这边的清理工作已经完成。"您的机体需要做彻底的清洁；打蜡，抛光，做新的涂层，然后才能做其他的准备工作。"

"详细解释。尤其是：何种程度的彻底清洁，还有其余的准备工作的内容。"

"按传统习俗，"她开始解释道，"所有的部位都要完全清理彻底。您不能带着任何遮挡面部的东西。此外—"说到这里，她的光学镜暗下来，这表明她正在读取相关数据，"—您的机型有一对翼板。如果您想要在仪式上展示最佳的外观的话，我建议您把它们打开。"

女汽车人的蓝色光学镜的亮度恢复正常，偏了偏头，沉吟了一声，然后换了一柄比较细的刷子，这是专门用来清理装甲接缝的。然后她继续说道：

"大人，您大可不必这么紧张。门外有很多守卫保证您的安全，还有一个随从听从您的任何差遣。我知道这个地方会给TF带来不祥的预感；之所以这么说，是因为我来自卡隆的南部区域—"

声波的护目镜亮起来，听着这个女汽车人不停的叙述。他现在只想抓住她的脖子，用力掐下去，直到能量管线在压力下炸裂开来，看着里面的能量液顺着优美而脆弱的机体流淌下去，同时入侵她的处理器…不过说实话，他还不至于这么丧失理智。

"—但是，等到您重新和Prime在一起了，您就可以轻松一些了，还可以和我们伟大的领袖一起度过一个美好的夜晚！"她兴奋地轻声说道，继续为声波的腿部做着清洁。

声波差点发出一阵不屑的声音，但他巧妙地把它掩饰成通气口的呼气声。"感谢你的考虑。"

他传出一段指令，把太阳能翼板打开，修长的面板向外伸展。它们实在太长了，尖锐的前端掠过平台，浸入水里，自发地微微抖动着，似乎迫切地想要运动起来，或者吸收能量；但他把这些代码压制住，让它们完全地保持静止。

过了一会儿，女汽车人站起身，走到声波的另一侧。她动作轻柔地帮声波抬起脚，放在自己的大腿上，然后同样开始清理；两个TF的身上都沾满了清洗剂。时不时地，她从浴池里盛起一杯水，把肥皂冲洗下去，以免在涂装上留下任何痕迹。

这时，一阵陌生的脚步声在门外传来，女汽车人转过身去。"任何TF都没有权利进来的。很抱歉，大人，我需要去查看一下。"

声波在这之前早就听到了远处传来的对话声。他点点头，转身走到淋浴喷头下面。"允许。"

女汽车人小心地把工具收回桶里，站起来，走过中间的平台，径直走向水池和地板的交界处。纯白色的廊柱让她的身影看起来不甚清晰，走廊的阴影很快掩盖了一切细节。当她终于看到是谁闯入了浴室，她停下了脚步。

"铁皮行政官，克劳米亚中尉，你们无权进入这里！请立刻离开，或者说明你们的目的！"她要求道，语调提升了一个八度。

铁皮完全没有理会她，而是继续向屋里走去。克劳米亚倒是停了下来，举起一张全息芯片，表明自己有权进入房间：在芯片的左下角有一个小小的领导模块图案，正在缓缓地旋转着。

"擎天柱觉得，还是让我来照顾他的bondmate比较好。"她不耐烦地说道。

"但—但是—"

克劳米亚挪了挪重心，然后俯视着这个体型小得可怜的女性体。"从现在开始就是我接管了。"她说着，向大门的方向点了一下头，"不用担心，你的工作会被计入报酬之内的。按全部完成计算。"

这是不容反驳的，她只得点点头，向门外走去；她只来得及最后向浴室沮丧地望了一眼，大门就重新在身后关上了。克劳米亚嘲弄似的笑了一声，沿着铁皮的方向继续向前走去。铁皮已经站在浴池旁边，双臂交叉在胸前；克劳米亚走到他身后，把手架在他的臀部上，头盔靠上他的前臂。

"你也应该洗个澡，"她敦促道，"你已经脏得可以了。"

铁皮转过头，脸上挂着得意的笑容。"男TF就是这样的，没办法。"

克劳米亚在他手臂的线路上掐了一把，让他畏缩起来。"去洗。你也得看起来像样才行。"

她又用尖锐的指尖戳了戳铁皮的后背，铁皮不情愿地应付了一声。于是她从铁皮身边走开，踏上平台，走近声波的位置。

"我相信你已经知道情况是什么样了，"克劳米亚简单地说道，"所以，我们还是直入主题吧。"

这次，声波的确做出了反应。他抬起一只手揉了揉自己的头徽，抹开尖角上的水和溶剂，精神能力向旁边的两个TF延展开来。他并没有试图侵入他们的处理器，因为他很清楚对方是什么样的TF，代表什么样的势力；尤其是铁皮，在战场上和他交火的次数简直数也数不清。所以，他只是简单地读取了一下对方的能量场，就把能力撤了回来。

"我是克劳米亚。"克劳米亚补充道，上下打量着声波。

"克劳米亚。艾丽塔属下中队的女性体中尉。我知道你是谁。"声波尖刻地回答。

"很好，"克劳米亚满不在乎地答道，通风口呼了一口气，然后向大门的方向打了一个手势。"要是让她来的话，后面还有一系列折磨TF的步骤等着你呢。我就省去那些事情吧。"

声波则把头转向一边。

"我们还是早点让它结束比较好，对吧？"克劳米亚嘟哝着，走到喷头下方，抓起一柄刷子和一瓶清洗剂，上方喷出的水雾弥漫在她的机体上面。当她直起身的时候，她注意到铁皮的光学镜正注视着这边，表情很阴郁；她回应铁皮一个安抚似的微笑，然后把清洗剂倒一点在刷子上，用手指打成泡沫。

"之前的女性体：有助于缓和情绪。对她的照顾更感兴趣。"声波抱怨着，电子音十分低沉，不悦的情绪很明显，而克劳米亚已经开始清理他的后背。他转过头，用护目镜的一角盯着对方。"武器专家的存在：使我不安。让他出去。"

铁皮听到这句话，很是高兴，笑容咧得更宽，而且干脆在池子里躺下来，手臂垫在浴池的边缘上。

克劳米亚向声波举起那张全息芯片，把上面的微型显示屏打开；上面用手写体详尽地写着一系列指示—当然，是擎天柱亲自写的—铁皮和克劳米亚的名字都在上面，而且在图像一角，领导模块的微型图像正在缓缓旋转。"我很抱歉。我也不想来这儿，但擎天柱似乎觉得，你需要得到尽可能万无一失的照料。"

擎天柱的笔迹很容易辨认。声波皱起眉头：难道擎天柱觉得他会逃避责任而逃走吗？还是会发起疯来大开杀戒？还是说，这难不成是一种变相的不适宜的关心的体现？

"很好，"他最终勉强地同意道。

"很久以前，我接受过相关训练，专门为艾丽塔做清洁工作。"克劳米亚补充道。

声波对这一信息并不感兴趣。他压低头盔，看着对方，她这时正在一丝不苟地清理着他的机体前部。现在，他似乎对于这个女TF的存在稍微安心了一些，于是略微把外装甲放松下来，让她能够更容易地清理接缝；水流不断地沿着他的装甲流淌下来，从大腿的金属上蜿蜒着滴落下去。当他挪动自己的双脚的时候，他长长地呼出一口气，通气口附近的积水变成水雾弥散出来。终于，他让自己的面罩从中间分开，滑入头盔两侧，允许她看见自己的面部装甲—侧脸的轮廓，笔直的鼻梁，还有他那阴郁的神情，从嘴角的神态上流露出来。

克劳米亚久久地注视着声波的面部装甲，光学镜流连在他的嘴唇上面；作为回应，声波偏过头盔，看着对方。

"我猜，擎天柱一定很喜欢让你用那对漂亮的嘴唇给他吸吮输出管。"她评价道，用一柄长而致密的刷子擦洗着声波凸起的装甲。

这么直白的评论让他一时说不出话来。他的嘴唇先是扭曲起来，然后变成冷笑的表情，上唇绷紧，露出一颗尖利的银白色牙齿。他轻蔑地哼了一声，用手捧起水洒在自己脸上，打湿自己的面部装甲；太阳能翼板在接驳处颤动了一下，反光的表面发出微光，已经部分激活。

"是的，我也是这么认为。几乎每次我们在一起的时候，他都会要求我这么做。"

克劳米亚嗯了一声。声波的脸部整体而言非常匀称，鲜明的线条延伸成完美的曲线，凸显出他的面貌。然后，她突然咧嘴笑起来。

"这我能猜得到…尤其是因为，你有一张这么英俊的脸。你的光学镜…"她低声说道，凑近过来，以便看到护目镜后面透出来的颜色，"也很不错。但它们到底有多么吸引TF呢？"她问道，一只手搁在他的机体上面，刷子的动作几乎完全停顿下来。

声波对于这种直接针对自己的赞扬非常不习惯。在她说这些话的时候，他的嘴唇略微绷紧起来，太阳能翼板向上抬了抬，流露出些微的不安情绪。他们之间的距离太过亲密了，声波感到自己的能量场开始变强，性唤起的感觉开始在内部弥漫出来。他抬起手，把护目镜推向上面，让对方看到自己的光学镜，以及几乎显得不协调的橙色的光芒。

"我的光学镜：你喜欢？"他问道，认真地注视着她。

克劳米亚微笑起来，向后退了退，以便从他的前部机体移到一侧的手臂的位置，继续清洁工作。"它们很适合你。"她只是简单地说道。

声波迟疑了一下，然后暗下光学镜，让精神能力掠过对方，寻找是否有讽刺的意味。"谢谢。"他最终犹豫地说道，话语显得很不自然。

克劳米亚把声波的前臂向上抬起，清理着关节和那里的外装甲。

"你知道整个过程是什么样吗，声波？"她继续问道，挪到手臂的背面，处理完后就走到另一边。

声波抬起手臂，任凭她把它们弯来弯去，完成必要的清理。"我对此仅有粗略的了解。我并没有得到具体的细节。汽车人：习惯于把事物模糊化。我知道自己将被进行装饰，追加涂装。"

"没错。等我给你做完清洁，就进行干燥和抛光，然后再给你涂上…"她看了看声波的涂装颜色，光学镜上下扫视着。"给你涂上银色的装饰。不用担心，用一点清洗剂就能洗掉。至于擎天柱，他会被涂上类似的图案，只不过是金色的。这之后，再刷一些芳香油和增加光泽的东西，以便擎天柱能有兴致，你觉得怎样？"她一连串地列举着，似乎毫不在意这一大堆的工作。很快，清理工作就已经完成，她最后擦了擦声波的手指尖，作为最终的收尾。

声波一言不发地听着她的话。紧接着，他突然笑起来，虽然那听起来更像是长出了一口气，只带有一点点觉得好笑的意味。

"难道他们第二天早上还要看床单吗，"他用英语压低声音自言自语道，光学镜漫不经心地盯着对面的某张壁画。然后他重新用塞伯坦语对克劳米亚说道："我知道了。不过，我并不认为这些步骤很有必要。我和擎天柱在更糟糕的环境之下也曾经对接过，不见得需要芳香油之类的东西。"

"我知道。"她的蓝色光学镜闪了闪，向他看了一眼，然后弯下身去，在一个袋子里翻找着清洁用布。"我估计，擎天柱一定很想把你的机体弄得脏兮兮的；最好还是做好心理准备吧。"

尽管克劳米亚一直保持着很乐观的态度，声波的线路里还是涌起一阵忧虑。这次仪式绝不可能会很愉快，尤其是对于擎天柱来说。还有声波自己，要知道他不得不置身于一大群汽车人之中。

找到合适的布之后，克劳米亚重新站起身，弹了弹手指，把上方的水流关掉。"这之后，你就再也不用经历这样的仪式了。不过，一旦你有了小火种，那么可能还是要再来一场类似的，只不过没这么恪守传统罢了。"

"我知道了。"

是的…终究需要一个新的小火种的。声波并没有想到那么远，也不敢想象这种事情。他知道自己的繁殖能力很强，而且也感受过擎天柱的火种强度和领导模块那不洁的能量；想要产生新的火种，并不困难。如果发情周期接踵而至的话，事情就会更容易了。

声波用手抹了把脸，翼板在空中适度地扇动了几下，把多余的水弹开。他和翼板的操作软件进行了好一番较量，终于把它们半折叠起来，以免再次浸到水里。

他向远处望去，目光越过躺在水里、一脸不悦的铁皮，再越过储物柜和长椅，看到对面的墙上有一排吹风机凸显出来。于是他没再多说什么，直接启动了自己的反重力系统（他当时并没有同意去除这一技术元件），向空中平稳地升起，越过水面，直接从武器专家的上方飞过去，穿过整个水池。落地之后，声波转过身，向着吹风机的方向悠闲地走过去，然后用精神能力迅速地侵入了操纵系统；他向上微微抬起头，干燥的热风毫无征兆地在他上方突然启动开来。

克劳米亚只花了一点点时间就赶了上来。她匆匆地打开墙上成排的陈列柜，翻找了一会儿，取出更多的清洁工具，然后把湿漉漉的布顺手扔了进去，换了一块新的。接着，她向声波这边走过来，在几步之远的地方停下，等他把机体完全吹干。

这不需要等太久。吹风机的气流冲掉了大部分的水，他自己的机体热量开始蒸干接缝里残留的部分。声波用精神能力直接把它关掉，然后微微转过头，看着克劳米亚。"下一个步骤？"

克劳米亚举了举手里的布，然后走过来，站到他的背后，手指从太阳能翼板上温和地划过。她开始稍稍带点力度地擦拭着他的装甲，肥皂里的蜡质成分留下闪亮的光泽。"你知道你在仪式上应该怎么做吗？"

"我没有得到任何和进程有关的通知，也不清楚应该遵守的规则。"声波答道，用余光瞥了她一眼。

当然，他知道大委员会要观看他和擎天柱的火种融合过程。这可不是什么值得期待的事情。

"嗯，其实擎天柱会指引你该做什么的。唯一的重大场面也就是你和他一起出场；你呆在他身边，他可以随时指挥你做这做那。当然了，宣誓的时候你需要背自己的台词，但是除了这些以外，一切都很容易。就是观众比较多而已。"克劳米亚低声说道，挪到另一边，继续给他的后背抛光。

声波突然发出一阵倒吸冷气的声音，露出尖利的牙齿来；他把自己的翼板从克劳米亚手里挣脱出来，这件附属物的高敏感性让他非常不适应。它们抖动着，太阳能面板闪烁着微弱的光泽，几道电弧在表面上噼啪作响。这是一个很明显的"不许碰"的警告。

"小心点，"他警告道，一只橙色光学镜亮起来，克制住全身的冷颤。

"很抱歉，先生。"克劳米亚答道，耸了耸肩，继续着手上的抛光工作。

她看起来完全没有羞怯情绪，碰遍了声波身上每一块外装甲，也没有丝毫不安。时不时地，她会向后退几步，欣赏自己的工作成果。

"你最喜欢的气味是什么？"

声波微微抬起头，长长而淡漠地看了她一眼。"气味：没有偏好。按照我的bondmate的喜好来选择即可。"

克劳米亚又退了一步，一只手指抵在下唇上思考着。"我认为他应该会喜欢气味浓烈的芳香油，最好带点甜味。"她一边说着，一边找出好几个小瓶子，把它们混合装入一个较大的容器里，然后用手指蘸了一下，尝了尝，最终点点头。"这个应该可以。"

接着，她拿出另一个瓶子，把里面的透明液体倒进去，用一根银色的细棒开始搅拌。

"这些东西只是作为暂时的涂装。在清洗间搓几下就能洗掉，你不会永久性地保持那副样子的。"

克劳米亚走回声波身边，手里的瓶子装满银色涂料。

"请千万不要动…我必须得强调这一点。我可不想再返工一次。"

她把手指浸入混合物里，然后拿出来，涂料在上面缓缓地向下滴落。然后，她把手伸到声波的肩膀的位置，开始书写古老的语言文字，还有一些装饰性的花纹。

"擎天柱的涂装会是金色的。这些东西在火种融合的过程中其实会模糊掉…不过那并不是重点。"

声波并不关心自己的bondmate会被涂成什么样子。他只是站在那里，保持机体静止，让对方在自己身上涂这涂那。每一次勾画的动作—她的手指和湿润的涂漆—都刺激着他的感觉神经网络。

"顺从，长寿，丰产，平等，共存，怜悯，"克劳米亚一边解释着，一边用湿润的手指示意着每个文字图案。

声波很想说，自己根本不关心那些炉渣的文字都是什么东西。

"你紧张吗？"她继续问道，抬起蓝色光学镜看了他一眼。

"不。"他撒谎道。

克劳米亚咧嘴笑了笑，然后靠近他的头盔。这是仪式前的最后一道工序：在他的面部装甲的侧面点上一些银色的小点，一直延伸到上方的尖角，再画一些线条。最后是在另一侧完成同样的步骤。

"我知道了…作为霸天虎要保持坚定，不想承认自己很害怕。我就对你说实话吧…如果换做是我，我宁肯去死也不愿意参加这种仪式。"她毫不犹豫地说道，"在我看来，火种融合是非常隐私的事情…但是传统就是传统，也许只能遵守…不过，想想看，如果整个塞伯坦都会看到我和自己的bondmate进行火种融合，这真的让我厌恶至极—"

"我得到的通知是，只有大委员会将会目击这一场面，"声波厉声说道，一把抓住她的手臂，迫使她停下来。"火种融合过程被公开转播：并不是预先商定的内容。"

他听到后面传来一阵水声，似乎是铁皮正在跳起来，准备营救克劳米亚。于是他像被烫到一样把对方的手扔开。

"我以为你自己觉察到了，或者擎天柱已经告诉过你这件事情了。"克劳米亚皱起眉头说道，"这次仪式会被转播到整个宇宙所有的军队驻地。汽车人肯定不用说，但我觉得很多霸天虎也会观看转播。这并不会包含太多的性内容…其实更像是一种象征。两者的结合会让整个汽车人阵营恢复完整。大多数的TF都认为这是一种精神性质的仪式。如果运气好的话，也许还会有隐私过滤屏呢。"

声波怒吼起来，露出尖利的牙齿，显然是对这一新的情况非常不满。他后背上的翼板向上抬起，向外打开一半，在这种沉默的怒火之下无法保持静止。他从通风口传出一阵恼怒的声音，然后转向一边，不情愿地允许克劳米亚继续她的工作。

"我知道了。"他咬牙切齿地说道。

当一切工序都完成之后，克劳米亚向后站了几步，把手指擦干，挑剔地观察着声波的整体外观；她绕着声波转了几圈，小心地避开那对太阳能翼板。最后，她终于点了点头。

"是时候了。仪式很快就要开始了。"

铁皮在他们身后费力地爬出水池，站到吹风机下面。"我得去找擎天柱。"他低声嘟哝道。

把机体吹干以后，他瞪了声波一眼，能量场里包含的信息很明确：绝对不允许声波再碰克劳米亚一下。然后他慢吞吞地走开，消失在远处的一扇门的对面。

在他背后，声波的翼板在空中再次抖动了一下，好像是在说"去你流水线的"一样。

四周一片死寂，时间一分一秒地流逝着。擎天柱的火种陷入沉重的焦虑之中。

他在休息室里来回踱着步子，在他身前是一扇敞开的大门；对面的光芒几乎明亮得刺眼，大委员会的成员们和几个受邀请的参议员正在高处的楼厅上聊天，低处的地板上则放着两把椅子和一张宽阔的充电床，就在正中央的位置。一群小型摄像机器人正在擎天柱的身边来回奔忙着。

右边的门突然间被打开了。

擎天柱停下了脚步。他露在外面的面部装甲上掠过一丝奇怪的表情，然后好奇地向前走了半步；声波就站在那里，但已经不是他以前所知的那个声波了。等到对方完全从门口走出来，擎天柱又用光学镜上下扫视了一遍，他发现这种更具流线性的机体非常有吸引力。这时，更多的照明灯光亮起来，预示着仪式很快就要正式开始了。他的燃油泵剧烈地运作着，手指开始发抖，但他很快把它们收拢起来，紧紧地握在手心里。

灯光下的声波看起来简直惊人地美丽。

"你看起来…很美，"擎天柱生硬地说道。

银色的装饰非常恰到好处地衬托出了声波的深蓝配白色涂装，而红色的护目镜更是极为相称。小型摄像机器人成群地围过去，有的在他的翼板和脚边来回穿梭，有的则浮在空中，悬在他的脸部附近。

声波的护目镜亮了亮，似乎是在回应擎天柱的那句话。他走到擎天柱的身边，停下来，看起来似乎不知道该摆出什么样的表情—他的嘴唇先是抿了抿，然后放松下来，恢复成一条平直的线，但嘴角稍稍向上抬起，仿佛流露出一个几乎不可辨识的微笑。

"Prime：同样具有…华贵的气派。"他回答道，得体地微微一颔首。

然后声波突然间恼怒地咆哮了一声：有一台摄像机器人刚才离他的距离太近了，这让他很不满。他的太阳能翼板猛地挥动了一下，那台摄像机似乎毫无缘由地停止了工作，掉在他们脚边。

"很抱歉，"声波说道，虽然口气听起来完全没有抱歉的意思。他直接让摄像机发生了超负荷，导致它整个烧毁，然后向大门的方向望了一眼，表情重新严肃起来。"你并没有告诉我，我们需要在完全的公众领域面前进行融合。"他低声责问道。

擎天柱的燃油泵又开始剧烈跳动起来，他赶紧转过身，坐在一条长椅上。他的肩膀耷拉下来，机体向前倾着，用双手捂住自己的脸。

"我真的不知道。上次的Prime火种融合仪式都已经是很久远的事情了，而且我在学院里也根本没好好听过历史课。他们告诉我只有大委员会的。"他可怜兮兮地说道。

他现在看起来几乎像是一个尚未脱离磨合期的TF，干了什么坏事，被当场抓个现行。

"对不起。"他呻吟着说道，"这实在是太愚蠢了。去他流水线的传统！如果我能决定这些事情的话，这一切都不会发生的。"

"不，"声波答道，"我们必须遵守传统。"

【以便大委员会能够满意，】他紧接着用精神能力补充道。

大门在巨大的机械齿轮传动装置的牵引下缓缓开启。门的另一面，是他们的崭新的生活。

"来吧，"声波说道，尽管语调听起来很坚定，但是能量场却不安地波动起来。

擎天柱坐在那里一动也不动，面部装甲毫无表情，光学镜非常明亮—过于明亮。他的手指紧紧抓住身下的长椅，一阵噪音从发声器里传出来。

"我…我办不到，"他低声回答。

"可是你必须这么做！"声波嘶声说道，转过身，完全面对着擎天柱。"Prime：强大，沉着，坚定不移。一个真正的领袖。这是你必须给予他们的印象，否则他们就会利用你的弱点。"然后他低下头看着对方，语调开始变得缓和："你并不是在独自面对这一切。我，你的仆从，会和你分担这一耻辱。"他紧接着补充道，"违背道德的行为：我们共同担负。行为的结果：民众得到满足。你是否明白这些，擎天柱？"

擎天柱咬了咬牙，目光始终盯着地面。"我明白，但是—"

他把目光转向一旁，沉默了一会儿。摄像机器人开始好奇地在他身边聚集起来，他抬起头，深深吸了一口冷冽的空气。

"你爱我吗？"

声波被这个问题弄得不知所措。"我无法回答。爱：对我而言并不熟悉。在数据库里没有对应的数据协议。"

擎天柱笑起来。"那么，你喜欢我吗？"

声波原本已经树立起了相当稳重的情绪，想要借此撑过这个荒唐的仪式，但他的状态现在也开始踌躇不定了。他的处理器开始飞速运转，试图回答这些从来没有应对过的问题。没有面罩，他的表情清晰可见，嘴唇的动作流露出各种犹豫不定的神态。

"喜欢的定义：对于TF或事物表现出偏好的态度或情感。"他最终缓缓地说道，"我对你的感觉，擎天柱，比'喜欢'要复杂许多。"

擎天柱的机体似乎颤抖了一下，他最后一次盯了一眼地面，然后站起身，缓慢而自信地走到声波身边。

"我们现在进入会场的正中央，向大委员会致敬；然后等我转身，我们再去就座。"

声波并没有立刻回答，而是向下看了看—他们的手彼此拉在一起，但手臂似乎已经完全不听自己使唤了。这个姿势表明双方之间应该互存爱慕，但以他们目前的关系而言，实在是没法很好地体现出来。

"我明白。"他回答道，"来吧。他们的耐心有限。"

他们完全感觉不到是谁在领着谁向前走，跨过门槛；大门在他们身后紧紧地关上了。他们横穿整个大厅，沿着地板上的图案，径直走向座位。

与其说是座位，其实是两台非常华美的宝座。

声波让自己的目光保持直视前方，头盔抬得很高。他不想在这些社会地位高高在上的TF面前摆出目瞪口呆的样子，尤其是，这些TF还是专程来看他们进行火种融合的，好像这是什么特权独享的色情演出一样。如果他不能保持镇静的话，他会把自己对他们每一个TF的仇恨都表达出来，想让他们每一个TF都死在这里—那样的话，场面很可能就控制不住了。

两个TF一起鞠了一躬，姿势都很生硬。然后擎天柱转过身，声波从旁边绕过来跟上；他们走向中间的平台，走上只有两阶的阶梯。擎天柱示意声波坐下，然后自己坐在旁边的更大一些的宝座里，手臂下意识地搭在扶手上。在聚光灯之下，他身上所有的紧张和焦虑都烟消云散了；现在他已经进入角色，光学镜注视着钛师傅，后者正在从椅子上站起来。短暂的静寂弥漫在大厅里，擎天柱连大气都不敢喘，静静地等待着。

"今天我们将见证Prime与其bondmate的火种融合，这是我的至高荣幸。"钛师傅开口道，话语回荡在整个大厅之中，"我曾经见证过历史上第一次的融合仪式，先觉者的火种融合；现在，在战争的年代之中，我又将再次经历这重大的时刻。"

擎天柱微微颔首，作为回应。"您的出场也是我们的荣幸，钛师傅，您是汽车人中最为年长而智慧的一员。"

这时，声波用精神能力渗透到擎天柱的思维之中，寻找着合适的答案，擎天柱的光学镜稍微闪了闪。找到之后，声波也说道："我们来到此处，接受你们的见证，机体和火种在普莱姆斯神的注视下进行融合，成为一体。"

然后他就缄口不言，僵直地坐在座位里面，等着下一个步骤。摄像机器人又开始在他们身边云集，无数的光圈时而收缩时而扩张。声波的机体稍稍颤了颤，又有一台摄像机掉在了地上；紧接着另外三台也遭到了同样的命运，虽然看起来好像没受到什么损伤。

一阵轻微的不满情绪从火种链接的另一端流露过来。擎天柱严厉地看了声波一眼，但声波装作若无其事。

然后，擎天柱把目光移回钛师傅和大委员会身上，他们正在不动声色地看着这一切。警车就坐在钛师傅身边，倚在座位里，手臂交叉在胸前，显然是情绪很不好。擎天柱小心翼翼地抓住声波的手，站起身来，旁边就是那张看起来很普通的充电床，虽然型号很大。上面没有遮盖，没有隔热毯，什么都没有，表面看起来非常冰冷，散发着不祥的气氛。

"来吧，"他低声说道，"你需要坐在床边上，把腿挪上去，然后躺好。"

声波走向充电床的动作就像是一个完全服从命令的量产型。他什么也没说，脸上的表情完全看不出是喜是忧，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线；他用仇恨的目光看了自己的bondmate一眼，然后就在床上僵硬地躺了下来，光学镜盯着上方的天顶，那里的高度几乎深不可测。这一切简直就像是要进行一场手术，而不是火种融合。

擎天柱也看了自己的bondmate一眼，然后小心地爬到床上。这时，屏蔽能量场在四周升了起来，声波的紧张情绪顿时稍微消散了一些。他们仍然能被看到，不过只是身影罢了。

擎天柱开始骑跨在声波的腰上。

"我知道你不想做这个，不过我们越早完成，这一切就能越早结束；然后我们就把这事完全忘掉。"

"我恨这种公众宣传，"声波说道，声音非常低，以免被外面的TF听见。

"我们永远都会处于公众的目光之下。"擎天柱回答他，"他们会一直饶有兴味地追踪我们的一切。一个汽车人领袖竟然和一个霸天虎双重间谍成了bondmate；这一切不会结束的。永远都不会。"

他低下身，迫使自己开始必要的动作，亲吻着声波的嘴唇，然后把注意力转到对方的脖颈上面。

"你就…假装我们是在什么别的地方吧。"

声波的嘴唇微微扭曲了一下，像是感到好笑。"擎天柱的幻想：地点与伴侣是？"

擎天柱没有回答，但是一阵炽热的怒火在他的火种里盘卷起来。他让自己保持忙碌，用手抚摸着声波的胸部装甲，按摩着接缝，把上面的装饰性涂装抹开，然后用舌头舔舐着。声波则向自己的胸部装甲下达一串操纵指令，试图不顾火种的真实愿望，把它们强制打开；但他的机体并不服从这一命令。它才不在乎礼仪、传统和时宜，它只想在成千上万的观众的注视之下藏起来。等到声波第三次传出这段代码的时候，装甲才终于向外打开，但是只有一点点而已。

终于，声波把手从充电床上抬起来，硬是把手指嵌入接缝之间，把两侧的装甲向外撬开，锁定装置开始脱离。

擎天柱发出一阵声音，像是松了口气。"有这么难吗，你这个无情的炉渣？"他一边嘟囔着，一边把自己的手指也伸进去，把它们用力向外拉开，里面的火种舱已经略微能够显现在外面。

声波的护目镜闪烁了一下，他抓住擎天柱的脖领，把对方拽向自己。外面的TF们会以为他们是在亲吻，但实际上，声波只是在对着擎天柱的嘴低声说道：

"我从不展示自己。我从不暴露自己。我珍视我的隐私。可是，现在我却在我最大的敌人面前，进行着公众场合之下的火种融合。很抱歉我没法更热情一些。"

擎天柱的光学镜也闪了闪。"那么，如果你决定违抗我的话，这就是另一样可以从你身上剥夺的东西了。我还以为你们霸天虎喜欢公众场合之下的对接呢。我的想法是，如果我在整个汽车人高层面前像对待一个婊子一样拆卸你的话：这是不可容忍的行为？"他嘶声说道，模仿着自己的bondmate的口气。

声波无声地向对方咆哮起来，露出尖利的牙齿，在灯光之下危险地闪烁着。他的胸部装甲被打开到最大程度，火种舱开始升起，几乎像是自动地被推出来一样。然后，声波终于开口说道：

"我目前的幻想：在星球之外的某处。对接对象：并不是你。"

"你真是毫不留情面，我亲爱的bondmate。"擎天柱低声说道，弓下机体，触摸着裸露在外的元件，舌头掠过声波的炽热的火种舱。他在那个位置吻了一下，然后用手指尖刺激着火种舱的外壳。"但是不管你有多么不情愿，有多么不想承认，你是永远不可能离开我了，除非任何一方死掉。真该好好感谢领导模块。"

在这些冷嘲热讽和触碰的动作之下，声波的机体终于有了反应，正如以前的每一次经历一样。对方的舌头划过火种舱的略显不平整的表面，火种上方的隔层开始微微颤抖；他的机体只是稍稍抬了抬，自尊心让他不想显露出自己对这些私密部位的碰触是多么地敏感。

"我们的情感难道不是共同的吗？"他问道。

擎天柱抬起头，光学镜直视着声波的护目镜。他停顿了一会儿，似乎在认真地考虑着答案。

"我就实话实说吧。我根本不想解除我们之间的火种链接，不管采用什么方式—比如时间和距离，和其他TF建立新的火种链接，或者是让你死亡—哪怕是等到第一个小火种出世之后，也是一样。前提是，你必须对我来说有用。如果你总是妨碍我，给我惹麻烦的话，我还是会让你消失的。"

声波盯着自己的bondmate看了一会儿，然后护目镜里的光芒移向别处，头盔转向一边。一阵被过滤的空气从通气口里传出来，发声器发出几声低沉而锐利的噪音；那听起来像是一阵笑声。

"他们仍在等待，我的Prime。"最终，他对擎天柱说道，"打开你的胸腔，暴露出你最深处的秘密；让那些外面的观众享受这一幕场景。"

讽刺的是，擎天柱自己的胸部装甲其实更难打开。他用力揉搓着风挡玻璃之间的接缝，力度如此之大，玻璃表面甚至迸出了裂缝。于是他转而把手指伸到下方的散热格板那里，努力触碰着下方柔软的组件，想要激活自己的感官网络。在他极端沮丧，已经马上就要撕掉自己的雨刮器的时候，声波抬起手阻住了他。

"放松，"声波平静地说道，"我来帮你。做好准备。"

他在对方身下挪动着，换了个姿势，把膝盖抬起来，用腿的内侧摩擦着擎天柱腿上的轮胎。他的手指则在刚才饱受摧残的那些接缝上柔和地划过，安抚着那些被磨损的位置，而精神能力则进入了对方的思维之中；它像流水一样在整个机体中遍布开来，在所经之处留下微微刺痒的感觉，然后弥漫在火种周围的区域中。领导模块开始激活，对这一陌生的能力感到怀疑，但它没有发现任何威胁的意味，于是又重新安顿下来。

一阵警戒的情绪在擎天柱的机体中蔓延开来，但这种陌生的感觉也随之跟上。他很难解释，声波似乎并没费多少力气，就让他感到如此亲密的触觉。他难以自制地发出一阵呻吟。

"我…我不知道你还有这样的本事，"他咬紧牙关，挤出这句话。

声波用手指尖轻轻掠过对方胸前的中央接缝。"利用我的能力，我能做到很多很多美妙的事情。"这时，他的精神能力化作无形的手指，在擎天柱的火种周围的无数线路上开始缓缓拨动，仿佛那是一件保养得当的乐器。"你敢把它们发掘出来吗？"

"你看，这就是我所说的'对我来说有用'。"擎天柱讨好似的一笑，"不过…亲爱的，拜托，想要杀我的话还是等到婚礼结束之后吧。"

他打开自己的胸部装甲，那感觉就像是很久很久没有打开过似的。领导模块闪烁着，滑向火种舱上方的空间之内，给予他们自己的许可；擎天柱的火种舱被向前推出，浅蓝色的外壳旋转着，向后收回，露出里面的火种。这对声波来说，既是一种恐惧，也是一种振奋；他抓住对方的肩膀，猛地向下拉去，擎天柱的手臂无法支撑，他们开启的胸腔并不平稳地撞在一起。

"我不会杀你。你还没有耗尽你对我的用处，我的Prime。"声波在自己的bondmate的头盔边低语道。

尽管他的话语听起来信心十足，可火种却还是留在原地，不愿意去接触自己的另一半。在这样的耻辱的环境之下，它们之间的呼唤仍然十分强烈，但它依旧紧紧地贴在火种舱的后壁上。

"把它打开，"擎天柱对着声波的音频接收器嘶声说道，"我们尽快把这件事解决！"

在火种如此接近的时刻，他可没法像声波那样保持镇静—他自己的火种在向前跃动着，散发出强烈的能量脉冲，想让另一半赶紧到外面来进行融合。擎天柱在声波的脖颈上喘息着，亲吻着那里的管线，然后转而吻着声波的嘴唇，舌头在上面滑动着，无声地催促声波参与进来。声波终于开始妥协，嘴唇稍稍分开；这足够让对方的舌头侵入进来。这对他们双方都产生着刺激而亲密的效果。声波的嘴已经炽热而潮湿，沾满口腔清洗液；他在对方的嘴里喘息着，已经很难控制自己的舌头的自发动作。

他的手指在擎天柱的后背拖移着，似乎已经完全沉浸在亲吻之中，火种舱的隔层终于向后退去。

正如他们之前的火种融合一样，这产生的效果是瞬间的：两方的火种向着彼此跃出，在一阵耀眼的光芒中亲密地压在一起。擎天柱的手抓住了一块太阳能翼板，他此前从没有接触过这样的机体材质，手指尖在光滑的表面上嵌了进去；对方的记忆、思维和情绪如暴风雨般袭来，范围如此之广，他喘息起来，几乎动弹不得。

声波的双腿向外张开，膝盖抬高，但以现在的姿势，无法盘在擎天柱的腰上；他只能让它们猛地落回充电床上，似乎丝毫没有注意到翼板上的刮痕。他的护目镜几乎燃烧起来，红色极为明亮，发声器终于传出一声被压制住的呻吟。

"你仍然处在你的幻想之中，和你所幻想的伴侣在一起吗，擎天柱？"声波问道，向后移开自己的头盔，口腔清洗液沿着下颏流下来。

"我快要过载的时候，你还跟我说这些恶毒的话，"擎天柱抱怨着，略微抬起机体，然后猛地重新压下去。"我没有幻想的对接对象。我想拆哪个TF，就能直接去拆。这对你而言是遥不可及的吗？"

热量从声波的通风口里涌动出来，他的机体和头盔上的银色涂装已经一片模糊。他把双手和双脚抵在充电床上，以便能够向上抬起机体。

"声波：不是你的幻想？"他愉悦地低声问道，尽管语音已经不甚连贯，时而充斥着激烈对接所产生的静噪。"我很失望。"

"对我来说你当然是个炉渣的幻想；如果你不是的话，我最开始的时候为什么要去碰你，"擎天柱恼怒地回答道，终于允许自己的火种开始进入过载。他用力向下摩擦着声波的机体，让两者的火种更紧地碾压在一起。"我的…最强烈的幻想。"他费力地说道，声音在震耳欲聋的引擎轰鸣声和通气口的剧烈换气声中传出来。

这足以让声波同样陷入过载之中。他的火种向前迸发出金色的能量，径直冲激在擎天柱的火种舱上；而他的机体则僵直起来，只有翼板在快感之中猛地向下拍击着。

这所谓的重大事件就这样结束了。一切的准备工作，计划，其他星球派遣的高贵成员，新闻媒体—这一切的宏大场面。

擎天柱直起身，胸腔开始关闭，火种重新被安全地隐藏起来。

"你现在…已经正式成为皇室配偶了。"

声波则仍然躺在那里，目光向上直视着。克劳米亚小心翼翼地涂上的那些图案已经完全不复存在，涂料遍布在他的机体上，火种的能量仍然在火种舱里缓缓旋转着。在屏蔽能量场的外面，一阵震耳欲聋的欢庆声爆发出来；声波的嘴唇移动了几下，他的话语被淹没在喧哗之中，但面部装甲上却明显地露出一副胜利的神情。


End file.
